The Whole Story
by Riahana
Summary: *EDITED* Harry isn't who he thought he was, nor are the people he thought he could trust. Follow Harry as he learns both sides of the story, and learns who his true allegience is too. Rated M for Slash, language, and violence. Dumbles bashing, Grey Voldemort, Creature-fic sort of Compliant through GoF-AU after. Several Chapter intro dont be discouraged Harry is the main Char
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit off of JK Rowlings world of Harry Potter, the characters or the timeline that are the brilliance of the books. I do own some of the characters that are of my imagination as well as the twisted plot that my mind came up with that allowed me to skew the timeline into something of my own making.

Many Elven terms, and names are not of my own making some of which have come from the world of JRR Tolkien. I do not own nor make any profit off of the use of these words; they are used to make my story a little richer and deeper in meaning

**Authors Note please read~** It has been a long couple of weeks, editing everything. I have changed one term.

**High Elf has been turned into Enrai**: Enrai means High Elf, the highest in a heirarchy, beloved, ruler, king of elves, all knowing. (I thought it was a fitting term...)

The first two chapters have been beta-ed by my loving, wonderful, talented, master of the written word, husband; who I am insanly jealous of because of his talent. So after reading chapter 3 and you see a change in style that is the reason. If i can get him to beta more of this I will repost the ones he does, but due to his time I dont think he will get much more done. But he is teaching me, so hopefully I can replicate his ability.

I hope you enjoy it, and please leave any comments, I love the feedback, good or bad. Take care Ria~

_Italicized_ = A person inner thoughts.

Prologue

Aubrey was like any other five year old, well maybe not like other five year olds. She was to become the Enrai, highest Elf; ruler of all the different branches of Elves. In the eyes of the Realm who set her above everyone else; with only her father higher than her. _It wasn't like she had to rule now_ and that was what the current crisis Aubrey was having; _she didn't want to be stuck listening to her tutor drone on about the history of the Realm she was to rule; when she could be outside playing with her friends_.

"Heiress are you listening; or do I need to tell your father that your mind is wandering again!"

"No tutor Rosier, I am listening to every word you say," Mumbling to her herself, she stuck her tongue out when the tutor turned his back.

"Then Heiress, you should be able to recite the current lesson."

Aubrey didn't need to see the face of her tutor to know that he was sneering. _Why does her father have to have his councilor tutor her? Tutor Rosiers' children, being some of her best friends, were nothing, like their father. The insufferable, boring, sneering Elf that was currently walking back and forth waiting for Aubrey to reply. It wasn't like she hadn't heard him, she was purposefully ignoring him, with her current ideas of the mischief she could be getting into with her friends. _ Looking back up into the eyes of the Elf who had now stopped pacing to glare at her, Aubrey came up with the perfect idea.

"Ummmm… You where talking about the First Families that were on the council, and how they are a different race of Elves." The statement sparks another memory for Aubrey, and in greater confidence she started to recite the different houses. "The Malfoy's are moon elves, because of their platinum hair and steel colored eyes. The Riddle's are wood elves, because they are able to speak to animals and serpents. The Prince's are dark elves which is a close kin to the wicked drow, with their dark hair and eyes. Black's are wild elves, with their nature to prank everyone. Rosier are averial elves, because of their wings. The Greybacks are the Lythari elves, they can change into wolves and the humans often mistake them for lycans or werewolves. The Lestrange's are the savage elves, because of their nature and love of torture".

Aubrey looked up to her tutor, shocked, noticing that her tutor's face was turning a very bright shade of red; his face pinched, like he had eaten a lemon.

"That was last week's lesson; this week's lesson was on the roles of each family you just described…You have completely ignored everything I have said for the past two hours…You…You insufferable…"

"Councilor Rosier that is enough…"

The commanding voice that came from the door had Aubrey looking up into the familiar face that she loved so dearly. Running, she jumped into his arms screaming, "PAPA!"

"I'm sorry Your Highness…There are times that the young Heiress's lack of attention drives all reason from my head."

Aubrey gave the mumbling tutor a glare when a deep chuckle that shook her with her father laughing. Looking into the same green eyes that Aubrey had, she started giggling with her father.

"Councilor Rosier, I am sorry to cut your lesson short, but our spy has brought dire news from the Wizarding World."

Aubrey stopped giggling; hearing the serious tone her father was taking. She felt herself being set down, her father was looking down at her; he smiled, the lines creasing in the corner of each eye.

"Run along and play with your friends, just make sure you do not cause too much trouble."

Giving her father a mischievous smirk, which she shared with the tutor, who was now groaning, she shouted a joyful yelp and raced out of the room.

* * *

Gellert Grendlewald stopped just short of entering the war room. He had to stop and collect his thoughts on what he was about to say to his trusted councilors. _They were more friends than servants to him. The bonds of friendship went back to his days of childhood; much like the bonds his daughter Aubrey was making right now. This was about to all change if a power hungry wizard could not be stopped. One sure way to gaining complete world domination was to control the Enrai. Through him they would have unlimited resources and magic to control every last soul on earth. Elves didn't think of controlling everyone, their magic was spent on creating paradise and enough creature comforts to live comfortably; it wasn't because they were lazy; they just felt it was too much of a headache to control a world they thought of as silly creatures._

Gellert knew these times would come, he only hoped that his Elves would be prepared to meet the hard times that were now upon them. With a feigned resolve, he squared his shoulders, held his head high, and pushed through the double doors making them crash into the walls with a thunderous boom. Smirking as every Elf present jumped, _knowing that it wasn't only his daughter that could be mischievous_.

In a slow commanding voice, Gellert starts "My trusted councilors, advisors, friends…Our spy has come back today to give the worst news possible, our foe has decided to finally strike. Now it is better to hear the news directly from the source instead of a second hand account. So I will let our young spy take the floor." Gellert then sank into his chair and turned expectant eyes to the youngest Elf in the war room. Laughing to himself at how the nervous young Tom was acting.

* * *

As all eyes turned to Tom, he didn't know what to expect. _He didn't want to give the news he had learned, it was too horrible to recite for a second time._ With the Enrai looking at him with complete trust in his eyes, he knew he had no choice.

"Councilor Riddle, maybe you should give your son a calming draught, to help loosen his tongue."

Tom was nervous; this turned to embarrassment when the council members started snickering. Then, to bring the worst shame possible, his father was rising from his chair; turning a small blush into a glaring hue of red.

"No No, Your Highness that's…Please father sit back down," Tom wanted to calm down, he would not be able to get through what he had to say, if he was a shaking blubbering mess. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he started again closing his eyes to block out distractions.

"All of you are aware that I have been attending Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft, on the High Elf's request. I was sent there discretely to keep an eye on Professor Dumbledore; at this point, he has proven to be a true enemy. I have spent years befriending the basilisk that lives within the chamber of secrets, under the stones of Hogwarts, until finally, after heavy persuasion; she agreed to spy for me. What I learned, I learned through her, at the cost of a witch that attended within those same walls. Last night, the basilisk overheard a conversation between Professor Dumbledore, and what we now know as the order. Professor Dumbledore claims to have found an instrument, which will give him the power to kill the Enrai. With the Enrai dead, and the young Heiress malleable and under his control, he would be able to control all the different Elvin families. He believes that this is for the greater good of the Wizarding World…Not only did the basilisk hear this conversation, but so did this young witch. Dumbledore after catching her snooping, grew enraged, and tortured her. He interrogated her with all sorts of questions about the Elven Realm. The basilisk took pity on this witch; figuring death was better than torture, she stared in the witches eyes and drained the essence of life from her battered soul; he was furious that he did not learn anything, and stormed off. I was in the chamber of secrets when this took place, and after learning of these events, ran through a secret tunnel, which took me to the forbidden forest. I walked for hours until I was past the apparition fields; I pray that I have delivered this message in time. Heed me now; the Enrai's life is in danger, as is the rest of our realm; Dumbledore plans to attack tonight."

Tom was exhausted after having to re-live the events that brought him back in such haste. Sitting down heavily into his chair, he sighed, took a faltered breath, and with eyelids drooping, fell asleep. The last thing Tom said as his eye lids were failing him, haunted his dreams; Dumbledore…..Tonight.

* * *

Outraged voices continued to climb higher and higher as each Elf tried to out speak the other. Each raised voice caused Gellert's headache to grow just a little more. Inhaling deeply, he let the voices pass him by, only catching snippets here and there.

"Just spell off Dumbly…something or others dick; that will teach him not to mess with us again." _The statement came from councilor Black, always thinking that everything could be solved with a well placed prank._ Gellert chuckled at the implications that action would cause.

The silky voice of the councilor Prince, spoke up, "Oh…. do grow up councilor Black, a prank is not going to stop someone who is intent on gaining our magic…If we only had more time, we could have slipped a potion and got rid of this menace."

The cold voice of councilor Malfoy cut over his, "Can you two stop fighting for one night; we need real answers to this problem, neither pranks nor wishes will help us".

Gellert noticed Councilor Malfoy's voice of reason, and stepped in before his other councilor's started fighting. _No matter what, each individual Elf is an expert in their given areas; bringing this group together is like housing a room full of children. Another argument and we could have an all out war between the first families._

When he stood up, he almost gained the attention of his fighting councilors. Slamming his hands on the table, shaking the wine glasses with a loud jingle, and producing an echoing thud that would deafen the ears, the room turned their attention toward him. His left hand was outstretched and hovering with a strong finger pointing as if into nowhere and moving from Elf to Elf as he looked each member in the eyes, one by one, demonstrating the rage he felt, which was showing in his brilliant green gaze. Gellert starred them down until they each averted their eyes as he passed them over, stopping on the last Elf. "You are right Councilor Malfoy, we do need real answers. What we are going to do is come up with two plans. One to stop Dumbledore, and the other, in case the worst should happen and I am killed… My daughter….Will… Be protected." _The last part was hard to say, knowing that his daughter may have to survive without him._

After several hours of reasonable debate, both plans where finalized. The first plan consisted of playing to each branch family's strengths. The Greybacks were to transform into their wolf forms and attack the people on the ground. In contrast, the Rosier's were to brandish their wings and control the dark sky above. The Riddles who controlled animals and serpents would encumber them to slow attacking forces and to aid the Greybacks, and the Lestrange's were to capture and interrogate live prisoners for more information; torture was always a likely option with them. As for the Blacks, they were to create chaos, confusion, and division with their affinity towards mischievous pranks. The Malfoy's and the Prince's being the equal seconds' in comparison to magic, would aid the Enrai in eliminating anyone that made it through the lines alive.

Everyone understood that invaders where to be either crippled or killed on sight, down to the last one; the only setback, would be the lack of the second and third tier families as they were to scattered within the Realm. The urgency of the crisis; plans that would impart well before they could ever be called to fight.

No one wanted to think about the second plan; although everyone knew what would be required of them. The thought of the High Elf's death at the hands of a distrusted wizard were just too horrific to comprehend. Taking slow steps, Gellert left the war room. He wanted to spend a couple of hours with his family, just in case.

* * *

"Aubrey…Aubrey…. it's time to come home."

"Sorry everyone I need to get home, that is my mom calling. Will I see all of you tomorrow?" Aubrey did not want to leave her friends, she was not finished yet; they were having so much fun making plans for their next prank, the excitement would barely let her leave. _The prank was a devilish one, against that boorish, over spoken, know it all, Councilor Rosier. He thinks his wings make him smarter than everyone….Ha! Even the councilor's son is helping me with my plans. It was going to be perfect!_ Aubrey smirked, she just knew that…_after tomorrow…that Councilor-know it all…he would be too embarrassed to ever yell at her again._

Bowing their heads, the other children were sad, and almost in unison stated, "Of course young Heiress". Aubrey waved her hands in frantic motions to regain their attention.

"No… please… No bowing…were friends, right!" Aubrey grinned, then after the same mischievous look reserved for her tutors, she smiled again and said curtly, "I only make my fathers' councilor's bow to me, but that's because they are all…well, you know…boring."

The children broke into laughter, after agreeing to plan again tomorrow and Aubrey ran off towards her mother. As she approached her mother, she could hear that musical laugh coming from ahead. She knew her mother heard the last statement she had made to her friends. Shrugging, as if not to have a care in the world, she skipped along beside her mother, smiling and laughing at some unknown humor that was all her own. As they made their way back into the citadel, she spied her father…His Majesty, Lord Grendelwald, Enrai, Keeper of Secrets, Master of the Branches, High Elf of the Elven Realm. He was standing in the atrium humbly awaiting them. With a laugh, she breached her mothers' grasp, and ran into the waiting arms of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 1

**June 14, 1945**

Enrai Gellert was awestruck by the devastation before him, surrounded by the destruction of his people, the Realm he loved. How did this wizard discover the Elder Wand, the one instrument powerful enough to overcome the strength of my magic? We created the element of our own defeat, it was only meant to help the Wizards manufacture their world; it was never intended to be used against us. My time is ending; I can feel the deadly grip of destiny's claws ripping apart everything we've built.

Gellert bowed his head; it was fuzzy from the cacophony of tragedy beseeching him. There is but only one option….it is time….the second plan. Tom the timid elven heir to the House of Riddle was losing the battle against an order member, a wizard Dumbledore dared to bring to his Realm. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the young elves plight, with a motion of his tired hand, the wizard was sent crashing into the side of a wall, freeing the young elf from his doom. With this much anger running through his body he knew he used too much magic; every bone in the wizard's body was surely broken. Tom cringed at the sound of cracking bones as the wizard slumped to the ground in a pile. It reminded him of the discarded remains of innards from animals harvested for food. Gellert, moving as swiftly as he could, finally reached the shocked Elf, only to give the last orders he would ever give to any of his servants.

There is no choice…it may be too much…there is no one else…it must be him…He is the only Elf able to fulfill this command….our savior must be Tom. With a heavy heart Gellert placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, squeezing until he had his attention_. _"Tom…Go to my daughter, take her someplace safe…Guard her with your very life. You must never let her fall into the hands of Dumbledore." When Tom finally raised his head and looked at Gellert, there was new determination in his eyes. Gellert, nearly out of breath, weary from the thought of what tasks remained before him, cleared his mind. Must focus..._In order for the Elven realm to ever be prosperous again Aubrey must live without the mechanizations of wizards_. Concentrating was difficult, yet, with the ferocity in Tom's eyes, and the hard lines of his jaw, Gellert could see he had made the right decision. "All will be taken care of Enrai, I will personally see to your daughter's safety." Tom runs in the direction of his home and the future of the Elven Realm.

It is done…the plan is in motion…it is time to make a stand. With a heavy heart and a clear conscience, Gellert's entrance to the battlefield did not go unnoticed. His steady gait, the muscles of his not yet aged body barely visible under the velvety green cloth of his surcoat. Its light design was deceiving, hard as stone, yet flexible enough to move freely, designed more for the battlefield than the dressings of court. The ground thundered beneath his feat silently with each step, and the skies darkened at his call. Lightning, flashed across the cloudless, darkened sky, as grass tinged with smoldering heat at the anger in his soul.

The wizards had never seen such a display of sheer will and gave him a wide berth. Several had even started to retreat, only to be locked in awe at the approaching maelstrom that was the Enrai. He had barely even thought about what would happen as he made his way to the center of the clearing. Surrounded by bodies on all sides, each in different stages of defeat; the battle seemed to cease at the very notion of his growing presence. The magic did not even seem to be coming from within him, it just was, as each step another silently whispered verse, added to the coming devastation. Reaching to the depths of his soul for all the strength that remained and the last remnants of his magic, he was ready to share the Final verse.

Gellert looked around one last time, and rose his hands toward the skies. He whispered to the heavens with an amplitude that echoed like rumbling thunder closing in the distance, with this spell, this final verse, he would set fate in motion, "I CALL ON THE POWER TO INVOKE THE FIRST WARRIORS TO THE ELVEN REALM, WHERE THEY ARE TO REMAIN TILL ONE OF MY HEIRS HAS THE POWER TO DEFEAT THE ELDER WAND".

In a moment it was over, the power that was the Enrai surged from the heavens, streaking across the skies, and released a sound that seemed to call you toward death. It was Chaos, fear, rage; it was the power of what was, what could be, and what remains. And with a final clap of thunder and a resonating rumble, all that he was, was gone.

Dumbledore watched in awe. He too was taken aback by the display before him. Furious that it was done, but not done by his hand; the battle began to rage again around him, the display had reinvigorated the elves as they shouted; for the Enrai, for the Enrai. This was only a diversion, to give more time as they all knew what the second plan had entailed. The diversion worked just long enough to start the wheels in motion.

* * *

With the beginning of the spell the Enrai was conjuring, every head of house from the different Elven branches knew what to do, and what it would mean. The final verse the Enrai spoke had triggered a spell. The heads of the first families felt the powerful surge of magic wash over their bodies, and the intense pain searing deep into their left forearms. When observed for the first time, one could distinguish, the serpent, skull, and dagger etching placed to remind them of their promise. They would bear these marks until the one who was strong enough to overcome the magic of the Elder wand arrived. These came to be known as The Marks of the First Warriors.

With the fall of the Enrai, all of the first families gathered the remaining members, except one, transcending to the safety of the agreed location. Eyes glazed, with equal amounts grief and anger; life as they had known it, would cease.

* * *

Tom ran as fast as he could; he had to get to the young Heiress. He was charged with her safe keeping, and in this last task he would not fail his Lord. As the Citadel drew near, he could feel the surge of power from the Enrai. It washed through him wave after wave. It felt like magical needles, pricking the skin with the tenderness of a dagger, cutting, burning, and healing all at once. He could feel the pain under his tunic centering on his left forearm, and the searing pain intensified with each wave of magic. Tom drew his sleeve, looking down to see blood stained arm and the markings of a serpent, skull, and dagger, etched both in his forearm and his soul. Falling to his knees, the anger, vengeance, and death rose with every breath he took, until he could not bear to take anymore; a blood curdling scream, full of the anguish he felt, escaped him.

The passage of time meant little; seconds, minutes, or hours could have passed. Kneeling to the ground and drawing large gulps of air, he attempted to beat back the consuming anguish that had over taken him. A trickle of a thought seeped into his mind, reminding him of the task he needed to accomplish; he had to get the Heiress to safety. On shaky legs, he started his trek back to the Citadel, with each step gaining speed as he drew closer to his goal.

Dashing through the twist and turns of the Citadel, Tom thought he had lost hope of ever finding the Heiress in time. Skidding to a stop, after a final turn; Aubrey screamed for her father as the Heiress's mother was trying to comfort her. He was not the only one to feel the Enrai fall! The rush of words came out before Tom even knew he had spoken, "I have to get the young Heiress to safety…there isn't much time".

Tom had to strain his ears to hear the words; they were spoken with love. "It is ok love…My beautiful daughter…Always remember that I will love you and be there for you." It was heartbreaking to watch as she held tightly to her daughter, tears sliding down her Elven checks. Magic surged, gaining intensity, shaking the very walls with the force of the words spoken. A chill went down Tom's spine; as she said, "I give all my magic, the last breath in my body to make sure my daughter is safe." With the final phrase whispered, Aubrey began to change; her ears shrunk onto themselves, becoming the shape of a humans; the sharp, feline cheekbones rounding out, looking cherubic in nature; her once luminous skin, now dull in comparison. With the gift of Aubrey's mother, the Heiress appeared human.

Tom ran to the frightened Heiress scooping her up, tightly wrapping a blanket around her shaking frame; holding the weeping child securely within his arms. Thoughts and picture flittering through his mind; of the place he needed to transcend too; focused on the spell that would send them away. Never expecting the shockwave coming from the Citadel exploding; causing him to lose focus, drastically changing his destination.

Landing in an unknown location, Tom rolled so it was him that took the burden of the fall not the precious Heiress; he clutched in his arms. They were somewhere in England but the exact location alluded Tom's fragmented mind; _what he did know was the muggle road they landed on was extremely hard_. Groaning in pain the fall produced; a throbbing sensation radiating from the shoulder he landed on, Tom slowly stood; still holding the now whimpering Heiress to his chest; with one arm. Lights racing towards them had him jumping to the side of the road further jarring the hanging limb; when the metal box screeching to a stop. Real panic set in, sent Tom's heart into overdrive.

The couple that emerged were older probably late forties. Quickly scanning their minds, finding they were a loving couple having recently lost their son in some muggle war. With a wave his hand, Tom stops time for the muggles, looking at Aubrey, holding her tight he whispered. "Young Heiress it is too dangerous to keep you with me…This couple will love you like a mother and father. You cannot tell them about the Elven Realm or anything about magic. You will have a good life with them…If it ever becomes safe; I will come back for you."

Tom looked at his precious bundle; _giving her to these muggles was going to be hard. How could he give up someone so important to his way of life; too people, that would make her ordinary?_ Tom had no choice, he had to keep her safe, and with the sacrifice of Aubrey's mother this would be the best way to keep her out of Dumbledore's hands. _A wizard would not think to look for the Heiress among simple muggles._

Tom looked back at the couple sadness consuming him; erasing every thought the muggles had of seeing him. Set Aubrey down, gently pushing her into motion, towards the couple that would become her new family. Tom casted a spell making him invisible; releasing the couple from the time spell; ready to watch the events unfold.

The couple blinked a couple of times, shook their heads as if to clear a fog. Before noticing the little girl in front of them.

"Ohh… Dear… look at her. Ed do you think she is lost? I wonder where her parents are." The woman spoke softly, kneeling down to Aubrey's level.

With Aubrey hearing the word parents; her lower lip trembling saying in a shaky voice, "M…my p…p..Parents are…." The shaky words fisted Tom's heart but hearing the wail that came from the Heiress's mouth tore it out. "Gone…"

With the broken words coming from Aubrey, intermingled with the sobs; the muggle woman scooped up the Heiress holding her tightly; looking over to her husband, "We can't just leave her here".

"No I supposed we shouldn't Jane, but I also don't feel comfortable just taking her either. What if her parents are looking for her?"

The muggle woman… Jane starts rubbing soothing circles on Aubrey's back, asking "What is your name dearie?"

In a choked whisper pressed into Jane's neck one word was said, almost too softly for Tom to hear, "Aubrey."

Jane looked to her husband with concern floating in her eyes "We will check around, see what happened with her family. If we find nothing else…We can raise her."

The husband, Ed from what Tom could tell didn't look to happy, watching the muggle man take a resigned sigh saying to his wife, "I suppose."

Watching the couple climb back into the metal box they came out of; he silently casted a spell to track Aubrey so he can find her again. Watching his heart, soul, his very being; leaving moving away in that metal box, created the first tears that fell from his eyes, Tom left.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe it, _the night started out so well. His order was able to take control of the battlefield overcoming all Elves present_. _But when he went to face the Enrai, High Elf, the one that would lead him to his daughter; the power source that was supposed to be his. The Enrai turned the tables on him, taking his own life in a spell that set a different future in motion._ After the High Lords death, _he, Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard that lived; was moments away from claiming his prize,_ noticed a boy that vaguely looked familiar; leave with what he considered his.

Now he didn't know where the young Elven Heiress was, after looking at the night through a pensive he could say _the Enrai was one step ahead of him the whole time_. With this disaster, it set him back years; who knew how long before the Heiress emerged from hiding again.

Albus knew;_ only one thing was certain, that he would never forget the boy that stole his prize, how could anyone ever forget eyes the color of blood. Nor would he ever forget his true goals._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue, it will help make things clear.

Chapter 2

Tom Riddle fell into the meeting room surrounded by the other Elves; bloody, bruised, broken, with extreme physical, mental, and magical exhaustion; making his youthful face sag and pinch giving him the appearance of several years older than his normal seventeen years of age. Looking up and meeting the eyes of the other Elves, a collective gasp echoed throughout the room.

Lying on the floor, Tom noticed every head of house bend to one knee, most with shocked expressions on their faces. _Why the council members, heads of the first families would kneel at him. _Looking around, Tom could not see his father among the many in the room; _where was his father? Who would be the interim ruler of the Elven Realm_.

The cold, rational voice of Councilor Malfoy spoke up, "My Lord…Please tell us. Is the Heiress safe?"

Tom looked Councilor Malfoy; head bowed, _Why is he calling me that, what is going on? _Throat scratchy and exhaustion muddling his mind, Tom whispered, "Yes, although no one is going to like where she is at…But she is safe." With the important news delivered, Tom's world faded to black.

* * *

Tom awoke to feeling the softness below him and bright light above him. The two contrasting sensations causing him to moan in discomfort; _he didn't know where he was and the last 48 hours where a blur of pictures and emotions._ Tom rolled his head to the side and saw Councilor Prince attending to his bedside.

"Sir…Please tell me what happened," whispered Tom; his lips dry cracking each time his mouth moved.

"There is no longer any need to address me with honor, My Lord. Your station in life has risen higher than mine and such formalities are no longer needed." _Councilor Prince answered, his normal silky tone overlaid with contempt and maybe a hint of sarcasm._ Councilor Prince, bending over, offered small sips of water to Tom.

The feel of the water sliding down his dry throat was the best feeling in the world, taking his time; Tom laid their sipping small amounts of water. When the thirst was abated he was able to ask in a stronger voice, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two days My Lord."

Tom just sat back and thought about what all this could mean, the water helped to clear some of the fog that was his brain; but many things were unclear to him; _this whole My Lord shit; what did it mean exactly?_

"I see your brain trying to work too hard, My Lord. You need to rest longer; when you awaken again everything will be much clearer. Then we need to start the plans for the return of our High Elf." The words misted away as Tom fell back asleep, _Councilor Prince must have slipped him a drought of some sort._

* * *

This time when Tom awoke, his brain was a lot clearer; he almost felt normal. His body still hurt in spots; mostly his left shoulder; the difference was he could now remember why it hurt. Tom could also remember the entrance he made in front of the Council members; groaning in embarrassment at the undignified pile he must have made. Thinking of _leaving Aubrey with those muggles,_ a sharp pain lanced through his body, making Tom gasp for breath, his anguish he felt during the attack coming back full force.

"Ahhhh… I see your finally awake My Lord. Can I get you anything?" Came the chipper voice of Councilor Black. _The one Elf that he would love to tie up somewhere; very far away from himself. Even though Councilor Black's was turned; Tom would bet anything he had a goofy grin on his face. _When He finally got a good look at the councilors face Tom noticed the black eye.

"How did you get the new appearance? Was it from the battle?"

"No… I got it… My Lord." _Tom looked at the Elf, curious as to why, he would be blushing. The words didn't make sense as Councilor Black spoke to quickly they jumbled themselves into one long word._ Councilor Black rushed on, "With you finally awake, My Lord, you need to eat something. I have already called all the other Firsts and we are awaiting for your appearance in the meeting room."

"Thank you Councilor Black, I'll be there shortly. It's appreciated that everyone would wait for me to recover." Tom said softly, a blush crossing his cheeks.

Councilor Black looked at Tom funny shook his head and backed out of the infirmary door; making him wonder, "_What could the prankster be up too?_

* * *

In the meeting room, confusion ran around the room as the First Warrior's tried to figure out if their leader, their Lord had suffered any head trauma. They couldn't understand why Tom didn't know he was their interim Lord. He was present through the meeting when everyone was made the second set of plans; their fallen Enrai told everyone about the First Warriors of the realm.

A scathing voice cut through the arguing and confusion, "You have to understand that at the time the Enrai was telling us about the spell of the First Warriors; young Tom was sleeping." The room snickered at the remembered snores. "Many things have happened since we saw our Lord at the close of the war room and he appeared at the meeting place of the Firsts."

Their interim Lord came walking in at that moment, before he could say anything, First Warrior Malfoy started talking.

"Please My Lord take a seat. I know you have questions and so do the rest of us. I think the best way to proceed would be if we both tell our sides of the story. Maybe afterwards this will help clear most of the confusion."

* * *

Tom stood still, shock making it hard for him to find his seat, _no wait he was dumbfounded_. _The one elf who didn't look up to anyone unless it was the Enrai, just called him Lord. And not in private, but in front of all the rest of the council members. When everyone else was calling him Lord it was in private, Tom just thought it was some new prank that Councilor Black had come up with. Although that didn't explain how Councilor Black was able to rope Councilor Prince into it._ Tom slowly made his way to the only chair remaining in the room; at the head of the table.

"My Lord, please tells us what you know of both plans, your experience through and after the battle." calmly asked Councilor Malfoy.

_There it was again, referring to him as Lord._ "I remember everything about the first plan the defense of the realm. My father told me briefly before departing." After that statement Tom started to blush; "I could keep my eyes open after bringing the warning. I'm sorry I missed most of what the High Elf said." Councilor Malfoy looked at the rest of occupants of the room and lifted one brow while smirking in arrogance.

_After the last statement many of the councilor's faces held concerned to understanding looks which made it easier to tell his part in the battle and the escape of the Heiress. Tom told the whole room everything he could remember, and the emotions he felt through each trial he went through that night_. In a small voice still looking at each face in front of him Tom asked, "Where is my father?"

_The atmosphere in the room changed, from slight amusement, to one of utter sadness, each face turning down shying from the looks Tom was giving to each member. One Elf finally spoke up, bringing the attention of the room._

"My Lord, your father, was killed last night. That makes you one of the First Families, and the reason you are here now" Councilor Malfoy, conjured a mirror, before saying the next part. "The color of your eyes marks you as our Interim Lord."

Tom could only stare, _his eyes, once a warm chocolate brown where now a menacing blood red color; he looked positively evil._ Tom looking at the rest of the councilors, shoulders shaking, head bowed "I think it is time for everyone to tell me what I missed in the war room."

_So far only Councilor Malfoy was the one to talk, so it made sense that it would be him that would be the one to explain._ "My Lord…What our fallen Enrai did was create marshal law when he invoked the ritual of the First Warriors. What this means is we are no longer a democracy but a monarchy, ruled by the one proven worthy of all the heads of the First Families. The one then becomes the interim leader, our Lord till the requirements are met stated by the Enrai. In this case it is till the Heiress or one of her children, are strong enough to combat the Elder wand. To determine who the ritual picked to rule is shown through the color of their eyes. The change of your eye color means you are the one who will make sure we can survive through the coming years. We are no longer councilors but instead First Warriors, we have lost the power to dictate or advise in which direction our realm is headed towards the future. The tattoo's on our forearms is a way for you to summon us for meetings, and give out orders for us to carry out. There is also a magical boost to your own powers to defend and carry out tasks; in the effort to stabilize our realm again. Our fallen Enrai used this ritual as a last resort and once the ritual picked the one worthy we cannot find another."

The room hung in silence when Councilor Malfoy finished, thankfully it gave Tom time to think, _he wasn't prepared for this. How could he be, there had to have been a better choice than having him lead the Realm through a time of war. At least it made sense now, the pain in his arm, the anguish he felt on the battlefield. Both of which came at the same time, right after his father had died. His father left this for him to do, the Enrai left this for him to do; he had no choice but handle the situation as best as he could. _A voice broke through Tom's trance.

"If I may be so bold My Lord, but what are you going to do?"

Tom hung his head slightly and whispered, "Checking on the Heiress, making sure she is safe; I will continue my last orders from the Fallen Enrai."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer~The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 3

**1958**

_If Tom Riddle had a choice between having another First Warriors meeting or watching his charge. He would always choose to watch the Heiress. Thirteen years later, at age eighteen Aubrey turned into a beauty; even without the Elven looks. She kept the same red hair as her mother and the exact same eyes as the Fallen Enrai. As Aubrey matured into a woman her face slimed down from the cherub look of her childhood. She did lose the feline sharpness that distinguished Elves from humans; as well as the pointed ears. That was not the only thing Aubrey's mother hid with her sacrifice; Aubrey's mother was able to completely bury her inherent magic. Aubrey looked and felt completely like a muggle. There could never have been any truer disguise from Dumbledore._

_The First Warrior's and Tom thought when she turned seventeen; that her magic would break loose, as all Elven magic becomes twice as powerful after becoming adults. The hope was her freed magic would be strong enough to destroy the Elder wand, and the Realm restored. Aubrey's birthday came and went without even one tiny spark of her magic showing itself. _

_Whereas Aubrey's life became simple, and able to grow carefree; Tom didn't have it so easy. As the interim Lord of the Elven realm, the meetings where endless, and the petty disputes between the First Families were enough to drive anyone insane. Tom always had to stay on his guard to make sure Dumbledore never found out any house names or their associated magic. If one house was discovered it would cause a domino effect, causing all the houses to be discovered; with how interconnected each family is._

_Days after the Battle of the Fallen Enrai, 'which that terrible night is now being called'; the loss of life was staggering. All branches of the Elven Realm except for one only having one heir left to carry the name, and magic into the future. The one branch that was going to be lost was the Riddle's. Even though Tom was able to procreate, with the loss of his mate, the opportunity would be lost to him forever._

_In order to keep all Elves safe, Tom sent all the different First Warriors out into the Wizarding World to spy on Dumbledore. The Malfoy's went into politics, with their cold personalities and sound reasoning made them perfect for this task. The Blacks were ordered into business and finance; even though at the time they thought it would be horribly boring. When they turned away from pranks, they found they had great minds in acquiring mass amounts of Galleons'. The Greybacks were sent into the wild, particularly around the forbidden forest. The Rosier's stayed close to Tom as well as the Lestrange's, neither of their special talents would help them in Wizarding World, both would be a hindrance. The Princes he still had no idea what he was going to do with yet, as of yet they made the potions and researched topics as he needed._

_Eleven years later in the year 1956 Albus Dumbledore became the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Neither Tom nor the First Warriors were able to tell if this was good or bad; maybe it could even be construed as both depending on what day it was; and Tom's mood._

"Aubrey…Your gentleman is here."

The sound of Aubrey's adopted mother startled Tom out of his thoughts of the past. Like any of his other times when he watched Aubrey he was invisible. _Her adopted mother was not talking about him, but some other muggle that went by the name of Evans something or other. Tom hated him on sight didn't like the way he looked and never thought he would be good enough for his Heiress._ Tom worked to calm the rage that simmered below the surface enough to be able to over hear what was being said between Aubrey and Evans

_What in the hell is this Evans guy doing, why is he on one knee in front of her. What is he too weak to be able to stand for any length of time?_ A sneer forming on Toms face with this last thought.

"Aubrey I love you, have the moment when I first met you…Will you marry me?"

_Marry?... Marry!... That meant being bonded for a muggle. Tom shook his head slowly trying to clear it from the screaming his soul was telling him. He didn't want to hear Aubrey's answer, but listened anyway._

"Yes" Aubrey's answer was heard on the wind, and Tom slowly disappeared. _He couldn't watch anymore, he would send one of the First Warriors to watch Aubrey from now on. Maybe he had finally found a task the Princes could do._

**1959**

Aubrey was married and already had her first child within a year, a daughter that was named Petunia. The daughter had dark hair and dark brown eyes; she looked completely like her muggle father. She was not the long awaited Enrai, she couldn't be…_This ugly flower didn't look nothing like the Fallen Enrai. Tom knew all this from the reports coming from the Prince's; he still didn't have courage to go back to watching his charge. _

**1960**

Eileen Prince came running into Tom's chamber screaming, "My Lord it has been confirmed".

"You blasted Elf how dare you interrupt me," Tom stops, to look up leveling his red hooded glare at the Elf. "Are you not supposed to be with your mate? Newborn son?" Tom keeps staring at one of his First Warriors' mates he notices her bottom lip starts trembling and tears making her eyes watery. With a sigh and a shake of his head Tom lowers his gaze, mumbling, already becoming lost in his reports again.

"What has been confirmed…? Eileen?"

"Aubrey's daughter has magic… It's confirmed."

Tom jumps up, knocking his chair back; it crashing to the floor. Yelling at the top of his lungs. "There is no way that weed has a hint of magical abaility anywhere in her loathsome being!"

"Not Petunia, Aubrey had a second daughter last night. She named her Lily and is the spitting image of her mother. Right down to the exact same green eyes of our Fallen Enrai." Eileen rushes on excitedly, bouncing as she continues to speak, "you should feel her magic at a day old it is already so strong, I know she is the one that will break the Elder wand when she reaches…."

Tom stopped listening_, he had to make plans. That is after he confirmed this news to himself. So far he has been able to stay away from Aubrey, but with this type of information he could not have second hand information. He had to see it in person_.

That instant Tom apperated to Spinners End a close enough area to where Aubrey lived; _with her so called family_. Casting himself invisible; Tom slowly walked to the cottage she lived. Several feet away from the cottage he could feel the magic that was pulsating from that place. It almost felt like too much magic for one tiny newborn. Tom peeked through the window and realizing _that everything Eileen Prince told him was true. _

_Finally after fifteen years Tom felt a glimmer of hope, that maybe that blasted Wand could finally be destroyed. _Tom apperated into his chambers calling the First Warriors to him.

* * *

With all the First Warriors gathered; Tom started the meeting immediately; looking directly at Abraxus Malfoy. "Your son Lucius is six. Correct?" Tom receives a curt nod from the head of house.

"You…Walburga Black you just had a son six months ago, I also need to know of the ages of your brother Cygnus's children."

_Tom sneered at First Warrior Black, her face depicting every thought she had; he knew the Elf would hate telling him this information. Children were sacred to any Elven families._ "Yes My Lord, Sirius was just born and Cygnus's children; Bellatrix is now nine and Narcissa is five"

Toms swung his red gaze towards Fenir Greyback, stopping, "Fenir Greyback, your mate is pregnant?" _Tom knew he sounded insane right now, but the scattered pieces of a puzzle that on he could see was finally falling into place._

"Yes My Lord, He will be giving birth in two months."

Turning to Isdril Lestrange Tom sneered "And you My Dear the best torturer I have" Tom purred, "How old are your twins Rabastion and Rodolphus?" His eyes lighted up watching fear cross the face of the one Elf who instilled fear.

"Seven My Lord."

_Tom had it now, every piece of the puzzle that had been missing for years fell into place._ An insane laugh slipped through his guard, before he could start speaking. "I know I sound crazy right now, who knows maybe I am. Aubrey had another daughter last night, this newborn is the Heiress….She is powerful enough that I felt her magic before I ever laid eyes on her. All the children of the First are within range to attend Hogwarts, they will be her guardians; and my spies. We have to protect her till she reaches adulthood. The watchers have been the Princes, and they will continue to do so. But they need to be closer, with their son the same age as the potential Enrai, it becomes the perfect cover.

Tom looks at Tobias Prince, "I'm sorry but we cannot take any chances that Aubrey remembers any of her previous life, you will have to change your name. Once the Enrai takes her place you can reclaim your proper name."

Tom watched the First Warrior Prince swallow a couple of times, nodding his head that he understood. _This was one of the hardest things he had ever asked the Elves do. He had little choice, whisking the infant away would cause undue attention to the Elves in the wizarding world; and without the Enrai present they would be unable to restore the barrier. It was safer this way, no matter the cost the line of Grendelwald had to be protected._

* * *

The next day the Snape family moved into the next cottage over from the Evans. When both families met for the first time, the two newborn babies looked at each other starting to gurgle happily.

Tobias thought, _the loss of his last name isn't so bad if the outcome makes my son Severus; so happy._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 4

**1970**

_Tom Riddle had a hard decision to make. He needed to distract Dumbledore from going to muggleborns to instruct them and their family about the Wizarding World and attending Hogwarts. Tom knew that as soon as Dumbledore saw Aubrey he would piece everything else together. He would then know that Lily could become the next Enrai and have his power right where he wanted it, under his thumb._

_His only alternative was to create an image per say for himself, a means to distract Dumbledore and give him a reason to divert his attention to other matters within the Wizarding World. Tom already started the process, sending out Evan Rosier to start rumors that a Dark Lord was coming to take over the Wizarding World eliminating all muggleborns, purifying the Wizarding World in the process. Tom knew that the Muggle loving Dumbledore could not resist these rumors, he would have to stick his nose into what he believed could become a problem._

"My Lord all the Firsts have gathered," whispered the voice from the doorway, as if not wanting to disturb Tom more than needed.

Tom looked up from his reports, "Thank you Evan, you are the only one that has stayed by my side through all these years….I can say you are more of a friend than…." Tom stops with a heavy heart. Looking at the Elf not much younger than himself; _realizing that like himself, Evan has also suffered toil and heartache. Becoming a First, only months after the ritual was invoked; after his father died in a freak accident. Then never to find his mate, probably due to dying in the Battle of the Fallen Enrai. If this one Elf, the one he could call friend, stood through everything he had been through; then so could Tom._

Tom entered the chambers with the Firsts, _for just a moment wishing he could go back to being seventeen again, back to a time before he was he found out the deception of a power hungry wizard. When all he had to worry about was going home from being a spy, finding his mate and settling down to a life of leisure. But that didn't happen; thought Tom bitterly, and now he had to become an Elf, that he didn't feel was right. The problem with wishes, is they do not move you forward towards the future, they would leave an Elf stagnate unable to move._

"I have decided we will go forward with the plans, I will become the Dark Lord. The Wizarding World will know and fear me as…Lord Voldemort." _Having said that, Tom felt his future snap into place, and prayed that he made the correct choice._ "From this moment onward refer to me only as the Dark Lord."

Tom looked over the room watching his Firsts mummer to themselves and each other, _the mantle of leadership never felt heavier as it did at that moment._ "In order for this plan to work we need to bring in the pure-blood wizards that are inclined to the faux agenda. The families of Parkinson, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode have all shown an inclination to the rumors being spread."

Tom turned to Abraxus Malfoy and stared into his cold steel eyes; "What about the Weasley's will they also take up arms to rid their world of the muggleborns?"

"No Dark Lord, those upstarts will not, they believe too firmly in every word that Dumbledore says." _The Elf an exact copy of his father, from the steel eyes, platinum hair, and cold calculating voice; and from the looks of things Lucius would be the same as well._

"Well we can't have every pureblood on our side, but we have the majority, it will have to do. I will no longer refer to you as the First Warriors you will now become my Inner Circle. Any wizard that joins this faux organization will always come second." _Tom noticed all the sneers and disgusted looks coming from his Inner Circle. These Elves had learned to work around or use wizards, but they have never had to work with wizards._

"I know the thought of having to work with wizards to some…If not all of you is a fate worse than death." A few dark chuckles could be heard around the room. "But in this time, sometimes we have to work with evil in order to bring down an even greater evil. We will do what we must to secure the Realm, and restore it for our future Enrai."

Tom could now see that all the faces that held disgust now became serious. "Bring all the interested families tomorrow night…say around midnight…if they want a Dark Lord; let's give them what they desire."

Everyone laughed with Tom; _maybe it won't be so bad to become a Dark Lord. Actually he could see some possibilities with this new development._

* * *

_The following night as midnight approached found Tom staring at his inner circle. They had all wore white masks and black robes with their left sleeves pulled past their forearms proclaiming they are the chosen ones, the inner circle. Tom decided that he would not hide behind a mask; he wanted all the gullible followers to see his blood red eyes, and know fear._

The Inner Circle surrounded Tom, their Dark Lord; as they made their way to the initiation chamber. Once they all entered the inner circle stepped back behind the Dark Lord; as Tom slowly raised his head and lowered the hood on his cloak, he caught each Wizards eye. _A malicious glee overcame Tom as he watched each wizard or witch flinch and lower their heads, not even able to meet his eyes. Yes thought Tom this could become fun._

"I hope everyone here is ready to commit their lives and the lives of their children to a cause of dire importance. Our world is becoming overrun with filth…" Tom paused letting his last words captivate the audience. "In order to cleanse our world we need to dispose of the filth. The mudbloods do not have a place within our world. They contaminate our very way of life, bringing in their filthy ideas, and subjecting our children to their lies…"

Sneering at the audience; _Tom let the audience feel the disgust he wanted them to feel, bring them down; then give them hope. It was the best way to get the Wizards to do what he wanted them to._

"In order for this dream to come true, a world free of mudbloods I need your full devotion. Every last one of you will swear your last breath to me. Encompassing every family member now and the future family members you have yet to conceive; will be under my complete control. The wizards and witches that are behind me are my Inner Circle, my trusted advisors and have been with me from the beginning. You all may hope to aspire to their prestige but don't count on it. Whoever would like to join the ranks as a Death Eater step forward to receive your mark?"

Abraxus Malfoy stepped forward to Tom's right. With the approach or a short Wizard with short hair and small eyes, Abraxus whispers the Wizards name. _Grateful that with the help of Abraxus, he would appear more powerful to the creatures scurrying below him._

"Damek Parkinson," Tom's voice boomed throughout the initiation chambers; proclaiming who the wizard was to everyone in the room, making the insignificant man nearly jump out of his skin. "Do you swear to become one of my trusted Death Eaters? To follow any and all orders without question, and bequeath all property, money, and family members as I have need of them. To being marked as my sole property for me to control the very air you breathe?"

The eyes of the wizard Parkinson grew wide with every demand Tom requested from the future Death Eaters. _Tom knew, if it wasn't for his desire to rid the Wizarding World of all the filthy mudbloods, the wizard before him, would not even have considered these demands. But Damek's desire was greater than his common sense_, whispering his response. "I swear on my very magic in accepting the mark of the Death Eaters and all it entails."

Before Damek could recant his sworn oath, Tom grabs his left arm, and presses his wand deeply into the flesh of his forearm. Looking intent Tom cries the word "Morsmordre." With the spell casted and the oath given and accepted Damek's arm began to smoke and his pain filled scream filled the chamber. _Smirking to himself, Tom never said anything about the pain this spell would cause._

The spells effect was instant; the tattoo appearing quickly_; but the pain would linger for several hours to come. The Dark mark was similar to the tattoos of the First's Warriors but whereas the First's have a dagger embedded in the skull and the snakes wrapped around the dagger. The Death Eaters Mark had no dagger and the snakes poured from the open mouths of the skull. The other difference is the First's tattoo connects them and makes it easier for the Lord to summon them. The Death Eater mark meant they where owned in all sense of the word by Tom._

Each family came forward and sworn the oaths that were demanded, each receiving the Death Eaters mark. As the last wizard walked away Tom's voice rang throughout the room.

"There will be weekly meetings to discuss what needs to be done to rid our world of its disease. In the next meeting I expect you to be properly attired and you have examples to emulate behind me. I require your presence but have no wish to ever see your faces again. Disobey these orders, and suffer the consequences." Tom laughed as his voice carried throughout the hall sending a shiver through all the Death Eater ranks; whereas the inner circle chuckled. "You are dismissed."

The Death Eaters turned to walk from the room, when a cold voice carried across the chamber, "Stop." Ordered one of the Inner Circle. _Even though Tom couldn't see his face he could hear the degrading sneer through the following words, knowing it was Abraxus Malfoy_. "What is this? Is this how we treat our Dark Lord? You all just swore oaths too him…And you cannot even offer a little bow to show how grateful you are?"

The Death Eaters quickly reformed their ranks to bow to the Dark Lord. "No I believe it is too late for such mild forms of forgiveness. Now you must prostrate yourself on the floor; crawl on your hands and knees to kiss the hem of the Dark Lords robe." The newly requited Death Eaters fearfully looked at each other, the same voice hollered behind them "Now!"

_Abraxus was having fun, from what Tom could tell, by the way he gracefully walked down the stairs, swaying much like a snake would. Whoever thought scaring the shit out of these disgusting creatures could be so much fun. When the Death Eaters still did not move fast enough to Abraxus frame of mind, he kicked Damek Parkinson onto the ground. He may have miss judged his strength, kicking a little too hard. Damek flew right into the unforgiving concrete, his nose making the squishy snap of a breaking, where everyone could hear. _ The rest of the Death Eaters got the message and they all started to quickly crawl crowding each other as they showed proper homage to their Dark Lord.

"Damek make sure you don't get blood on our Dark Lord." Sneered Abraxus. _He truly was having too much fun with this. _After watching all the purebloods degrade themselves, Tom and his Inner Circle walked out the same way they came into the initiation chamber. The only difference is their eerie laughs could be heard from all the corridors surrounding the initiation chamber.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 5

**1971**

Lily Evans was beyond excited, her limbs shaking from having to suppress how she felt. Having just left a meeting with her parents and her new Professor. _Unlike most professors this one was great, she was a witch and taught other witches and wizards in a school designed for kids that could use magic. The best part about her new professor is she was able to turn into a cat. A cat…Complete with claws, fur, and a tail! She couldn't wait to tell her best friend….._

"Severus…."

Lily quickly put her shoes on, the extra minutes making her anxious before she could run to the Snape residence. The whole way was spent telling herself; _how could she forget to tell her best friend? She told Severus everything, and the ten minutes she spent daydreaming about her new life could be ten minutes sooner she told Severus. _Rounding the corner Lily crashed into the one person she couldn't wait to see.

"Lily slow down, breath, whatever is so important could have waited a couple extra minutes to tell me." _Severus was always too calm as far as Lily was concerned. Couldn't he see how excited she was?_

Lily waves her hands at Severus and starts jumping up and down. "You don't understand though, I already wasted ten minutes daydreaming about it, it couldn't wait another second."

For a moment Severus stood there, that is until he started chuckling, his small laughter turning into great gusts of air. Lily crossed her arms over her chest, _pouting not liking the fact that her best friend was laughing at her expense._ Severus too winded and bent over clutching his sides, still laughing couldn't see the anger that Lily now felt, taking her hand, she knocked him over the head to gain his attention.

"Fine I won't tell you the most wonderful news that has ever happened to me." Lily said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Lily, truly, but you have to admit the last time you did this was over finding the oddly colored ladybug." _Lily wanted to scream, it was exciting and watching Severus smirk at her was so frustrating._

"Yes I know, but this is bigger… so much bigger" Lily's hands and arms spread wide trying to emphasize her point.

"I can do magic and its real…."

"I know."

"And there is a Professor that turns into a cat….."

"I know, her name is Professor McGonagall"

"Also a whole school dedicated to teaching magic called….Hogwash…."

"I know, and it's Hogwarts"

"Tomorrow I get to go to a place just for witches and wizards to get my wand and school supplies…."

"I know, I'm coming too"

"And… and…Wait…What do you mean; you know? How do you know, I just told you?"

Severus just smirked, "I was visited by the very same Professor McGonagall too; I will also be attending Hogwarts." _He had to say it in that know it all way of his; I swear sometimes the silky idiot had to read my mind. With how he always knows what I am going to say next._

_That did it in Lily's mind her life just became perfect; not only was she a witch but her best friend was a wizard. They could go to the same school, and have classes together, and eat their meals together. There couldn't have been a happier eleven year old in all of England….no wait in the entire world._ Turning towards Severus she just smiled, _life was perfect._

* * *

Lily's life was perfect at least till she got home. Walking through the door she could hear glass breaking and the shrill voice of her sister screaming at their parents.

"What do you mean Lily has magic…That she gets to go to a magical school….You told us mother that magic was not real….That all those stories about magic and elves was just that… Stories….Now you're telling me that not only is it real; but my sister has it… Why didn't you give it to me…Why does she get to have magic? Why does she get to be pretty? Why does she get to have all the friends?...And…And why does Severus only want to be her friend?...It's not fair mother…."

The last part was so loud and shrill that it made Lily's ears ache. Petunia ran from the kitchen and stopped in front of Lily. Petunia pushed her down yelling into her face, "Don't ever look, talk, or touch me again. You're not normal and I don't want to be anywhere near your freakishness."

Lily lay on the ground, silent tears falling past her cheeks; _she couldn't understand why her older sister no longer loved her._

* * *

_Of course Lily told her best friend everything that happened with her sister. Where Severus's response was to just forget the weed; delivered in his silky, snarky, voice. For the rest of the summer Lily was still excited but not nearly as much as she was that first day. Now, sitting next to Severus on the Hogwarts express was just pure torture. It was like all the excitement just built and built to a point where it exploded out of her. Being on a train, in the confined space of the cars was not enough room for an over excited Lily._

"Please Lily will you just sit. You're driving me insane. We will get there when we get there, and you're bouncing around will not help the train move any faster." _Pleaded Severus, thinking she may have heard a bit of a whine as well._

Lily looked at her irritated friend, and sighed "OK, Severus…I'll try."

_Lily did try; she tried really hard to stay quiet, and still as her friend rested his head closing her eyes. Reading a book wasn't helping, she had already read them all; the scenery was no help, it was moving by too fast for focus. Looking back at her friend she had to say it, her mouth moving well before she could stop it._

"Severus I know… You are going to be a dark wizard your perfect for it with your dark hair and eyes" Squealed Lily into his ear, making her friend open one eye. Lifting one eyebrow at Lily had her squealing again.

"See that look their… it is the perfect dark wizard look." Lily sat back in her seat while Severus huffed at her closing his eyes. But she could see the smile that played on his lips.

* * *

_Sitting next to an over exuberant Lily, in the confined spaces of the car was pure torture. Maybe it would be a good tactic he could tell Rabastion next time he would see the Elf. Severus scoffed at the 'I'll try' that came from her mouth knowing that silence wouldn't last long. But he would take what he could get, needing the extra quiet moment to arrange his thoughts for the tasks he had before him._

With his eyes closed and head resting on the back rest, Severus let his thoughts just flow through his mind like water. _He loved Lily, what wasn't there to love, she was smart, funny, so full of life, and the magic poured off of her. Sending him in a daze most of the time. He knew what he was; had ever since he was old enough to keep it a secret. He was a dark Elf, with the blood of the Drow running through his veins. He even knew his original name, which made him believe he was a half-blood Prince; a personal joke telling only himself. He hated keeping things from Lily, but it was for her protection. She was the granddaughter to the Fallen Enrai; which makes her the Heiress. His orders from the interim Lord… Wait…. Dark Lord now, he must never forget that, it could cost everything. The orders were simple; spy on Dumbledore, watch and protect Lily until she came into her Elven inheritance. He had already been looking out for Lily for the last eleven years; he only had six more years to go. It shouldn't be too hard_.

The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, where all the students were ushered out, first years heading in one direction and the other years the opposite. The time Severus spent in a fog, with Lily next to his side up till the Sorting Hat split them apart.

Severus looked across the dining hall towards Lily, _how can one hat, dictate his life. But that stupid Sorting Hat did just that...It had placed Lily in Gryffindor, while it placed me in Slytherin. The hostility between the two houses was enough to keep us separated. At least Lily would have two protectors in her own house. Even starting by each sitting on both sides of her. To her left was Sirius Black and to her right was Remus Lupin. But it should have been him sitting across from her…Not the Potter boy._

Severus looked down his own table seeing the Lestrange twins Rabastion and Rodolphus both in their seventh year. Next, Lucius Malfoy; who was in his sixth year; and sitting next to him was Narcissa Black, in her fifth year. At least he would have help guarding Lily from afar for a couple more years.

The next day Severus is startled out of his thoughts when he hears his friend's voice call him.

"Severus… Please Severus wait for me." Lily pleads her small legs working double time in trying to keep up with his longer stride.

"Severus Snape this changes nothing. I don't care that you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. You're still my best friend and I refuse to act otherwise." _Lily said with her flare for the dramatic._

Severus smiled, "Your right nothing can come between us." _With a lighter heart and a clearer mind he gave his friend a tight hug; and walked the rest of the way to class._

"Severus I expect to see you in the library after dinner so we can study together" Lily said to Severus's back. He didn't even turn around just waved his hand towards her, showing that he had heard. If he had turned around though he would have seen Potter standing in the shadows looking at Lily.

* * *

**1977**

"Snivelous" _The taunting voice of Sirius driving nails into Tom's head; he didn't know how Severus could handle it on a daily basis like he did._

"Why you ungrateful, mangy mutt…How dare you call me that here. What do you get out of tormenting me away from school? I understand the reasons you do it in school…At least I thought I understood the reasons…Now I'm starting to think you actually are trying to please Potter. Does it make you feel better to know you are garnering the respect from a disgusting wizard that only looks up to Dumbledore…"

"Enough" Tom roared, nearly shaking the walls with how loud it was. "Remus your father is in the other room; he is back from his mission and would like a moment with you." Making a shooing motion with his fingers, "While I talk to these children here."

Remus looked up to Tom saying with a cheeky grin, "Which father, My Lord?"

Tom shook his head, _he has the respect of these children's parents, but when it comes to them they have no respect what so ever. And if they are like this now, what are their children going to be like. Hopefully he would never have to find out, his greatest wish is that here in a couple of weeks he would be able to hand over the Mantle of leadership to Lily and be done with such disrespect._

"Remus, you know which father I speak of, you only call Fenir father; the other, Papa."

Remus laughed walking out of the room. Tom, hiding the smile that Remus caused; _at least these children are finding some happiness. Now back to the other two children; actually neither Elf was a child any longer both reaching adulthood recently._

"Can both of you stop fighting for ten minutes so we can make the plans necessary, for Lily to become the Enrai at Seventeen." Tom looks at the two and _wonders if they are at each other's throat because of the school they attend. Or if it is genetically programmed for these two houses to always hate each other being reminded of the two houses arguing even back when he first took Leadership. How did the Fallen Enrai handle it?_

"When Remus gets back we will start the meeting. Until then spare me a headache and stop arguing for today."

Both answered, "Yes My Lord."

* * *

_The night of Lily's seventeenth Birthday went completely wrong. The plans were for her finding out about the Elven Realm, and to take her place as the new Enrai were for nothing. She was not the one who could break the Elder wand. She gained the boost of power, like everyone thought she would but it wasn't enough. She also did not receive the Elven traits, she still looked human. The tattoos from the ritual never changing as they were supposed to do when the one came. Severus was devastated, three weeks earlier he found out she was his mate. The one for him, but because fate had decided to be cruel he could never have her._

"I am sorry Severus I know what this pain is like…"

_Severus lost it hearing those words, how could anyone know what this pain felt like? To have fate squeeze your heart till it bled._ "You have no idea of the pain you are asking me to go through…"

_Severus knew even though he was angry, he should never have yelled at the Dark Lord, and when he saw that blood red gaze land on him, he would be lucky if he got out of the room with only being yelled at._

"No idea you say… Do you have any idea why I have never mated? My mate was also stolen from me by fate. At least you had years you were able to talk, laugh, touch your mate. I had one night, and that night was so horrible I would be shocked if she ever remembers it…" _The Dark lord didn't need to yell, the crazed look and cold voice spoke louder than yelling ever could._

Taking a moment to calm down, Severus finally found the courage to speak, "Who was she My Lord?" One word barely spoken was enough for Severus to be able to hear in the silent room.

"Aubrey"

_Severus was in shock, the Dark Lord had to watch his mate get married, have children that are not his own. And to make everything worse it wasn't another Elf; it was a muggle. Other Dominant Elves have committed suicide when this happened, but the Dark Lord could not; there was no one else to care for the Elven realm till the new Enrai was born. And now the Dark Lord would have to wait, another 15, 20, 25 years just to get the glimmer of hope again. Fate truly was a cruel mistress._

_Severus would have rather been cursed than have gone through what the Dark lord has been through for the last 32 years. With a new look of respect in his eyes; he was now ready to listen to what the Dark Lord was asking him to do._

"You have to drive her away from you, emotionally damage her enough that it will drive her into another's arms. There is no other way; we cannot reveal that she is the Heiress till the new Enrai is born. Even than we may have to wait till they reach seventeen as well. I'm sorry Severus I never wanted another Elf to go through the Hell I have been through."

Severus bowed low to the Dark Lord, "It will be done as you ask."

* * *

"Severus… Please Severus wait for me." Lily pleaded trying to catch up to him as quickly as possible. _Severus stops knowing that this will be the last time he got to talk to his mate._

Lily gave a small nervous smile "Severus why have you stopped talking to me? My Birthday was weeks ago and you never even said anything."

_Lily was hurt, he knew she was hurting and after he was done it would be much worse. Severus looked down at the tentative hand Lily placed on his arm. He felt his face grow cold and a sneer come to his lips._

"Why would I ever wish Happy Birthday to a mudblood like you?" _Severus said in the coldest voice he could. He knew it has worked though he could see the horror in her eyes. Now it was time for the grand finale._

Severus shakes Lily's hand off his arm, "Now I have to burn these clothes…A mudblood touched them." _That did it and the perfect person also overheard as well._

"That's enough Snape I knew you were no good, I knew from the moment I saw you. I'd bet my last Galleon in the Potter vaults that you were a Death Eater." James Potter said all that while pushing Severus against the walls. He saw Potter's fist draw back. _All Severus could think was nothing could hurt worse than what I just did._

"Come one James, he isn't worth the trouble anymore." Lily said, tears in her eyes as she walked away.

_The last thought that ran through Severus's mind before despair flooded in; was maybe Lily wasn't the only one with a flair for the dramatic._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 6

**1980**

Severus looked over the new initiates the ones that were to be added to the Dark Lords' ranks. Barely giving each possible Death Eater a passing glance; until his black eyes landed on one wizard cringing in a corner. Slightly rounded, with short stubby arms and legs, with overly large front teeth; _he couldn't believe it Peter Pettigrew was to become a Death Eater._

_Malicious glee coursed through Severus body at the thought that Potter was surrounded by people that served the Dark Lord. He couldn't help but turn to the Elf next to him._ "Look in the corner Black, do you see the rat trying to hide himself in the shadows. I guess your so called friends are not as loyal as we all thought…I wonder if we will see the arrogance of Potter this night."

"Shut up Snivelous, I'm sure this is all part of the Dark Lord's plan."

_Severus couldn't even respond to the barb thrown at him. The thought of being able to repay at least one of the Marauders back for all the pain they put him through; left him giddy. He didn't even need to pay attention to his surroundings having attended so many Death Eater meetings as one of the Inner Circle._

_The ranks of the Inner Circle never increased, nor did they decrease. As one of the First Warriors died, their Heir would take their place as well as earn their spot in the Inner Circle. So after the Deaths of Abraxus, Walburga, and his own father Tobias the heirs Lucius, Sirius, and of course himself the half-blood Prince; were all now a member of the Inner Circle, Severus thought to himself._

* * *

_Sirius hated the Death Eater meetings; he didn't mind the Inner Circle meetings that discussed plans for the future. But the Death Eater meetings basically was a way for the Dark Lord to find crueler methods, to torture, humiliate, and have the purebloods debase themselves. He would rather be home with his mate, or teasing James and Lily. With Lily pregnant, it was so much fun to come up with the most outlandish names for the child. The problem was the worse his names got the more ordinary the names Lily would come up with. But he was happy for her; she finally started becoming happy again after what that dungeon bat did to her. Snape should have pushed her without causing all the emotional scars he did. For that alone Sirius would always find a way to torment the git._

"Look in the corner Black, do you see the rat trying to hide himself in the shadows. I guess your so called friends are not as loyal as we all thought. I wonder if we will see the arrogance of Potter this night?"

_Sirius was in shock, that is till his blood began to boil till he couldn't take it anymore and snapped;_ "Shut up Snivelous, I'm sure this is all part of the Dark Lords plan." _But he wasn't sure this was a plot of the Lords, only saying it to keep Severus quiet._

_Why that coward, he became friends with him, introduced him to James, made him part of the marauders; and he comes here to become a Death Eater. Sirius couldn't help it, he felt betrayed; his friends had a traitor in their group. He had to tell his mate, Remy could make sense of this, he made sense of everything._

_Sirius watched as Peter crawled up to the Dark Lord. He watched as Peter swore his oath. And watched as Peter fell to the ground screaming, the smell of burned flesh filling the air_. Sirius bark of laughter at the screaming could be heard by everyone.

* * *

_Tom was tired; he was tired of playing the role of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was tired of the endless Death Eater meetings. He was tired of being the interim Lord for the Elven realm; the mantle of leadership growing heavier as each year passed._

At first Tom didn't notice the sensation in his forearm, how it tingled and began to itch. When the sensation started to make its presence known; Tom looked behind himself at his Inner Circle. They all were looking down at their forearms. He couldn't see the expressions on their faces being covered by the masks, but the direction was obvious.

Looking over the rest of the Death Eaters gathered, disgust worming its way through his belly. "Everyone dismissed…anyone left on these grounds in 3 minutes will become my special guest. The Inner Circle is to stay." Tom glared as he watched the Death Eaters push and shove through the doors to be the first ones to leave.

"Please… my beloved Inner Circle follow me to my personal chambers….This room is covered in filth." Tom didn't even look as he turned around to leave the initiation chamber; knowing the Inner Circle would follow him.

"Everyone sit, and take off your masks and cloaks." Tom watched as one by one each member of the Inner Circle revealed themselves. Lucius Malfoy revealed himself first, neatly folding his cloak and looked at Tom with one eyebrow raised. _Lucius reminded him so much like Abraxus._ Next was Sirius Black, his wild eyes never looking at anything for long. _Sirius was nothing like Walburga, but he was just like her father right down to never being serious about anything._ Followed was Severus Snape, who should be a Prince. _After the loss of his mate Severus looked older, more haggard, every word coming from the young Elf dripped in bitterness._ Evan Rosier was next; choosing to leave his cloak on to hide his wings. _This is the only Elf Tom would let slide with such disrespect, considering him more friend than servant._ This was quickly followed by Rabastion Lestrange and Fenir Greyback, which growled at the rest of the Inner Circle.

The Inner Circle had changed so much in the last 3 years, the only two veterans being Evan and Fenir. "Everyone please show me the marks of the First Warriors." _It couldn't be true, all the Inner Circle's marks had faded till they were a dull grey color instead of the black it was normally. Tom quickly looked at his own mark; showing the same coloring._

"Sirius, when is Lily supposed to have her baby?"

Sirius wild eyes focused on Tom, "Any day now, she was still pregnant yesterday."

"I need you to find out quickly what is going on at the Potter residence. You can use the floo to Firecall." Tom watched as Sirius ran to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder and yelled out Godric's Hollow.

"Sirius is that you… where have you been?... I have been trying to reach you for hours…"

"Sorry James… I got distracted." Sirius answered, sheepish as he looked at his friend.

"Well you need to get here right now… Lily just had the baby… It's a Boy….And we can't name him till you get here to be named his Godfather. You have to witness it." Sirius looked at Tom with a question showing in his eyes.

Tom nodded his head. "Step back James I'm coming through." Sirius threw in floo powder and stepped into the green flames leaving.

_Tom was giddy, it couldn't be true. But the evidence was there. Soon he would be able to rest, relax, and get rid of his other persona._ Tom started laughing, laughing like he hadn't since he was seventeen. He couldn't help the shocked expression on the faces or the Inner Circle, only making him laugh harder.

"My Lord, what does this mean?" Finally one of the Inner Circle couldn't resist asking.

"This means the Enrai is here, the one who can break the Elder Wand. The one who…." _Tom just let the sentence trail off; a mere babe, a boy not even an hour old was powerful enough now to break the Elder Wand. They didn't need to wait till he turned 17, they could make plans now. Tom smiled at the rest of his Inner Circle, feeling his soul lighter than it had felt in a long time._

* * *

**1981**

"Headmaster…?"

Albus Dumbledore looked up at his spy. _The wizard made the perfect spy, gullible, always willing to please, and incredibly stupid._ "Come here my boy, what news do you bring me?" _Letting a slight twinkle come to his eye._

"V..Vol….Vol…the Dark Lord, has started showing a…an interest in the P..Potterrrs." The young wizard stuttered.

Albus lost the twinkle in his eye and frowned at the young wizard. _This wouldn't do, the Potter boy was very powerful. And learning that Voldemort has heard of the boy, and is interested would not be good for the Wizarding World. For the last eleven years He had to give up his search for the Elven Heiress, with Voldemort being a thorn in his side. Raising a dark army, that was a threat to tear his world apart. Maybe it was time to find the Elven Heiress that had been lost too him since that Red eyed devil stole her. The magical power from her combined with the power of the Potter boy; would give him the boost needed to destroy Voldemort._

Albus finally brought himself back to the matter at hand. "My boy it is only a name…it is nothing to be fearful of." _Shaking his head at the cringing wizard._ "We will have to move the Potters tonight we cannot let Voldemort get his hands on the boy."

* * *

Severus was trembling in rage, Black was right; that disgusting creature was a spy. One good point was Dumbledore didn't know that the Dark Lord is the interim Lord of the Elven Realm. At least that secret was still safe.

Severus quickly left the Hog's Head Inn; he had to tell the Dark Lord what he overheard.

* * *

_Tom was excited he only had to wait one week for Lily and her son to be brought to him. The plan was so simple, a child could have thought of it. Sirius was to get James Potter to leave the house for a couple of hours, while Remus snatched Lily and her son._

_Tom knew the upcoming confrontation would not be pretty. More than likely it was going to be weeks of arguments, explanations, demonstrations of power to make Lily believe the story Tom would have to tell her in hopes she could trust him. He would even go so far as bring Lily's mother Aubrey into the fold, with even the slightest hope she remembered some of her true self. In the end it would be all worth it._

"My Lord, we have an emergency…" Severus panted, lines of concern showing throughout his face. "Black was right Pettigrew is a spy. I just overheard him talking to Dumbledore. He told the idiot that Voldemort has an interest in the Lily's son. Dumbledore plans on moving the Potters tonight."

Tom sat for a moment,_ not daring to trust his voice just yet. Over a year of research, of plans, of observation to make sure that Lily's son was to become the Enrai. And one cringing Death Eater was about to ruin it all._ "I need to leave this minute. There is no choice we can't lose them; we may never be able to find them if they are ever to be moved"

_It was a rash decision but at this moment in time, Tom felt it was the correct solution_. "Severus contact the rest of the Inner Circle, let them know I went to Godric's Hollow to retrieve the Enrai."

* * *

Tom burst through the doors of the Potter residence, where he was met with the angry glare of James Potter, who was yelling at his wife to take Harry and run. Tom couldn't kill the father of the Enrai, even though he wanted too. Simply stunning him worked, letting him run after Lily.

"Please don't kill him... He's just a baby. Kill me instead…."

_Tom was dumbfounded, why would he kill either, why would Lily think he would want to? It would be easier to explain after they were gone, so like Lily's husband Tom did the same to her._ Simply stunning her.

Albus Dumbledore came into the bedroom firing a curse, which Tom could feel blossom across his back, going through him, into the wall above Harry's crib. Falling to the floor the intense pain causing Tom to narrow his eyes as he looked up; into the blue of Dumbledore's.

"You…it's you….You're the one that stole the Heiress from me…But…but...b…" _Tom watched as Albus looked from Harry to Lily then back to Tom. He also watched as a look of understanding crossed the wizards face. _ "Oh' this is perfect, finally after decades of searching I finally have found my Elven Heiress…well I should say Heir." Albus went and scooped up Harry, preventing Tom from trying to harm the wizard, raised his wand shooting off a curse that barreled at Tom.

Tom barely managed to deflect the curse, due to the previous curse making it nearly impossible to move. This caused the curse the go wild, blasting a hole through the ceiling. _Tom looked at the wizard that had caused him so much pain through his life, knowing that this maybe the last time he took a breath_. Dumbledore with his wand still raised sent a blasting hex towards Tom, right as the Hex landed, Tom felt hands under his arms and a powerful upwards motion.

Before Tom lost consciousness, he looked up into the face of his friend, Evan Rosier. Everything going black.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked into the eyes of Lily's son. "Yes you are the one I have been looking for all these years. You have the same eyes that your Great Grandfather had."

_Albus knew he didn't have much time; he had to work quickly into making sure he was never to lose the pawn he had been looking for. First he had isolate the boy, he didn't know how far Voldemort's entrenched himself in this boy's life; so he had to remove everyone. First was killing the boy's parents, which could be explained by saying Voldemort killed them. Next it was to set the boy up as becoming a figure head for the Wizarding world._

"I'm sorry my boy but I have no choice I have to do this... After all it is for the greater good…"Albus smiled at himself as he pointed his wand at the boys head; carving a lightning bolt scar into the baby's forehead. Albus was going to carve more, but hearing someone downstairs. He set a bloody, crying Harry back into his crib, and left before anyone  
could find him.

* * *

Severus walked through the Potter residence looking for the Dark Lord. First he noticed the dead body of James Potter, laid out at the bottom of the stairs. _Severus sneered at the wizard, not even finding a bit of remorse for the dead wizard that had cause him so much pain._ With a greater pace, Severus walked up to the stairs into the room where he could hear the child crying. _Deep in his subconscious he knew he should have grabbed Harry and ran, but the sight of seeing Lily's sightless eyes tore a primal scream from his throat._ Running to her lifeless form, carefully cradling the body to his chest, Severus cried for the first time since he pushed his mate away.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost; read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 7

**1981 one week after the battle at Godric's Hollow**

"Lucius, what is going to happen?... What with…."

Lucius Malfoy placed his finger against his mate's lips, silencing any further questions. _He didn't know what he was going to do; the Dark Lord came back from Godric's Hollow severely injured. Burns, broken bones, massive nerve damage littered the Dark Lords body. If it wasn't for Evan Rosier sacrificing his very life; the Dark Lord would have lost his. Severus wasn't much better, he didn't suffer bodily harm, but the psychological damage of finding his mate dead left him a shivering bag of bones. And what was done to Sirius, is a fate he would never want to know. In a fit of rage Sirius found Pettigrew, killing the wizard and only leaving his finger for the Pettigrew family to bury. That in of itself wasn't a horrible crime, but the mutt did it in front of witnesses; which the Wizarding World threw him into Azkaban for. Now Remus was depressed, with the loss of his mate, friend's death, and not knowing where Harry was; with only his family to console him. By far the worst loss that horrible night produced; Dumbledore now had Harry, and no matter where Lucius searched he was unable to find the child. Lucius gathered his mate close to himself, holding on to her for dear life. Giving him the few minutes he needed to draw strength from his beautiful Elf._

"It's not good…Although the Dark Lord will live, his appearance will never be the same…"

Both Malfoy's jumped to the sound of Bellatrix Lestrange voice. "The nerve damage will take years to heal, and it will be even longer before he is at his full magical strength. He is awake though…If you would like to see him."

_Bellatrix married Rabastion shortly after leaving Hogwarts, but the greatest surprise to everyone was her natural healing ability. If Bellatrix couldn't heal the Dark Lord than no Elf could, and if she said he would be bedridden for a long time; then they would all have to deal with it._

Lucius walked into the dark room, gazing onto the bed the Dark Lord rested. Bandages covered almost all of his body, but when the Dark Lord looked into Lucius eyes, it appeared as if there was a fire behind the blood red color. _There was no better term, the Dark Lord was pissed._

"Where am I?" _Came a dry whisper, nothing more than a brushing of leaves in the wind thought Lucius._

"My Lord, you are in my home in Malfoy Manor." Lucius's cold voice said, lowering his eyes from the unnatural light in the Dark Lords.

"What happened after Evan carried me away?" the same dry whisper asked.

"My Lord" Lucius started, sitting in a chair by the bed, telling him everything he knew, and the state of the Inner Circle. It took a long time and there were many times that he had to stop and wait for the Dark Lord to awaken again. When he was finally done Lucius looked up at the Dark Lord and saw his hand waving Lucius closer.

"I don't have much energy left but I need this done quickly." _The Dark Lord stopped for a moment as if to find the strength to continue._ "Send Severus to spy on Dumbledore, maybe he can find our Enrai. Don't do anything about Sirius yet. Keep Looking for Harry, and Protect Aubrey, Dumbledore knows who she is now." With those final words the Dark Lord closed his eyes falling back into a dreamless sleep.

Lucius had a lot of work to do, but first he had to call the rest of the Inner Circle too him.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore was a very busy wizard, but everything was perfectly falling into place for him. First Sirius took care of himself by killing Pettigrew and landing in an Azkaban cell, which would be one less person in Harry's life. The second task was a little harder, which was getting the Anti-werewolf laws passed; this kept Remus from demanding to raise Harry, the Ministry would never allow it now. The last obstacle was finding people to raise Harry away from the Wizarding World; it took many hours of thought to figure this problem out. But a memory Albus remembered having of Lily pouring her heart out about how her sister now hated her, and running away from home. Petunia would be perfect to raise the child for his needs and desires._

_This would give Albus ten years to raise Harry's fame in the eyes of the Wizarding World._ "Hmmm… The boy who lived…Yes that will do nicely." Albus said to himself.

* * *

In the town of Surrey, in a three bedroom house on 4 Privet Drive; a little boy was raised for ten years without love. He was lucky to even have one meal a day, and most days went without. He learned not to cry when his family hit him or screamed the word freak at him. The little boy just kept his head down and did the chores that he was told to do. But it was never enough, nothing he did ever made his family love him.

* * *

**1992 End of Hogwarts school year**

Tom was furious looking at the nervous young Elf in front of him. _If there was another that could replace the blond he would do it, but there were no other Elves Harry's age. Draco was the only one. _ "Now tell me again why you were unable to garner Harry's Friendship."

Draco looked him directly in the eyes, and with an arrogant voice answered; "I tried My Lord, first I tried to befriend in Madam Maulkins, by telling all the glorious wonders of quidditch. Then on the Hogwarts express, I noticed him talking to that Ron Weasley and all I said was 'some families were better than others,' maybe some other things about the condition of the Weasels' clothes. I tried everything I knew to become friends with Harry; but he still turned me down." _Draco then lost his posture, all the former arrogance gone whispered_ "He wouldn't even shake my hand when I offered, he acted like to even touch me was a disease."

Tom looked at Draco, with his head lowered feeling pity towards the young Elf, _Dumbledore's had Harry wrapped tighter around himself than he thought was possible. But the arrogance of Draco Malfoy didn't help either, the Elf thought and acted as if everyone had to bow down and give him his every whim_.

"No matter what is done is done, now instead of you becoming Harry's friend, I want you to become his greatest rival. Every time he turns a corner you will be there. In this way you can still protect Harry by having that reason to be close to him."

"He is already my rival in everything; no one turns down a Malfoy." _Draco said with his earlier pompous attitude returning._

* * *

**1993 End of Hogwarts school year**

_What is it with the arrogance of Malfoy's, at least Lucius trembled when Tom was furious; but the youngest Malfoy would look at him with his eyebrow up and a smirk gracing his features. Tom knew this generation was going to be impossible._

"Let me see if I understand you correctly Lucius?... You gave the diary to the youngest Weasley instead of Harry…And your reason for this was you wanted to embarrass the Weasley Family…Do you know the damage this has caused!" What started out as sibilant tones coming from Tom turned into full rage by the end.

"My L…."

"I haven't said you could talk yet. That diary was a means for me to get closer to Harry, to get him to come to us willingly. But instead you gave even more ammunition to Dumbledore now Harry fears us even more. Then to make matters worse, that stupid girl opened the chamber of secrets, letting out the unstable basilisk; which could have killed the Enrai. We won't even talk about the damage your house elf dummy…."

"Dobby My Lord, his name was….."

"Lucius I swear if you do not leave my presence at once, I will not be held accountable for happens to you..." Tom yelled in Lucius's face.

_Tom watched Lucius leave his bedroom in the hopes, that it would be a long time before he had to speak to another Malfoy again._

* * *

**1994 End of the Hogwarts school term**

_This year was better; First Tom was able to set Sirius free. It took a long time for Tom to regain his strength from the damage Dumbledore caused. Then many years after that, negotiating with the Dementors in joining the Dark Lords side, at the beginning of the school term Tom was finally able to free him. Albus hired Remus Lupin for Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Both Elves being successful in gaining Harry's trust. Neither Elf told Harry anything yet, even though they wanted too, but the trust they gained would help greatly when it came time to reveal themselves to their future Enrai. Tom was finally able to smile again; not having smiled since Halloween night in 1981._

_Tom looked down at his pet that Lucius gifted him; with the hopes of returning to favor from the disaster of Harry's second year. Tom hasn't told Lucius yet, but it just may have worked. Nagini has become Tom's best confidant._

* * *

**1995 One week before the third task in the Tri-Wizard tournament**

_The stage was set, and everyone knew their place. The time had finally come, after next week; he would be shoving the mantle of leadership down Harry's throat. Tom thought a smirk crossing his features at finally being free. _

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore was particularly happy at that moment. Everything had worked perfectly so far. The Wizarding World loved the boy who lived, and the best part was Harry was completely under his control. Every year Harry returned from the Dursley's soaking up any and all attention that Albus gave him. Anything that Albus did for Harry was rewarded tenfold from the fourteen year old. When Albus let Harry have his Godfather back, and the friend of the family Remus; by the expression on the boy's face, he knew that Harry would forever be in his cont_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost; read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 8

Harry looked to his right giving the blond seventh year a nervous smile, in which Cedric gave him an encouraging one. Glancing behind his shoulder, Harry shivered when his eyes locked with Viktor's; _that boy was horrid._ Behind Viktor was Fleur, _even though he thought she was very beautiful, he didn't feel the attraction that Ron did._ _Too Harry Fleur was just like any other girl, the Veela allure didn't work. Ron on the other hand was a Git; he still blamed Harry for being in this stupid tournament. It wasn't Harry that put his name in the Goblet of Fire, he honestly didn't know who did; but he had his suspicions. Like he would want any more fame; this tournament would only bring him more. Harry would have been happier to live out his life with no one knowing him, than have to deal with the whims of the bloody public…_

"Please wizards and witches take your seats. The third task is about to begin. Tied in first place are Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both from Hogwarts; who will have a five minute head start. In second place is Viktor Krum from Durmstrang; who will leave five minutes after the leaders leave. In third place is Fleur Delacour from Beaubaxtons; who will leave ten minutes after the start of the tournament."

The announcer jolted Harry from his thoughts. Quickly wiping his hands dry on his pants, getting ready to leave when the tournament gun sounded. _He didn't want to do this, but he also didn't want to let the Headmaster down either. In Harry's opinion if you were forced to do something, he may as well do it to the best of his ability…"_

"BANG"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the gun going off. _Bloody hell I was daydreaming again._ Harry took off after Cedric who now had a head start due to his daydreaming. Cedric went right, so Harry figured he would go left and started running as fast as he could through the twists and turns of the maze.

"BANG"

The second gun went off, which meant Viktor has now entered the maze. What felt like seconds in Harry's mind had actually been five minutes. Harry stopped for a moment and took a large gulp of air; running again even faster, taking the twist and turns at a reckless speed.

Turning around one corner, Harry ended up in a rounded area with only one exit being guarded by a dementor. The sweat that clung to Harry's body instantly froze, his mind starting to slip through a tunnel where a woman pleaded for her life from a red eyed man. With sheer force of will Harry turned his mind away from that path and yelled, "Expecto Patronum." The silvery stag leaped out of the end of Harry's wand circling the dementor a couple of times. _The stag did nothing, the dementor was still there._

Real fear clouded Harry's thoughts, making it hard to think through his options. Looking behind him he saw the maze close itself off of any possible exit. Looking forward again the dementor was now flying closer, and the tunnel in Harry's mind was getting bigger. _Harry remembered that the Headmaster wouldn't let a real dementor on the grounds. That could only mean that this was a boggart;_ pointing his wand at the fake dementor casting the spell, "Ridikulous." It worked; _the relief in knowing that it wasn't a real dementor had Harry smiling_; but watching the dementor turn into a puppy trying to walk on ice, made Harry double over in laughter. With the dementor gone Harry resumed his break neck speed to reach the cup before the other contestants.

"BANG"

The third gun sounded, meaning Fleur entered the maze. _Harry was confused he was positive that the fight with the boggart took longer than five minutes. _Shrugging his shoulders,_ thought that time was a fickle concept. _

_Minutes, or maybe it was hours passed, Harry didn't know all he knew was his legs hurt, and the air in his lungs burned with every breath he took._ Skidding around one corner, Harry lost all equilibrium, looking down produced the sky, and when he looked up he saw the entire maze. Looking at the maze closely noticing he was about half way to the center and a mist covering the section he was in. He would have to backtrack to get out of the mist, but it was difficult. When he moved backward he moved forward; turning left meant he actually turned right. The whole concept was confusing, and it took Harry several minutes to get out of the mist.

Once out of the mist, Harry was able to move the way he wanted too, everything was right in the world; _at least for his sense of direction_. With the loss of time the mist created, Harry was anxious; _it felt like it took too much time to get out of the mist._ But he hadn't heard the fourth gun yet that was to signal the end of the tournament. _So there was still time._

Even though Harry wanted to walk, he ran, forcing his legs to continue at his previous pace. With every step beginning to get harder and harder, as his legs grew heavier. Harry approached another clearing, after his last couple obstacles in clearings, Harry approached more cautious. In the center of the clearing was Cedric battling the Blast-ended Screwts. _Thinking this could give him an advantage over the other contestants. Harry couldn't leave Cedric there alone, those buggers were some of the nastiest creatures Hagrid had ever introduced. _

Running to the center of the fray, Cedric looked up noticing Harry coming to help. With a welcoming smile, Harry turns around so they are back to back_, to have a better advantage over the pests. _ It didn't take long after that for both wizards to kill of the skrewts, and Harry feeling better for helping his classmate.

"Thanks Harry…I don't know if I could have managed without your help." Cedric placed a warm hand to Harry's shoulder giving him a grin. "Now you better hurry, with your short legs, I have the better chance of winning"

Laughing Cedric turns and runs in the other direction. With a scowl Harry starts running with renewed determination muttering, _Short legs, I'll show him when he sees me with the cup._

_There's still time, there's still time, the fourth gun hasn't sounded yet._ That became Harry's new mantra as he ran. The determination that Cedric inspired did not last very long as his anxiety grew. _He knew it couldn't be too much further to the center of the maze._ Then to the right, up ahead a door opened. Peeking through the door before entering, Harry cautiously moves forward. _It was a long tunnel, and at the end of the passage was the cup._

_He did it, excitement poured in, and the cautiousness that he felt left him_; as he ran through the Doorway. Not even two steps into the tunnel, the doorways close and a statue of a sphinx appears.

"In order to pass, to catch your prize you have to answer, what is the color of your eyes?"

The voice coming from the statue was unearthly, slightly creepy, but beautiful. The question it asked though was horrible. _A two year old could answer this riddle. Slightly confused, and thinking the answer was some kind of trick,_ Harry answered with trepidation.

"Errr… Green?"

"That is correct young Enrai… Go…Hurry others are closing in to what is yours."

The voice even though still creepy, only confused Harry further; but true to its word both doors opened and at the end of the tunnel was still the cup. On the other side was Cedric staring at the cup as well. Both wizards locked eyes, with a nod from Cedric and a grin from Harry; both start running as fast as they could towards the cup.

Harry didn't think he would make it, _Cedric was older, stronger, and had longer legs, but when he felt the hook in the center of his navel he couldn't but let out a whoop of joy_. Harry looked up he noticed that Cedric had won as well. _This was even better, thought Harry_.

They both landed tangled, laughing but still clutching the cup together. After congratulating themselves and each other, they finally noticed they where no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts; but in a graveyard.

"What the fuck is going on?... Why does this keep happening to me?" Harry yelled out to no one in particular. Then with every bit of breath he had yelled, "Voldemort if you want me come kill me..."

A chuckle came over the wind, and Harry quickly turned around placing himself between Cedric and the red-eyed monster that had been after him for his whole life. Dread closed its icy fingers around Harry's throat when he heard Voldemort speak.

"Take out the spare."

A Death Eater that was walking slightly behind and to the left of Voldemort shot of a curse hitting Cedric. When Harry looked, Cedric had ceased all movement with a lifeless look on his face. Harry's attention snapped back to Voldemort when he began speaking again.

"My name is not Voldemort; it is Tom Riddle My Lord."

Harry watched as Voldemort bowed his head and dropped to one knee. Followed closely by the five Death Eaters; who not only took the same posture as Voldemort, but took off their masks. Harry didn't know who two of them were, but he noticed the Platinum locks, of Lucius Malfoy _the father of his rival._ Also the greasy hair, of his potions Professor, _the dungeon bat that lived to torment Harry's very existence_. The greatest shock to Harry's system was the one Death Eater that caught Harry's eye. Harry could never forget the wild gaze of his Godfather; _what was Sirius doing here?_

Harry lost all reason, waving his arms around in attempt to include his surroundings. Looking at his Godfather and asked, "Padfoot what is this?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost; read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 9

Harry jumped when Sirius rushed towards him, moving backwards in order to keep his distance from his Godfather. With Sirius strong arms wrapping around Harry, both fear and anger consumed him equal amounts. Fighting with everything he had, biting, scratching, kicking, trying to free himself from Sirius; but he wouldn't let go. Eventually exhaustion set in for Harry, and his bones turned to liquid, other sensations started registering. First it was the wetness he felt on his shoulder where Sirius had his face buried. Next it was words being mumbled, they took the form of a broken record that kept repeating itself. Long minutes passed as Harry tried to make sense what his Godfather was saying; suddenly the ability to understand them hit Harry.

"Please cub…just listen to us…we love you…"

Harry tried getting away again, but his Godfather wouldn't let go; resigned to this fate, it was easier to comply. "I'll listen…Just let me go first…Please."

Sirius let go, his face swollen red from crying, wrenching Harry's heart the tiniest bit from seeing the strong wizard looking so sad. With the physical exertion the third task demanded combined with the emotional and physical outburst; Harry no longer had any power left of his own; bonelessly falling to the ground.

"I'll listen but I want a wizards oath first…One you won't hurt me…Second you will tell me the truth." _Harry looked at Sirius as he said it, although he wasn't talking to his godfather._

"Of course cub… I'll do it right…."

"No", Harry said cutting Sirius off. Finally looking over at Voldemort; pointing his finger at the monster, "I want him to give the wizards oath," _Voldemort looked up where red eyes met green; sending a shiver through Harry at the unnaturalness of those eyes._

"Anything you want My Lord." Voldemort slowly stood up_, not daring to approach yet_. "Sirius would you come here and be our bonder."

Harry watched as both wizards came forward, Voldemort kneel in the dirt with his hand out; staying away as far as he physically could. Sirius took his wand out, placing it above Voldemort's hand, waiting to start the spell until Harry reached out to grasp the withered skeletal fingers. _In a show of Gryffindor bravery, Harry thought; quickly grabbed the withered hand in front of him._

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle vow to never mentally, physically, or emotionally hurt Harry James Potter. I will always tell Harry James Potter the truth, never to deceive him through my actions, intentional or unintentional. If I break any of these vows let my magic raise up striking me dead."

Sirius quickly finished the spell, stepping away from Harry. Voldemort looked at Harry stepping even further back than Sirius did. _Harry did not know what to think, believing the oath would be for tonight; not forever. But the spell was finished and Voldemort had sworn himself to Harry._

"I have much to tell you, with time is running short. You cannot believe nor trust Dumbledore."

Harry looked up sharply, hearing Voldemort telling him that the Headmaster couldn't be trusted. _This was the one of the people he trusted the most, and after tonight the amount of people he trusted shrank by one. But with the oath that Voldemort gave, Harry had no choice but to believe the monster. Voldemort could not lie to him._

"Everything I have to tell you will take many days…I was hoping you could come to us so we will have the time to tell you everything My Lord."

_This was too much to handle_; dropping his face into his knees so he didn't need to see his surroundings. _He was torn, did he trust Voldemort enough to go to him. He didn't know, but with the oath still swimming in his head, it helped ease his conscience into giving Voldemort the answer he wanted._ With his face still planted into his knees he and chest heaving he answered.

"Yes, but I cannot leave the Dursley's home, you will have to come and get me." Harry looked up after he gave his answer. _For once in his life he made a decision without Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione helping him. In its own sick twisted way it felt liberating._

"That is acceptable My Lord; where is this Dursley Residence?"

Voldemort's last question still made Harry's pulse race; _but he already told him he would hear their side. It was only one more little step down the path he agreed to._ "Number 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey." Harry looked at Sirius again to see him jumping in excitement. Harry quickly turned his head with Voldemort speaking again.

"Then we will see each other in two days My Lord. I will have Sirius retrieve you. For now you need to head back to Hogwarts. Please don't tell them what truly happened tonight, but you can tell them I have returned."

With that Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters except one disapperated. Harry looked at Sirius asked, "What about Cedric?"

"Oh' him" Sirius stopped for a moment looking confused. "Opps… Sorry cub I forgot I put him under a frozen time spell" Sirius waved his hand and Cedric started breathing again; then disapperated.

Cedric looked around for a moment confusion written all over his face. "Harry I thought Vol….?"

Harry cut him off before he could ask any questions, "Yes, and let's get back to Hogwarts." Harry leaned over Cedric to reach for the cup in the process also touching Cedric's arm; as his fingers grabbed the handle the hook feeling behind his navel signaled their return trip home.

Both landed in front of the judges and spectators, Harry quickly yelled to the crowd. "He's back…Voldemort is back." Passing out over Cedric's chest not being able to keep the blackness at bay any longer.

* * *

Harry awoke to the white ceiling of the infirmary, instead of the normal red and gold he was used to see in the Gryffindor dorm room. Looking in the chair next to his bed; his best friend Hermione sat sleeping, and across the room was the Headmaster.

"Ahh… My boy you have finally returned to the living." _For a moment the Headmasters twinkle in his eye and jovial tone; calmed Harry's nerves. The he remember the events of last night, and the oath he had made, and stiffened again. His head was swimming in fear, and indecision._

With a voice that was parched and cracking Harry said one word, "Cedric?"

"Ahhh… the other champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he is doing just fine. Madam Pomfrey kept him over night; being fine he has already left the ward. What I would like to know is what happened last night?"

_Harry had to tell him something, but there wasn't much he could tell without telling the Headmaster everything, the best route was to shove the responsibility onto someone else. _ "I don't remember much sir. I think Padfoot was there sir… Did my Godfather save us?" Harry then looked at the Headmaster again, but twinkle had left.

"I don't know the answer to that question. But I'm sure after a couple days of rest you will probably remember more of last night's event."

The headmaster went to walk from the room, when Harry had to ask one last question. "Sir how was the cup turned into a portkey?"

"That my dear boy is some nasty business…It seems a Death Eater was using polyjuice to be Alistair Moody. The poor ex-auror has been locked in a trunk since the start of this year." The Headmaster walked out before Harry could ask any more questions.

_Harry shivered at the thought of a wizard being locked in a trunk for nine months, maybe even longer. _

* * *

Harry awoke later that night, in the infirmary with Hermione still sitting in the same chair; but this time she was awake. She smiled when Harry turned his head towards her; and Harry Couldn't help but grin. _Hermione was the only friend that stayed true throughout the whole mess the tournament turned into. _Harry tried to say something but his tongue and throat wouldn't cooperate.

Hermione noticing Harry's problem handed him a glass of water, "Drink this Harry it should help somewhat."

Taking a large gulp of water, Harry did feel a bit better, "Thanks Mione, what day is it?

Hermione looked at Harry smiling, "It's two days after the tournament, and we are leaving in a couple of hours."

_Harry sighed in relief; he hadn't missed his meeting with Voldemort. Even though he knew the monster couldn't hurt him anymore, what with the oath and all. He still didn't want to make him mad. If anyone could find a way around that oath, it would be Voldemort. Hermione's sigh interrupted Harry's thoughts on the subject._

"Harry, seriously you need to stop daydreaming….You didn't even hear a word I said."

Giving Hermione the best sheepish look he could, he muttered "Sorry Mione, I promise I'm listening now."

"Humph… Madam Pomfrey said you could leave when you woke up… We need to hurry…There isn't much time to pack before the Hogwarts express leaves.

"Brilliant, come one Mione, I'll race you back to the dorms." Harry jumped up from his bed to race Hermione out of the rooms, with his friend close on his heels.

* * *

Later that day, while sitting on the Hogwarts express taking all the student's home for the summer, Harry hears knocking and a muffled voice."

"Hey Mate, are you in there?"

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron _hasn't talked to him since the Goblet of Fire spit out his name._ "Yea I'm here," Ron quickly opens the door rushing in.

"I wanted to see how you're doing?"

Harry looked up at the gangly redhead, "After nearly 7 months you are now asking how I'm doing? What happened to calling me an attention-seeking git?"

"Well about that…I…You know how it is…"

_Harry couldn't believe it the boy he stood up for, against Draco Malfoy, couldn't even apologize. Then to add insult to injury only wanted to speak to him after he had become a Tri-Wizard champion. _"Ron I think it is best if you were to leave…"

"Leave… But we're best mates…"

The longer Ron stayed there, the angrier Harry became, "Leave…Go away…You couldn't be my friend when I needed you…Why should we be friends now!"

Ron rushed through the door quicker than when he rushed in, face almost as red as his hair. Harry sat there chest heaving trying to calm his temper.

"Harry are you all right? I heard you yelling from the back of the train."

Harry took a couple more deep breaths before he could answer Hermione, "Yea, I will be. Thanks for caring Mione."

It wasn't long after the Ron incident that the Hogwarts express pulled into platform 9 ¾. All the students quickly gathered their things scampering off the train to their parents waiting. Harry dragged his feet not wanting to get off the train, _hoping that Sirius would hurry and pick him up soon. _As Harry was leaving the train, noticing a pair of blonde heads, so light it could be mistaken for platinum. Lucius Malfoy looked up giving Harry a wink, and a slight nod, followed by the orders to his house elves to hurry and unload Draco's many trunks.

"Boy.. Come here…I am not waiting all day for this freakishness to rub off on me."

The sounds of his uncle screaming at him had Harry gathering his trunk Hedwig and following his uncle from the train station. _Hoping that the Malfoy's hadn't heard his uncle._

Harry never even noticed the cold glare or the sneer that graced Lucius Malfoy's face; being to consumed in shame from the treatment  
of his uncle.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost; read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 10

Lucius was not very pleased with the Dark Lord newest orders, _after two years, numerous apologies, and several expensive gifts including Nagini; the Dark Lord still sent him to do every menial task_. _The tasks, were designed to humiliate Lucius, treating him more as a house elf_, _all with the purpose of lowering the Malfoy arrogance that he was born with; a notch or two. From what he was told in the clipped tones of the Dark Lord._

Hearing these latest orders, go with Sirius and Remus to retrieve their Enrai; _Lucius could not think beyond having to interact with muggles. In Lucius mind the only thing worse than wizards, would be muggles; at least wizards still had magic. House elf's had a higher regard than wizards; which made muggles lower than the shit he scraped off his shoes._

Witnessing, the interaction between the whale of a muggle, and their Enrai; _Lucius understood that this was no longer menial tasks, planned to amuse the Dark Lord. This became an honor_; a sneer appearing on his normally composed face.

* * *

Harry sat in his cupboard under the stairs, _when he was younger the space seemed bigger. Now he could no longer stand upright nor could he stretch out on his bed; and with his trunk and Hedwig's cage the room became impossibly small._ _He did not know how long he was to be at the Dursley's, his Godfather could come any minute or hours from now; it was Sirius after all and Voldemort never gave him a time. _ Looking around his space again Harry flopped back on the bed, the thought of Sirius seeing him in these conditions, causing humiliation to race through his body, heat blossoming on his cheeks. The soft hoot of Hedwig brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"It's ok girl" Harry whispered not wanting his uncle to overhear him. "We won't be here…."

Loud pounding interrupted Harry, with Vernon's voice starting to yell; "Boy… I told you to be quiet in there… I have important guests coming…I will not have your freakishness ruining everything…Ahhh that's them now."

Harry sat back, determined to be quiet. _He only had to be here for a couple more hours at worst. In that moment, Harry realized he accepted Voldemort's invitation, not for a desire to hear their side; but for a chance to escape the Dursley's residence. Having to stay in the cupboard was doable, but the other punishments Harry suffered at the Dursley's hands; he didn't know if he could handle another summer._ Wrapping his arms around bent legs, in the attempt to stop the shivering that had taken over his body; _Harry knew thinking of the past never produced good results._

* * *

Severus looked at his companions while waiting for the Dursley's to come to the door. _He could understand Black having to be here, the mangy mutt was important to Harry. Lucius, still not having the Dark Lords favor, Severus could understand being ordered. But Severus couldn't understand why he had to go; Remus would have been the better choice._ _When the door open a woman Severus hadn't seen in years asking,_ "Can I help you?" _He finally understood._

"Why it's the weed… What a pleasure to see you after so many years." Petunia looked up sharply at Severus; who graced her with one of his bone chilling smiles. Gasping and trembling Petunia stepped back from the door; inadvertently letting the three Elves in.

* * *

Harry heard the front door shut, not thinking too much of it…Till the sound of his Godfathers voice made him jump up hitting; his head on the ceiling in his very cramped space.

"Where is my Godson?...Harry? Harry?..." Harry grinned at the sound of his Godfather yelling, _knowing that if given the choice Sirius would yell every time._

"You…You…Freaks are not supposed to be here. The Headmaster of that freak school said you could never find this house." Hearing his uncle blustering. _Something caught his attention though; the Headmaster said he never met his family. So why would his uncle refer to him?_

"Now you filthy muggle, if I did not have a need for your unwavering compliance… I could have so much fun with you…Calling our Lord a freak, for that insolence alone… I would have you put in my dungeon. For now I will have to satisfy myself with this…Imperio_._"_ That was Lucius Malfoy, the cold wizard that looked down his nose to everything. On top of everything else he just used an unforgivable._ "Now filth, you will go retrieve Harry for me."

Harry could hear the heavy footsteps of his uncle, as he got closer to the cupboard. One by one the locks and latches where released opening the door. Harry looked up into the faces of the three wizards, all of which stared back at him. Looking into Sirius eyes, _which used to have a wild edge, now tipped over into full blown crazy. _Sirius turned around and growling at his Uncle.

"You filthy, disgusting muggle…You locked my godson in a cupboard? You will pay for this…. Cruci…"

"Black… Enough… they are needed for now. We can't kill them." Harry looked to his Potions Professor one hand on his Godfathers arm. The silky baritone starting again, making him pay attention. "That is yet." _The words of all three caused real fear; Harry listened as one unforgivable was used. His godfather attempting to use a second and the third being mentioned._

"Lucius? Have you connected the floo yet?" Severus said looking back into the living room, still restraining Sirius.

"Yes and all three muggles have been imperioed, they are under our control." Harry looked into the living room where Lucius stood by the fire place and his Aunt and Cousin sitting on the couch, blank expressions on their face. "Severus take Sirius to Malfoy Manor, I'll help our Lord."

Harry followed Severus as he manhandled Sirius to the fireplace, took a bit of floo powder, throwing it into the fire. The flames barley turned green before Severus shoved his Godfather into the flames yelling "Malfoy Manor;" with Severus quickly following.

"My Lord you have to hurry there isn't much time." Harry looked towards Lucius, _was that concern he saw in the cold steel colored eyes? _Taking a pinch of floo powder Harry followed Severus through the floo.

Harry greeted Malfoy Manor face first, falling through the fireplace directly in front of Voldemort. The whoosh of the fireplace, signaling that Lucius had now arrived; the elegance of Lucius leaving the floo, gave Harry the tiniest bit of envy, _why couldn't he look like that leaving a floo._

"I hate travel by floo" Harry mumbled, soot covering his person; looking back at Voldemort. Genuine laughter could be heard from all the wizards in the room, Harry looked at each of them with Sirius's bark, Severus's chuckle, Lucius's quiet huff, and Voldemort's eerie tone; _which sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time._

"Lucius why don't you take our Lord to his chambers…So he may rest for awhile before dinner is served." Harry looked back to the immaculate form of Lucius who bowed slightly towards Voldemort, "Of course." Looking back at Harry, "come with me My Lord." At which he turned quickly to leave.

Harry scrambled after Lucius retreating form, _not wanting to get lost_ as they walked through hallways, around corners, and up stairs. The place was huge, _how was he ever going to find anything in this monstrosity?_ At one point Harry thought he saw Draco Malfoy lurking in one corner_, he had completely forgot about the git; this was going to turn into an interesting summer._

After several more doors, Lucius stopped in front of a set of French doors. "This is your personal chambers My Lord. My mate spent the last two days setting it up for you, I hope you enjoy them." Lucius looked at Harry with a critical eye, "If I may be so bold, but you may want to bath, you are filthy. Dinner will be at seven, I'll have one of my house elves come and get you."

Lucius pushed through both doors, stepping back to let Harry enter. Harry walked into the room, staring, his eyes growing as big as saucers. _The room was too much, from the walls being a deep rich red, to the cherry wood furniture, and the accents of forest green splashed around. Harry looked down at the soft cream carpet, and up at the ceiling that was spelled to look at the stars._

Glancing up quickly when Lucius words registered. A thought wormed its way into his head, and his eyes started to tear up. _He forgot his trunk, he forgot Hedwig._ "Ummm… Sir… I I…I forgot my things… I forgot Hedwig, we have to go back…I can't leave Hedwig there…She's one of my friends…"

* * *

Lucius looked into the green eyes that would soon be his Lord, the Enrai; that began to shine with tears. The wobbly voice of his Lord stuttered, "Ummm… Sir… I I…I forgot my things… I forgot Hedwig, we have to go back…I can't leave Hedwig there…She's one of my friends…"

"My Lord, there is no need for you to go back to that residence. I will personally retrieve your school trunk and beloved Hedwig." Lucius could hear the sigh of relief that came from the High Elf, _the boy has been through too much._

"Thank you Sir…"

Lucius couldn't help it, a smirk graced his lips, "You are most welcome My Lord, please rest…" Lucius watched as Harry turned around falling onto the bed. _Wincing from the thought of sleeping before his Lord had a chance to bath first_. Turning around Lucius started back towards the floo room noticing his son lurking in the corner.

"Draco…What are you doing? Malfoy's never lurk…?"

* * *

Draco left his corner strolling to his father, "I wasn't lurking Father; I was spying." His father gave him the look, _the one look that Draco hated the most, the look; where his father lifted his eyebrow, and without even speaking the words. Draco knew, his father could see past his lie._

"Never mind my son, I think it's time you learned something of Enrai. Your mother and I have kept you too sheltered; you need to learn of the darker side of life." His father began his slow stroll back to the floo room. Looking back towards Draco, "Please do hurry son, we don't have all day."

Draco quickly walked to catch up to his father. "Where are we going father?" Curiosity now coloring his words, as he walked next to his father.

"To the Dursley's." Replied the cold voice, _whoever these Dursley's were, his father hated them; it wasn't very often the very air turned cold when Lucius spoke, but when it did…A Elf should become fearful._

Draco gracefully walked out of the fireplace at the Dursley residence, looking around the gaudy room; Turning his nose up at the three disgusting muggles; _more disgusting than normal muggles_. _Not even acknowledging the brilliance the Malfoy's graced them with; completely ignored them and went on as if Draco was not even there._ "Father why are here…A muggle residence? Why should I even have to be surrounded by this filth?" The contempt that Draco felt finally showing through the sneer he graced the muggles with.

"This, my son is where our Lord used to live, now run to that cupboard over there, under the stairs and retrieve his belongings. Make sure you are careful with his owl…He favors her." Draco saw the slight smirk from his father, and did what he was told.

Draco opened the half door to the cupboard, stooping to walk into the tiny space. He had to stay in a hunched position, not even having enough room to stand up to his full height. Looking around the space; _the length was about the same as the height, and the width just a little over half of the height. Even the little boy who lived couldn't stand to his full height in this space. Along one wall were piles of rags, which, if he squinted could look like a bed. The opposite wall was a narrow shelf that held a couple of small broken toys, and small pieces of crayons. On the walls were pictures drawn from a young child._ Then the smell hit Draco, it completely obliterated all thought from his head, as it attacked his sensitive nose. _It was the smell of animal and human waste, accumulating over years._

A small hoot from an owl drew Draco's attention away from observing the surroundings; quickly looking for the boy who lived school trunk and the snow colored owl. Draco gathered the trunk and owl and left the small space. As Draco emerged he looked towards his father, the question in his eyes.

"Yes My son…Our Lord lived in that foul space, and these disgusting Muggles did it too him." _Draco had never heard his father sound so sad before; it was heartbreaking._

Draco's last thought as he left the Dursley's; _maybe the Boy who lived is not who I was lead to believe he was._


	12. Chapter 12

*Authors Note* I should have said this in the first chapter but I was in a hurry to get it all uploaded. This is my first bit of writing I have ever done. I do intend to finish this, but if you havnt noticed its set up to have several chapters, my guess around 150k words may be more. I love reviews, the good, bad and ugly. Through reviews is how I can improve my writting. Thank you for the reviews I have recieved so far So response I have gotten for this has been great. Thank you for reading :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost; read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear. 9/15/2012

Chapter 11

Harry woke up to the sound of Hedwig's soft hoot, opening his eyes he didn't know where he was at first with the opulence of the room surrounding him; _definitely not his cupboard._ With a gasp, Harry remembered coming to Voldemort, and to Harry's bigger surprise, _Lucius Malfoy kept his promise, there as proof…Sat Hedwig on his window sill._

Looking down at the bed, feeling the silk sheets, something seemed odd about them. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw the soot smudges; wincing, _Lucius knowing that he fell asleep before he bathed, especially after pointing out he needed a bath._ _No matter, a bath now sounded great._ Harry rummaged through his trunk, pulling out piece after piece of clothing to find anything that was decent for dinner. The problem was every article of clothing he owned either had holes, stains, or were so big they fell off his slight frame.

"Nothing I have is even close to good enough, to have dinner with the Malfoy's" Harry mumbled to himself. His greatest fear was giving the ferret more ammunition against him when they returned to school. With a sigh, knowing defeat, Harry decided to just put his school uniform on, _at least it was decent, and it fit him properly._

After taking his bath in the second largest bath tub he had seen, _the first being the prefects bathroom; dressing_, then tried to manage any kind order to his hair, Harry was ready for dinner slightly before seven, where a house elf was waiting to bring him to the dining room.

Harry walked into the room; being greeted warmly by the other guests. Lucius voice being the loudest was easiest for him to hear. "My Lord, I would like to introduce you to my mate, Narcissa." Lucius paused for a moment waving his hand towards Malfoy. "And this is my son Draco…I believe you two know each other?" The last part being said with a smirk.

Harry Looked towards Draco, "Hello scar…" Draco coughed slightly, "Err my lord…" Draco raised his eyebrow in imitation of his father, "Why would you be wearing your school uni…" Draco could not finish his question with Narcissa leaning over to cuff the backside of his blond head. Harry snickered, _nothing less what the ferret deserved_.

"Don't mind him" Narcissa looked towards her son, narrowing her eyes, _Harry could swear, he heard disgust dripping from her voice._ "My Lord, he will have many hours of deportment lessons…From this faux pas."

After the slight embarrassment_, Harry_ _thought dinner was great,_ _no wait it was wonderful, after being used to bread and water if he was lucky. The richness of the food was more than appreciated. Although the company could have been better._ Harry sat next to his Godfather, and across Malfoy, _which he glared at_; Voldemort was at one end with Lucius and Narcissa at the other, and the three other Death Eaters interspersed in between. For the most part no one spoke, other than the niceties' that dinner demanded.

* * *

Harry looked around the sitting room that all the dinner guests followed Voldemort too. _As With everything else in Malfoy Manor, it was rich, elegant, and subtle all at the same time. The room was designed to be relaxing, and worked perfectly, the seating arrangement being comfortable, not too close, but not so far people had to shout to be heard._

"It's time to explain what is going on My Lord." Voldemort said from a wingback chair in the corner.

Harry raised his hand to gain the attention of the occupants_, it_ _was school-boyish but it worked._ "Err… Sir can everyone stop calling me Lord. My name is Harry… The whole My Lord stuff makes me uneasy"… Harry looked at Draco, who was sitting there snickering at him. "And does that git; over there, need to be here?" Pointing his finger at Draco.

"Actually young Draco does not have to be here. Neither does Narcissa. They are not part of the Inner Circle, and should leave." Voldemort glared at Draco till he stood up, who pointed his nose in the air slowly strolling from the room. Narcissa was next, but unlike her son, she looked at Harry smiled warmly before leaving the room. As the door shut behind Narcissa Voldemort started talking again. "As for calling you Lord, that is what you are too us. We have waited fifty years for you, but your no mere Lord you're higher than that, I would place you more…As a king, than Lord. But if it makes you uncomfortable we will cease addressing you as such till you're more comfortable with the notion." Voldemort paused taking a drink before he continued, "There is a lot we need to explain, even more for you to understand…Years of knowledge that you should have grown up learning."

Harry took a deep breath, _trying to understand the cryptic wording that Voldemort used._ "So let me see if I understand, I am some kind of Wizard King?"

The occupants in the room chuckled even Voldemort, "No…Not a Wizarding King… An Elven King." _Harry didn't understand none of these people looked like house elves; they didn't have big bug eyes or floppy ears._ "I think it would be better to show you… I must say… your skepticism is very…Interesting." With that Voldemort waved his hand in a complex way, followed closely by the other five occupants.

Harry flinched as he watched Voldemort cast the spell, noticing that the spell wasn't aimed at him, it appeared to remove something from each caster. Harry watched as each person face wavered and changed. _They still looked the same but slightly different…Something more._

Harry looked back to Voldemort; _his face didn't change as much as the others did. He still did not have a nose, nor ears. His skin still had the too pale look as if a person took a sheet and_ _stretched it over his face; and the eyes didn't change at all, they still were the blood red color from before. What did change was the shape of his face becoming longer, with higher cheek bones. _

"I know My…. Hmmm... I mean Harry; this is my true appearance, what is left of it… Now you asked us to refer to you by another name. I must ask you to do the same. I'm not Voldemort, Please call me Tom." Voldemort's sibilant tones asked, _sounding like the snake he looked like. _"The head of the Riddle house and all Wood Elves, and a member of your council when it is restored."

Tom then waved to an Elf across from him, with his long mahogany hair, and honey colored eyes; sat their quietly. "This is Rabastion Lestrange, The head of Lestrange house and all the strange Elves." Tom said quietly. _Rabastion didn't say much, only nodded his head slightly, sitting there in feline grace, barely moving, but looked as if he could move quickly if needed. Tom's title to the Elf was fitting, he was strange._

Tom pointed to the Elf sitting next to Rabastion, "That one is Fenir Greyback, head of the Greyback house and all of the Lythari Elves." _Fenir was different from the others, his face having many scars, and his ears being higher up on his head. The Elf didn't have any hair, and his amber eyes never stayed in one location very long._ In a growl Fenir spoke to Harry, "Tomorrow I would like you to meet my Son. He is very excited to see you." All the Elves snickered after Fenir's statement, _and Harry wondered what secrets the werewolf was hiding._

_Harry has heard of these two before, Rabastion being a prominent member in the Death Eaters, and Fenir being a werewolf. The longer that Harry was at Malfoy Manor, the more confused he became._

"Harry, I would like to introduce Severus Prince. You two should know each other very well" Tom said pointing to Harry's Potions Professor. "He is the head of the Prince house, and all of the Dark Elves." _Harry could see why the Professor would be dark, with his black hair and eyes. Severus's eyes lit up in malicious glee while his voice sounded the opposite in the silky baritone,_ "Not who you thought I was…. Hmmmm."

"Nobody is who I thought they were" Harry replied visibly shaken. _This was almost like the mist that he encountered in the maze; everything was backwards from what he was led to believe._

"Next is Lucius Malfoy, who you have also had a rapport…Of sorts with." _Tom didn't even look at Lucius; it seemed as if he was purposely ignoring the Elf._ "He is the head of Malfoy house and all of the Moon Elves." _It made sense to Harry; Lucius was beautiful, elegant, cold; like the moon shining the most brilliant in the dark of night. The other elves had longer pointed ears; here Lucius were a little different, delicate, more like half hearts turned upside down._

Sirius started jumping up and down, barley able to stay in his seat. "And this excitable mutt is Sirius Black…" Tom said, giving Sirius a disgusted look, "Believe it or not he is the head of the Black house and all of the Wild Elves." Harry looked at his Godfather, _he still had the same brown hair, and brown eyes both of which kept the same wildness about it. The difference was a little startling, his pointed ears; instead of standing straight up like the other males, they tilted slightly to the back being a little longer and little more slender. Where the other's had higher cheekbones, Sirius's were not as sharp. His body becoming a little more slender not as broad of shoulder._ Sirius grinned at Harry and with his manacle grin asked, "What do you think cub?'

"Ummm…. your all beau…. I mean handsome…. but I don't understand if you are all Elves, how can I be your Lord? I'm not an Elf." _Harry didn't look like them, in comparison he was very plain with his scrawny body, rats nest called hair; the only thing of any remark about his appearance was his green eyes, but those where obscured by glasses_.

Everyone chuckled, Sirius holding him close, "Don't worry cub, you are one of us we can be a family now." That comment from his Godfather made Harry's heart soar; _he desperately wanted a family, someone who could love him as much as he loved them._

"Your Godfather is correct, you are one of us, but that question involves a very long story and I think you have learned enough for tonight…Tomorrow…say after breakfast would be a perfect time for a story…I expect it to take most the day." With that Tom walked out of the room.

"Come 'er cub I'll take you back to your chambers." Sirius led Harry from the room, as he approached the doorway Harry turned around and gave everyone a tentative smile before racing after his Godfather.

* * *

Draco sat in his chambers, _wanting, needing to be alone. But knowing it would be impossible._ The knock on the door had him sitting up straighter already knowing it would be his mother that would walk in. _She was the only one who dared to come into his room uninvited._

"Draco, I heard you went with your father today to retrieve Our Lord's personal belongings. Didn't you learn anything?" His mother asked in her soft voice. Draco crossed his arms over his broadening chest, giving his mother a look that would reminded her of Lucius; _knowing he was turning into his father more and more every day._

"Yes, I learned that muggles are nearly as disgusting as wizards, the drawl of Draco's voice turning cold. "Also I may have learned that Harry isn't who I thought he was." Draco's arrogance returned, "But it doesn't matter what light I see Harry in…I am reminded of all the times he has snubbed me…For the presence of people who do not deserve his time. Then I can't help but treat Harry as I have always done. I don't want too mother but I don't know any other way." Draco turned despondent, "He won't even talk to me…"

_Draco was torn, one side of him coveted Harry's friendship; but the other side didn't want the insult he endured pass without repercussions. When Harry extended his friendship to the Weasel instead of accepting it from him, it tore out his heart. He had never wanted anything more, than having Harry by his side._ "Now my beautiful son, I think the best way to get Our Lord to talk to you would be easy, if you only would apologize…Our L…"

"Malfoy's do not apologize…" Draco said cutting his mother off, enraging his mother in the process. _Draco should have known better than to cut his mother off, but a Malfoy does not apologize. He didn't care if he sounded spoiled; it was what he was taught._

"Well, Draco Lucius Malfoy…A Malfoy may not apologize. But a Black would, and you dear have Black blood running through your veins…I would suggest you figure out how to apologize to Our Lord if you ever want to have any kind of attention from him." Draco shuddered at the harsh tone coming from his mother. _He knew not to get her angry._ Now with her cutting words; his mother walked out of his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note- Thank you for all the reviews so far. Reviews do encourage me to write more :). I am shocked though at the number of favs, and follows this has gotten so far. Thank you everyone for reading, and i will try to get the next chapter done soon.

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 12

_Draco sat under the window till the morning light came peeking through. His life to this point had been easy, to easy maybe but he didn't want to change anything. His father, even though everyone thought was cold, that was just his public face, there were many times the great Lucius Malfoy would spend the afternoon with him. They wouldn't do much, just talk, or his father would watch him fly. Once there was the time his father took him to Florean Fortescue's, when he asked for ice cream, without even telling his mother. Although those moments were rare, they helped round out of his fathers' image in his eyes. The wizarding public, feared him, but through that fear he was respected. That was fine for Draco, that was what he wanted, even at fifteen years old, the strive for that type of respect drove him to make reckless decisions._

_Even though Draco never witnessed his father apologize to anyone, it didn't mean that it couldn't have happened. Draco had to find out, if his father could than maybe it wouldn't be so hard to apologize to Harry._ Draco raced through his room, completing his morning ablutions quicker than ever so he could speak to his father as soon as possible.

* * *

Lucius awoke to pounding on his chamber doors, the muffled sound of his son talking. Casting tempus only showed him it was 5:30 AM. With Lucius being up so late last night, talking with the Dark Lord, coming up with a way to tell Harry the truth behind the deception his life has been, and a training schedule. _It felt like minutes that he had finally closed his eyes. Now his impatient son would not stop knocking on the bloody door._

"You may as well let Draco in Luc…You know he won't stop till we do." Narcissa's voice muffled; due to her face not moving from his neck.

"Fine" Lucius whispered_, not even in the mood to handle the newest crisis of his son;_ grumbled; "Draco this had better be good, you may enter." _Lucius saw his son in a state he hadn't before. His shirt though clean wasn't properly buttoned, but to greater shock, Draco didn't do anything to his hair. As it still was drip water onto his shoulders and floor. Just maybe this was important, if his son rushed here looking less than immaculate then something had to be wrong._

"Father I need to know have you apologized to anyone before?... What I mean is…Do Malfoy's apologize?" Draco rushed through asking. Lucius looked at his son, _what could his son be thinking to wake him up at this time in the morning, for a question this stupid._ Not having answered his son yet, the soft giggles of Narcissa could be heard. _Ahh so this is something my mate has started,_ Lucius thought.

"A Malfoy will not apologize to any wizard; they are beneath them…Actually anyone who is beneath us will not receive one. But there are times; if there is an Elf that is higher…An apology can be used…Only if the Malfoy thinks they are at fault." Lucius smirked, _knowing why his son asked the question now._ "I have apologized to the Dark Lord, and to your mother…But they are the only two Elves that will hear those, words pass my lips."

Lucius watched as his son relax, smile, saying a soft thank you before leaving Lucius to his sleep again.

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, poking at his cheeks, pulling on his ears, running his fingers over his body. _There was no way that he; was an Elf, he didn't have one ounce of the perfection he saw last night. He still looked like the half-starved raggedly Harry Potter, he has been for his whole life. _A soft knock causing him to jump, blush, and turn swiftly.

"One Second….be right there…" Harry shouted at the closed door, rushing through the room, he quickly got dressed not even paying attention to what he threw on. Opening the door a crack _thinking it was his Godfather_, he became confused when Draco swept in, not even looking at Harry. _What could the ferret want right now; it's just like him to come into my personal space thinking he owned it._

"I wanted to come here and apologize for everything I have said and done to you for the past four years. Now this is a great honor… A Malfoy never apologizes…But for you, I will make an exception…" Harry walked over to his bed to sit, _this is what Draco thought was an apology, finally Harry tuned him out not even able to listen to how much of an honor this was for Harry._

"…So sorry…" Draco turned around, finally looking at Harry, _gasping like he had swallowed a fish_, "What… What is that your wearing…that couldn't even be considered in the same category as clothes…? This won't do… Come on Po…Harry we have to fix this." Draco grabbed Harry dragging him from the room.

* * *

Lucius woke up for the second time that morning to the sound of his son knocking on his door. Casting tempus for the second time that morning revealed it only 7 AM, Lucius was furious. _What made it even worse was seeing his son walk in without an invitation dragging a very reluctant Harry._

"Draco, don't you think you have disturbed my sleep enough this morning?" Lucius growled to his son; who completely ignored him turning to his mother instead.

"Mother… this is unacceptable….I will not been seen with Harry when he wears clothes like this. We have to have our personal tailor come immediately." Lucius looked towards Harry after hearing Draco. _Harry was standing there, his head down, face red with embarrassment._ Draco, after ordering his mother, turned around, dragging Harry with him.

With the door closing, Lucius could now hear Narcissa laughing. Looking down at his mate "I think it's time to teach Draco tact…" Sending his mate to laugh even harder.

* * *

_Harry was furious, no wait it was worse than that. How could the ferret do this too him, embarrass him like that in front of the elder Malfoy's, only to order his mother to provide for him. That was the worst part, Draco didn't even ask if he wanted new clothes, Harry may have liked the clothes he wore; they were comfortable at least. Now to add insult to injury, Harry was made to stand in the middle of Draco's chambers as the blond git slowly walked around him muttering._

"Yes I should have something that fits, probably from two or maybe three years ago…Green… yes… and maybe grey… or something black?..." still muttering Draco went into his closet in which the muttering continued. Only to reemerge minute's later holding out clothes for Harry to change into. "Go; try these on… I want to see if they fit before I get more…"

Harry looked at the clothes in his hands, before looking up at Draco. Who stood back with his eyebrow raised, waiting for Harry to change. "Listen Malfoy I appreciate this and all… But did you have to mention it to your mother… And I really didn't need to see your father in bed…" Harry began; trying to hand the clothes back to Draco.

Draco looked impatient, standing there, foot tapping; _but what was he supposed to do. Harry wasn't about to change in-front of him._ The tapping foot stopped when Draco moved forward physically trying to take off the oversized shirt; _Harry was not about to let that happen_, real fear made its presence known, with a yelp; Harry pushed Draco away running to the bathroom to change.

Harry unfolded the bundle of clothes that Draco thrust into his arms; the shirt was Slytherin green, _what else could be expected._ The pants were a soft grey with a very small green pin stripe running down the side. _They were the finest clothes he had laid his hands upon._ The robe, though simple and black; _the simplicity was what made it beautiful._ Surprisingly they fit perfectly, helping to boost Harry's mood just a tiniest bit, _but he still refused to say one word to the git._

* * *

Walking into breakfast, Harry was confronted with a wolf whistle from his Godfather, a nod of approval from the Malfoy's. "See told you…you looked good." whispered Draco as he brushed past Harry. Turning his face from a light shade of pink to vivid scarlet.

Sitting next to his Godfather the rest of the Inner Circle plus two other guests entered. Rabastion coming up too Harry, saying in a voice so soft that Harry had to lean close to hear him. "My Lord, I would like you to meet my mate, Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry looked at the Rabastion's wife, _wondering if the story's he had heard about her torturing the Longbottom's was correct; nothing, so far had been._

The Lestrange's took their seat, and Fenir came forward with an Elf behind him. "I would like you to meet my son." Harry saw the Elf walk from behind Fenir. Sputtering, "Re..Remus… You're an Elf too? Is everyone I know an Elf? Ron? Hermione?..." _His whole world just seemed to be one lie after another, stacking on top of each other till he didn't even know who he was any longer._

Remus, sat on the other side of Harry, put his arm around Harry. "Its ok cub, I know everything is confusing, but it will make more sense soon. The Dark Lord has already started the preparations."

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair, with everyone keeping their own thoughts. When everyone was done, Tom stood in the doorway. "I believe everything is ready Harry. I asked everyone to come here so they too could be reminded of the truth."

* * *

Harry sat in the same room from last night; the only difference was the pensive in the middle of the room. Tom stood, having yet to take his seat, "Harry this is something that the Inner Circle put together last night. These are my memories, with a couple from Severus, and Sirius. In the hope it can explain better, than me just telling a story…Now everyone will be able to watch, as events unfold that lead us to this point."

Harry looked around the room at the faces, which were grim except one; _Draco looked slightly more excited than Harry was comfortable with._ _Unlike most Pensive's where only one or two people could view the memories, this one spilled the memory out into the room, allowing many people to see it at the same time. _Tom started the memory, the room itself changing, turning into a different room, with different Elves sitting around a table, one young Elf standing at the end. A booming voice filled the room, "Councilor Riddle maybe you should give your son a calming draught, to help loosen his tongue." Harry looked at Tom_; was that Tom? He wouldn't ever have thought Voldemort could have been so timid._

_Harry watched as the Elves discussed Dumbledore, followed by a very bloody battle that was making him cringe with each death he watched. Harry saw Tom, took a young Elf to live with muggles, watched as she grew up, got married, and had children. Then his eyes grew wide when he realized that he was watching the young life of his mother, snickering when Tom called his aunt "weed," it was fitting. The memories switched and the new star was Severus. Harry looked at his potions professor, eyes watering, giving him a silent thank you. Harry was able to learn of his mother, and the life she had before coming to the Wizarding world. Then the memories switched again, back to Tom, and his decision to turn into Voldemort, the reasons behind the choice; Tom did it to protect his mother. The memories from there switched back and forth between Severus, Tom, a few from Sirius, so Harry could see his mother longer. Harry laughed at the image of his father scolding Padfoot, when he was born along with a couple images from when he was little. Anger then made its presence known when he found out Pettigrew was a spy for Dumbledore; not the other way around like he thought. Memories flashed from owner to owner; telling as much as they knew of what happened on Halloween 1981, the night that changed his life. First from Severus, learning of Dumbledore's plans to move his parents; to Tom, rushing in to get them out first, Severus showing up after his parents where dead; devastated. Harry was confused though, Tom didn't kill his parents, and didn't cast the killing curse at him, so why, when Severus got there, they were dead and he was scarred? The memories switched to a completely different Elf. Lucius bent over books, and paperwork, then meetings with the disfigured Tom searching for Harry. The next memory showed Tom and Draco, where Draco was explaining why he couldn't make friends with him in the first year. Tom ordering Draco that, if he couldn't be friends then to be rivals. Harry Looked at Draco, even though he was ordered to become rivals, he still apologized, he had done it to protect Harry, maybe it was time for him to apologize to Draco too. The next scene was of Lucius being yelled at for giving Ginny the diary instead of him, followed closely how his Godfather was freed. _

With the last of the memories fading from the room, Harry sat back in his chair to think. Tom had been protecting his family, according to the memories, had been since before he was born, first protecting a grandmother he had never met. Harry looked around the room; everyone was giving Harry the time to think through this, to reconcile to the idea that he was their Lord. Harry had only one question though, "Who was my Great Grandfather?"

Tom looked into Harry's eyes and in a soft sibilant voice, "The Enrai, Gellert Grendelwald." With his parentage reveled Harry's vision went black and passing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 13

Soft murmuring awoke Harry; only some of the words could be understood. "Scar…small….bones….healed…." _He could not understand the words, and trying harder was only making his head pound harder. _Harry sat up in the bed, blinking up at the voices. Which both stopped talking as Harry sat up from his prone position, and came rushing over to him.

"Harry you need to rest for the day… the emotional toll, has been too much." _Bellatrix said in the no nonsense voice that reminded him of Madam Pomfrey. Harry still looked at her strangely though, after hearing all the rumors that Bellatrix did, her actions did not fit into the image he had of her._

"Yes Harry, rest is needed, we pushed you too hard. I have canceled the appointment with the tailor, he can come tomorrow." _Showing real fear with what Narcissa said the thought of having to go through a repeat of that morning; making him shiver._ "Now Harry there is no need to be scared of the tailor, he is only going to make you look as splendid as you did this morning." _Harry still looked at her as if she was crazy for even mentioning the clothes issue again._ Narcissa continued, "Well if you fell that strongly about it, you can continue to wear Draco's clothes…"

"Wait… No… Please I…I'll see the tailor." Harry said with his arms crossed over his chest and lips pouting; _Malfoy's mother was a sneaky one; knowing exactly what to say to get him to comply._

"How long do I have to rest today?" Looking between both women. Bellatrix was the one to answer, "I would say for the rest of the night, with nothing strenuous; but you can have visitors. Your Godfather was here…Till he was making too much of a pest of himself, and Remus had to drag him out." Harry laughed at the image of Padfoot, _running around driving everyone up a tree with his worry._

"Ummm…" _Harry started nervously, taking a deep breath seemed to help and tried again._ "Err…I was wondering? Are you two Elves, I have only seen the Inner Circle as Elves….And….Uhhh?" _Both women starred at Harry for a minute smiling down at him; making the before nervousness settle down at the friendly way they looked at him_

"Yes we are Elves; due to always wearing a glamour…It has become natural to leave them on." Narcissa said softly, "would you like to see us drop them?"

Harry nodded his head_; he wanted to see what they looked like._ Both Elves waved their hands where their faces shimmered, and the glamour's fell away. _Narcissa was beautiful before, now she seemed even more delicate, with her ears, pointing back slightly and an inner glow to her_ _skin. Bellatrix although still beautiful, was different._ _It was a beauty like the sun, wonderful to look at but would burn you if you touched it._ Still uncertain Harry asked, "So does that mean that everyone here are Elves? Even Draco?"

"Yes everyone here, even Draco… are Elves" _Narcissa answered giving him a secret smiles, before a thought must have crossed her face; making it pinch up drawing tightly on her mouth. In a voice Harry had yet heard the beautiful Elf use, dripping in contempt. _ "Wizards are not welcome in Malfoy Manor." Harry shrugged his shoulders_; the no wizard's thing didn't bother him too much, if needed he would find a way around that silly rule. What did bother Harry was that Draco was an Elf, how is it fair that the perfect blond ferret could become even more beautiful than he already was._

The rest of the night was quite for Harry…_For the most part_. _Sirius would come bouncing in, ask a bunch of annoying questions. Till Remus would come and drag Sirius out again; leaving Harry to go back to his quite solitude. Draco came in once bringing him a book to read, saying that he didn't want to have Harry's mind slide backwards with inactivity. Then Tom came in, but unlike the others, he sat in a chair intending to stay for awhile._

"Harry I am here to talk about your schedule, there is still a lot you don't know, and for you to be able to take your proper place…As our Enrai, there is much to learn." _Tom spoke softly but with determination; but he said a word that tickled his memory, the memory he had of the third task; the Sphinx, also called him Enrai._

"What is an Enrai? I thought I was an Elf?" _It was confusing and he couldn't help but voice his confusion._

_Tom chuckled, still sounding like he wasn't used to having that emotion_. "Enrai is not a thing…It is a term of endearment to our highest Elf, the King, Lord of us all…Harry, we call you that, because to us…Enrai is what you are." _Still confused he didn't want to ask, instead let Tom finish talking, maybe at one point he could understand the deeper meaning the term seemed to have._

"The schedule will be intense with you only having the summers to learn. Mondays will be spent with me learning Elven history. Tuesday you will be with Lucius, learning politics. Wednesday, will be spent with Severus, learning potions correctly. On Thursday Remus and Sirius will be tutoring you in the Hogwarts courses. Friday will be split between Bellatrix and Rabastion; one teaching you healing, the other Elven magic. Saturday you will have a half a day spent on deportment with Narcissa. Sunday you will have the day for yourself, I'm sure Draco will be able to find something of interest for you."

_This was insane, a lot worse than Hogwarts. Not even liking how his summer was going to turn out, and all the work that was just piled on his lap_; Harry crossed his arms pouting. "So…I start tomorrow? Monday? Can't I have a week off first, I just got here. I think this is your evil plot…Kill me by homework overload." Tom left laughing the whole way; _where he was thinking that just maybe he had made the wrong decision after all. Whoever heard of doing twice the amount of work, over summer holidays?_


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note- I dont plan on giving everyone a set day that I will upload new chapters (ex. once a week, everyday...) As I get them done I will be uploading. SO some days you may get a couple of chapters, or their might be some days that thier wont be a new chapter. Thank you everyone so far who is reading, and reviewed Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 14

_He didn't know how he ended up in the same place as yesterday morning. Currently standing in the middle of Draco's chambers, as the ferret circled him again muttering to himself._ "Do I really need to be doing this?...I have clothes to wear." Harry asked Draco; _who wouldn't stop circling, looking like the sharks he had seen once on the television; circling their prey before they pounced and attacked._

"Well considering I burned all your clothes last…"

"You what?... You had no right; those were my clothes…" Draco didn't even show any remorse, only putting his finger to Harry's lip to quite him.

"Your right I didn't have the right…If I could consider those rags; clothes…So since I was doing you a service by disposing of such rags, I have every right." _All this was said with Draco leaning against the doorframe arms crossed, looking down the end of his too pointy nose. _

Harry spitting and sputtering _could barely get past the embarrassment of having Draco Malfoy going through his clothes, his belongings. Then to tell him it was a service to him; was too much for Harry. _"You know what? I don't need anything from you, I'll just wear my sleepwear for the day." Harry stomped off for breakfast, not caring if the git was amused or not.

"Harry, why are you not ready for the day?" Lucius asked, a bemused lift to his eyebrow; that told Harry he knew everything that had happened that morning.

"You would need to ask your pompous ass of a son." Harry said, _while the pompous ass walked in perfect, composed; taking his seat across from him. To his greater shock even giving him a slow wink and smiling._

"Draco, why is Harry still in his sleepwear? He blames you." Lucius asked his son, _still looking far too amused in Harry's opinion._

"Yes, well since I burned all of Harry's…Clothes; I guess it would be my fault. But he chose to come down here in his current attire instead of wearing the clothes I would have selected for him." Draco then turned to his mother, "Mother I think you should get the tailor to come today since Harry refuses to wear anything of mine." Draco finished his statement, _looking like the cat that had gotten away with murder._

_Harry was irritated with the fact that Draco was trying to control his life. Harry may have liked the clothes and didn't want to get rid of them. Although he could admit to that the clothes were awful, didn't mean he wanted Draco to take the choice away from him. Then to be put on the spot, in front of everyone again; there was only so much Harry could take from the uppity attitude. _"When the view" Harry looked at Draco giving him a pointed look, "becomes better and its attitude changes I will return for meals."

* * *

Tom was running a little late for breakfast, but surprisingly Harry came storming out of the Dining hall; _he couldn't have been running that late_. "Harry are you already done with breakfast?" Tom asked quietly.

"No, I didn't like the company so I decided to not eat." Harry said looking a mixture of angry and petulant.

"Well in that case since I haven't eaten yet, we can eat in my personal chambers, before starting your lesson today." _Tom gave Harry what he hoped was a smile, but it was still a foreign feeling to try to portray._

Breakfast was brought by the house elves, _amused when Harry looked at them, and then glancing at his own arms. _"Hmmm… Looks like this is a good place to start today's lesson." Harry looked confused, the question swimming in his eyes. "I know you have a question about house elves, I saw you looking at them."

"Err.. Yea a little bit, I mean are you the two even related?" Harry asked, _still looking uncertain, most likely about his fate; a little encouraging should help._

"Well house elves are a very distant cousin, sort of like chimpanzees are too humans. If humans were smart enough they would have made monkeys their servants. But that is only one of the reasons Elves are better." _Tom could see Harry relax at the comparison, he wouldn't have wanted to be related that close to any house elves either; although useful they were very annoying._

"Now to you not believing you're an Elf." _Harry looked down, noticeably uncomfortable, but regardless of what Harry's insecurities where he had to be made to believe he was the Enrai. _"I know after you come into your full power it will bring on the Elven characteristics." _Harry looked up at him, hope coming into his eyes, giving him a tender feeling towards the child sitting in front of him. _"All I ask is you hear us out, judge for yourself and in time…What you are longing for will come to you."

"But…A king? Something wonderful already happened to me once…It doesn't happen to a person a second time. That's like lightening striking a person twice…I'm only Harry Potter…"

Tom narrowed his eyes, _a rage simmering below the surface brewing from hearing the child speak as if he wasn't worth the ground he walked on. _ "No you are not just Harry, you are worth far more than that…And if it wasn't for the mechanizations of a wizard; than you would have grown knowing it. I cannot take the past away, but I can help you realize your future. As to knowing you are the Enrai, it's in the color of your eyes. Each family has a certain color that shows who the perspective heir will be." _Using something unique to Harry, should help him understand his place in the world. No one had eyes the same color the child had; brilliant green bordering between a jade and emerald._

"So that is why both Draco and Lucius have the same eyes, and why Draco is called the Malfoy heir? It has nothing to do with who is born first?" Harry asked, _the knowledge making him jump from one conclusion to another nearly had Tom jumping in excitement_

"Yes, Harry exactly; it also has nothing to do with who is dominant or submissive, the eye color shows, who has the ability and magic needed for such an important role. If you remember Petunia who is older than your mom, did not have the same eyes, as you have inherited from your mother; which are the same eyes as your great grandfather."

_Tom let what was said sink in before continuing; he didn't want to overwhelm the child, but he also wanted him to understand that this was the role Harry was destined to have. Harry sat their staring out the window for several minutes, where Tom could take a closer look. Harry was small for his age, and his back and forth emotions did worry him some. First Harry would be timid and unsure, then he would be roaring like a lion; it was unstable behavior. With proper guidance, loving adult figures in his life; his emotions should even out. Although Harry looked like his father, Tom believed after his seventeenth birthday he would come into his Elven inheritance and rivaling them all; becoming a beauty of their race. _

"Why is it so important for me to lead…to become the Enrai…." Harry said, starting to gesticulate at himself, "I mean look at me I can't be what you said I was….Why don't you continue to lead, you have done it for the last fifty years… you don't need me anymore."

"That is where your wrong Harry, we need you…I need you…" Tom said in a whisper, _he truly needed Harry, he was so tired; holding a position for so long that was never meant for him._ "You see Harry, there is a barrier between wizards and Elves, and the only way to get through the barrier is with Elven magic. The reason that The Elves are in the Wizarding World now is because, without the Enrai, then there is no barrier. We need the barrier so we can go back to the free lifestyle we lived before, only coming to the human world to play our pranks, or whatever flights of fantasy we desire." _Tom finished with a soft voice making the concept that an Elf grew up learning about as simple as possible. How do you explain a way of life to someone who never experienced it before?_

There was a soft knock on the door where Narcissa walked in. "I am sorry to interrupt, My Lord but the tailor is here for Harry." _Narcissa waited in her grace, her glamour on; Tom was so tired of seeing his people looking like wizards but it was a necessity._

"Harry I think this is enough for one day, you now have a lot to think about. Although I was wondering if it would be acceptable for all Elves in Malfoy Manor were to drop their glamour's?" Tom asked looking hopeful.

"Ummm… yea… I mean yes." Harry blushed hiding his face. "I mean I like looking at everyone without their glamour's… you all are so pretty." _Harry giving his sheepish smile that delighted Tom; before walking from the room._

* * *

_Harry tried everything to get out of the appointment, from whining to getting angry. Nothing worked on Narcissa, even letting his eyes get big and pouting; didn't work. Narcissa only smiled continuing to lead Harry to his doom. Now he was standing on a round stool in front of the tailor, Daile something or other with Draco giving directions on cut, style, and color that would most suit Harry. _ Harry stood there with his arms crossed, pouting.

"Enrai, if you could remove your clothes?...Please?" Daile the tailor asked in a whiny plea_. He would have preferred to swim with the grindelow and merpeople again; then take his clothes off with perfect, gorgeous, Draco watching him. He shouldn't have said it was ok for everyone to drop their glamour's, Draco looked even better as an Elf. From his steel colored eyes, straight platinum blond hair; which he started to grow out and didn't gel back anymore. Draco's cheekbones were now higher, and his eyes more piercing, add into the mix his pointed half-heart shaped ears, and glowing skin. Even the tailor was pretty, so no Harry was not going to remove his clothes in front of everyone; who would want to see what was under his clothes anyway. Harry didn't even let the boys in Gryffindor see him naked; waking up early to shower before everyone else was up; they all thought it was one of Harry's quirks. _"My Lord, I can't take accurate measurements…"

"Come on Pot…Harry, standing there is not going to let the tailor work properly." Draco said now facing Harry. "He's really good, and he can have something done for you by tonight." Harry looked at Draco, and instead of speaking shook his head no at Draco; _his fear was starting to climb higher_. "Well Harry, if you're not going to do it on your volition than I'll do it for you." Draco waved his hand nonchalantly towards Harry.

Harry didn't know what Draco had done till he felt the cool air on his skin, and the gasp from Narcissa; looking down Harry saw his body. _Fear, shame, embarrassment, all brought tears to his eyes. He tried to avoid looking at Narcissa, but the look of shock on her face making the tears fall in silent anguish. _ Harry felt fingers on his chin, tilting upwards, trying resist the fingers only made them became harder; with his head up, Harry looked into angry, steel colored eyes.

"Harry who did this to you?" Draco asked the question in a whisper, _but in the soft tone Harry could tell he was angry, very angry._ _What right did Draco have at being angry with Harry; none of this was his fault, so in turn he became angry at Draco._

"Who do you think did this, it wasn't me?" Harry said tight-lipped to keep from screaming at Draco. The fingers left Harry's chin, and he was finally able to drop his head back down, hearing the door slam closed, _hoping that Draco left. Without his focal point to direct his anger, Harry felt the same and embarrassment creep back in._

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Harry felt a soft blanket enclose his body, Narcissa's soft voice, "Daile I have a set of clothes that fit Harry, you can take the measurements from that. You are dismissed." Narcissa then held Harry close whispering into his ear, "Let it out Harry, none of this should have ever happened to you."

_All of Harry's anger, and sadness from the treatment he had endured, left him that day and ended up on Narcissa's shoulder, holding on just as tightly so she wouldn't go anywhere._

* * *

_Draco was pissed, to put it mildly._ After pacing the halls of Malfoy Manor for some time, his anger hadn't lessened; only getting worse. _Only knowing of one way to exercise some of his anger,_ he walked to the floo room throwing in floo powder, waiting for the fire to turn green; Draco jumped in screaming, "Dursley residence."

The disgusting creatures still didn't know he was there; ignoring him from their actions. Draco noticed that only the woman and her son were there, taking out his wand; _some spells worked better with a wand than using wandless Elven magic._ With his arm around the blubberous neck of the son and his wand pointing at him Draco made his presence known. "I think it would be in your son's best interest you call the whale home." Draco said, _every bit of anger he felt could be heard in his voice; how dare these disgusting creatures hurt what was his._

"Y…yes…yes…of…" The woman stuttered out, running to call her husband.

"Now for you quivering pile of blubber, tell me what you have done to Harry." Draco purred at the muggle boy, although his voice was coaxing, the underling look of menace and steel made the filth Draco held wet himself.

"You disgusting creature, are you trying to infect me? I guess we will play a game instead…" Draco said as he pushed the boy to his knees. Waving his wand casting Immobulus, Draco hung the blubberous boy upside down by his feet. The woman coming back in time to ran after her suspended son, wailing.

"Now we are going to play a game, I ask a question…Then you answer, if your answer is false then you will get two punishments, if it is true, then I may be more lenient." _Draco sneered at the suspended boy, this was going to be fun. _ "Now I already asked the boy, what he has done to Harry, but has yet to answer, so we will start there."

"I…I…P..Played Harry hunting" the boy said his bottom lip quivering, tears falling from his fat face. Draco looked up at the boy hanging, disgust rolling in his stomach in waves. "Oh' that is interesting…Tell me what exactly you would do when you caught Harry?"

With the soothing tone Draco used, calming the boy; he began explaining, "When I caught the freak, I would rough him up a bit…" Draco stopped the boy, _not being able to hear anymore._ Casting Flagrate, Draco directed the spell to one cheek than the other leaving behind two burnt lines.

The sounds of the boy screaming stopped the woman's wailing. "I thought you were not going to hurt us if we told the truth?" The woman asked her voice clouding in fear. Draco went to the woman crouching down to look her in the eyes. Letting all the anger he felt come through his eyes for the woman to see, "I never said that, I said I would be lenient if you told the truth. Just think of what your punishment would be if you had lied." Draco finished with a sneer, getting back up, while the woman whimpered.

"Now to you, what have you done to Harry?" Draco tried coaxing out of the woman, but she wouldn't answer only whimpering. "Since you will not answer the question I will be forced to punish you." Before the woman could answer Draco casted a controlled Sectumsempra, from one corner of her face to the opposite corner; then doing it to the other side creating an "X". The woman screamed; her blood making a pool under her hanging head.

"Petunia, what is going on? Why did you call me, you know I have important work to do." The whale said coming into house. Still looking for his wife he came into the parlor, face turning red sputtering, "Why you freak let my wife and Dudley go… The head freak said you could never find us…"

Draco looked behind himself at the disgusting muggle, sneered, "Now the real fun can begin." Draco's eerie smile making the man go as white as a sheet. "Immobulus" Draco said with his smile still in place as he watched the whale hung upside down next to his wife and son.

* * *

Lucius looked everywhere for his son; his mate demanding that he find him; being concerned about the look Draco had when he stormed out of the appointment with the tailor. Narcissa also explained what had happened, saying it took awhile to calm Harry down before she could even find her husband. Which _meant his son had a massive head start; making it hard to find him._

Ordered the house elves to look for his missing son; didn't help, Draco was not at the Manor, so that only left one place for him to look; the Dursley residence. Once Lucius was within the home, he could smell the burned flesh and blood. Following the smell, he found his son; with all three muggles tied upside down, pools of blood under their heads, burn marks littering their body. When the family saw him, they started pleading for help, Causing Lucius to sneer; _stupid muggles, this is what they deserved for hurting his Enrai._

"Draco that is enough." Lucius said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder that shook in rage.

"Enough…for what they have done, it will never be enough. Do you know what they did to Harry? He has scars over his back, legs from a whip, and the words FREAK carved into his body. I'm sure if look we can find more..." Draco said starting to hyperventilate as he spoke.

"No it is enough for now, we need these disgusting creatures alive and unknowing…For our plans to work, but when we no longer need them….Well let's say I'll come back with you, even help in the retribution they deserve." _He spoke calmly in hopes that his son would see reason, he watched as Draco went to the suspended woman speaking in a tone, that reminded Lucius of himself; proud of his son._

"Remember one day I will be back." The words out of his son's mouth even sending chills down Lucius spine.

"Now go back and get cleaned up, I'll take care of this mess." Lucius watched as his son left the muggle home with a slight nod in his direction. _He knew that his life just got even more interesting, Harry wouldn't be able to stand an over protective Draco, when he could barely speak two words to his son._ Lucius turned around admiring his son's handiwork before cleaning it up.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note~ I try to answer each review personally, but somtimes I forget, a mass thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added to favs or is following. Thank you also to everyone who is reading :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 15

Tuesday morning came too bright and cheerful for a grumpy Harry. After the catastrophe called the tailor's appointment, _he did not want to face everyone; they all knew. _ _They now knew the one secret that he had kept from even his closest friend. Hermione knew about some of the abuse, the cupboard, long days of chores, but Harry never told them about the darker side of living at the Dursley's. It was his shame, and his secret to keep, and the thought of the Elves at Malfoy Manor now knowing, kept Harry from venturing from his chambers._

Last night Narcissa brought some of the clothes that Daile made, promising that there would be more. Harry looked over the pile he did not feel like taking care of. _Not knowing what he would do with what he had now, let alone when more would come. _ Harry tried to find something to wear from within the pile, after several minutes of feeling inept; he finally gave up deciding; _his sleepwear was more comfortable. Even the sleepwear was nicer than he had ever worn. _Sitting under the window, giving Hedwig owl treats, petting her soft feathers; helped with the melancholy that he was feeling.

The tapping on the door had Harry looking up, completely lost; _who could be bothering him this time._ The tapping increased in intensity, _with a huff he figured that whoever was at the door wasn't going to give up anytime soon. _Left his comfortable seat to let the invader of his peace in; Draco swept in as soon as the door was open. _For one morning could the git leave him alone?_

Draco gazed at Harry, bending slightly at the waist, bowing his head, _something that Harry never thought he would see the blond do. _ "I am here to formally apologize for my actions yesterday. I had no right to vanish your clothes…Exposing your secrets." _For once he couldn't detect any hint of the usual smirk, sneer, or sarcasm that came from those particular lips. _

_The shock of Draco's words and actions completely surprised Harry; although the rest of the Inner Circle tried to come and talk to him last night. He didn't say anything; preferring to stare out his window. This visitor was different; Draco didn't bring up the past, try to console him, or yell at him for not telling them sooner; that was Sirius who did that one. Draco offered a sincere apology still keeping his head down; which in Harry's opinion at least deserved some type of answer back._

"What is done is done; we can't go back and change the past." Harry said with a small smile sitting back under his window. Draco raised his head locking his eyes with Harry; _surprising him even further. He knew Draco wanted to say more; ask more questions but held himself back. Something the blond had never done before._..

"You are right, and I am so glad you mentioned that. Since we can't go back to the past why don't me and you start over? From this moment we don't know each other." Draco walked towards Harry his hand outstretched; _Ahhh now the arrogance returns._ "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy heir to the house of Malfoy."

The look on Draco's face, slightly hopeful with a smirk had Harry in peals of laughter. Finally able to catch his breath, he looked at Draco who still had his hand out but with a full smile. _He had never seen Draco with a smile like this; it transformed the blond into something else, dare he say honest?_ Harry raised his hand; clasping Draco's firmly, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter… Err I guess I am the Enrai." Harry returned with his own smile to match.

Still holding Harry's hand Draco's' smirk came back, "Well now that has been taken care of…We have to get you dressed; you haven't even taken care of your clothes…The tailor just made for you." Draco went over to what Harry called _'the pile'_ ruffling through them, setting some to the side and taking care of the rest.

To Harry's bewilderment; he was now standing in the middle of his room for the third morning in a row. _How do I always end up in these situations?_ "Here put these on, you must hurry… father is waiting; I swear if I wasn't here; who knows where your head would be." _That's not the first time he had heard that sentence before._

Harry groaned as he walked into the bathroom to change, _he didn't want to go to another set of lessons today._ He took his time changing, in the efforts to procrastinate as long as possible; _what had worked in the past did not seem to be able to work now; not with an impatient blond Elf passing outside the bathroom door._

"Harry do I need to come in there and help you, this is taking longer than it should." Draco said through the door. "I don't want to miss father's lesson

"Ummm….No… Almost done." Harry shouted through the door, _if Draco was going to be there maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The blonds' apology went a long way with soothing his assumption of the Malfoy heir._

* * *

"Not many individuals would believe this; but politics is an art…That takes years of practice to master. It is an art of leading ones opponent to a truth, only you want them to believe. It is an art of patience, waiting years to see your truth come into play. It is an art of deception…" Lucius said as he stood in front of both Harry and Draco; a sneer gracing his features as he spoke.

_In spite of Lucius cultured tones, the attempt of trying to make the subject more interesting; Harry was bored to tears. Glancing at Draco who was soaking this up like it was the most interesting thing in the world; made him sick not being able to understand how politics could be interesting._

"Harry are you listening? This is important for you to be able to handle all of the disputes your councilors will have, which doesn't include the infighting between the second and third tier families." Lucius resumed his lecture, and Harry grew tired. Draco must have noticed his lack of interest; because the blond head ducked back over his notes scribbling faster than Lucius could speak.

Sitting back in his chair Harry watched Draco fold the piece of paper into a bird; charming it to fly towards Harry. Looking at the pretty origami; _that he didn't want to unfold; remembering the past notes that Draco would send him. As he had expected it was a moving illustration, whereas before they used to be cruel in nature; this one was actually funny. Showing Draco casting a spell at his father; putting him to sleep, grabbing Harry where both would run off laughing. _

Harry glanced at Draco, who had a smile and a question in his eyes asking if Harry wanted too. Harry shrugged his response but smiled back at Draco. The blond stood faced his father, pointing his wand, saying; "Stupefy." With the spell casted, a red beam of light shot out striking Lucius in the chest; who fell over landing in a pile at the end of his desk in a stupor.

Draco laughed, looking over at Harry who could not help but laugh too as Draco grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room. _He knew whatever Draco found for them to do was going to be a lot better than politics ever could._

* * *

Lucius awoke to the word Rennervate, unclouding his mind, and the grinning face of the Dark Lord looking down at him. Lucius slowly sat up shaking his head clearing it of the remaining fog. With his hand still on his head looking at the grinning Dark Lord he growled.

"That brat….He…he stupefied me…" Lucius said to the Dark Lord, who laughed harder.

"Which brat is that Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked the sibilant tones blurring Lucius name.

"Why my disrespectful son…I knew he is trying to win Harry's friendship but this is too far." Lucius said, glaring at the door his son and Harry ran through.

"Now Lucius it couldn't have been too bad, I had a wonderful time teaching Harry yesterday…I found he was a great student, quick to learn…" The Dark lord said still not able to hide his smile. "Maybe you should try a different method of teaching; I personally find politics to be boring. I wonder what a fourteen year old would think."

Lucius turned his glare from the door to the Dark Lord, _still not happy to have his son mortify him in front of the future Enrai. He would just have to think of a punishment for Draco. Maybe have him act as a house elf for a day would show Draco his displeasure in being stupefied._

"I actually came to discuss an issue with you Lucius." The Dark Lord said after he was able to compose himself.

"What issue?" Lucius said getting up from the floor, _still not happy being found in such an undignified position._

"It is time to bring Aubrey, the lost Heiress back into the fold. Finding out about the pain that Harry has been through, I believe that bringing in a family member that could love him would help his emotional state right now." _The Dark Lord finished with a look that Lucius had never seen grace the Dark Lords features before. It almost looked thoughtful, pensive._

"With the outcome of today, I look forward to getting out of the Manor for a bit, if this is what that friendship is going to be like for these two, I want to get as far away as possible." _Shivering at the remembered power in his son; when did Draco become so strong in magic?_

_The Dark Lord looked at Lucius's face laughing as he walked out the door. Lucius could not remember ever hearing the Dark Lord laugh as much as he had in the last four days since Harry had come to the Manor. Regardless of the trouble, he was glad that Harry had come to them._

* * *

Draco looked at Harry, with his flushed cheeks, and the brilliant smiles he was flashed to everyone; _this was one of the best afternoons that Draco could remember having._ _After he stupefied his father they went and flew. First it was a couple of games of one on one with the snitch, then a contest of 'I dare'. While playing their old rivalry came back, but once they touched the ground, all they could talk about was this move, dive, or feint. If this was what it was like to be Harry's friend he should have stupefied his father a long time ago._

Harry then looked at Draco giving him a sincere smile, causing him to blush. Hiding his face so Harry couldn't see the blush that smile did to him. _He would take any punishment his father had; that smile Harry gave him was payment enough._

"Draco, as to your show of disrespect this afternoon I have come up with the perfect punishment." Lucius said. Draco hummed his agreement, not quite meeting his father's eye.

"You are to serve as Harry's personal house elf, from sunup to sundown tomorrow, while I am away." _His father said, the glare telling him that his father wasn't kidding. Hopefully Harry would go easy on him; since the punishment was earned by making sure he had an afternoon of fun. _

* * *

Harry sat down the following morning to breakfast; _feeling proud of himself. With Draco organizing his clothes the previous day; made it easier to find something to wear and he didn't think he did too badly at either_

"Harry where are you? You know fathers' orders I am supposed to be your personal slave for the day….I can't do that if I do not know where you are…" Harry could hear Draco yelling from the hallway. _He had forgotten Draco's punishment from the fun they had yesterday, although he did have fun never believing that Draco and him could get along for a day. Harry thought two days in a row would be pushing it._

"Harry, Finally…I found you…I was going to help you this morning, then run and get breakfast." _Draco looked worried, slightly flushed as if he truly had looked everywhere for him._ "Here let me fix your plate for you at least."

"Don't you think your taking this house elf thing too far?" Harry asked the blond who was currently loading more food on Harry's plate than he would be able to eat.

"No…A Malfoy will take their punishment…if it was given from someone higher than themselves and only if it was deserved." Draco looked at Harry giving him a smile, "This punishment meets both requirements…Now sit and eat everything on your plate…Your too skinny."

Harry groaned mumbling under his breath, "All I need is an overly conscious's Draco looking after my health."

"Did you say something Harry?" Draco asked after getting his own plate.

"Ummm… No…" Harry said with the beginning of a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Well good, hurry up and eat we have a potions lesson with Severus today." Draco replied with a knowing smile.

* * *

Harry dragged his feet to get to the potions lesson. _He really did not want to have to relearn potions and to make it worse it was with the one Professor from school that had made his life miserable. It didn't matter if Professor Snape had been nice so far; it was all the other times that mattered_

"Come on Harry…Hurry, this is going to be fun…Unlike yesterday." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand pulling him along faster.

Reaching the potions lab a lot faster than Harry wanted too, _thanks to Draco_, he slowly made his way to where there was one of two cauldrons set up. Professor Snape walked in his robes billowing out just like they do in the Hogwarts class. The Professor then waved his hand at the board; where instructions for the potion they were to make appeared. "Begin." Was all Severus said by way of instructions.

_Harry groaned this was just like the classroom, he didn't know what to do; he thought he would relearn everything so he could get better. Not continue making the same mistakes. Harry looked at Draco to maybe take some cues as to what he should be doing, but Draco was approaching Severus not looking too pleased_.

"You cannot do this to Harry, how do expect him to do this potion when he can't even make the simple ones?" Draco said voice rising.

"Well Draco since I have given you the same potion I would expect a year mate of yours; should be able to keep up?" Severus snarked back at Draco.

"I would even have problems with this potion, and you know it. Harry is not going to learn if he keeps making the same mistakes. Why are you not teaching him like you taught me?" Draco said, one eyebrow rising.

"What, you want me to teach him as if he is five? Harry is not five he is nearly fifteen, and should at that age be able to follow simple instructions." Severus said with the silky baritone; _when he wanted to belittle someone._

_Harry tried to interrupt, he didn't want Draco to get in trouble again, but both Elves ignored him so they could continue their argument. Both of their faces getting scarier as the argument continued to escalate._

"No don't treat Harry as if he were five, but explain things to him so he can understand potions at a basic level. If you could stand his presence, you could teach him better…" Draco said with his cheeks flushed in anger, brows drawn together.

"Well, Draco since you feel that I am not fit to teach Harry why don't you take my place and become his potions instructor." Severus left the lab leaving with his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry watched Draco take a couple of breaths calming the limbs that he could see shake on the blond; before turning to smile at him. "You didn't need to do that for me…I would have gotten by…I have so far" Harry said, _not sure he like Draco standing up for him._

"Nonsense…now we can have fun again today, and I can teach you why I like potions so much." _Draco seemed too excited, as he looked to be bouncing to the bookshelf to get the first year potions book._

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet affair with it only being Narcissa, Draco and Harry, Draco still taking his punishment seriously, was loading down Harry's plate. _Overall; after Severus left Draco became the perfect tutor; he showed Harry how to properly prepare each ingredient, the right way to stir the potion, and all the theory behind why it had to be that way. Harry had never had as much fun learning potions; unless you considered when Neville blew up another cauldron._

_The problem was Harry didn't know if this was the real Draco, or the act the punishment demanded. He was hoping for the former though, he like Draco this way._

"Harry, how was your lesson for the day?" Narcissa asked sitting her fork down after she finished eating.

"It was great, after Professor Snape left; Draco taught me all kinds of things I never knew about potions." Narcissa's brow drew together as if in anger for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I am sure Draco did, he could become a true master if that is what he wants. But who knows where our life will lead us." Narcissa said with a look that she divided between Harry and Draco, _making him wonder what the implied message was, behind the words._

* * *

"You don't need to tuck me in Draco, I have done fine for the past fourteen years, I will do just fine tonight." Harry said, trying everything he could to get the blond to leave.

"I'm still on punishment for the next 15 minutes, and as your personal house elf I need to make sure you are comfortable for the night." Draco continued to tuck in sheets, fluff pillows while he spoke.

"If you are my house elf? That means you have to obey me…I order you to leave at once." Harry said; _as a last effort to get Draco to leave. The blond had been too solicitous to his needs for the day, and he was wondering if this was as much a punishment to him as it was to Draco. Considering who Lucius was it probably was intended for that reason._

"If you say so…" Draco smirked lifting his eyebrow, "Master." _Draco finally left the room, giving him some peace a quiet; at least for tonight. Who knew what tomorrow would bring._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 16

_Harry knew he would love his Thursday lessons, what wasn't there to love; he would be able to spend the whole day with two of his favorite Elves; Sirius and Remus. Being extra excited for what the day was to bring, Harry was up a lot earlier than normal; eating breakfast before anyone else. Still left him with another hour before his lesson would begin; maybe a walk would help the time go by faster._

_He never thought his life would lead in this direction; before it was obvious what his life was to be, go to school, defeat Voldemort, get married, have children, dying a hero of the Wizarding World. The problem with that scenario is no one asked him if he wanted that role. It didn't feel right, it was like shoving him in a mould that was too small and parts of himself leaked out or were cut off to make him fit. He knew who was doing the shoving and cutting, it was the Headmaster._

_Regardless of his feelings toward the Headmaster, it was hard to not believe Tom. Especially, with all the evidence about all the wrongs Dumbledore committed; being shoved under his nose. Still it was hard to reconcile the image he had of the Headmaster, and the truths he had been told. Harry wanted more time, more time to make his own decision about the old Wizard; to see the crimes he had committed against his family. He would have to do what Tom said 'learn for himself, and make his own judgments'._

_That led another subject that was hard to believe, he was the great grandson of Gellert Grendelwald, the second most feared Dark Lord, just behind the current Dark Lord. But that was in the eyes of the Wizarding World, the wizarding public did not know the whole story. Harry wondered what would happen if they did, would they be power hungry like Dumbledore, or would they continue to let the Elves go back to their original lifestyle? Could the Elves leave the Wizarding World behind them now? _

_Did Harry want the Elves to go back to the old lifestyle; they had been in the eyes of the Wizarding World for the last fifty years. Could he lead them to a different way of life? Would they want too? As the Enrai, he had to think of this, but it was so confusing to him. Did he even believe he was the Enrai? Or was he just another figure head just like Dumbledore created?_

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that would spill from one thing to another never ending; he never even noticed the Elf standing in front of him till he walked right into them. Strong arms reached around him, causing him to try jumping back but; the arms would not let go; only growing stronger.

"Hey there, so lost in thought you didn't even see me?" The voice purred in Harry's ear. He looked up into the steel eyes of Draco, a blush rising and pushed him away. Which Draco's smile only got bigger.

"Knock it off you git" Harry replied answering Draco's smile with one of his own. Noticing Draco's formal robes Harry asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Nothing too big; only heading somewhere with Father. I should be gone for the day, but maybe tonight we can get a one on one quidditch game in?" Draco asked a brief flash of nervousness showing.

"Yea that sounds like fun…" Harry folded his arms across his chest. "Everyone knows you need as much practice…As you cannot beat me."

"You wish Potter, if only you were as good as me." Draco's normal arrogance returning with the challenge that was issued. "You better hurry, I heard your Godfather shouting up a storm, something about you being late?"

"Shit, I'm late…Thanks Draco…" Harry ran in the opposite direction towards his lesson berating himself for being late.

* * *

Harry showed up to his lesson an hour late, to a pacing Sirius and Remus sitting in a chair reading a book. The room was round, with cushioning charms making the floor almost too soft to walk on, and battle dummies stationed around the room. On Sirius return trip he spotted Harry launching himself towards Harry, crushing him in a hug of greeting.

"Cub we were so worried about you…" Sirius looked at Remus, "weren't we Remy..."

Remus didn't even look up from his book, "yes Oh' so worried" Causing Harry to smile at Sirius antics and Remus's sarcasm.

"Where have you been? You should have been here hours ago." Sirius said with mock concern.

"I was early for breakfast so I walked around a bit thinking….Then I walked into Draco and talked to him for a minute….He was the one who told me I was late and you were ready to tear the Manor down looking for me." Harry said in a rush to get everything in before Sirius started talking again.

"Oh' Draco huh… Ran into him huh…." Sirius teased with a wide smile on his face.

"Don't pay him any mind Harry, he is a gossip mongrel." _Remus said patting Sirius on his head like a good dog._ "Are you ready to start your lesson for the day?"

"Yea…I have been looking forward to this all week…I get to spend the day with you two what could be better." Harry said his smile brightening at the fun day ahead of him. Sirius for a moment flashing him a wicked grin.

* * *

Draco found Harry lounging on the couch in the library a book falling on his chest, eyes closed. _This was the first time Draco was able to actually look at Harry without being caught. In sleep Harry looked even younger than his almost fifteen years, with his bow shaped lips slightly open in sleep, hair falling in his eyes; he looked almost angelic laying there. Draco hated to wake him but he did have a game to win this afternoon, and whoever said he was nice, was clearly delusional when they said it._

Reaching out to lightly shake Harry's shoulder, bending down too whisper in his ear. "Hey sleeping beauty it's time to wake up…You have a game to lose." Draco never saw it coming, but Harry's right fist connected to Draco's cheek propelling him away from Harry_. This was clearly one of his worst ideas to date._

"Owe… Damnit Potter… what was that for?" Draco said holding his cheek.

Harry woke with a start with Draco's shouting, "What…what's going on?"

"You brute…I was being nice trying to wake you…When you just went out and hit me…" Draco said with a pout, _not happy, Harry had one hell of a right hook._

Harry looked at him still holding his cheek; got up from the couch. _He noted that Harry's movements were slow and stiff. _Made his way to Draco; reached and removed his hand that was still clutching his cheek. Looking closely at his reddened cheek; _Harry gave him the first ever evil smirk he had seen him use asking,_ "Do you want me to kiss it?...Make it all better?"

"No… Potter, I doubt your lips could make; anything feel better." Harry glanced at Draco for a second before flopping back on the couch laughing.

"I am glad I can be source of amusement for you." _Draco said clearly not finding what could be funny in this situation. _"You hit me, tease me, than laugh hysterically…Nope I don't see the amusement."

After several attempts Harry was finally able to compose himself enough to talk, "you should have seen you face when I asked if it needed a kiss… The disgust… Priceless…." Harry said in-between hiccups of laughter. "I probably should warn you…If you need to wake me up do it from afar…I usually wake up swinging." Looking a little more apologetic Harry added, "If it helps…I'm sorry."

"It's already done with Harry, how about that game now?" _Draco asked still a little more than peeved._

Harry than sighed, "I wish I had the energy, Remus and Sirius are slave drivers…They had me practicing every DADA spell I knew as fast as I could…Over and over again." Draco noticed the dark circles of exhaustion under Harry's eyes. "I am so tired tonight…Could we just play a game of chess for the night?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I don't mind, we can always play a game another day…I'll just have to show you my superior intellect through chess then." Draco said, _the prospective challenge coming back lighting his face at the prospect of beating Harry at something else._

"That I don't doubt…I'm horrible at chess." Harry said laughing.

* * *

_Tom sat behind his desk, contemplating the last week. He knew it was going to be difficult having Harry here, but he never envisioned the trouble he could get into. Of course it wasn't his entire fault Draco played a big part of it too. Between Lucius being stunned and Severus refusing to teach 'the brats' anymore; he needed help; his only option was in Lucius ability to coax the lost Heiress into meeting her grandson._

_Even though what was done to Lucius was a surprise, albeit a funny one; Severus was a whole other story, Tom knew what Severus's problem was. After the death of his mate Severus started to let some of his darker nature to come through. To put it simply the Drow blood running in his veins was becoming rampant; encouraging him down darker paths, creating the bitter Elf that he is now. Tom knew he would have to handle Severus carefully or he could tip the balance and Severus would turn into a full Drow; a fate worse than death in Tom's opinion._

_There was another perspective that he hadn't counted on. He never counted on feeling any emotion other than relief towards Harry. But after hearing the reports of his abuse at the hands of his so-called family, and the way the young Elf had a way of bouncing back from the unbelievable; earned Tom's respect, and maybe a tiny bit of affection._

A knock on the door brought Tom out of his thoughts, "Come in."

Lucius strolled in, _looking smug and immaculate as usual_. "So were you successful?" _Tom asked with more than a little hope in his voice._

"Although very stubborn, the lost Heiress has agreed to come to the Manor." Lucius said.

"Very good, it will be good for Harry knowing that he still has family that wants to meet him. I want to keep it secret till she gets here." _Tom said, happy that after fifty years; certain plans were finally working out. Harry would work out; he had too, Tom didn't think he could handle another disappointment._


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note~Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and enjoy reading :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 17

_Harry was still sore, bruised, and battered from his lesson with his so-called loving Godfather and Remus. Those two had him running, jumping, dodging every curse they could think of. What he thought was going to be a great day filled with fun; turned into a torture session from his sadistic Godfather. So with a lot of apprehension Harry looked into the room that was meant to be used for him to learn Elven magic._

_Luckily for him it didn't look like the last training room, this one had soft plushy chairs and glasses of pumpkin juice waiting for him. Walking into the room Harry recognized Rabastion Lestrange from the other night. Harry was still wary of this Elf, it wasn't from the rumors that circulated around the Wizarding World; it was more from the fact the Elf didn't talk much._

"Enrai, please come…Sit; we are only going to talk today." Rabastion enunciated. _That was another problem with the Elf he was too formal, and refused to call him anything but Lord or Enrai, it unnerved Harry._

"Please if you call me Harry, I will call you anything you want." Harry pleaded with the Elf _hoping this time would be different._

"I am sorry My Lord, but I refuse to call you by such informal terms; but you may call me by any name you so choose." Harry's shoulders sagged in defeat _knowing he had lost this battle, but maybe with continued determination on the subject, he could get Rabastion to call him by his name._

"As I said we are only going to talk today, if I am going to fast or you have a question, you are welcome to interrupt. I feel back and forth discussion on a subject is the best way for someone to learn." Rabastion gave Harry a look to see if he was understood.

"Yea, of course…" Harry smirked before continuing, "Rabastion."

Rabastion only nodded at Harry's use of his first name and delved right into lecturing. "Elven magic; which wizards may refer to as wandless, is different than Wizarding magic, we Elves can utilize both; but wizards can do magic with the aid of their wands. In order for a wizard to tap into Elven magic they would need something created by an Elf…For example, the Elder wand."

"That is the wand that Dumbledore uses, is that how he defeated Grendelwald?" Harry asked wanting to test his boundaries and interrupted.

"Yes exactly, if Dumbledore did not have the Elder Wand he would never have gotten into the Elven Realm…" Rabastion smiled at Harry for his question. "Now think of a tree; the Realm is the roots that hold the tree up." Rabastion started to draw the tree as he described each part of it. "You are the trunk; connecting the branches to the roots, each main branch is the First Families" Rabastion drew each branch naming them as he went; only one branch was dead looking. "At the end of each branch are satellite branches, these are the families that each Head of house looks after, the second and third tier families." _The dead branch with the name Rosier didn't have any satellite branches._

"Why does that branch look dead?" Harry pointed at the dead branch.

"That is the house of Rosier averial Elves, the last of their line died to save the Dark Lord after the battle at Godric's Hallow, now I don't want to get to ahead of ourselves so let's wait a bit and I'll explain the house of Rosier." Harry nodded his acceptance to postpone certain questions for later.

"Like any tree there are outside forces such as winds, earthquakes or storms; that will try to uproot the tree, or cut it down." Rabastion stopped for a minute, waiting for Harry to come to the natural conclusion.

"So that means, if my family line is the trunk, then the outside force that cut down the tree would be Dumbledore, which left the branch families cut away from the roots or realm." _Harry looked at Rabastion to make sure he understood, the gentle smile Rabastion gave back, confirmed to Harry that he was correct._

"Very good Enrai, I know this sounds like something that you would learn in history with the Dark Lord, but this is a very important concept to learn before attempting Elven magic…"Rabastion stopped for a minute to sip his drink. "Within each branch family they have a specialized area of magic, and as the trunk you, My Lord are able to control each type of branch magic to protect the realm."

_With what Rabastion was saying, meant that he would become more powerful, and he didn't know if he wanted any more power. So far all it had done was get him noticed and in trouble_. Harry nodded to Rabastion indicating he was ready to listen again.

"Some of the different branches you have already shown an aptitude towards." Rabastion giving Harry the first smirk that day. "For the Riddle branch, they have the ability to speak to beasts, including serpents."

"So when Dumbledore said the reason I was a parseltongue, because I had a connection to Voldemort, isn't quiet true. I got the ability because of who my family line is; I would have became a parseltongue regardless if Voldemort ever came into being?" _This last bit of knowledge hit him harder than others, it was misleading truth that manipulated him into believing the ability to speak to snakes; was evil._

"It is not just the ability to speak to snakes; My Lord, with practice you could speak to all beasts, even your beloved owl." Harry became excited; _to be able to speak to Hedwig would be brilliant._

"You also have the natural talent with flying; you wouldn't have that if it wasn't for the Rosier branch. Even though their line is no longer in existence; through you their magic will live on. It is why the branch has not fallen off the tree." _Harry knew it wasn't time to ask about the Rosier branch yet, but it would be coming soon._ Harry smiled though to get Rabastion to continue lecturing.

"The reason that Severus is so hard on you about potions is because that is their branch specialty." Harry looked pensive for a minute before contributing.

"I think it has a lot to do with Severus, why I cannot learn potions; when Draco was there, I did great; the answers coming easily for me."

"Severus has many issues that he needs to work out, but I concur with your assessment." Rabastion nodding his head. "The Black's branch; are the pranksters of the tree, which I am sure you could guess from your Godfathers antics."

Harry laughed with Rabastion, about his Godfather, than something came to him. "So that means Remus is a werewolf?"

"Not exactly My Lord, the Greybacks are Lythari Elves, they can shapeshift into wolves at anytime, whereas the werewolves only shapeshift at the full moon. Now you could also have this ability if you choose too but not many of the previous Enrai have done so; there has never been a need. Now the Malfoy branch is a little different, they are the second highest in magical ability right under your line. They excel in deception, and suppressing their emotions, and are considered the most logical and reasonable of all the branches…"

"Is that why they have done so well in politics, which means I could do great in that arena as well?" Harry asked tipping his head to the side.

"Yes My Lord, exactly."

"So what about the Lestrange branch, you're the Head of House correct?" Harry asked _interested in the different branches, and wanting to learn the last of the seven different branches. That was when a sadistic grin stretched across Rabastion's face making him shiver._

"We excel at the art of torture…"Rabastion looked down to compose himself, "My Lord, our time is up for the day…My mate is anxious to have you as a student."

_The lesson had gone great up to the last point Rabastion had made. The thought of torture as an art, chilled him to the bone, and knowing he could learn it, excel, and could possibly like it, was an even scarier thought. He rushed to his next lesson, not even wondering what Healing would be like, he had been wrong about every lesson so far._

* * *

_Bellatrix was informative, structured, and strict; all reminding him of Madame Pomfrey. This was probably a healer trait. Harry thought the lesson with Rabastion was a lot more interesting, than learning all 206 bones in the human body, and the fact that Elves had an additional 20 more. She was also the first one to give him homework, telling him that he needed to be able to name all the bones of the Human body then be able to tell her where the extra bones Elven were located._

_Harry could not understand how Rabastion and Bellatrix were mates; it must be something about the Elven Realm where, opposites attract. Which could become scary, if Harry was an Elf; which was becoming more evident with each passing minute, than who was his mate?_

_Dinner that night was by far the quietest, with only Narcissa and Harry. Tom locked himself in his room, Lucius on business and dragging Draco with him; and everyone else heading back to their home. Harry almost missed Draco; sometimes it was too quiet in the large Manor without the blond around._

As with every meal so far Narcissa waited till she was done eating setting her fork down to ask Harry a question. "How were you lessons today? Are you looking forward to tomorrow's lesson?"

_Harry smiled at the thought of Rabastion's lesson he really did like that one,_ "Yea it was great, Rabastion has a great way of helping me understand, but Bellatrix was a little too…"

Narcissa laughed, "Yes I know about Bellatrix, she is my sister, and has always been like that, don't worry she will warm up to you." Narcissa finished with a smile. "So about my lesson tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I have been wrong so far when I would assume a lesson to be a certain way. So I will pass judgment after the lesson is over." Harry finished with cheeky grin, standing from the table.

"Good night Narcissa" Harry said as he left for his chambers.

* * *

Lucius knocked on the Dark Lord's door, in a foul temper. _When he was allowed to enter he couldn't even sit, pacing was better at getting out the pent up frustration he had from having to deal with the infuriating Heiress._

"So how did today go?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Today, tried every bit of patience I could ever possess, do you know what she had Draco and I doing all day? Let me tell you, first we went through all her pictures so she could being the perfect ones, then it was packing and unpacking until she made sure she had brought everything. Last it was double checking if her house would hold up for an extended leave." _Lucius wasn't even finished yet but the Dark Lord asked another question._

"But she will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be picking her up in the morning so you have a chance to talk with the Heiress before she meets Harry after his lessons with Narcissa." Lucius spoke with a resigned sigh.

"Then you may go, sounds like you have a busy day ahead of you." The Dark Lord smiled.

_Lucius didn't even get to tell the Dark Lord about the thirty minute fit Draco had, and Lucius had to hear, about the fact that Harry had already retired for the night and Draco didn't even get to see him for the day._

* * *

_Harry's final lesson for the week was turning out to be like most of his other lessons, difficult, time consuming and increasingly boring. He wasn't allowed to slouch, couldn't say "yea" it had to be yes; and numerous other rules he must follow that he had already forgotten about. That wasn't even considering the social graces he would learn, any faux pas he was to avoid and the ten dance styles he must master. Harry didn't know how Draco could stand it._

_Looking over at the blond with his perfect posture, innate grace, and composed face made Harry want to scream. This wasn't a lesson on deportment; this was a slow burn of tedium and boredom. _After the twentieth time of being reprimanded to sit still, Draco looked over to the squirming Harry; took out parchment, scribbling.

_This picture wasn't a means of escape, but to show Harry that Draco was just as bored as he was. It had picture Draco with a string of drool hanging from his mouth that got longer and longer. Then the picture Draco would raise his wand to his own head casting a spell on himself. The picture Draco would slump forward as if he had killing himself._

_Harry looked at Draco, who was currently grinning at Harry. He couldn't take it anymore knowing that Draco was bored to death; had him in peals of laughter._

"Harry what is so funny?" Narcissa's normally soft voice became stern in these lessons. Harry couldn't answer her due to laughing so hard. Narcissa walked over and looking at the picture Draco had drawn. A flash of anger crossing her face while watching the picture.

"Draco I do not think this is proper encouragement in teaching Harry the social graces." Narcissa frowned at her son.

"Your right mother, but I figured that it would be better to alleviate some of Harry's boredom." Draco then glanced at Harry, "As you can see it has worked."

"I'm not going to punish you for this Draco, but next time I will…you two may leave for the day" Narcissa said with a resigned sigh. _Harry actually felt a little guilty Narcissa had tried really hard to teach Harry, next time he vowed he would be a better student for her._

"I'm sorry Narcissa; I will try harder." Harry gave the Elf a sincere smile.

"I understand Harry, I think next week we will learn the dances, the movement shouldn't be so boring." Narcissa said giving Harry the same smile back.

When Harry walked out of the classroom Draco was waiting for him, grabbing Harry's hand, the blond started dragging him in the opposite direction then Harry wanted to go.

"Hurry up Harry… I have a surprise for you…Well I mean my parents, the Dark Lord, I guess everyone. But I did most the work getting your present here." _So this is where Draco had been going the last couple of days, Harry had never gotten a present that wasn't on his birthday or Christmas, and those didn't even start till after his first year at Hogwarts. He didn't even know what he did to earn a present._

"Draco I don't need anything, your parents already gave me enough clothes that I doubt I will ever wear them all. The lessons aren't too bad…" _Harry tried to explain to get out of this present that Draco was excited about._

"Nonsense Harry you deserve this…You need this…I promise, you will love it." Draco said while still dragging the reluctant Harry.

They reached a set of doors, Draco moved behind him. "Now I'm only going to cover your eyes for a minute I want this to be a complete surprise." Draco covered Harry's eyes with his hands, guiding him into the room.

_Harry couldn't see anything, but he could hear people breathing in the room, he also could hear a small gasp that sounded like it came from a woman._ Draco removed his hands, in front of Harry was a small woman; with green eyes, auburn hair interwoven with sliver, _the only testament to her age._

"Harry I would like you to meet your Grandmother." Draco whispered into his ear.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 18

_Aubrey had one thought; which was to get through the morning as fast as possible; in order to meet her grandson for the first time. Her grandson the one she thought dead when her daughter died at the hands of a dark wizard. The Wizarding World couldn't even tell her in person; only sending a letter informing her of their deaths. Shortly after the news, Aubrey and her husband had received a lot of money, enough in fact to move far from England. She couldn't stand being there anymore; Not after the entire loss of her family. A couple of years ago her husband had grown sick and died. The feeling of being alone with her family gone was wiped away; with the news that her grandson was alive._

_The same blond, arrogant wizard would come again today to take her to Harry. The wizard's son wasn't so bad even if he did try to act too much like his father. But there was hope for the boy; he was young enough to be taught a different road. Aubrey knew they were unusual and she didn't like the older blond much. Thinking about the blond made her smile at all the needless running around she had him doing yesterday, in her thoughts it served him right._

Cringing from the sound coming from her door, _didn't the blond idiot know that hitting his cane against the door is not the proper way to knock on someone's door?_ Aubrey, just to be spiteful; slowly made her way to open the door.

"Ahh… there you are Luke…" Aubrey smiled. "I have been waiting for you...For hours."

The blond wizard stood there, frowning, while his son stood behind him trying not to smile. Aubrey looked at the young wizard and giving him a knowing wink, when he was away from his father; _the boy was wonderful company, telling Aubrey all about her grandson._

"Madam, its Lucius not Luke…" The blond spitting out the name Aubrey gave him. "And we are right on time not even a minute late; from the agreed upon time of ten."

"Are you sure it was ten…I know for a fact you said nine…so that means you are late by one hour." Aubrey said in all seriousness. The wizard brushed past her going to stand by her fireplace. Aubrey couldn't help it; she giggled at his stature and the fact it was so easy to rile Lucius up.

Aubrey looked at the young wizard who now stood next to her, "Draco, it serves your father right for trying his uppity act with me." Aubrey said in between giggles.

"Harry will love you." Draco told her with a smile.

"Draco I want you to bring Madam's bags." Lucius looked at Aubrey. "Madam come here I want to explain this way of travel." Aubrey made her slow way to Lucius's side_; knowing it would infuriate him more._

"This is floo powder, we will throw it in the fireplace, when the flames turn green it is safe to step in. Once inside yell out Malfoy Manor, be very clear in your pronunciation otherwise the floo will send you someplace else." Anger sparked through Aubrey at the tone Lucius had taken with her, _she wasn't some child_. She grabbed the floo powder from his hand and did what was instructed.

Before stepping into the fireplace Aubrey turned around. "Thank you Luke for the very clear instructions." Before Lucius could register what was being said, Aubrey jumped into the fireplace going faster than she had moved in the last three day. _Just to show the blond idiot that it was all a ruse._

* * *

"That has to be the filthiest means of travel," Aubrey said to the room, not noticing the wizard in the corner waiting for her arrival until she heard his laughter. Turning around she encountered a hooded wizard, his hood hiding nearly all of his features, what Aubrey could see was the red eyes that seemed to glow from under the hood. _She remembered seeing those eyes before, in her dreams; they had belonged to an Elven boy, not a wizard._

"Come Heiress, there is much to discuss before Harry is done with his lesson today." With that said; _the red gazed wizard? Elf?_ Directed Aubrey to a more comfortable sitting room.

"I was hoping you would come yesterday, so we could have more time for a discussion." The voice turned into amusement, "But from what I hear you have given Lucius an awful time."

"Well yes, someone had to teach him, arrogance; is not to be tolerated." Aubrey said with a mischievous smile.

"My name is Tom Riddle, and due to time being short, I must be blunt." Tom stopped to wait for Aubrey to nod her head. "How much do you know…Remember about Elves? In particular your home before living with the human couple, Ed and Jane?"

"I don't remember anything, but I have dreams, I still do; of living with Elves and a red eyed Elf taking me someplace safe. Dreams are not real life though…" _Aubrey started to become nervous, her dreams had always been so vivid; sometimes they would be her learning from a tutor, or playing with other children causing trouble. Then other times it would be of a dark haired Elf with green eyes, his tone commanding, but was always sweet to her; or they could be of a woman with auburn hair, telling her that she would always love her. Some of the dreams were happy, some sad, and on the rare occasion they could be terrifying. The dreams with the red eyed Elf were always the most terrifying._

"Heiress… Aubrey…I would like to tell you a story, but first know that those are not dreams, but memories coming to you…Anyway they could." The red-eyed Elf said.

_Tom told Aubrey, her true heritage, everything he knew, and everything he had done to protect the line. Some of the problems he faced he could have handled better, and others were just plain idiotic. But if the red-eyed young Elf in her dreams was Tom, he was too young at the time to have such responsibility. To know her whole life had been taken away by a wizard, the same Headmaster that Lily would come home and tell her all about, how nice he was, how he did everything to make her comfortable. It was assumed it was this Dumbledore that had taken her last daughter away from her. Then instead of giving her Harry to raise, had told her he had died as well. This was outrageous; it made Aubrey's blood boil to think she trusted that wizard._

"Where did Dumbledore place Harry to be raised?" A new steel in Aubrey's voice showing; _her dislike for the situation._

"Dumbledore took Harry to live with your eldest daughter and family." Tom continued in a quiet whisper.

"Petunia still lives? I knew she hated me, but to let me believe she had died after running away…" Aubrey shook her head in denial. _It couldn't be true, even her own daughter did this to her; taking Harry away._

"You may go see her anytime you want…But I should warn you, due to Petunia's treatment of Harry…Many scars now mar her appearance…One Elf in particular was very enraged when he found the damage on Harry's person, seeking his revenge." Tom kept his voice neutral. _It helped her; knowing that Tom wasn't holding anything back, telling her the truth; not coloring the grim picture in anyone's favor._

Both Tom and Aubrey turned around when they heard the noise on the other side of the door. Aubrey went to stand in front of the doors knowing that her grandson was on the other side. The doors opened and Harry walked in with Draco covering his eyes. Aubrey let out a slight gasp, _she couldn't help it, this was her grandson._

Draco removed his hands, _and Aubrey was confronted with the greenest eyes; the same ones she would see while looking in a mirror. Harry looked exactly like that Elf, the one with the commanding voice; the one in dreams that turned out to be real. The one that Tom said was her father. With this living proof standing before her, she could not doubt everything Tom had said._

Aubrey could hear Draco whispering to her grandson, "Harry, I would like you to meet your Grandmother."

* * *

"Draco I think it would be best to let these two become acquainted" Tom said before ushering Draco out the doors. Harry watched the two Elves leave, before turning back to the woman standing before him. _Well not a woman she had more Elven blood in her veins than he did; but she looked like a muggle woman._

Harry still hadn't said anything just watched as she moved to the couch, and pated the seat next to her. "Harry come sit, and we can talk for a bit." Her voice was soft, but the corners of her mouth would turn upwards, _reminding him a little bit of Sirius._

"Ok…" Harry went and sat down next to his grandmother, "Ummm…What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh' anything is fine, but I am most interested in learning about your life, your friends…Anything you find important?" His grandmothers mouth still turning upwards, at certain times.

_So Harry did telling his grandmother everything he could think of. She would laugh at hearing about Neville blowing up the cauldrons in class. Agreeing about Hermione being the smartest witch of their time. His Grandmother even showed a dislike to Lucius; telling him everything she had done so far to the arrogant Elf; which in turn had Harry clutching his sides in laughter. Harry told her about Draco, and their four year rivalry; highlighting on some of the funnier moments. His grandma's favorite story was the floating, bouncing, ferret, which she commented that he must have deserved it with her mischievous look that he already loved seeing._

They talked; both telling stories back and forth, right up too dinner. At dinner they walked in with Harry introducing everyone to his Grandmother. Glancing back at his Grandmother, she had tears in her eyes, _appearing to Harry; as tears of happiness. If this was what it was like to have a loving family member, Harry wasn't going to ever let her go._

* * *

Draco was anxious he hadn't really seen Harry that much in the last couple of days. _With Harry being busy with his Grandmother, Draco didn't want to disturb them, but he really wanted to see Harry. _ _Completely going out of his mind, he decided to see how the two were doing._

Upon entering the room where Harry and his grandmother had hidden themselves in; _he was overwhelmed by the sound of laughter coming from the two. Not being able to help himself he even smiled_, slightly bowing his head. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything?" Draco said formally.

"You are right Harry; I can see how Draco made the cutest ferret." Draco looked up at Harry's grandmother, red coloring his cheeks. _Why would Harry tell her that?_ Embarrassed, Draco started to walk out of the room.

He had his hand on the door handle when Harry grabbed his hand preventing him from leaving. "It's not like that, I promise Draco…" Draco looked into Harry's green eyes seeing the sincerity in them. "I just told her everything…I even told her the good things about you too."

Draco nodded his head turning around, "I'm Sorry to interrupt Madam; I wanted to see if Harry wanted to play a game…But I see you are still busy; I can wait for a better time."

"Please Draco, come sit...And stop calling me Madam, for you; Aubrey is just fine." Aubrey waited till Draco was sitting before continuing. "Maybe I should apologize for my earlier comment, but I don't want too." Aubrey continued looking at Harry. "You see I know so much about you, Harry here has talked about you for at least half the day."

Draco glanced at Harry who now was a very bright red color. _So Harry had been talking about him? That could be a good he thought._

"Since I have had Harry's company for so long I think he should run off and play your game. I do still need to unpack." Aubrey added.

Harry looked at his grandmother, walking to her "See you at dinner?" He asked her before leaning down giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes dear, now run off and have fun." Aubrey said with a mischievous look coming back to her face.

_Draco grabbed Harry to get him moving a little faster, the idea of the one on one snitch game had him trying to motivate Harry to move faster. A thought ran through Draco's head that he had to tell Harry first; he stopped and pulling Harry to him. Draco then leaned down to purr into Harry's ear._

"So you spent the day talking about me?" Draco asked the now very red faced Harry.

Harry pushed Draco back, "Save it for the quidditch field Malfoy…" Giving Draco a very wide smile; racing to the field.

* * *

_For the next week it was perfect for Harry, in the mornings he would have lessons. Afternoons Draco would find some way to get him out of them, each day becoming more elaborate. Harry thought maybe his Grandmother was helping Draco with some of them, as she was the excuse a time or two. Then after dinner Harry would spend the rest of the night with his Grandmother, mostly talking._

_He actually learned some things in his lessons, Draco becoming a better friend; what with Draco not being such a pompous ass anymore, and he was getting a lot closer with his grandmother, it was like she had been there his whole life. For once he could honestly say; he was completely happy._


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note~ Thank you everyone who has added this to favoriate or is following also to anyone who has reviewed. I love reading them... Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 19

Trepidation slowed Harry down as he took one step after another; slowly making his way to the to his Thursday lesson. His first lesson was grueling torture, the second lesson nothing but boring theory. He didn't know to think for his third lesson with Sirius and Remus, not knowing what to expect he neared the door that knocking softly.

There was no answer; no excited yelp from his godfather, or the calm tone stating he could enter. Knocking harder; his fist thudding loudly with each bang on the door produced the same results; still no answer. _He knew it was Thursday, the right location, maybe if he waited a couple of minutes Sirius would show up. That would make his day to able to tease his Godfather for being late; this time._

Ten minutes was too long to wait, now bored with the hallway; Harry turned the door handle. _At least inside I can practice some of the spells, something to pass the time till my late godfather can show up._

Opening the door; confronting the image laid out before him, became one of the biggest mistakes in his life. The scene played out in front Harry with him still clutching the door handle; knuckle white where his grip tightened. In front of Harry in their own world, stood Remus; with Sirus kneeling in front of him. "So…Good, Siri…Yes…Like that…"

The growled words of Remus snapped Harry to attention, gasping with the images that wouldn't leave his head even with closed eyes. The noise drew the attention of the pair; focusing their attention on Harry. With unwanted attention, his eyes got as round as saucers, heat rising to his face, a blush forming on his cheeks. Harry tried to stutter, "Sorry….unlocked…Ummm…" Not being able to speak with the embarrassment pounding on his senses, Harry turned around and ran. Not even hearing Remus or Sirius call after him.

* * *

"Cub." _How could they have gotten here so soon? I ran to my rooms so I didn't have to face them. How can I face them, after seeing that! I still can hear them outside the door, why aren't they going away…at least give me a couple of hours to wash my brain out before having to talk to them. _"Cub?" _Ahhhh…I'll just have to face them, sooner the better; why couldn't the idiotic horny Elves just waited to do that? _With reluctant steps, face flaming red, Harry ducked his head as he opened the door the let the pair in.

Both Elves came in sitting down in different chairs facing Harry _at least they are not sitting together_, He couldn't meet their eyes, keeping his head down he heard Sirius state his calm voice helping to ease some of the nervous energy that had built up. "Listen Cub, I think it's time to explain some things to you…"

"It's ok Sirius….Honest…I don't need some kind of Elf sex talk….I'm ok with all this." Harry waved his hands to indicate the pair of Elves sitting in front of him. The sooner they left, the sooner he could deal with his consuming embarrassment.

Finally able to look up, watching mostly through bangs that had fallen over his eyes; Harry saw Sirius blush. The both of them staring into each other's eyes; having some kind of silent communication between them. After a couple of minutes both nodded their heads, silently agreeing to something that was beyond Harry's understanding. Remus began speaking. "Ok, I think it would be better to explain the differences between Elves and humans."

"Do I have a choice?" Harry said a small whine making his voice higher. _He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this very much, the embarrassment was only getting worse._

"No, you do not have a choice, Elves that live, knowing they are Elves learn this as a natural course of growing up…You have to have everything dumped on you at once. I think it would be better you are told now, before something else happens and you are not mentally prepared for it." For once Sirius was actually serious, Harry figured that if this topic was that important that even his Godfather would be serious about it, then it was better to listen. Harry nodded his head slowly, finally able to look into the two Elves eyes; that were waiting for any kind of acknowledgement from Harry before proceeding.

Remus began talking using the same lecture voice he used when teaching; _maybe if Remus treated it as a lesson it would be less embarrassing for everyone._ "As you have learned from Bellatrix; that even though both Elves and humans look the same, there are some atomical differences." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Well there are other differences as well, even though we appear to be either male or female, that's not entirely true." Remus stopped there; looking confused.

"If we appear only male or female, what are we?" Harry asked, his curiosity needing to be sated; now that it had perked up.

Sirius took over from there, "Well the best description is there are dominants and submissives, dominants can appear to be either male or female, and the same for submissives." Sirius finished with a wry grin.

Remus started talking after Sirius, "There is no difference between the two, they are both equal in regards to magical strength, and either can be the heir of a first family; the posturing you see humans do about male and female, is nonexistent for Elves."

"There has to be a catch though?" Harry asked starting to get confused, "if both dominants and submissives are considered equal why make the distinction?"

"Well there are two catches." Sirius said, his earlier seriousness fading away. Holding out one finger he said, "Catch number one, the submissives are the ones to get pregnant." Sirius then started to smirk as he held out two fingers now, "catch number two. The dominates have a destined mate."

Harry swallowed several times to get the lump in his throat to go down._ There was a possibility he could become pregnant, when he came to the Wizarding World; he thought most things were possible. Bit becoming pregnant was not one of those; never in a million years did he think a male could carry a child._ In a small voice he asked, "So if I'm not technically male, am I a dominant or submissive?"

Remus looked at Harry kindly, "well we don't know for sure cub, there are indicators as you get older for Elves. The tilt of the ears, the contours of the face, shape of the body; all of which can either indicate towards a dominant or submissive. For you, there is a good chance we won't know till after your Elven characteristics come in; but if anyone could tell you it would be Bellatrix."

Harry looked at the two elves in front of him, to see if he could notice the indicators that Remus mentioned. Shocked that he could see the difference, Sirius ears tilted back whereas Remus's ears were pointing up more. The differences were small but when looking at them it became even more noticeable. Remus's cheekbones were sharper and slightly higher, which made his eyes look sharper. Sirius were a little more rounded, making his eyes seem more open. Sirius body was more lissome, whereas Remus was broader of shoulder; still both Elves were beyond beautiful.

"So you two are a couple, did you get married?" Harry asked.

Both Remus and Sirius chuckled, and Remus answered, "Not married, we are mates…Mated pair would be a better term to use other than married…" Remus then looked at Sirius, "I'll give you one guess, as to who the submissive is in the relationship?"

_Harry laughed, Sirius was too wild to be the dominate one; out of all the Elves he had met, Sirius was the only one that actually needed a keeper._ Looking at his Godfather, Harry smirked "that's too easy." Pointing at a blushing Sirius. "So…There is no choice to who we have as mates?"

"Not exactly, the dominants have a predestined mate, but the submissives do not. What that means is a submissive can choose anyone to have children with, but a dominant can only have children with their mate." Sirius looked sad for a moment, "Your mother is an example of this. She had you and James was not her mate…Severus was actually her mate, and because of that the Prince line will cease to exist after he dies…It's one of the reasons the greasy git is so bitter."

Remus took over after Sirius who couldn't continue; his eye's looking a little wet. "It is a way for the power between mated pairs to be equal. The dominant has to win the love of their submissive; otherwise the dominants would become too controlling of their mate. If the dominant has the fear that their mate could choose another; it essentially keeps them in check." Remus gave Sirius a loving look which Sirius returned with a smirk.

"Oh' yes see Harry….the submissives have all the power." Sirius then let out his bark of a laughter, which Harry joined him. Harry could see how Sirius would use that over Remus's head.

"So Remus when did you know Sirius was your mate?" Harry asked after his spurt of laughter with Sirius.

"For most dominants they get feelings…well more like nudges toward a certain Elf. They don't want to be away from them; doing just about anything to make a submissive happy. Sometimes going so far as becoming protective, making sure their mate is happy and well cared for. Like most everything; a dominant will not know for sure till after they have gained their full powers at the age of seventeen." Remus said even though he still didn't take his eyes off of Sirius.

Harry didn't know if he liked the thought of having a mate, "So either I am a dominant and I will have to do everything in my power to get my mate's love; or I'm a submissive and will eventually become pregnant. It sounds like both sides have it hard, but I bet the dominant's have it the hardest."

Remus then smiled, "you have no idea how hard it can become." Giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Who me? I am completely innocent." Sirius said in all honesty.

Remus and Harry only looked at each other, peals of laughter coming from Harry at the thought that Sirius actually beloved he was innocent.

* * *

Draco looked everywhere, with each place he checked; stomach dropping; heartbeat quickening; frantically telling him to search every nook and cranny. _Where could one messy haired idiot be?_ _Harry was supposed to be in his lesson with Remus and Sirius, but when he went there to save him from another torture session; he was gone. Looking outside, in the dining hall, library, with Aubrey; but everywhere he looked Harry was nowhere to be found and no one had seen him, Remus, or Sirius. _

_There was only one place he had yet to check, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why Harry would be in his chambers; that is, unless he was sick_. The thought of Harry being sick had him walking a little faster. Thinking the worse, Draco turned around heading to the infirmary. _That is; what if he had been in his room for hour's hurt, sick, unable to get help_. That particular thought, had him stopping to run in the opposite direction, heart racing faster; fear making him push his legs to a greater speed.

Draco skidded to halt outside Harry's chamber doors, out of breath, clothes disheveled, worry making the door in front of his face waver. Rushing through the doors, panic setting when the first glance did not produce Harry; Draco staggered Harry's laughter. The tinkling sound of it inflaming Draco's righteous anger; _here Draco was worried about the prat, and Harry was having the time of his life._

"There you are…I have been everywhere looking for you." Draco focused Harry, trying to give him the coldest look he could muster.

"Sorry Draco…" Harry trained his green eyes on his Remus and Sirius. "We had a spur of the moment discussion on mates."

Draco lifted his eyebrow at what that discussion could mean. "Well I found you now, so no harm done."

"So what was sooooo important you where frantic to find me?" Harry said with one corner of his mouth turning upwards.

"Malfoy's do not become frantic." Draco frowned for a moment. "Since you are not in lessons today why don't we go explore more of the Manor?" Draco said dodging the question.

"That sounds like fun." Harry said completely caught up in the adventure he was about to have. Started to walk towards the door. "And yes you where frantic…your hair is out of place."

Draco mumbled as he followed Harry out the door wondering; _why do I even bothered some days?_

* * *

"Remy I think Harry forgot about us?" Sirius said to an amused Remus.

"Hmmmm…. your probably right. I wonder how long it will take those two too figure it out?"

"I don't know here soon, we were around the same age." Sirius said thoughtfully. "At least they make it interesting around here again."

"I'll show you interesting." Remus said as he pulled his mate out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note~Thank you everone, its you who are reading, reviewing, adding to the follower, or faviort lists thank make this worth it. A special thanks to Lalala, your review still is making me laugh. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 20

_He was so tired, doing nothing but tossing and turning last night; Harry could not sleep from what Remus and Sirius had told him. He knew his place in the world, he was supposed to meet a girl, get married, have children. With the 'Elf sex talk' now he didn't know what he was, a bearer, or the wooer? It was so confusing that he couldn't even pay attention to Rabastion's lesson; being his favorite, especially now that he had started learning wandless magic. _

_One moment he wanted to find out, the other he wanted to hide continuing to live in blissful ignorance. What was worse; he didn't even know what he would prefer. The thought of having someone love, need and care for him had an appeal all of its own. But did he want to be the one to bear children? He shuddered at the thought, Harry had heard some stories; of the cravings and mood swings that some of his dorm mates told of their older sisters being pregnant. How their ankles swelled and they would waddle when they moved. Would he want to be on the receiving end of those mood swings instead of giving them? Then there was the fear of the dominants; what if his mate turned him down? Choosing to be with someone else as he watched and withered away; like what happened too Severus. That fate would be worse than being pregnant, turning into a bitter Severus._

_By the time Harry had his healing lesson with Bellatrix, he was fairly sure he would ask her for help; or maybe he wouldn't? But what choice did he have, obviously blissful ignorance wouldn't work considering he couldn't stop thinking about it. Pulling as much courage he had, he knocked on the door, hoping that Bellatrix wasn't there, then he would have an excuse not to ask her._

"Come in Harry." With the sound of the other Elf's voice, his last line of defense went out the window. Looking down at his feet, Harry shuffled into the infirmary.

"Harry what's wrong; usually you're bouncing off the walls after my mate's lesson?" Bellatrix asked showing real concern for the first time Harry could remember.

"I don't know what I am?" Harry said in a quiet cry of despair.

"Of course you do, you are an Elf, the Enrai..." Bellatrix said confusion coloring her speech. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Harry shook his head, _she didn't understand; of course she didn't understand Bellatrix grew up knowing what she was; she didn't have the confusion keeping her awake at night; the confusion of not knowing. So he started from the beginning telling her everything that Remus and Sirius told him._ Finishing with, "… I don't know if I am a dominant or submissive."

Understanding crossed Bellatrix's face; putting her arm around Harry leading him to the bed pushing him to sit. "Well that's easy enough to fix." Bellatrix said as she rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. "All it takes is a simple spell and I can find out for you?" Harry still didn't know if he wanted an answer, but the indecision wasn't doing him any good either.

Bellatrix interrupted his thoughts, "You know that it doesn't matter whether you're a dominant or submissive; you are still going to be the same Harry regardless."

_For some odd reason he needed to hear that; that he wouldn't change no matter which role he would have in a relationship. Actually if he thought about it he had that role from the moment he was born, so it couldn't actually change him. With new hope shining in his eyes he took the leap nodding at Bellatrix for her to do the spell._

Bellatrix nodded back to Harry, giving him a small smile, waving her hand. It must be an Elven spell that she was using, as only Elven spells didn't need the use of a wand. As the spell started; chiming with different bells; Bellatrix started writing the interpretations the bells told. After a couple of minutes the music of the chiming bells stopped and Bellatrix looked up from her parchment.

"So Harry it is definitive, by the structure of your pelvic region you are a submissive…Now the bells also told me a couple of other things I want to address, first is your exhaustion level right now." Bellatrix stopped; looking at Harry for him to explain.

"Yea… well I didn't get much sleep last night…" A huge yawn interrupting Harry from talking.

"Yes well I think it would be better if you stayed here and took a small nap, we can cancel your lesson for the day, you wouldn't learn anything in this state anyway." Bellatrix tucked a blanket around Harry, who was already asleep before she could be done; his earlier stress already forgotten.

* * *

_Draco wasn't following Harry, nor was he spying on him…He was being a courteous host to see if his guest for the summer needed anything. It was his right….no wait, his duty to make sure that Harry was having a pleasant experience at the Manor. So when he peeked into the infirmary room to make sure his Aunt wasn't being unpleasant to his guest, Draco felt he had every right to stay and overhear the ensuing conversation._

"So Harry it is definitive, by the structure of your pelvic region you are a submissive…" _What his Aunt said had Draco backpedalling. Never in a million years did he think that Harry could be a submissive. It was irrational, not expected, and the thought never even crossed his mind. The last submissive Enrai was over a thousand years ago. How could they expect there to be one now? _

_With a snort Draco realized everything made sense…He would have to tell father right away. Plans would have to be made, a game of chase needed to be won. Which Draco had every intention of wining._

* * *

_Aubrey sat next to her grandson's bedside while he slept. When Bellatrix found her explaining what had happened, she was slightly worried at the stress her grandson had endured for the last day; and a little irked at the two who made Harry doubt himself. Those two could have handled the situation better, but it was already done so she would have to pick up the pieces. _

_With everything that had been shoved onto Harry's shoulders, it was bound to become too much. Even for her, it was almost too much, the only difference was Aubrey had years of learning, understanding, and patience; whereas Harry only had nearly fifteen. At least Tom had done the right thing and brought her to Harry, she could be that ear when he needed; someone in his corner who would always side with him._

Watching Harry awaken, moving his head, adjusting his body, going from sleeping and wakefulness; caused a smile to spread across her features. She went to stand next to Harry's bedside; looking down at him; carding her fingers through his hair. _It had gotten longer from the pictures she had been shown of him; during his previous school days. It suited him better, the longer it got the less it looked like a rats nest. The once messy locks turned into waves; framing his face, brushing the collar of his shirt._

Green eyes opened, and a small smile appeared on her grandson's face, "Grandmother?" _It was one word, but that one word could always make her heart soar. How could anyone hurt someone that perfect, innocent, sweet; the longer that Aubrey thought about all the things her daughter had done to Harry, the angrier she was became. It was almost time for her to make a visit, although she still loved her daughter, but to see the damage she had caused it was unacceptable._

"Grandmother?" Aubrey smoothed out the frown that marred her appearance, turning it into a smile.

"Sorry love, I was thinking of other things. How are you feeling?" Aubrey said slightly amused to see her grandson blushing.

"Ummmm….how much do you know?" Harry asked her, casting his eyes down.

"Oh' just about everything, Bellatrix thought you might need me here when you awoke." Aubrey said as she stopped carding her fingers through his hair. Aubrey grabbed his chin, forcing Harry to look her in the eyes. "What I don't know is how you are feeling?"

Harry tried to squirm away but her grip made sure he wasn't going anywhere. "I don't know….It's all so confusing."

"Well...I bet it is love, why don't we have some tea and we can discuss it." Aubrey said calling a house elf to bring them tea, and sandwiches. A couple minutes later the house elf reappeared with the requested items, and Aubrey's thank you to the creature had it bowing and crying in gratitude to 'the kind lady'. _It never failed to amuse her, how those tiny creatures could have such antics._

"Now tell me what confuses you the most." Aubrey asked after her grandson had eaten his sandwich and was now sitting back sipping is tea.

"It's better now that I know I am a submissive, I am not stressing over not knowing right now." Aubrey watched as her grandson started picking at his sleeve. "but then it becomes scary…I mean eventually I will bear children…What will all my friends at school think….will they still be my friends when they find out the truth?...Then there's not knowing who my mate is, what if they don't like me…but have to be with me?"

Aubrey stopped her grandson there; it looked as if he was working himself up too much. "Well let's take care of a couple of these problems before you think of more." Aubrey went to sit on the bed with Harry so she could be closer to her Grandson. "The problem with your friends is easy to solve, if they are truly your friends than none of this will matter. It's not their life but yours. Honestly anyone who isn't your friend is just an idiot anyway…."

"Draco was never my friend till this summer, who knows what he is going to be like when we get back to school." Harry said interrupting his grandmother.

"Well yes the blond is a special case I think. Ever heard of the boy who would pull the girls hair?" Aubrey asked her grandson, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

"No..." Confusion falling onto Harry's face.

"Well that doesn't matter, but I don't think Draco is going anywhere, anytime soon." Aubrey gave her Grandson her full mischievous grin, eyes alight with hidden laughter. "Now don't worry about children you are years away from having them. But I will say it is delightful when you get to spend months ordering your mate around for no other reason but you can."

Harry laughed at that, and Aubrey joined him. "Now for your mate, the best option is to watch the Elves around you and see how they treat you. One of them will start to stand out." _Giving Harry something to do, would help relieve some of the anxiety that he was feeling. _

Harry still uncertain asked, "But what if they don't like me?"

Aubrey looked behind her when she heard a noise. The blond Elf walked in looking at Harry in what could be mistaken for annoyance, but Aubrey knew better. It was time to have a talk with the blond about her grandson. "Please, Potter who wouldn't like you, you have everyone at your beck and call if you wanted." _So this must be the famous rivalry I have heard so much about. Well done, Draco goading my grandson away from his thoughts._

"That's not true…You don't like me Draco." Harry said glancing at the blond, with a wry grin.

"Now Potter that is only a matter of perspective." Draco said raising his eyebrow at her grandson. Who only laughed at the blond.

"I think I'll let you two have some fun, although I would recommend that Harry stays here or heads to his chambers; Bellatrix did say he needed to rest for the day." Aubrey said as she got up giving her Grandson a kiss before leaving.

Before she was out of earshot from the two, she could hear the blond asking if Harry wanted to play a game of chess. _Yes, Draco would be good for Harry._


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note~thank you everyone who is reading and reviewed. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 21

_Harry did feel better after talking with his Grandmother; she had a way of looking at a situation and making complete sense of it. The problem was her comment; asking if he knew the story of 'the boy who pulled the girls hair' bugged him. He didn't know what it meant, and looking through the Malfoy library; wasn't helping, nowhere in the massive pile of books; could he find any reference to the story. He was about to pull his hair out if he couldn't find any answers to that comment soon, knowing his grandmother had implied it towards Draco._

_The only solution he had left was to owl Hermione, if anyone knew what it meant; she would. That witch knew everything, and what she didn't know Hermione was a genius in finding the information. The dilemma however was Harry couldn't tell her about anything else that had happened that summer, this was something he would have to tell her in person. Although Harry didn't want to outright lie to his friend, omitting the truth couldn't be considered a lie._

Hermione,

Hey how's your summer? You know how mine usually is, overloaded with work. I overheard something the other day and was wondering if you could find out what it means? Have you ever heard the story about the boy who pulled the girls hair? It's kinda bugging me, I think I have heard of it before, but it keeps slipping from my mind. And before you ask, YES I have been studying. I know…hard to believe. Well I have to make it short, miss you, and I will see you soon on the train.

Harry

Harry rolled up the parchment tying it to Hedwig's leg. Scratching the top of her snowy head feeling her soft feathers. "Take this to Hermione girl, could you please wait for a reply?" Hedwig hooted once that sounded almost like a yes, and flew off in search of his friend.

_Harry hoped that it wouldn't take Hermione long to answer or try to pry too hard; reading between the lines. She was way too astute for her own good, and he was worried that Hermione would figure something was wrong before he had a chance to tell her._

* * *

Tom looked around the room to all the Elves, _what used to be just the Inner Circle had now branched out to anyone who had any interactions with Harry. Well almost anyone, he refused to let Draco come to these weekly meetings; the menace was part of the problem._

"How, accurate is the test you performed on Harry, Bellatrix?" Tom had to know, it was very rare to have the Enrai as a submissive. It had only occurred a couple of times in their history, and the last one was over a thousand years ago.

"The test is completely accurate; you see in a submissive the bone structure of the Pelvic region is pliant…" Bellatrix started to explain how the test was accurate using medical terms that had Tom lost within seconds.

"Please I don't need an in-depth explanation of the Enrai's pelvic region…I only needed to know if the test could be wrong." Tom leveled his red gaze on Bellatrix, as the rest of the Elves snickered. "Does anyone know who could be claiming Harry as their mate?"

"Please Tom…Everyone in this room knows who it is." Aubrey said her tone bordering on disrespect_. On top of everything else she was the only one to refuse to call him Lord, saying the title was archaic. There were times that Aubrey would annoy him for hours, asking question after question, then badgering him how he had done things. And if it were her that had been running things what she would have done differently. The Heiress was impossible some days, and complete pain in the ass the others._

"Well if you know…Enlighten us?" Tom said in a low voice with his teeth clenched.

The Heiress pointed at Lucius, "its Luke's son the blond dragon." Saying all this in her superior tone; corners of her mouth turning upwards. Like she knew a secret but refused to tell anyone what it was.

Tom looked towards Lucius seeing his face turn a shade of red, lips thinning out as he clenched his teeth. "Heiress, please I have said it before, it's Lucius, not Luke…A Malfoy wouldn't have such a plebian name." Tom could see the strain on Lucius jaw, from speaking through his teeth in the attempt to not explode in anger.

In sweet voice the Heiress answered, "Oh' I'm sorry…sometimes in my age I forget the simplest of things…" Then she smirked in her secret way, "Luke correct?"

If it wasn't for Narcissa, Lucius probably would have lost it, but with her intervention; Lucius stayed in his seat. "Yes I concur with the Heiress I have noticed the signs as well." Narcissa said while still putting a restraining hand on her mate.

Then Remus spoke up, "Yes Draco has an uncanny ability of always finding a way to get Harry out of the lesson's he doesn't want to be in." Further diffusing the situation, bringing it back on track.

"Yes Lucius you should know of some of your son's ability to get Harry from unwanted lessons." That was Sirius making the situation worse.

That was met with a round of laughter, and even Narcissa couldn't keep Lucius in his seat anymore. "Why you mangy mutt, what do you…"

Tom knowing that an escalated argument right now would not help anything stood up as well; raising his voice spoke over Lucius, "That is enough, Lucius take your set." Tom looked over to Aubrey noticing she had a self satisfied smirk on her face. "Lucius I need to know if you were successful at the governors' meeting for Hogwarts?"

With a huff, and a final glare at both Sirius and Aubrey, Lucius answered. "Yes it is set in motion, even though Dumbledore is not happy about the choice, the rest of the governors believe it is for the best that one of their own is the next Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"So who is the new professor of the brats?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Why, who else could even come close to being qualified, but myself." Lucius answered in the most arrogant voice, making Tom further grind his teeth.

That sent Sirius over the edge laughing hysterically, pointing at Lucius. "You…A…A…Professor…"

"Remus please control your mate…If you can't I may have to make him leave." Tom addressed the Elf already tired beyond belief. _Couldn't this generation ever grow up; Harry was able to control himself better than this._

Waiting till Sirius was in control of himself again, Tom asked, "Sirius, are you still allowing the order use Grimmauld place?"

"Yes, they just had a meeting last night…It seems Dumbledore wants to have the order pick Harry up two weeks before school starts." Sirius took a breath before finishing, "He wants Harry and Ron to reconcile their friendship and the Weasley's have now taken over Grimmauld place in preparation of Harry's coming." Sirius finished with a grimace.

Lucius couldn't help but answer, "Better your place than the Manor." With a smirk directed at Sirius.

"Please let's not start this again." Tom interrupted before it got out of hand again. "That is not the greatest news, but it does give us a month to prepare Harry before he is to leave us. We can't keep Dumbledore away from Harry, but we can give him the tools needed for him to be able to handle the situation."

"Ohhh that means Harry will be here for his birthday, we can throw him a party." Aubrey said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Everyone knows that he needs to be spoiled more." Narcissa said a gleam in her eye at the prospect of planning a party. "We have so much to do Heiress. Harry only gets the best."

"Please none of this Heiress stuff from you Narcissa, Aubrey will be just fine." Tom watched the two leave before he could dismiss everyone. _He still was wondering if it was the best option to bring her here, some days she caused too much trouble, than it was worth._

* * *

_Dinner that night was interesting, what with Narcissa and his Grandmother sitting close to each other whispering back and forth. They reminded Harry of the girls at Hogwarts, with all the whispering, pointing, and giggling. Then there was Lucius; who kept on sending his icy glare to Sirius and his Grandmother; Harry wondered what those two had done to irk Lucius. By far the strangest occurrence was Draco, as he still refused to let Harry make his own plate. When asked, the blond would say 'Harry was a guest, and it was his right to make sure he had everything he needed'._

_With all the undercurrents at dinner, Harry couldn't wait to retreat to his chambers. Well there was also the reason that Hedwig may have returned. After turning down a request of a game from a certain blond, and his grandmother asking if he wanted to come with her; saying that 'he was tired and was just going to sleep'. Harry raced to his room, hoping the snowy owl had returned._

Looking at the window sill that was Hedwig's favorite perch, he noticed that the snowy owl had returned, looking innocent, cleaning her feathers. "Hey girl, did you bring me something?" Harry asked as he approached the window to sill. Hedwig held her leg out for Harry to untie the parchment; with a soft hoot for reply. "Thank you girl, you have no idea how I was hoping you would have returned." Hedwig nipped his fingers going back to cleaning her feathers.

Harry slowly untied the letter from Hermione, even though he really wanted to know what the story meant, he was nervous at what the contents could mean.

Harry

I am so happy to hear from you; usually you're not able to write over the summer. I hope that means your family is treating you better. Well I just heard from the Headmaster and it seems he has invited me to Sirius's home the last two weeks of summer, something about you being there as well. So that means we can see each other sooner than the Hogwart's express. Isn't that great. Well so far my summer has been grand, with mother and father taking me on vacation, and everything else. And to hear you have been studying, you almost made me faint. Although I will not believe it till I see it. What you asked me about 'the boy and girl'; it is actually a muggle term more than a story. basically it means is that the boy who likes the girl will be mean to her, pull her hair and such; instead of just telling the girl he likes her. I hope that jogs your brain a little bit. I hope you family isn't being too atrocious and are giving you some time to yourself instead of having you do chores all day long. Take care of yourself and see you soon.

Hermione

Harry sat there and rereading the letter over and over, hands shaking, mouth open in a stupor. _That couldn't be what that story his grandmother mentioned, meant. That would mean that he was Draco's mate, that Draco liked him, that Draco would do anything to make him happy. Thinking over the last couple of weeks at the Manor. The way Draco was always trying to find him. Doing whatever Harry wanted. Getting Harry out of his lessons. Making sure Harry ate properly._

_It all made sense, but did Draco know or was he following instinct? Did Harry even want to have Draco in that way? Did he even have a choice? What would he choose if he did have a choice? Well Harry did have a choice, he didn't have to become Draco's mate, but then he would condemn Draco to be as bitter as Severus. Could he do that to Draco? _

_Granted in the last couple of weeks Draco had gotten better, he was nicer, the sarcasm that used to annoy Harry; was actually funny. Then Harry remembered the notes he was now sending, and how he taught Harry potions. There was some possibility there, but Draco still had some work to do. Then there was fate, Harry knew fate would love nothing more than to send him a curve ball._

_Remembering what Sirius said about submissives had all the power, Harry wondered how far he could take that; and what exactly Draco would do to win him._


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note~ This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope everyone has alot of fun reading it. Thank you for the reviews, they make this who process worth all the work. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

"**Bold**"=Parseltongue

Chapter 22

_Lucius was not happy, everywhere he looked there were either house elves running in preparation; or Elves decorating here to there. All were getting ready for Harry's fifteenth birthday party; it was like his Manor had been turned into a beehive with all the commotion. It wasn't that he didn't want Harry to have a party, he knew he deserved one. No what had him upset was the Heiress…She had literally overtook everything, and his mate wasn't any better. Anything that the Heiress wanted, Narcissa was in complete agreement of._

_On top of all the hassle of the party; Harry was not to know about it. So as each room was done, he was being made to go behind; putting up glamour's to conceal their plans from the young Enrai. What he wanted to know was why he was the one made to do the glamour's, there were other Elves capable of doing it. But because the Heiress said he had to do it, he ended up being the one to do it._

_Then there were the presents, loads upon loads of them, from everyone. Each trying to outdo the others till it became some type of challenge; of who could get Harry the one present that he would absolutely love. It was enough for even him to want to pull his hair out and screaming. Instead Lucius would give everyone a tight smile nodding his head. What else was he to do when he was outnumbered by not only his mate but also the Heiress._

* * *

_Lately Harry had been acting really weird, at least weirder than Draco could remember him being. Harry would ask Draco to get him something, then when Draco returned with the requested item Harry would be gone. Making him search, when he asked why he ran off, Harry would respond that he forgot he sent Draco for something; but it kept happening. _

_Then there were the surprise tickle attacks, and the stuff that would need to be picked out of his hair; all of which drove him insane. That was not including the fact that Harry started to care more for his appearance, spending more time in the morning getting dressed, instead of throwing on whatever. It all was just too weird, he hoped that after Harry's birthday things would go back to normal, but first was the perfect present from him._

_He was positive that the present he had gotten Harry would out do everyone else's. After thinking about it for weeks and not coming up with anything, he came across the idea completely by accident. Of course he wasn't spying on Harry during his lesson with the Dark Lord, but casually strolling by when he heard Harry talking._

_The subject of their conversation was of Harry teasing the Dark Lord, who was complaining about Nagini had her snakelings. That all the hissing was keeping him awake at night. Harry laughed at the Dark Lord, in which the Dark Lord responded that if Harry didn't stop teasing him he would just send them all to his room. This only made Harry laugh harder, and he came up with the idea for his birthday present._

_Then there was the conversation with the Dark Lord, seeing if he could buy one of Nagini's babies. The Dark Lord at first didn't want to give one up, saying maybe that was what he had planned as a gift for Harry. Spending a couple of days, pestering the Dark Lord till he caved in; was well worth the effort. Now he had the perfect gift, and all he had to do was wait till Harry's birthday to give it to him. _

* * *

_Harry was doing what he had done every year for as long as he could remember; staying up till midnight of the night of July 30th, to wish himself happy birthday. Even though it had gotten better since he started at Hogwarts with his friends sending him gifts. He had yet to actually experience a true birthday party. The closest he had come to having one was when Hagrid had come to give him a squashed cake and take him Diagon Ally for is school things._

_Even though he knew that this year would be different he still kept his own birthday tradition. It wasn't like he couldn't figure out the plans everyone was doing._ Casting tempus showed he still had ten minutes until midnight. A soft creak of the door opening made Harry; nearly falling off the bed. A chuckle, the one from the intruder; flittered to his ears; looking upside down from the end of his, met the amused face of Draco. _What could the blond want now?_

"If I wasn't trying to surprise you I would have knocked, but honestly I didn't think you would still be awake." Draco said carrying a present wrapped in green and silver with a ridiculously large bow. "What are you doing still awake anyway?"

"What are you doing awake?" Harry said copying the same amused tone that Draco used.

"Well since I am in your room, holding your present, right before your birthday…I have no clue why I would be here?" Draco said in a quiet voice with only a hint of mockery in it.

"Yea... I suppose that could be." Harry said, a blush heating his cheeks. "So can I have my present?" Harry asked, reaching for it.

"Absolutely not… It's not your birthday yet." Holding the present out of Harry's reach. "And pouting will not work either…Plus you haven't answered my question. Why are you still awake?" Draco said sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Well it's kinda of a personal birthday tradition…" Harry looked down for a moment able to feel the earlier blush coming back. "I stay awake to wish myself happy birthday." Looking into steel eyes; for a moment he thought he saw anger reflected in them, but soon it was replaced by a smile.

"Well this year I will be the one to tell you Happy Birthday." Draco said in a soft tone, a flurry of owls came through the open window. "What are all these?" Jealously coloring his voice slightly.

Harry looked at Draco giving him a knowing smile before getting up to relieve the owls of the packages. Bringing them back to the bed Harry laid each present out before sitting back down. Pointing to a neatly wrapped present in red and gold, "This is from Hermione, most likely a book of some type." The next present was messily wrapped also in red and gold, "that one is from Ron, which would mean candy." Harry frowned at the present, _why he would even send a present?_ Pointing at the plain box, "that one is from Mrs. Weasley so it's a cake and some other treats…" With a snort Harry continued, "Mrs. Weasley thinks my family doesn't feed me enough so she sends me a care package on my birthday." Pointing at a very large colorfully wrapped box, "That's from the twins, so it is jokes and pranks for me to use." Pointing to the last item, an envelope, "That's from Dumbledore, telling me Happy Birthday and giving my school list for next year."

"What is the point of giving you a present every year if you already know what they are going to be?" Draco asked looking at the presents as if they were the enemy.

Harry laughed at Draco's expression, saying, "I don't know what your present is?" As Harry was trying to reach for the present that Draco still was not willing to give up yet, Harry heard bells chiming in the back ground signaling that it was midnight.

Draco leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Happy birthday Harry." Giving his gift, face flushed; Harry didn't know if it was from the exertion of trying to keep the gift away, or from being embarrassed. _Either way it was cute._

Harry looked at the beautifully wrapped present the bottom was wrapped separately from the top so all he had to do was untie the bow and lift the top off. Looking at Draco one last time, wondering what the blond could have gotten him, Harry peeked into the box. Jumping back, when a little, very green head, poked its head out; swaying from side to side the little head began to hiss.

"**Who are you**?" Harry began laughing as the snake started to climb out of the box, slithering everywhere, it's little tongue flickering out smelling the air as it climbed all over Harry. A constant hiss of questions coming out of the little snake. "**What is this? Where am I? Why is it so quiet**?"

Harry looking back at the little snake; answering only some of the many questions. "**My name is Harry. You are in my chambers. What is your name pretty snake**?" The little snake stopped its exploration looking back at Harry still swaying from side to side, always in motion.

"**I have no name. Will you give me a name? The last being called me an annoying snakeling that never stopped hissing.**" Hearing that Harry looked at Draco, _that's where he got the snakeling from._

"So you managed to get Tom to let you have one Nagini's babies?" Harry said to a transfixed Draco, _Ahhh….the blond must like the sound of parseltongue._

"Yes, well it took some talking…A bit of bribery, but the Dark Lord finally caved. How did you know it was from Nagini?"

"Well Tom said something about a snakeling that wouldn't stop hissing, and this little one said the same thing." Laughing Harry asked the blond, "What do you think I should call him?"

"It is your gift…You get to decide a name." Draco said, with a slight nervous tone, "Do you like him?"

Harry watching the blond closely realized that Draco was nervous; _it would be fun to let him sit there a little longer wondering._ "**I don't know what to call you. I would love it if you wanted to stay with me.**"

"**Yes I like it here; you smell nice and talk to me. I will stay here, and can wait for a name.**" Harry saw Draco fidget in impatience, making his mind up, gave the blond a radiant smile, "Yes I love him, he's perfect Draco." Harry answered as the little snake made its way to curl around Harry's neck just barely long enough for head and tail to curl around itself.

"Of course I would pick the best gift to give you…Are you going to open your other presents?" The relief that Draco showed relaxed his shoulders, his features smoothing out as he smiled.

Running his fingers over the scales of the little snake, Harry answered, "I already know what they are, but if you want get one of the house elves to bring us some forks. You can help me eat my cake."

That night Harry and Draco stayed up late eating, cake, and candy from the Weasleys'. Looking at the book Hermione sent; on the rare magical creatures, which was completely wrong on its definition of what the High Elves where. Causing both to fall back laughing and giggling at the ridiculous description.

When the third yawn, Draco said, "Lay down Harry get some sleep."

Still yawning and rubbing his eyes Harry answered back, "Mmm…not" But still listened to the blond and laid back onto the pillow. "Draco?"

Draco turned around, looking back at the pile of pillows and blankets. "Yes Harry?"

In a sleepy voice already half way to the land of dreams, "Thank you….best birthday ever." Then fell asleep a smile still on his face. Harry didn't even see the sappy smile that Draco returned or heard the softly spoken words.

"You are welcome Harry; it only gets better after tonight."

* * *

Harry walked down to breakfast, the little snake still wrapped around his neck, hissing question after question. _This one was the snakeling that Tom had the most complaints about, it was curious about everything, and there was always a constant hiss coming from it. Chuckling at his new friend, Harry couldn't have asked for a better gift. Draco really had done great with the gift._

Walking into the dining hall was a huge surprise; everywhere he looked there was decorations proclaiming his birthday; in one corner, a huge pile of presents. Everyone that Harry had met since coming to Malfoy Manor was already sitting around the table waiting for Harry to make his entrance.

Harry's grandmother walked over, giving her grandson a big hug and saying, "Happy Birthday love." Looking from his grandmothers' happy face to all the other Elves in the room, _they did all this for him? He knew they were planning something, but this was beyond anything he could have thought of._

"Is this all for me?" Harry asked the room at large. In which everyone chuckled in a resounding "yes" was enough to convince him that it was truly all for him. His grandmother led him to the table saying that he had to eat first before opening gifts.

_Breakfast was perfect all his favorites were made to perfection by the house elves, and no one was fighting for once. Draco sat across from Harry looking far superior from anyone else in the room; which he figured was because he had brought the snakeling down for breakfast._

"So I see Draco already gave you his gift, what do you plan on calling him?" Tom asked looking curious.

"I don't know yet, so far I call him little one, or noisy one. You did yourself a favor in picking this one out for Draco's gift." Harry laughed at the look that Tom gave the snakeling, disgust clearly showing.

"Well you could always call him either Tithen which is Elvish for little or there is Bruinedhiel which is noisy in Elvish." Tom said actually giving it some thought.

Harry thought for a moment, at which name would be better, _he liked both of them. But decided to choose the one that was easier to say. _ Looking at the snakeling Harry asked, "**I think I have a name for you, do you like Tithen? It means little in Elvish**" The snake having uncoiled itself from around Harry's neck; smelling his breakfast. "**Yes I like that name. I want some of this.**" Tithen was flickering its tongue at some of Harry's sausages. With a laugh he broke of small pieces for the noisy snakeling, who hissed it's like of the new food.

Looking up at everyone Harry announced, "He likes the name Tithen, it was a wonderful idea Tom."

Tom mumbled that Bruinedhiel would have been the better choice as the snakeling had yet to stop hissing.

When breakfast was over and the house elves had cleared everything away, Harry's grandmother came forward with her present. It was a large square box and inside were items that made no sense. Looking at his grandmother she said, "This is your mothers baby blanket, and other items she held dear, I thought you might like them." Harry touched the soft blanket; not being able to answer looked at his grandmother, giving her a watery smile.

The next present came from Severus; it was a personal pensive that had memories of his mother stored into it. Looking at the gift, _one of these days they would have to talk. You don't give a gift like that to someone you hated._ Harry whispered his thank you.

Thankfully the next present came from his Godfather and Remus. Who couldn't stop moving and jumping around, making him forget his earlier sadness; with a laugh he accepted the gift. It was a mirror, not understanding Harry looked at Sirius who grinned before answering, "It's a communication mirror I have the other one. That way we can talk anytime while you are at school." _He loved the idea that he could talk to Sirius at any time_, giving his Godfather a huge smile and sat the mirror down gently.

The Malfoy's had gotten him more clothes and accessories, even though Harry didn't think he needed anymore, the craftsmanship was beautiful and thanked them for such. The Lestrange's gave him books on Elven magic and healing. Fenir also gave him a book on how to change into a wolf.

Tom's gift was a little unusual, it was also a book, but when Harry tried to read some of it, it didn't make much sense. Looking at Tom not wanting to insult him; but truly wondering what this gift was; Tom only chuckled turning the book to the first page, before explaining.

"Draco gave me this idea in return for me letting him gift you Tithen. You won't be able to understand it now but the first page, but as you go through the book it will teach you all the different languages of animals that I know. I actually put the book together so you could continue learning when you are in school." Tom giving his shoulders a squeeze.

Harry thanked Tom, looking at Draco also sent him a thank you knowing it was his idea that had Tom giving him this gift. Harry jumped up giving each person in the room a hug; including the stupefied Draco. Gathered his presents and ran back to his room. _This was one of the best birthdays he could have ever hoped for._


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note~This chapter is short, but the next parts are already set and I needed a transition piece from the summer to the next part. After this the plot is going to continue and there will be time jumps through the school year. I will note any significant time jumps. Thank you everyone for reading and of course to everyone who has reviewed. Reviews are not necessary for me to continue to write, but I love reading what everyone thinks so far. Enjoy

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 23

_This was the first time that Harry had seen the council room. At least that is what Tom had called it when he said they were meeting there and he was to be in attendance. He was leaving tomorrow to head to Grimmauld place, no matter how much Sirius had argued with Dumbledore; Dumbledore wouldn't budge. So now he had to leave the one place and the people he had become close too, two weeks earlier than he had wanted. At least Hermione would be there._

"I do not want to take up everyone's time today, as we will be busy." Tom said while pacing back and forth in front of the table. Clearly too agitated to sit. "This is what we have figured out; Harry will head back to the Dursley's tomorrow morn…"

"Absolutely not…My grandson will not step one foot in that house…"Harry's grandmother stood up so quick that her chair flew backwards; where the house elves fell over themselves to right it before she sat back down again.

Tom trained his red gaze on his grandmother before speaking in a low hissing voice, "Heiress I have already told you…In order to keep Dumbledore from getting suspicious; then Harry has to be retrieved from the Dursley's home."

"In all your years of knowing this foe…this is the best plan you could come up with? Sending Harry to that…That place…One minute is too long…" Harry's grandmother said with her hand slapping the table to emphasize her point; the sharp sound echoing around the room.

"Then Heiress…Why don't you accompany Harry; then you will not have to worry over his safety?" Tom said as he threw his hands in the air, nearly screaming at her.

Harry's grandmother sat back down, quirked the corner of her mouth up, "Why Tom…That is the best idea I have heard for you yet. Yes…I believe it is about time to become acquainted with my daughter again."

Tom gave Harry's grandmother a disgusted look before addressing the room again. "Now before I was interrupted…It would seem that both Harry and the Heiress will head to the Dursley's in the morning. Sirius says that the order is to pick Harry up in the early afternoon. Once Harry is at Grimmauld Place he will be under Sirius…" Tom sent Sirius a stern glare. "…And Remus's care…Which I expect these two to be able to handle one fifteen year old."

"Now Harry…" Tom said locking red eyes to green. "This is may be difficult, but I need you to be the same as you have always been. Keep the same friends, same enemies, and above all else you need to make sure that Dumbledore thinks you still trust him." Tom finally sat down before continuing. "Do you think you can do that Harry?"

_Harry knew that it would be almost impossible to keep up the rouse; at least he would be putting the Slytherin traits the Sorting Hat saw in him to use._ Still looking into Tom's red eyes Harry answered, "Yes I believe I can do this…What happens though if something goes wrong?"

"Then you contact Sirius through your mirror, or get in touch with Severus and Lucius who will both be teaching" Tom said simply.

* * *

With the meeting over, Harry was in search of a certain blond, with many things to discuss. _The thought of keeping up the rivalry with Draco, turned his stomach; over the summer they had become friends and he wanted to keep that relationship the way it was. Granted they still teased each other, but Harry had seen the person behind the arrogance and pompous attitude. This was going to be the hardest part to this deception, going back to the way he used to treat Draco._

Peeking into the library showed a Draco lounging on the couch reading a book. Harry walked silently; apparently the blond was very interested in the book as his head  
didn't even turn. Harry tip toed closer, just as he was about to touch the blond…

"Do not even think about it…I know it is you Harry." Draco turned giving Harry a wry grin and a quirk of his eyebrow.

"You are no fun…" Harry said as he sat in the chair across from the couch.

"So are you all packed for your…Fun trip…Tomorrow?" Draco asked going back to reading his book.

"I wouldn't call it fun…" Harry said taking the book from Draco. "I came here to talk to you."

"I was reading that…" The blond said facing Harry.

Harry looked down into his lap, trying to gather his thoughts; _this was harder than he thought it was going to be._ "What's going to happen when we go back to school?"

Draco looked at Harry, cocking his head to the side, "Well we will go back to being rivals…"

Harry jumped up in agitation; pacing the room, "What if I don't want to be rivals anymore?"

"What do you mean? We can't show up being friends…" Confusion clearly showing in the lines that appeared in Draco's face.

"I know we can't…but I don't want to go back there and pretend that this summer didn't happen…" Harry said while pacing. "That I don't know that you can be nice, when you want too…That your funny, if a little sarcastic…That you were right about some families being better than others…"

Draco said a smirk on his face, "Say that last one again Harry…"

Harry feeling slightly confused because he couldn't remember everything he ranted "That you are sarcastic?"

"No not that one, I want to hear the one about me being right…" Draco said standing up, putting his nose in the air.

Harry looked at Draco with his nose in the air, hands on his hips as he looked down at Harry from the corner of his eyes; and started laughing. "Out of everything I said about you, and you only pick out that you were right…"

"Well it was the most important thing you had said."

Harry looked at Draco a radiant smile making his cheeks hurt, "We're going to be alright."

"I have thought about this…" Draco said sitting back down. "We can make this into a game, the one who can best the other person wins. We could meet weekly to settle the score, and figure out what is to be the forfeit the following week."

"I think the idea is brilliant" Harry held his hand out which Draco grabbed to shake on their new deal.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 24

**August 18th Two weeks before the start of Hogwarts term**

It was a quiet morning for everyone, including Harry. _He didn't want to leave yet, although he knew he had too, so with his chin high; determination flashing in his eyes, he made his way to the floo room. _The thought of spending even a half of a day with the Dursley's sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know love…I would never make you go to that place by yourself. I will be there the whole time." Harry's grandmother said putting her arm over his shoulders guiding him to the fireplace.

Harry looked back at the room and everyone that had gathered, he had already said his goodbyes giving everyone hugs. The last step was to just go through the fireplace. Looking back at Draco one last time, the blond lifted his eyebrow in challenge; Harry gave him a grin back before saying "Dursley's residence."

Tumbling through the fireplace into the Dursley's living room was one of the most confusing experiences in his life. There was no screeching from his aunt about the dirty mess he had brought in; no bellow from his uncle about the freakishness that is entering his home. By far the most disturbing sight was seeing his cousin with his head down, on his hands and knees cleaning. _It all was too weird._

His grandmother came in after Harry, followed closely by his trunks. "I know it's a little weird but I have it on good authority they will not even notice us unless we address them first." She said, putting her arms around Harry.

Harry nodded his head, and went to take his trunk to the parlor for when the order would come to pick him up. As he rounded the corner, he ran straight into his aunt, but because he didn't say anything, she picked herself up off the floor walking around him. This little run in giving him a good look at his aunt's face and arms; both of which had huge scars running across them. Some of the scars had the shiny appearance of burns, while others had the puckered look of deep gashes that never healed properly. _What could have happened to his aunt in the time he was gone?_ The next person Harry looked at was his uncle; who also had similar scars, and the same could be said for his cousin as well.

Going back into the living room Harry came to his Grandmother, putting his arms around her waist; burying his face into her shoulder. "What happened to the Dursley's?

Giving a kiss to the top of his head, "Well it seems there is a blond dragon who wanted to have a little bit of revenge for what they have done too you."

Harry looked up sharply, "Draco? Why would he do that?" Slightly uneasy, _how could Draco inflict so much pain and damage to another being no matter how horrible the beings are?_

Aubrey eyes softened just a little bit, "One of these days Harry, we will talk about what they have done to you." His grandmother gave him a tight hug. "Now I know you figured out my clue about Draco. So you tell me why he would do this?"

Harry blushed feeling the heat from his toes too the tip of his ears, before burrowing his head back into his grandmother's shoulder. "It is true then, I am Draco's mate. I had thought that maybe I wasn't…I mean that he hasn't told me…not that I want him too…but…"

His grandmother laughed; with the bell like laugh she gave when she was truly amused, "Now love…From what I understand, the blond won't even approach you till he turns seventeen. That is the way the Elves have always done things…So if you want something now with the blond…Then it is up to you."

Harry still unable to get rid of his blush which darkened; nodded his head. _For now all he wanted from Draco was friendship._ "I still think it is wrong that he tortured the Dursley's"

The look on Aubrey's face darkened and the amused smile on her face turned into a thin flat line. "Harry, love I would like you to take a walk before the order gets here, and why don't you take your cousin with you, I have some things to say to my daughter."

Harry turned his head to the fat boy still cleaning on his hands and knees before nodding at his grandmother's suggestion. "Dudley let's go for a walk."

Dudley turned sharply, looking at the person talking to him. His eyes got huge when they landed on Harry; with a gasp the large boy crawling backwards; knocking over the pail of water in his attempt to stay as far away as possible. Dudley stuttered out, "I p.. the bl…blond daemon…th..that I wouldn't hurt yo…you."

Harry tilted his head to the side by the complete role reversal this situation became; _he could remember it being him in the same position stuttering something stupid, with Dudley standing over him. _"It's fine let's just take a walk."

Dudley nodded his head before lowering his gaze too scared to even look at him anymore. Getting up slowly Dudley followed Harry out of the house.

* * *

Aubrey was fuming as she inspected the house that her grandson lived in for the first fourteen years of his life. _Looking at the fat boy's two rooms one of those rooms being storage for broken toys, while her love…stayed in a broom closet. That doesn't even include the house chores, beatings, starvation, mental anguish these monsters had done to her grandson. The more she looked the more she thanked Draco for what he had done to them. The name the fat boy called the blond dragon was well deserved. She couldn't wait to get home to tell Draco what his new name was, knowing the blond…He would treasure the name, with a smirk and slight nod of his head._

_Aubrey know why she liked Draco better than his father, as both were a copy of the other. But she knew with Harry's influence on the blond he was bound to turn out better than his father. Already he was showing such promise, when she heard of Draco stunning his father only because Harry was bored; she had almost died laughing. That was one spectacle she would have loved to see firsthand_.

_Now to the unpleasant business of talking to her daughter, the one who ran off, making Aubrey believe she had died over twenty years ago. Although she still called the person her daughter, she had grieved for Petunia when she thought she had died. In truth this was a stranger that she couldn't believe that held such hate in within, she would take it out on an innocent child._

"Petunia" one word was all this person needed to know the truth of her crimes, as she watched her daughter turn standing back in shock, anger, jealously, and fear; as each wash over her face. Each emotion marring her daughter, turning her into an uglier person with them. "I just want to know why you would do this to an innocent child? Why your own flesh and blood?"

Petunia at first didn't say anything, only starring, not quite able to grasp the concept of being able to answer. With a tired sigh she sat in a chair whispering, "He paid us…"

"Who paid you?..."Aubrey said, the steel never leaving her eyes nor her voice.

"The freak that runs that school for freaks…" Petunia continued to whisper, her body almost collapsing onto itself.

Aubrey thought she was furious before; now fury turned into an all consuming rage as anger continued to rise and boil within her blood. _That these people not only did it, but were paid to do this, was outrageous in of itself. Knowing that there was a person out there, a wizard that wanted this done to Harry, was unspeakable_. She began pacing trying to relive some of the anger building up in her system, but she knew the only release she could have is when she told Tom. _This was something he hadn't planned on and it meant that Dumbledore was more dangerous than ever before._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 25

Harry spent over an hour walking around, doing everything in his power to ignore his cousin; who was huffing and puffing behind him trying to keep up. He headed to the playground, hoping it could help clear some of the fog that had become his mind. During the whole time; his cousin stayed in the background, not saying anything; which worked out perfect for him, who didn't want to talk either.

Having spent many minutes, swinging didn't seem to help either_. His Grandmother said to take a walk, but she never said for how long, and he figured a little over an hour, would give her the time she needed._ Lost in thought, not paying attention to his surroundings Harry walked into a trap. The air around him turned frigid able see every breath he made; the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Looking around Harry noticed he was in the worst location; with him in a tunnel, the light fading away.

Unlike the trials Harry faced in the tournament, this was a true dementor attack; two were coming towards him from one end; another dementor coming from behind was closing in on his cousin. Although he didn't like his cousin, nobody deserved to be kissed, the thought of having your soul sucked out while reliving your worst memories sent a shiver through Harry that did not come from the freezing temperatures. Running back towards his cousin, he held out his wand screaming, "Expecto Patronum;" the ethereal stag came leaping out of Harry's wand, charging, leaping, antlers down towards the dementor; that was in the process of sucking out Dudley's soul.

The dementor glanced up just in time for the stag to charge right through the disgusting creature; disintegrating it into wispy tendrils that floated away. The stag skidded to a stop before turning to charge the other two Dementors, who had decided that retreat was better than what had happened to the other; quickly flying away. With the Dementors gone Harry was able to take his first breath that didn't hurt from it being so cold. Slowly he made his way to his cousin that was still lying on the ground not moving.

When yelling didn't work nor was shaking his cousin rousing him, he casted a lightening charm allowing him to be able to drag his cousin away from the tunnel. Harry wanted to get as far away from this spot as he could, and leaving his cousin there was not an option. With his cousin hanging off his shoulder he was able to slowly make his way back to the Dursley residence.

Stumbling through the door Harry was met with the shriek he was expecting when he first flooed into the Dursley's residence. "My Duddleykins, what has the freak done to you?" Not wanting to be in the way of the rushing banshee that his aunt had become; he dropped his cousin and stepping back into the waiting arms of his grandmother. Turning around her face showed disgust towards her daughter before tightening her arms around him. In the coldest voice he had ever heard come from his grandmother, "Petunia that is enough…"

His Grandmothers words where cut short by the appearance of a letter that was flying through the open window. It first flew around all the individuals in the room, before stopping in front of Harry; where it quickly unfolded itself into a pair of lips similar to a howler. "Harry Potter you have violated the law by using magic in front of a muggle; also violating the underage magic outside of school law. If found guilty the punishment can range from sentencing in Azkaban to being expelled from Hogwarts. Your trial is set for August 25th one week from today, at noon in courtroom 10." The letter folded itself up landing on the floor at his feet.

His grandmother picked up the letter, looking at Harry, before pocketing it. _She would take the letter to Tom, but other than that he had no idea how he was going to get out of this situation_. Leaning back into his grandmother, Harry whispered "tell Tom it was a dementor attack and the magic I used was the Patronus charm."

She looked at Harry, "The order will be here shortly. Will you be alright for the time being?"

Harry nodded his head yes, _he knew his grandmother had to leave but he was going to miss her_; he gave his Grandmother one last hug before she went to the floo heading back to Malfoy Manor. Turning around revealed that his aunt and cousin where heading to the car, _probably to get his cousin checked out since he still was walking around in a daze._ Harry sat down by the door waiting for the order to come pick him up, _hoping it wouldn't take too long_.

Even though Harry would have preferred it was Sirius or Remus that had come to pick him up, but Tonks and Moody were not too bad, _at least they didn't forget about him._

"Come on Harry let's get you out of here before you get yourself into anymore trouble." Tonks said as she began shrinking his trunk and Hedwig's cage for travel.

"The Order already knows?" Harry asked suspicion running around in his mind, _how could the order have already found out, it hasn't even been an hour._

"Yes, constant vigilance is what is going to win this war." Came the gruff reply from Moody. Looking closer Harry could see that Moody had recovered from his ordeal of being locked in the trunk all of last year. _At least he hadn't taken any permanent damage._

"Let's go Harry I am sure you're excited to see you godfather, and friends; Ron especially has been excited to have you at Grimmauld Place; talking about all the fun things you two would be doing." Tonk's continued talking, as they made their way outside past the apparition wards so she could side-along Harry.

Harry in a state of exasperation, _how could she not know that he wasn't friends with Ron? It had been almost a year since they had been friends._ Harry followed; figuring it would be better to keep his mouth shut, _he could figure what was going on when he got there._

* * *

Tom's nerves were strung as tight as they could get, _he hated the fact that he had to send Harry back into the clutches of Dumbledore, but he wasn't ready yet and wouldn't be ready for some time to face the wizard that had destroyed so much. There was a lot he should be doing, everything to keep the Enrai safe; but his worry was all consuming not allowing him to get a thing done. This didn't even include the situation he was facing with the Heiress, He knew there had to be a way to return her Elven heritage, but he didn't know where to begin. That didn't even include the pull he was feeling, with her being so close to him now. _

_Like all aspects in his life, think of the devil and they shall appear_; Aubrey walked in, head held high, her long auburn hair floating about her like a living flame. Her eyes also holding an inner fire, and her mouth in a tight thin line; in her hand she held a piece of parchment nearly destroying it from how tightly it was in her grip. _She looked pissed, and he had never seen her look so beautiful before. Whatever had happened in the hour and half she was gone, would not be good news to hear._

"You need to call the Inner Circle, I have learned of some things." Aubrey said her voice cold; sharply turning around, heading back out of the room, _leaving the way she came in 'on fire'. If she had ever had the chance to take her proper place, Aubrey would have made a wonderful Enrai._

Sending out a quick call to his Inner Circle, telling them to meet immediately in the council room; Tom made his way to the same room. It was not surprising to see Aubrey already there pacing, "Everyone should be here shortly." She nodded but still continued her pacing; _something must have seriously happened if the Heiress was acting like this._ Tom's already tight nerves, pulled even tighter.

_Luckily for everyone, they had listened to the summons coming quickly, the only two that were excused was Sirius and Remus; if they had to leave now it would have drew suspicion to them. Also there was an addition that Tom did not expect to show up, looking at Draco; Tom was about to ask him why he thought he should be here when the blond spoke before he could._

"This meeting is about Harry, which gives me every right to be present." _Draco's superior tone grated on Tom's already tight nerves and was about to explode about the importance of children knowing their place, when Aubrey cut through his thoughts._

"Yes of course you have every right to be here Draco; I would expect nothing less from you." Aubrey's cold expression grew slightly warmer, "I thought you might like to know I highly approve of your way of retribution that you inflicted on behalf of my grandson…" Draco smirked into Aubrey's face starting to preening under her gaze. "And the blubberous boy now is calling you the blond daemon."

Draco laughed, with the changes he had under gone this summer, was sending chills down the spines of the Elves in the room. Looking around he noticed, _if they had not already known that Harry was Draco's mate, they knew now; not even Lucius was about to reprimand his son on over steeping his bounds._

Folding his hands under his chin, Tom asked, "Now Heiress why have you called us here?" Aubrey stopped pacing for a moment too look at everyone in the room, then continued to pace.

"I have found out some information that everyone should know. First I have cut off all ties to the Dursley's, my daughter Petunia…Is dead to me and has been since she left my home many years ago. Second I have found that even though Petunia took pleasure in torturing Harry, she was also paid to do so by Dumbledore…" The Heiress was forced to pause after this due to the clamor that everyone was shouting at once. Only one voice could be heard through the noise, and it wasn't because it was the loudest. That one voice was heard because it was the coldest in the room.

"The Wizard will get what is coming to him threefold for the damage he has caused to someone who is beyond dear to me." Everyone in the room stooped shouting after that, the room dropping several degrees as Tom watched the anger roll off of Draco like waves in a hot sun. No one in the room dared to even approach the blond except the Heiress. Putting her hand on his shoulder; bending down to whisper something in his ear. Tom couldn't hear what was being said but Draco gave Aubrey a chilling smile in return.

Aubrey stopped pacing but she did keep her hand on Draco's shoulder before addressing the room again. "Third an incident occurred while I was talking with the Dursley's. I sent Harry for a walk with the blubberous boy and in the process Harry was attacked by something he called dementors. Harry told me to tell you Tom he used the Patronus Charm and a letter was sent." Aubrey handed the letter over, for him to look at.

After reading the letter Tom looked back up at Aubrey but before he could say anything; Draco caught his attention; white as a sheet, his eyes blown wide, mouth shut so tightly that he could hear his teeth grinding. Even with Aubrey's hand on his shoulder. Draco shot up running out of the room. He knew what was happening; _Draco had to be stopped before he could ruin any plans._

"Lucius go stop your son, don't let him leave the Manor." Lucius ran after his son faster than Tom knew was possible with Narcissa on his heels. _If what he suspected was happening it may take both of them to calm the blond down. With Draco's display today Tom may have to rethink of some plans; some things where unavoidable to control. _Leaving the problem of Draco to his parents, he turned back to the Heiress, anger resurfacing.

"I leave Harry alone for two hours in your care, and he has already gotten himself into trouble. I told you that he needed to be kept close but you couldn't even do that?" Tom was now standing his hands flat on the table as he leaned closer to Aubrey locking his red eyes with her green.

Aubrey took the same position as Tom, while the rest of the members in the room inched away from the table in hopes of stay out of danger from the sparks that were now flying from the two. "I suggest you do not take that tone from me, technically Harry is at that house because you are the one who is a danger to him. How could he have been in more danger when we are sending him into danger?" Aubrey raged.

Tom knew the Heiress was right, "the question we need to figure out next is who sent the dementors, as the ministry is the ones who control them. Maybe I can get the information from them, and once Lucius gets back inform him I need him to look into the ministry to see if he can find out who sent the dementors." Not even looking at anyone else in the room Tom walked out. As soon as he closed the door he heard Aubrey scream and what sounded like glass breaking on the walls. _She had one temper he never wanted to cross._

* * *

Lucius ran as fast as he could after his son, knowing he wouldn't be heading to his room, Lucius took one of the many shortcut's that littered his home; in the attempts to beat his son to the floo room. To his surprise, his son was already there about to step into the green flames that could only lead to one destination. Putting on a last bit of speed Lucius barreled into his son knocking him into the wall, holding him there; preventing him from leaving the Manor. _Never in his life did he believe his son at fifteen could be strong enough to overpower him in brute strength._ If it wasn't for Narcissa coming in lending her strength in subduing their son, Draco would have escaped.

"You cannot do this; I have to go to him….I have to protect him…" Draco was shouting, using everything in his power to twist himself free. Even having to go so far as holding his son's head against the wall preventing him from biting the arms that held him there. _His son was more animal in that moment, listening to his instinct than what reason was saying._

In a roar Lucius screamed over his son, "You can't leave, if you do you will put Harry in even more danger…" Taking a couple of breathes Lucius began again, "Sirius will be there soon so will Remus…"

Draco had calmed down for a second, with a snort he answered, "Those two fools, they can't even help a fly." He looked at his son, _where was the cool, collected son he had raised? _

Magic began rising in the room, wave after wave building, until the walls bulged with the force. The feel of his son whispering over his skin, brushing past him as more magic was released, making it hard to draw a breath.

Lucius looked at his mate, seeing the tremors that were racing up and down her body from the force she was having in helping to contain their son. There was no reasoning with Draco in this state; in order to keep him, the Manor, their plans safe; he put his son asleep.

Both Lucius and Narcissa collapsed after their son was under the sleep spell, _this was going to become very bad if Draco was already experiencing the protective urges he was feeling. He should not have gotten into this state till after his seventeenth birthday, and the fact he was like this at fifteen, had Lucius and Narcissa look at each other in fear for what was to come._

* * *

_Finally after weeks of waiting it had happened, he was beginning to lose hope that Harry would ever leave his relatives house. But at the last minute he did, when he was able to spring the trap he had been waiting all summer to release. After this summer Harry would completely trust; considering that it could be only him that would be able to save the boy who lived from Azkaban._ A slow smile stretched Albus's face; about the bright future that was laid out before him.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note~ THank you for reading, Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 26

Harry walked into chaos when Tonks opened the door of Grimmauld Place, hearing Mrs. Weasley shouting at the twins from the kitchen, while Ron created havoc jumping up and down screaming like a girl. The shrillness of the cries was even grating on Tonks ears as she covered them up trying to get away from the shrill cries. It didn't help that Sirius was somewhere up stairs laughing so hard, creating more commotion to the already too many voices. Over top of the voices he could distinguish; was a portrait, screeching about blood traitors, and the filth that had invaded her home, defiling her precious artifacts.

"But Mom, it was only a prank…."

"We thought that icle Ronniekins had outgrown his fear…"

"Of spiders… seriously how could anyone at the age of fifteen still be scared of…"

"Those cute, adorable, completely innocent eight legged creatures?"

Harry looked around the corner towards the kitchen seeing both the twins looking at their feet with the best innocent expressions those two had ever come up with; in the attempt to get out of trouble with their annoying twin speak. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand looked as if she was two seconds away from tearing the two apart limb from limb; that is till she looked over at him; her expression completely changing.

Running towards Harry, Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in one of her bone crushing hugs, "Oh' dear it is so great to see you. Let me take a look at you…" Holding him at arm's length; her critical eye roving over him from head to toe before stopping again at his hair; narrowing her eyes. "This will not do, we have to get you a haircut…you don't want to look like these two delinquents?" Pointing at the twins.

Harry twisted out of Mrs. Weasley's arms; looking up at her, "Actually I like my hair like this it more manageable and doesn't stick up everywhere." _At least that was what Draco said, but for the most part Harry was starting to like it, here soon he would be able to put it into a pony tail at the base of his head._ _It wasn't his fault his hair had a mind of its own, some straight, some too curly, while others were plain wavy. With it short nothing could be done to it and in order for it too look decent short it had to be really short, almost non-existent; which made him look sickly. So the only option was to grow it out, now with the length weighing down the worst spots it gave Harry a more ethereal look; at least that was what he thought._

Harry looked behind Mrs. Weasley's shoulder at the twins, both of which had manic grins giving him thumbs up and mouthing thanks before sneaking out of the kitchen. Now that Mrs. Weasley had her attention on something else they had been let of the hook for the prank they had pulled.

"Now dear you cannot possibly think having your hair long could be better, just a little trim and then you will fell just like your old self." Mrs. Weasley said as she was directing him to a stool for him to sit on. _I don't want to look like my 'old self' I like my new look, as it is. It suited him, making him feel more like the Elves and their beauty; making him feel like he was a part of their group._

He almost cried in relief when Sirius came bounding down the stairs swooping him up and away from Mrs. Weasley. "Now Molly if the cub here wants his hair long…Then what is it too us?" Sirius said winking at him.

"Sirius you also need a haircut too, your own rangy appearance is not anything to go by for an impressionable boy like Harry here." Mrs. Weasley said her voice getting sharp the longer she spoke. "And I know it was you who encouraged the twins to play that prank on their brother…"

Sirius took a dramatic poise, lifting his arms wide before giving Mrs. Weasley an innocent expression that even put the one the twins wore to shame. "Who me? Why I would never encourage those two to do anything."

Harry couldn't help it between Mrs. Weasley's anger and Sirius playfulness it became too much; laughter bubbled out of him. Mrs. Weasley shrugged her shoulders before turning around to hide her own smile. "Well Harry here needs to eat; he is nothing but skin and bones." Mrs. Weasley went fixing a plate for him; _probably with way more food than I can eat; at least it will taste great_.

"Now pup let's get you settled in…Then you can come back down so Molly… here…. can stuff you till your round." Sirius said with maybe a little too much mischievousness.

Following Sirius through the gloomy hallways of Grimmauld Place, Harry couldn't believe how dark some of the rooms looked; some to the point of depressing. Stopping at the top floor Sirius pointed to one door, "That is mine and Remus's room." Then pointing to the door across the hall, "That one is yours but due to space you will have to share it with the twins."

He was confused _he thought that Mrs. Weasley would have made sure that he and Ron had the same room._ "Why the twins? What was the prank they played?"

Sirius only smiled as he ushered Harry into his rooms; closing the door before speaking. "This is the only room in the house that we can speak honestly. Believe it or not both those questions are related. You see Ron kept going on and on about all the things you and him where going to do once you arrived. He was acting as if you two were still best friends." Sirius grinned, "It was so bad the twins where even becoming annoyed by their brother till one of them exploded saying that you two weren't even friends anymore." Sirius with a thoughtful expression on his face, "I had to make sure that those two were on your side so I implied that they should prank their brother, they took the bait plus some. Ron is probably still scared to even come close to the stairs in fear of the spiders falling on him. So those two passed my test and they will bunk with you." Sirius finished with a flourish of his hands and a satisfied smile.

Harry laughed at the antics of his Godfather, how couldn't he; _only Sirius would think that a proper test of character would be a prank. so far the twenty minutes he had been at Grimmauld place had been pretty good and it looked like he had some help to stay away from Ron, and protection from Mrs. Weasley's scissors._

_Lunch was wonderful and what made it even better was Ron was still too scared to come down the stairs; the only thing missing was that Hermione hadn't shown up yet. There was so much he needed to tell her and many things he wanted her opinion on that he was nearly bouncing in his seat in anticipation waiting for her to show up._

Just when he couldn't take it anymore and was about to ask when his best friend was going to show up; a shriek and a face full of hair greeted Harry. "I have missed you so much." He tried to smile and answer but Hermione's arms were only banding tighter, cutting off needed air.

Hermione finally let go, letting him take a deep breath and smiling at his friend, "I missed you too Mione." Giving her another hug he was able to whisper into her ear, "I need to talk to you." Hermione stepped back tilting her head to the side nodding her head that she had heard. She then went on to explain all about her summer her voice so excited that her words were running into each other. Harry knew it was a tactic to cover up the brief serious moment they shared. In many ways Hermione was beyond brilliant and sometimes could be scary in what she knew or could figure out.

* * *

Later that night Harry was still talking to Hermione, _well to be honest she was still talking while he nodded smiling to all the stories she was telling._ _Both were sitting close together their heads almost touching as she continued to whisper excitedly when Ron braved the stairs. Harry knew instantly when the red head came into the room, because the relaxation in the room instantly turned into something strained as Ron glared at the them sitting on the couch._

Harry looked at him crossing his arms over his chest lifting his eyebrow before addressing his ex-best friend in the coldest voice he learned over the summer. "Is there something we can help you with?" _He knew the posture, voice and mocking attitude he was giving would remind Ron of Draco, but in this situation he felt it was fitting._

Harry watched as Ron's face grew redder and redder, it was almost comical how you could watch the redness grow upwards on his face as a thermometer would do the same as the temperature would increase. Once the redness reached Ron's hairline, he knew there would be an explosion. What an explosion it was with spittle flying as Ron screamed his displeasure.

"I can't believe you…I thought we were best friends? I come down here to play a game of chess with you…and…and you're with Mione whispering. You can great her… But you can't come and say hello to me?"

Harry cut it off there, the things that Ron was saying was making it too hard for him to keep the same cold mask in place. _Where did Ron think that they were still friends?_ "First of all…We are not friends…So why would I come and say hello to you? And if we are not friends why would we play a game of chess? The only one who is my friend in this room is Mione."

"You…Self absorbed, attention, seeking git….I should have let you sit by yourself on the train in first year." Ron ran from the room, nearly tripping on himself to get away.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, both laughing knowing; laughing was a better solution than getting angry. _He figured that this was just the start of the arguments that he was going to have in the two weeks they would be spending in Grimmauld Place. I almost wish Draco was there, even if they were fighting, Draco was a lot better to argue with than Ron ever could. What with Ron not even having the intelligence to come up with a witty comeback._

* * *

That night at dinner everyone had shown up, it was near bursting with people; even with the dining table and kitchen magically expanded for everyone to fit. Harry was almost claustiphobic with the amount of bodies in the room, and that didn't include the steaming mounds of food; full of every kind of dish Mrs. Weasley could make. Luckily he was able to get a seat that was between Sirius and Hermione so he felt a little more at ease.

Even Dumbledore came for dinner, after seeing the Headmaster come in Sirius took him to the side whispering that it was because there was going to be an order meeting tonight. But that didn't help his nerves calm down. He was told as an Elf he was a natural occulmens but that still didn't stop the fear of thinking that Dumbledore could read his thoughts. Just to be safe he tried every trick in the book he knew; to keep his mind free and clear of all thoughts.

_The problem with that is once you try not to think of anything, is when you think of everything._ When everyone started dishing up their plates, _he remembered Draco and how even after his punishment was over would still serve Harry's first._ Leading to other thoughts of the blond; _how he would do everything in his power to make sure he had fun this summer. Even risking punishment, _a small chuckle escaped him;_ at some of the more outrageous plans Draco had come up with; which he quickly covered when he saw Severus glaring at him from across the table._

_That was another topic he didn't want to think about was Severus, how the potions master gave up everything and how he became so bitter towards life. Harry wished there was something he could do for the Elf, with everything he had sacrificed he deserved something in return._

_He couldn't help but think of Dumbledore next; how all this started because the Headmaster was so power hungry. Everyone he had met this summer would have had such a different life if it wasn't for him. What would it have been like if both Harry and Draco had grown up in the Elven Realm, without the animosity holding them back? There were just too many variables to think about how everything could have been different. But if Harry had grown up in the Elven Realm he would never had met Hermione. _

_Harry didn't know what he would have done if he couldn't have met the witch sitting next to him. He couldn't wait to tell her everything he had found out; he knew she would make sense of everything. One thing was for sure was he knew he could trust his best friend, and it was one of the things he was not going to give up. He would have to just make all the other Elves see what a truly wonderful person Hermione was, and how much they all would need her help in the coming future._

"I am so happy everyone could join us including you Harry." Dumbledore stood up from the head of the table he proclaimed; letting the twinkle in his eye catch everyone's at the table. Harry watched everyone closely to see what expression they had. _The twins looked at each other both with misgiving looks on their faces. Hermione almost looked a little green when the Headmaster caught her eye. Whereas Ron was preening under the twinkling stare, along with everyone else; except the Elves, who kept neutral expressions on their faces._

Dumbledore stopped his gaze on him, letting it linger for a moment. Harry had the distinct impression that the Headmaster wanted him to say something but instead he dropped his gaze not wanting to let anything slip if he were to say anything. _Sometimes it was better to say nothing, than something stupid._

"Now my boy…" Dumbledore said with his gaze still trained on Harry. "You have gotten yourself in a bit of trouble." The Headmaster stopped as Harry's face started to blush from the trouble he had gotten himself into. "But there is no need to worry; with a little bit of string pulling here and there I was able to drop the charges." Harry's head snapped up sharply, _that was a little bit suspicious I mean it was only this morning when it happened._ "We will still have to do a trial for appearances sake, but there will be nothing for you to fear, I will be there."

There was no way Harry couldn't say nothing after what Dumbledore had said, dropping his face back down to avoid eye contact saying, "Thank you Sir…"

"No need for a 'thank you' my boy…I would feel amiss if I didn't do something to help" Dumbledore continued to speak but everything that he heard was a blur, _it could not have been some type of coincidence with the dementor attack and the charges being dropped so quickly. Something was defiantly going on._

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pulling on his sleeve; looking up he met the concerned eyes of Hermione. "Come on Harry they need to use the room for an Order meeting." Harry got up following his friend out of the room, he wanted to take Hermione to Sirius room so he could talk to her; but Ron followed them out. Ron made such a pest of himself that they couldn't find a moments peace, as soon as they lost him he would pop up a few seconds later.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ My plan was to have the whole trial completed in this chapter, but this is when one of the characters decides to assert themselves and had all my carefully laid plans go right down the drain. So I will warn everyone, this does end in a cliff hanger and I can't tell you when I will be able to update next. So you may want to wait till the next chapter comes out to read this one. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I will not request them, but they do feed my soul. Enjoy :)

Chapter 27

**August 25th the day of the trial and one week till the start of Hogwarts**

Harry was hiding out in Sirius's bedroom with Sirius, completely annoyed by his current situation. _It has been a week since he had been at Grimmauld Place and he had yet been unable to talk with Hermione alone, the reason was, Ron would not leave him alone for more than five minutes. So instead of stewing about the situation he was venting to his Godfather._

"Sirius you have to help me…I can't even shit without Ron peeking in to see what I am doing."

With a twinkle, Sirius answered, "Well next time he bothers you in that….Ummm…situation, just ask him if he wants to help you wipe as well?" Not being able to keep straight face and Sirius fell off the bed laughing.

"Oh' real mature…I need help here; anyways' I tried that last time…It didn't work. Even getting the twins to prank him again didn't get him to leave me alone…" Harry said crossing his arms, pouting.

Sirius finally deciding to be serious for once asked, "Why do you need to talk to Hermione alone?"

_This was why he hadn't came for help earlier, he didn't want to tell Sirius what he needed to tell his best friend, but desperate times called for desperate measures._ "I need to tell her everything that happened this summer, I need her advice and input…" Harry looked at his Godfather to challenge him to say anything bad about Hermione. "I know I can trust her, she probably is the only witch or wizard I can trust."

With a heavy sigh Sirius said, "You are right about Hermione, not all witches or wizards are horrible disgusting creatures that Lucius, Severus, and the Dark Lord would have you believe…" Sirius came putting his arm around Harry. "You have my support in this cub, I'll think of something for you by tonight."

Harry looked up to his Godfather giving him a radiant smile "Thanks…I was wondering…Why does everyone call Tom the Dark Lord still… I mean…?"

Sirius was back to his old self, never able to be serious about anything for more than five minutes at a time. "Well you see we all grew up calling him as such…If we were to call him anything else now it would just be…Weird." Sirius shivered at the thought.

"Harry…I know you're in there…You know it is sick; that you're in the bedroom of a man that is old enough to be your father…By yourself at that…" Ron screamed through the door.

"See what I mean; I haven't even been in here that long and, is already bothering me…" Harry said glaring at the door, hoping that if he ignored the redhead he would go away.

Sirius was even glaring at the door, the thought of what Ron was implying completely sickened him, "Don't worry cub, I will think of something, you're right he is very disturbing. Go ahead and get ready…Your trial is in a couple of hours." Sirius gave him one last hug before sending him out the door.

Harry shot daggers at Ron as he pushed him out of the way, coming close to bashing his head into the wall. If he hadn't had something to do this afternoon Harry would have given Ron a present to show him how grateful he was for the disturbing thoughts that the redhead had implanted in his head. _How in anyone's mind could think that he would be attracted to his Godfather, an Elf he thought of as his own father? Anyway his hair was the wrong color._

* * *

Dumbledore was on time to pick Harry up for his trial, and until they reached the Ministry of Magic, he kept his head down answering any questions with one word. It seemed that it was working in his favor, until Dumbledore told him that Harry had nothing to feel guilty over that all young wizards made these types of mistakes all the time.

That peaked his curiosity, _why would the Headmaster call what happened a mistake, he was protecting himself and his cousin from a dementor attack. So why would Dumbledore think he would feel guilt? If anything he felt proud at being able to drive away three Dementors. Now that he was 'in the know', he could see the inconstancies that Dumbledore embodied. Everything about the wizard contradicted itself._

A shadow of a glimmer, something that shouldn't be there; caught Harry's attention. Trying to peer closer to the mystery, Sirius head popped up as if out of nowhere; appearing to be floating. His godfather put his finger across his lips; then vanishing as quickly as it appeared. _This must be the reason Sirius rushed him out earlier; needing to get here undetected before they did. It was almost a relief knowing his Godfather was there to protect him; that is if he could trust the fact that Sirius wouldn't get in trouble. Sneaking into the Ministry; could become too much of a temptation for Sirius to handle._

Harry made his way down the elevator with Dumbledore to courtroom ten, Minister Fudge and the full Wizengamot present to oversee a the trial that Dumbledore said 'all charges had been dropped'. _Why would so many witches and wizards come for a trial as insignificant as the one for him; granted they all viewed him as the boy who lived. But this much was excessive; to the point of being obscene; I wonder if Dumbledore was pulling stings to help me, or is it the complete opposite._

"Harry James Potter please take the seat in the center of the courtroom." That was Fudge, looking down at Harry from his seat set at the top of all the members of the Wizengamot. "Amelia Bones will oversee the trial, who is Mr. Potter's representation?"

"I am, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Gellert Grendelwald." It seemed with each title that Dumbledore added he stood a little taller and his chest puffed out a little more.

"Mr. Potter I want you to understand the charges that have been brought against you, if you have any questions please feel free to ask." Amelia Bones said in a calm voice before continuing. "You have been charged with the use of under aged magic in front of a muggle, if found guilty this crime can be punished with expulsion from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and up to one year in Azkaban." Amelia folded her hands under her chin looking directly at Harry.

Harry looked between Amelia and Dumbledore slightly confused, _what Amelia said did not go along with what the Headmaster was saying a week ago. This didn't sound like he was cleared of all charges, it sounded like the beginning of a trial. _"The Headmaster said that all charges were dropped…That this trial was just a formality at this point…"

Amelia Bones gave Dumbledore a hard stare, "Is this true Albus, did you mislead Mr. Potter?"

Dumbledore straightened his robes taking his time before answering Amelia, "I may have said some things to help reassure Harry here…"

"That is not true…You told me specifically that all charges were dropped…why would you tell me something that is untrue Headmaster?..." Harry was pissed, _he knew what was happening, but he could play this into his hand._ Harry looked at Amelia tears coursing down his cheeks, "Why would he say that if it wasn't true?" Harry said in a small pleading voice.

Harry watched as Amelia looked between himself and Dumbledore, confusion showing in her face. _It is hard to not believe someone who was crying. _ "Albus, I believe it would be better if you were to leave courtroom ten, apparently there are many untruths between you two."

Dumbledore looked up quickly a brief flash of fear crossing his face, "I think if I was given a moment with the boy…"

Harry winced at the mention of boy, _he truly hated that name_. Then a breath of fresh air came through the courtroom when he heard the voice of someone he had learned to trust through the summer.

"I think for everyone involved, it would be better to have impartial representation for Mr. Potter…I am willing to volunteer my services." Lucius stood up straight, his bearing immaculate, voice so cold everyone in the courtroom started shivering.

"After this last drama displayed I feel that it is the correct solution Mr. Malfoy, I will give you one hour to converse with the accused so you can get the facts straight and be able to represent him properly. Albus Dumbledore your service is no longer needed; you are to leave immediately." Amelia said with a tired sigh.

Dumbledore looked as if he was going to argue for a second before Lucius spoke, "Headmaster you are wasting precious time I have in being able to defend Mr. Potter properly." Dumbledore didn't say anything, only brushed past Lucius slamming the courtroom door as he left.

Lucius looked at Harry giving him one of the warmest smiles that Harry had seen from Draco's father. "Come Mr. Potter we don't have much time." Lucius directed Harry to an antechamber off of the courtroom, while he sighed in relief; knowing he could trust Lucius to see his best interest in this mess.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Lucius threw up silencing wards, and many others that could tell him if there was someone eavesdropping, or any other types of listening devices that could be in the room. The last spell he casted was to muffle both his and Harry's voices so it sounded as if they spoke a mumbled language to anyone who might try to overhear. Knowing he was being overly cautious but it was a stroke of luck that allowed him to be able to represent Harry, otherwise who knew what could have happened to his Enrai.

Looking at Harry, he barley recognized him; he had dark circles under his eyes, and looked slightly more defeated than he had when he first came to the Manor. _This wouldn't do, after the episode with Draco last week, it would be impossible to keep his son at home if he knew Harry looked like this._ Then a greatest surprise happened; Harry ran right into his arms, burying his face into his chest. At first he stood there, not knowing what to do; then understanding began to leak in and he wrapped his arms around the young Elf.

"Shhhh…It will be all right, I promise…" Lucius rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back like he had to Draco when he was younger. Slowly Harry disentangled himself, sitting back down in the chair, clearly embarrassed. "Now that you feel a little better there is no need to tell me any details I have already gotten all the information I need from that whale of a boy that was with you."

Harry nodded his head showing he had heard; going to sit close to Harry, hoping that the closeness would help ease him. "Why don't I tell you what has been happening at the Manor while we have some time?" Harry perked up after that giving Lucius a small smile to encourage him into talking.

Lucius smiled back not being able to help himself, "well first are the arguments that dev…" Coughing to cover up his blunder, "The Heiress and the Dark Lord are having. Right now every time the Dark Lord shows his face your Grandmother will throw something at him. That has been lasting for the last three days." Harry chuckled at that, even Lucius couldn't help but chuckle at watching the Dark Lord run covering his head every time the she devil saw him. _Hopefully after saving her grandson she would start to like him more. Truthfully in a couple of years they would be family._

"Next is how Narcissa is moping about without you around, and I don't even want to explain about the trouble that Draco has been causing." Lucius was thoughtful for a moment. "At least I finally got to give some payback for the sleep spell he put me under during your politics lesson."

Harry looked up confused for a minute. "What do you mean? Why would you need to put him under a sleep spell?"

"I guess I should explain, you see after the attack…Draco went a little crazy and was determined to come after you. So I had to cast a sleeping spell to get him to stop." Lucius rubbed his temples, "I still remember the headache he gave me when he woke up too."

Harry shook his head for a minute a small smile appearing on his face before laughing at the picture he painted. "Tell Draco and my Grandmother I am doing fine, and after this you should be redeemed in their eyes." Harry gave Lucius a wry look before blushing, "You know that I am Draco's mate?"

Lucius chuckled softly to himself, "Well I suspected before, but after Draco's outburst there isn't anyone who doubts it now."

Harry was one of those rare individuals that always seemed to have something up his sleeve, and with the look of pure innocence that he portrayed confirmed it for Lucius. "Well let's keep it a secret, that I know for now." Lucius and Harry smiled a conspirators' smile with each other; the games had just begun between those two.

The two talked about nonsense till their hour was up, a knock on the door letting them know that it was time for them to head back into the courtroom. _At least this was one political lesson that Lucius knew Harry wouldn't fall asleep in or his son would secret him away from. A malicious smile crossed Lucius's face as he mentally prepared himself dropping his cold mask back into place as he and Harry took their place back in front of the Wizengamot._


	29. Chapter 29

Authors Note~ Ok I felt really bad for leaving the last chapter as a cliffhanger so I decided to finish the trial for everyone even though I had more planned for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it even though I found it exceedingly difficult to write I am not much into law or politics. I know I promised several chapters ago that things would be picking up, and it is in the future. Thank you for all the people who have reviewed and are reading, I have found I am very addicted to watching the number of hits increase; which only encourages me to write more.

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 28

Harry squared his shoulders, holding his head high; trying to assume the same poise that Lucius had naturally; as he walked back into courtroom ten. Every member of the Wizengamot; still sitting in the same spots that they held from an hour ago, so Harry walked back to the same chair in the middle of the floor. The pregnant silence in the courtroom grated on his nerves, but he tried everything in his power to not show it.

"I am certain that Mr. Potter and myself are ready for the proceedings to begin." Lucius said in his superior voice looking down at everyone as if they were inferior to himself. _He was sure that no one would have been able to pull it off at the same level that Lucius could._

"Of course let's proceed," Amelia Bones said looking visible tired. "I do not think it is necessary to bring up the charges again so we will go right into the defense." Amelia raised both eyebrows, "that is, if it is ok with Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius gave Amelia a smile that held very little mirth, "Of course, I am sure after hearing the reasons behind the charges brought upon Mr. Potter that every witch and wizard present today will see that this trial is a parody to our esteemed Ministry." Lucius paused for a moment giving every member of the Wizengamot the famous Malfoy; complete with mockery.

"Then please Mr. Malfoy, enlighten us on how this travesty has occurred." Amelia said in the same mocking tone that Lucius had employed_. Luckily, Lucius only had to convince the majority of the Wizengamot; because if it was only Amelia then it would have been a lost cause to begin with._

Lucius gave Amelia a half bow but kept his head up staring at the witch, standing up to his full height Lucius turned to stare down each member; beginning to articulate in a chilly manner. "This whole trial is a misunderstanding, instead of convicting the boy who lived; he should be heralded as a hero. For only a hero would save a muggle from a dementor attack…"

"That is preposterous, why would dementors be in a muggle community?" _A fat toad like witch stood up wearing far too much pink for a person of her age._

Lucius narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air, as if there was some revolting smell. "And you are?"

"Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge is who you are speaking too, and everyone here knows that the Ministry has full control of dementors…"

"Well Madam apparently your knowledge is incorrect…" Lucius didn't even give the awful witch time to finish what she was saying. "Now if you do not mind I would like to finish?" The toad-like witch sat back down in a huff.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…" Glaring at Dolores Umbridge one last time. "Harry Potter was only defending himself and his cousin from not just one dementor but three of them…If it was not for the quick action of the boy who lived then…" Lucius stopped what he was saying to build the anticipation of the audience; which for the majority were all leaning forward in their seats waiting for the next words from the silvery tongue. "An innocent child, his own flesh and blood cousin, would have had his soul sucked out by one of those filthy beasts."

Harry was impressed he honestly didn't think that Lucius would be able to spin such a tale as heart wrenching as he did_. Even he was started to believe that was his motives for rescuing his cousin were the ones that Lucius described; other than the instinct that had kicked in when he saw the dementors._ Lucius continued to talk but Harry had to stop listening otherwise he would have laughed at some of the things that were mentioned. Instead Harry looked around like he was lost and for added measure he let his eyes water which was making him blink owlishly up at the members of the Wizengamot.

"If it is necessary I can have a pensive brought in so everyone in this room can see the heroics of the boy who lived first…" Lucius was interrupted a second time, but this time it was an elderly wizard one who looked too old to even be able to stand.

"I do not think it is necessary…I can speak for only myself, but after everything that young Mr. Potter has been through I know I will not convict him."

Amelia Bones stood up at that point, "If the Wizengamot is ready we can take a vote. Anyone who finds Harry James Potter guilty of the afore mentioned crimes raise you right hand." _Of course the toad-like like witch had to raise her hand, but surprising only about five other members followed her._

"Anyone who finds Harry James Potter innocent of the crimes please raise..." A sea of hands lifted before Amelia could even finish speaking. "Well due to an almost unanimous vote Harry James Potter is innocent of all crimes…Everyone is dismissed."

Lucius turned towards Harry, "Well Mr. Potter it was an entertaining afternoon…In the future I hope you can stay out of trouble though." Lucius then left without any other type of good bye and Harry made his way out of courtroom ten. He sighed in relief when he saw his Godfather; _at least he didn't need to figure out how he was going to get back to Grimmauld Place._


	30. Chapter 30

Authors Note~ thank to everyone who has reviewed follows or has added it to their fav's lists plus anyone who is reading. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 29

Draco was climbing the walls_, not knowing how he was going to last another week until he could see Harry again; let alone the next couple of years that he would have to pretend that they were still rivals._ _ This would never work; it was insane to even try, doomed for failure; before it even started. _The thoughts kept circling in his head as he paced; waiting for his father to come back with news of how the trial went. _As far as he was concerned Harry was too good, sweet, brilliant, exceptional; to even grace the Wizarding World with his presence. He never even thought at the beginning of summer that he could like the Gryffindor; maybe be cordial to Harry but never like him at the level of insanity he was feeling now._ _To have this longing was unbearable, how did Severus ever handle it?_

"Draco, please stop pacing…It is unacceptable behavior." Lucius voice cut through his thoughts causing him to stop abruptly. "I figured you would like to come to the meeting to hear the news of the trial."

"So I will finally be allowed to leave the confines of my bedroom?" Apprehension coloring his question, _clearly his father was still upset with him._

Lucius sneered at his son, "Well that depends..." Draco tapped his foot in impatience, waiting for his father to finish. "If you can behave yourself and keep your outbursts to a minimum?"

"Fine…I should be able to manage, that compromise." Draco said already on his way to the meeting room, his impatience showing in every step he took.

Everyone was already seated when Draco arrived, _he didn't feel like sitting; he wanted to continue his pacing, but knowing his father he would consider it 'unacceptable behavior'. So he sat in his usual chair, leg bouncing; all his pent up anxiety not allowing him to simply sit still. Staring in the seat that Harry would sit; if he was also present._

"So Lucius you have kept everyone waiting long enough…what information do you have of the trial?" The Dark Lord said, _even he looked ragged around the edges from the last week._

"Yes Luke…We are all waiting." Aubrey said still unable to address his father in any other name. _At least she wasn't throwing anything at the Dark Lord, but it looked like she wanted too._

Lucius mouth tightened for a second before he addressed everyone. "Harry was proven innocent by…" The whole room let out a collective sigh of relief and Draco just barely stopped himself from jumping up in excitement; and would have if his father hadn't stared at him. "Now this is the most interesting part, Dumbledore hung himself with this trial…"

Lucius gave everyone a smirk before finishing, "He completely lied to Harry, getting himself thrown out as Harry's representative…Of course I volunteered my services as representation…"

"Well Luke it looks like you have some integrity somewhere in there…" Aubrey voiced her opinion cutting off his father.

"Now, now Heiress it is not time to belittle Lucius he has brought us wonderful news…" The Dark Lord said trying to keep the peace between the two.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, and started playing with a glass of water as she testing the weight. "I promise Tom my throwing arm is still in great shape." The Dark Lord flinched sitting back into his seat.

_Draco was in a little better mood than he had been; this was one last fear he had for the Gryffindor. The problem was when thinking about Harry; he could get himself into more trouble without even trying than anyone else._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his trashed office, the one he destroyed after the mess the trial. _All the plans that he had, now were for nothing, the boy now distrusted him; what was starting to become promising now looked horrible. It was all supposed to be so easy; Harry should have been convicted, sent to Azkaban. Then he would have come a week later releasing him in time to attend school. Albus would have been the hero in Harry's eyes; the boy trusting everything he was told. But because of that Malfoy bastard, it all went to shit. His last hope was now in the form of the spy he had been grooming for the past four years, that is if the spy could make up for his previous mistakes._

_Harry thought the idea that Sirius came up with, the one that would give him some peace for a couple of hours; was the simplest plan that Sirius could have came up with. It didn't involve some elaborate hoax, or painful prank; it relied on Remus to get Mrs. Weasley to take Ron for his school supplies this evening. What made it so perfect was that with Remus talking Mrs. Weasley into it he was able to make it sound like it made perfect sense. Basically stating that it was better if everyone went in smaller crowds for their school supplies; that larger crowds mean a larger target for Voldemort. So not only did it get rid of Ron for several hours but every Weasley as well. He never thought that Grimmauld Place could be so quite._

* * *

"Ok Harry you finally have me alone, what is going on…and you can't tell me nothing, because I know better." Hermione said in complete seriousness, _the funny thing is even when Hermione is being stern and no-nonsense she could still be caring at the same time. He didn't think anyone else could master it as well as she could._

"It's hard to start, there is so much to tell you but I don't know where to start…" Harry said looking down at the bedspread in Sirius's room.

"Well that is easy…You start at the beginning of course…and don't leave anything out…" Hermione said now eager at the prospect of learning a new mystery.

Harry looked at his best friend, the same friend who has been through everything for the last four years and nodded his head. She was right nothing could be explained properly unless he started at the beginning. "Can you believe something that is so outrageous that it makes fantasy become reality?"

"If there are facts that support the fantasy, then of course I can believe it." Hermione said still interested despite the gravity in which he spoke.

_So Harry told her almost everything that he had learned this summer the only thing he left out was the whole being Draco's mate. He wasn't comfortable with that situation yet to tell Hermione about it; for now that was enough. As he told his best friend everything Harry could see every new piece of information register across Hermione's face. Like the fact that Tom wasn't all bad, and the Malfoy's are helpful would take her awhile to believe. The news that Sirius and Remus really shocked his friend, maybe even more than it had Harry; was almost comical to watch. The one piece of information that didn't affect Hermione in anyway was that he was the great grandson of Gellert Grendelwald and she had tears in her eyes when Harry told her all his Grandmother Aubrey. _After everything was said they both were very quiet, their breaths barely heard.

"So what do you think?" Harry said not wanting to break the peace but having to know if telling her was a mistake.

Hermione didn't say anything at first but you could see her brain working the expression on her face changing as she thought of something new. Then finally, "You are right that is hard to believe, but knowing you, you're not that type of person that could make up something that fantastical…" Hermione took a couple of deep breaths, "There are some ancestry tests we could do that will tell us if it is true you are the grandson of Grendelwald…" She stopped for a minute thinking, "We would have to wait till we get to Hogwarts though, I am sure that I can get the necessary ingredients there, also…" Hermione's hands were opening and closing as if she was already itching to have a book in them, "I will have to research the Elves you are talking about…I will probably have to get a pass for the restricted section…Now you said that you are like a cousin to the house elves?"

_This was what Harry was the most grateful of and the most scared of, once Hermione got something to research in her mind she wouldn't stop till she found everything she could. If anyone could find the complete truth of everything that was going on it was Hermione, the scary part though was he would have to wake up from the grey area he had been living in all summer, face the truth, but he could gain his equilibrium back. _

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione said in complete exasperation.

"Yes…Sorry Mione…" Harry looked down for a minute feeling like a little child. "Ummm… I was told that my kind of Elves are related to house elves on the same level that Humans are related to chimpanzee's…So a very distant relation."

Hermione nodded, that was enough for her to begin her research, and then her facial expression changed which meant a new topic. "Don't worry I won't say anything, or let the Headmaster catch me… I don't know if he is completely at fault, but I will find out…Plus there are other areas we will have to know for sure, the Lestrange's were supposed to have tortured the Longbottom's…and a bunch of other areas that are too dark or grey for me to be completely comfortable with." Then a whole new set of facial features changed on Hermione, but Harry knew these ones, they referred to a certain blond. "As for Malfoy, that is something I have to see in order to believe…and it will have to be drastic in order for me ever change my opinion of the pompous, arrogant, cruel, idiotic…"

"Please Hermione give him a chance he really was nice this summer and we became friends." He said cutting Hermione off before she could really get started on Draco…_Once she started she would not have quit._

"I will try my hardest, and I will keep my eyes open to see if there are any changes to his…behavior…" An understanding look passed over Hermione's face as she gave him a hug.

A knock on the door interrupted the two Gryffindor's from their current topic of how they would get the necessary ingredients for the ancestry test. Then the Heads of both Remus and Sirius popped in.

"Hey you two I thought I would warn you Ron just got back." Sirius said, looking at Hermione to see how she took the news. Both of them groaned, at the annoying redhead knowing their couple of hours of peace they had found, was now over.

Remus spoke up, "So how did you take everything Hermione?"

"Oh' it was wonderful…I mean it is a lot to take in…I believe it for the most part…But I was wondering if I could see you without your glamour's?" For once Hermione started blushing, her curiosity going past her perception of what is proper.

"Maybe another time, we need to get out of this room for now." Sirius gave Hermione a mischievous look. "Just remember you can only talk about the Elf stuff in this room, anywhere else is unsafe and when Harry gets to Hogwarts he can find a safe place there to talk."

"Of cour…" Hermione was cut off by a voice from the hallway.

"Harry? Hermione? I know you two are in Sirius's room…I have no idea why you have to run in there… but it is disgusting…" Ron shouted throughout the hallway coming close to Sirius's door.

"You two stay here and I will direct him into another direction…then you two sneak out…" Sirius winked at the two grabbing Remus making him help with the idiot Ron.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other knowing that with Ron lingering about they would have to be careful this school year. At least in his opinion he had one friend that he could trust and that was going to help him make sense of the muck that had become his life.


	31. Chapter 31

Authors Note~ Thank you everyone for reading, and all the new people who have reviewed. Thank you very much I love reading them. Now reviews are not neccessary for me to post but they do make me want to write more so I can upload the next chapter I love reading what everyone thinks so far. (see the circle LOL) On the upside as well is every review I do get I always end up doing a little happy dance (which if anyone saw me would be very comical) Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 30

**September 1st the start of Hogwarts**

The morning that everyone had to board the Hogwarts express was in complete disarray; Mrs. Weasley, yelling at Ron and Ginny telling them they needed to hurry. The twins causing havoc, by opening trunks, spilling their contents and tripping Ron on every other step. Harry and Hermione were sitting on their trunks to keep them closed; laughing at the problems the others were having. Sirius and Remus were not helping, both leaning against each other guarding the two Gryffindor's that were ready.

A loud crash, caused by Ron tripping over his trunk, both falling down the stairs woke up the portrait of Walburga Black; her curtains flying open, screeching at the top of her lungs. Harry looked up at Sirius's mother when she started screeching her dislike for blood traitors and such; when she stopped suddenly, looking at him.

"It's true…You came…You're finally here…Please cast these foul creatures from my home…" For once the portrait didn't screech, she actually talked normally, preening as he stared at her with his mouth open.

Sirius rushed forward closing the curtains before his mother could say anything else. "Hush Mum it isn't safe yet…but yes the Enrai has finally come."

Walburga Black yawned stretching to the full extent of the portrait, "Good I can finally sleep peacefully." The curtains closed of their own accord, the portrait becoming quiet.

Harry looked at Sirius in confusion when his Godfather answered, "It is my mother she...Let's just say she doesn't like so many traitors in her home."

The students at Grimmauld Place barely managed to make it to the train station; only giving them five minutes to load their trunks and aboard the Hogwarts Express before it would leave them behind. Harry had never been so happy, as he was that instant; with the peace and quiet of the compartment that Hermione was able to find for them. _Right now he needed that respite before he had to confront the many students that attended Hogwarts; even though he missed his other friends this time it was different. He was different now; with everything he encountered making him question whether it was as it appeared; or if there was a deeper meaning._

_Was Neville the person he appeared as the lumbering wizard that loved plants and was horrible at potions? Or was Luna, slightly dazed witch; or did she have a hidden intelligence under that whimsical personality. Then there was Collin Creevey, were all his pictures he had taken for just his personal collection; or was it to keep track of him? What about Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron; it all became so confusing when he thought about it. Then there was the Slytherin's, most of the Elves he met came from the house of the snake; does that mean all of them were good; or did they also have an ulterior motives? Only one person he didn't question was Hermione, she had his absolute trust; even though Harry left out some things last week; he knew it wouldn't be long before he told her everything._

"Harry? Harry…Are listening? Or are you in dreamland again?" Hermione was almost shouting to get his attention.

"Err.. Sorry Mione… I guess I was daydreaming again. I have so much to think about sometimes it is hard to keep my head out of the clouds." Shaking his head, clearing it from the fog of his thoughts.

"It's ok… If anyone deserves to have their head in the clouds it would be you." Hermione said with an understanding smile. "I was only wondering who the other Gryffindor prefect was going to be?"

Harry smiled, "Well you don't have too long till you find out, the meeting will start soon."

"You're right of course…Do you mind stepping out while I change, I want to wear my school robes to the meeting?" Hermione said, excitement couldn't even keep her on the seat as she jumped up finding her robes.

As soon as Harry closed the compartment door, Ron came into view. He groaned at the apparent confrontation that he was going to have by the look on the redheads face. _Why couldn't his former friend get through his thick skull; that he didn't want to be friends?_

"Awww… What, did Hermione kick you out? You can always come to my compartment? Ron said through clenched his teeth. _It was almost like he was being forced into being nice and it was leaving a sour taste in his mouth._

"You know what Weasley…I have tried to tell you…Yelled at you…Reasoned with you… But I believe you are too stupid to get it in your thick head." Harry took a deep breath so he could yell at the redhead, "Will you just leave me the fuck alone…You are not worth my time."

Ron's face turned a scarlet red, fists clinched at his side, running at him faster than he thought the ungainly wizard could. Colliding into him; the redhead grabbed his shirt by the collar slamming him into the wall; hitting the back of his head. Closing his eyes, waiting for the fist that he saw Ron lift; in anticipation of being hit; when all pressure left his throat making him slump against the wall. Opening his eyes at the crash on the opposite wall; revealed Draco and Ron, in the same position; that Ron had Harry a minute ago. The commotion in the hallway had Hermione flying out of the Compartment door, wand ready.

"Now what do we have here?" Draco slammed Ron against the wall again, "Why I believe it is a weasel that has yet to learn his place." Draco got close to Ron's face looking him in the eye. Before the summer, Draco was shorter than Ron; but after the many growth spurts that Draco had; Draco was now a head taller than the redhead, which the blond was using to his full advantage. "Which I would say is under my shoe." Draco said the last statement in the same chilly voice he could have only learned from his father.

Hermione was about to stop the fight when Harry put his hand on her shoulder to stopping her, shaking his head no. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question and he mouthed, 'later' to her. In which, she nodded that she understood standing back to finish watching this latest development.

Ron was spitting and sputtering his face so red Harry though it could have glowed in the dark. "What is it to you ferret face? Why would you even try to protect Harry?"

Draco didn't even loose his cool like he would have done last year; instead he tightened his hold on Ron's collar to the point of cutting off his air supply. "Since Harry has decided to smarten up some and dropped you as a friend." Draco smirked, "I have decided he isn't so bad, my only problem with him was that he liked you…The one Wizard that is so far below Harry socially…That it disagreed with my delicate sensibilities."

Draco dropped Ron, who landed in a pile at the blond's feet, "Now that is better, see you finally agreed to your proper place in this world." Ron didn't say anything, got up running from the hallway; embarrassment returning.

When Draco looked at Harry, the question of if he was alright in his eyes. Harry smirked and acted as if he fainted into the wall. Looking at Draco, Harry fanned his face and mouthed, "My hero."

Draco rolled his eyes and mouthed back, "Seventh floor tonight."

Harry nodded that he understood hoping that Hermione didn't see their exchange. _It could bring up questions that he wasn't ready to answer yet._

* * *

Draco looked at Granger completely forgetting that she was present, with everything that happened with the weasel. Still furious with the idiot, who didn't have any right; whatsoever to even lick the bottom of Harry's shoe, let alone touch him. He asked with more anger then he would have liked, "Granger I believe we have a prefect meeting to attend." Without even making sure that Granger was following, he walked to the meeting in the prefect's carriage.

Sitting next to Pansy Parkinson who was the other Slytherin fifth year prefect, which was across from the two Gryffindor prefects. He _knew Granger was a prefect but seeing the weasel there as well; was just another reason why he didn't want this appointment. Seeing the face of the grotesque redhead so soon after the incident he found Harry in was not helping him regain the cold mask he needed right now. All he wanted to do was reach across the table to pound the weasel's face in, and then gloat on how much he was better, actually how much the whole Wizarding World was better than him._

_Then there was Granger, he truly didn't have anything against the bushy haired witch, and if Harry was to twist his arm he might even admit that the witch was smart. What was bothering him about her sitting there was she had yet to stop starring at him. It was like Granger had a specimen she was trying to come to a conclusion about; and was making him uncomfortable to be in her sights like that. It could only mean one thing, Harry must have told her._

_He couldn't decide if he was angry with Harry for telling her, only time would tell if it was a good decision or not; sometimes the Gryffindor was too rash with what he knew. But if it comes out that it was a bad decision then Draco would be there to cover up the mess it would create. Although this was perfect material to tease his mate; something that he was bound to use to its fullest; nothing was better than making Harry blush._

"Malfoy you were asked a question…are you ignoring us in this meeting?" The Head boy said in clear agitation at having to say anything.

"Oh' so sorry, I was wondering how I was going wash my mind from the filth I was seeing?" Draco said giving the weasel a pointed look before walking away from the meeting. _He had better things he needed to do at moment._

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table between Hermione and Neville with the rest of his friends that he hadn't seen since the end of last year. Neville was being quiet, whereas Dean and Seamus were bickering back and forth about their summers; Seamus being the loudest. So far everything was the same as every previous year had been. The only difference was instead of looking at Draco's back in the dining hall; Draco had placed himself so he could keep an eye on him.

Sitting next to the blond was Pansy and Blaise; Draco had earned his name for the Slytherin ice prince as he sat regally in his seat with all his devotee's listening to his every word. As he watched; Pansy leaned into Draco, pushing her chest into his arm, whispering something into his ears. He saw red; if it wasn't for Hermione, then he would have jumped over the table to physically remove her.

Hermione looked at Harry giving him the same questioning look; he shook his head no; _if he kept acting like this it wouldn't be too much longer before he had to tell Hermione everything._ Looking back at Draco's table he watched as the blond shook off Pansy giving her a cold look. Making him smiles at the interaction; and Hermione narrowed her eyes_. Nope He really needed to cool it, or he would be telling her everything tonight._

"Welcome returning students and new students." Dumbledore said looking across the hall with a warm smile and the twinkle in his eye, giving him the grandfatherly appearance. "I have a couple of announcements to make before dinner can be served. We have a new Defense Against the Darks Arts Professor this year." Lucius stood up from his place next to Severus at the Professors table. "I hope everyone will give Professor Malfoy a warm welcome." There were nervous glances between all the students and only a few clapped their hands. "Now the Forbidden forest is off limits for all students. As well as some gags and pranks that is from Zonko's. Filch has the list of items that are against regulation. Now I believe it is time to eat." The Headmaster clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables for all the students to enjoy.

Harry dug into his food, relishing the taste he remembered; _at least something's don't ever change._

* * *

Dinner was great and watching all the first years trying to navigate the moving staircases was funny. Now Harry was watching the Marauder's map waiting to see when Draco was on the seventh floor_. He knew Draco was a perfect because Hermione told him, so for the last hour he watched as Draco made his rounds in the dungeons waiting for his dot to start moving upwards onto other floors._

Not paying as close attention as he should, noticed that Draco was now on the seventh floor and was pacing back and forth. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, dashed out of Gryffindor tower. When he reached the spot that Draco was pacing there was no sign of the blond. Bringing out his map again to see if he could find Draco; when a pair of hands came through the wall pulling him through a door that wasn't there a second ago.

"What the…?" Harry squeaked, not knowing what was going on. Turning around he saw the grinning face of his summer friend; rushing forward giving him a hug. Draco held him at arm's length, critically inspecting every inch making sure, he was alright.

Harry rolled his eyes shoving the blond back, "I am fine Draco. See nothing wrong." Harry said as he held his hands out turning around slowly. Coming back to face Draco again, "Yes I missed you too." Harry smirked.

"Well, as you should. I mean who wouldn't miss me. I am the perfect companion." Draco said in his superior tone that used to annoy him, now only made him laugh at Draco's antics. "It is time to fess up though…I know you told a certain bushy haired know-it-all Gryffindor." Draco crossed his arms raising one eyebrow; in his way when he knew he had something over someone.

"Err…Well I had to tell someone and I trust her…I know she won't tell anyone…and she will help me figure everything out…Hermione isn't like you think…She is smart…And funny…It was a better choice…" He said, rushing to get everything out, wanting Draco to understand why he did it; a blush slowly climbing as he continued to speak.

Draco put a finger against Harry's lips effectively cutting off his rambling, "Shhh… I can trust your judgment this time, and if she proves false then I have a way to handle the situation." Draco removed his finger smiling.

"So that means that you would be willing to meet her in person, that way you can make up your own mind about her?" Harry asked his radiant smile coming into play for added measure.

"Oh' if I must, I think I can find an opening in my schedule sometime next week." Draco said looking at his nails for any imperfections. "Why not a week from now when we settle the score for our game we are playing? We all can meet back here at the same time?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement; _that did sound a good plan, with both Draco and Hermione being prefects it was easy for them to traverse the hallways past curfew and he had his cloak._ "I haven't thought about a forfeit this time, my mind has been a little preoccupied."

Draco ruffled his hair, messing it up, "I figured you probably hadn't thought of anything, what with the jumble you call a brain." He was about to say something over that last remark when Draco put his finger over Harry's lips to silence them again. "So I have thought of mine. If I win this week then you have to come with me to the Halloween bash. And there is no reason for you to come up with a forfeit…I know I will be winning this weeks." Draco smirked, turning to walk out of the magical room that he had dragged him into.

Harry stood there for a minute thinking of Draco, _he knew there was something up the blonds sleeve; there was always something when it came to the Slytherin ice prince. Harry smiled as he walked back to his dorm room; tomorrow would hold many surprises._


	32. Chapter 32

Authors Note~ Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far I love each and everyone. Also for the many people who added it to favs or have started to follow it. I have reached over hundred followers and when I saw that I did a couple of happy dances. I never thought when I started writing this I would have reached that many and so quickly. So great big thank you, thank you, thank you I believe I have to go do another happy dance again. Enjoy the next chapter :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 31

**September 2 First day of classes**

Harry and Hermione walked down for breakfast, when he decided to tell her about the meeting they were to have next week with Draco. _He only hoped that Hermione would be able to keep an open mind and not let past occurrences cloud her judgment. Although he could agree the past occurrences were big ones._

"Mione?" Stopping his friend before they could enter the dining hall where it was relatively student free. "I was wondering if you would be willing to meet my other friend next week?"

Hermione looked closely at him before answering, "That would be acceptable…That is if he can stomach being in the same room with me?"

Grabbing Hermione by the wrist to drag her into the hall, in the attempt to keep her from looking to closely at his blush muttered under his breath, "It was his idea."

They took the same seats as they had last night for dinner with the same people around them; the only difference was Ron was there glaring daggers at him. Last night Ron hadn't shown up for dinner and because of it, dinner was nice and peaceful; _well as peaceful a table full of Gryffindor's could be._

With nerves coiling around in his stomach, he chose to eat a piece of toast with a bit of jam; that is until he looked up; seeing Draco with a frown marring his looks. Draco nodded his head to his own plate; with the message received, he added some porridge to his breakfast. Looking back up at Draco, he could tell the blond was slightly happier by the addition. It didn't mean that he was going to eat it though; luckily Professor McGonagall came around with their timetables.

_Groaning at his timetable, you could really tell it was an OWL year, with the way they loaded down the classes, but still a lighter schedule than what he had over the summer. To start off the week, was the one class that never failed to put him to sleep. __Monday was __History of Magic__ first period followed by __Potions__ second period, a break third period, __Divination__ fourth period, and __Defense Against the Dark Arts__ fifth and sixth period. On Tuesday double __Charms__, double __Transfiguration__, __Care of Magical Creatures__ fifth period, and __Herbology__ sixth period. Wednesday started off with __Divination__ followed by a break then, __Transfiguration__ third period, double __Herbology__ fourth and fifth, __Care of Magical Creatures__ sixth period, and __Astronomy__ in the evenings. Thursday was a light day with only double Potions starting fourth period. As was Friday with double __Defense Against the Dark Arts__. At least his last two days of the week would be easier only having to worry about the one class per day._

Harry stood up looking down at Hermione, "Are you ready to get to our first class? I want to get there to find the most comfortable spot to sleep."

"Harry James Potter…This is our OWL year you, need to pay attention…" Hermione said standing up so she could look down her nose at; _it truly wasn't fair that she was taller than he was._

"I know…I know, but that is what I have you for." Giving his friend a cheeky grin; grabbing her wrist to get her moving towards the exit.

Hermione only snorted, "If you think I would help you…" But ended up smiling at her friend; following him out the door.

* * *

_History of Magic was exactly what Harry figured it would be with the ghost Binns teaching the class. Not even five minutes into the lecture hearing the professor's voice drone on and on about the goblin wars he was asleep. One upside to having this class before Potions, he would be well rested for the class, which he needed to be on his toes for._

For the first Potions class of the year Harry sat next Hermione in the front of the class, completely ignoring Ron. When the door slammed open everyone jumped as Professor Snape strolled in; his robes billowing around him.

"This year we are going to do something different." Severus said in the darkest voice he had, rolling each vowel into the next. "I will assign you a partner, in which you will have for the remaining of your fifth year. There will be no whining, or complaining about your chosen partners." Severus smirked at the class, "For I have spent the summer picking them out for you and the selections have been based on each partner's…Compatibility."

Harry doubted that was the reason why the partners were chosen for each other, he was sure it was for Severus's sadistic pleasure that lead him to picking the partners.

"When each pair of names is called, I need one of you to move and sit next to your partner. Do this quickly and do not distract me from my list of names." Severus looked at the classroom full of students before beginning. "Due to the odd number of students one group will have three, and if even one cauldron blows up from this group they will be scrubbing cauldrons till their NEWT year. "Crabbe, Goyle, and Longbottom."

The classroom gasped, at this combination it looked as if the Professor was setting himself up with regular cauldron scrubbers from those three. The two Slytherin's grabbed their bags, moving quickly to the back of the room with Neville. Probably in hopes they could stay out of sight from the Potions Master being as far back as possible.

"Parkinson and Weasley."

The shriek that came from Pansy was ear splitting with everyone ducking their heads wincing from sound. "I trust Parkinson that there are not any problems with my choice of partners?" Severus drawled baiting the Slytherin girl to argue. Pansy didn't say anything shaking her head no and quickly moved to the empty seat next to Ron.

"Zambini and Granger."

Hermione didn't even complain she just picked up her things moving to the seat next to Blaise since he had a closer seat to the front of the room. The next four paired partners went just the same.

"Greengrass and Thomas; Bulstrade and Finnigan; Nott and Patil; Davis and Brown."

The room was quiet with only the sounds of chairs and tables moving as people changed their seats. When the partners found their seats everyone turned their eyes on either Harry or Draco as they have yet to be called, it was determined that they were the last partners.

With even more glee coloring Severus's voice than any other pair he had called out, "Malfoy and Potter."

_Harry knew it was going to happen, the question is should he through a fit being paired with Draco or should he just be the bigger person to the eyes watching the two. He still hadn't moved when the cold antagonizing voice he hadn't heard all summer cut through his thoughts._

"Do you honestly think I would move to your table Potter?" He looked up sharply at the blond with the sneer on his face, a close mimic to the years past. _Unless you looked in his eyes, there was a light shining from behind them showing him how happy Draco was in being his partner._ He gathered his bag and moved to Draco's table. When he settled, Draco leaned over whispering in his ear. "That is one so far; for the week."

Severus waved his wand and the potion they we all to create appeared on the board, "By now everyone should know what to do." The classroom rushed forward gathering the needed ingredients while they waited a few minutes to let most of the fuss clear.

_Draco went and gathered the ingredients while he started the cauldron, if they would have been by themselves it would have been just like their summer lessons that Draco had taken over. The familiarity of it was soothing his nerves helping ease him in the routine. _

Thirty minutes into the class Ron stumbled by their cauldron, it seemed every time Draco moved it got faster, more graceful; because after Harry blinked the blond was holding Ron up by one hand. "What did you think you were going to throw into my cauldron?" Draco said his voice dripping ice, making everyone who heard have chills race up and down their spines; while tightening his grip Ron's hand to near crushing proportions.

"Yes Mr. Weasley I would like to see what you have in your hand as well?" Severus drawled taking Draco's place holding his hand out waiting for Ron to release what he was holding. Ron opened his hand letting drop what he was holding into the Professors palm.

Harry had never seen Severus as mad as he was right now, "You fumbling idiot…do you know what you almost did?" The Potions Master said grinding his teeth together as he spoke next, "If this Ashwinder egg had landed in potion it would have burned down the school, in the process killing everyone in the room." Ron paled starting to tremble. "One hundred points from Gryffindor for improper use of potions ingredients and one week of detentions with me." The Professor looked at the classroom, "I want 12 inches on my desk before the start of the next class; on the proper use of Ashwinder eggs. Everyone dismissed."

The class quickly cleaned and gathered things to be the first ones out of the door, including Draco and Harry not wanting to incur even more wrath from the Potions Master.

* * *

Divination was the same old thing with Trelawney forecasting Harry's death and ruin which never came about, and each new guess was always more outrageous than the last_. He wondered if she had even said a true prophecy, as she was nuttier than any other Professor that had worked at Hogwarts._

_The only downside to the class was Ron being in the class and with the room being so small and cramped it was hard to get far enough away from the idiot. So far the redhead hadn't said anything, but was constantly sending daggers his was, whispering to Seamus._

_Harry was looking forward to his next class, which he couldn't understand why. Having firsthand knowledge on how Lucius taught, he hoped this class wouldn't be as boring as his Political lessons he had over the summer_. Sitting with Hermione again on the Gryffindor side of the room put Harry closer to the front_. Closer than he would have liked, but the alternative was to sit with Ron or a Slytherin neither were an option as far as he was concerned._

_So far the new Professor was late; the class was supposed to start five minutes ago, and all the students were getting anxious. The more the students talked, the quieter he became, sitting as still as he could. Something was off and the air felt too charged, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end; looking around he could see that no one else was feeling the same thing he was. _He drew his wand when a red light raced towards him. Casting a Protego caused the red light to crash into his shield creating a multitude of sparks that rained down on his neighbors.

"Very good Mr. Potter you have passed the first test…" Lucius said uncovering himself from a disillusionment charm. "From now on I want everyone to always be ready… I may strike at anytime and if you are caught by one of my spells…" Lucius sneered at the classroom, "Not only will you have to deal with the embarrassment that will ensue, but you will also have a fail for the day."

"Now you all can refer to me as Professor Malfoy, and because I am made to say it…I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for this year." Lucius gave the classroom a smile while the students laughed at his joke against the regulations of the school. "Now you will be put into partners for the year, which Professor Snape has assured me would be acceptable…" Lucius faster than thought casted the same red light spell to the back of the room.

A loud yell sounded from the back of the room where Ron jumped up wearing a dress and heavy makeup, "What the hell…A Professor cannot cast spells on students." Ron said, his fists clenched and face becoming a beet red.

Lucius tsked at the redhead swinging his wand back and forth, "Now Mr. Weasley I have warned the whole classroom to stay alert, and because my spell caught you unawares you have gained a zero for the day and…" Lucius smiled to the classroom, "you also have the embarrassment of wearing your current attire for the remainder." The whole classroom laughed at the new situation that Ron found himself in. "Mr. Weasley I suggest you sit down and pay attention from now on."

"What the Fuc…" Ron spitted out, looking at the laughing classroom.

Lucius swiftly walked towards Ron, "Language Mr. Weasley, this is the second time you have cursed in my classroom and it is unacceptable. 25 points and one day of detention starting tonight for each curse word you uttered in my presence."

Ron looked at his feet the make-up so thick the blush couldn't show through; mumbled, "I already have detention with Professor Snape tonight."

"Mr. Weasley you need to speak up, I cannot understand mumble." Lucius mouth tightened in a mockery of a smile.

In a louder voice than before Ron answered, "I have detention with Professor Snape tonight."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a minute, "In that case when your detention with Professor Snape is ended you will have two days with me. Now take your seat so I can resume my lesson." Lucius turned with a flourish dismissing the redhead. "As I was saying before I was interrupted by inattention, everyone will be in the same pairs that Professor Snape has already set up…This way you should have some type of working relationship already established." Lucius made a shooing motion with his hand, "Please find your partners and do it quickly we have already wasted enough time today."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ I should have said something earlier, but completely forgot so I would like to mention it here after being reminded by a reviewer. I have read a lot of fanfiction and in the story that I am writing I have tried to come up with my own ideas or perspective to certain scenes and or plot. If something looks familiar to another story it wasn't my intention to copy someone else's idea (there have been whole scenes that I have deleted after I realized where I got the idea from), but it was something that I have read and got stuck in my brain not even realizing that I have used it. Please don't take offence, but take it as a compliment that it stood out enough for me to subconsciously remember it.

Chapter 32

**September 8th one week after the start of term**

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his office, his spy having moments before. _What looked so promising just a short three weeks ago now was looking detestable. Harry was no closer to trusting Albus than he was after the trial if anything he was farther away. Now his spy wasn't able to deliver, never able to get any closer to Harry if anything Harry seemed to push the spy further away. Maybe the best plan was to just lay low and wait for something to perk Harry's natural curiosity then Albus could move. Coming out of an unplanned situation on top, it wasn't a concrete, but it was something that would help him sleep at night. There was no way he was going to let that red-eyed devil Voldemort get Harry; he needed Harry to secure his own power. He had waited long enough for it he only had to secure his position in Harry's eyes within the next two years. Something that should be easy to do with the impressionable boy._

* * *

Tom sighed in relief; _it had been two weeks since the trial and one week since Harry started at Hogwarts; and nothing catastrophic had happened. The problem was when dealing with Harry you never knew when something was going to pop up. His biggest problem as of lately, wasn't Harry, no it was with his grandmother, the Heiress, Aubrey._

_She had yet to talk to him, and if she saw him, he had better duck or run. The Heiress had one hell of a throwing arm, but enough is enough and he refused to continue living in fear of when he was going to get hit in the head again. So with renewed determination he was ready to end this dispute._

Walking into the sunroom, the one the house elves had told him, she took her afternoon tea; holding his hands up, hoping that she would hear listen before throwing something at his head. "Please don't throw anything I only came here to tell you news of Harry."

Aubrey put her cup of tea back onto her saucer, giving him a look that he could begin talking. "Lucius and Severus just reported that Harry is doing fine and there has been no trouble." Sitting in the chair across from the Heiress; flinching when she picked up her cup a tea again. "Now that we know Harry is fine, could you stop using me as target practice?"

The lines around Aubrey's mouth tightened and in clipped tones answered, "I am not concerned about Harry; he is strong enough to handle most situations…You stupid…stupid Dominant. When were you going to tell me?"

Tom sat there in confusion_; there was nothing he knew about Harry, if he were in trouble he should have been the first to be notified._ About to ask the questions that began running through his mind, the Heiress started talking over him. "When were you going to tell me? Do you not think that I wouldn't have figured it out? I have been here for months and you have yet to say one word you idiotic Elf…I thought if I got angry enough, yelled enough, thrown enough things; you would have figured it out and came forward with the truth. But no…your too thick skulled to ever have any type of reason slither into your brain." Aubrey's eyes started to shine; her lower lip trembling, "You know what, I don't care anymore that I am your mate. You can go and wither away in your tomb you call a room for all I care anymore."

Before the first tear could fall Aubrey stormed from the sunroom slamming the door on her way out. He sat there in the sunroom for a long time, _how could Aubrey ever accept him for a mate after all these years. After everything he had done? With the way he looked now? It was a concept that he never thought to be true. But if that was what she wanted then who was he to argue with her?_ A rare smile graced Tom's lips with the prospect of being able to claim his mate after he had lost all hope of it happening. _Harry truly was a blessing when he came into their lives this summer and nothing has been or ever will be the same again._

* * *

Tonight was the first time that Hermione and Draco were to meet under friendly circumstances, and currently Harry was hiding under his cloak following Hermione around while she was doing her rounds as a prefect. Looking at the map he would be able to tell when it came time to head for the seventh floor room Draco had taken him last time.

_The last week had been quiet after the first day, normal classes, with normal amounts of too much homework, even Ron had been quiet, probably due to having lost so many points and the number of detentions he got on his first day. Unfortunately he had lost this week's game never having the chance to get one better over Draco. But that wasn't so bad the forfeit was an easy one he only had to figure out how to go to the bash with Draco without being seen. As far as he was concerned; he would leave that up to Draco, since the blond was the one that wanted him to go._

Glancing at the map showed that Draco's dot had started to ascend from the dungeons moving towards the seventh floor. Touching Hermione's back in the code signal they came up with, letting her know she needed to start heading up. Once reaching the correct floor Harry would either touch her right elbow to go right and the same for left. When it was time to stop he only had to touch her back again. This was so he didn't need to talk or reveal himself, and all of the three could make it without being caught.

This time Harry knew what to look for and watched the door materialize in front of both of the Gryffindor's. Pulling Hermione through the door, and once it was closed; throwing off his cloak; this time noticing what he didn't last time. _It was a comfortable sitting room, large ceilings with a roaring fire; Draco had already assumed the only coach in the room, taking up the entire length, sprawled out on it. _

"It is about time you two showed up…" Draco paused for a minute tapping his cheek with his forefinger. "I have been waiting for Oh'…I would have to say a whole two minutes." Draco looked directly at Harry smiling before rushing him, giving a hug, then steered him to the same couch he had sprawled on.

From the couch Harry turned smiling at Hermione, "Come sit Mione." Hermione came around the couch and sat in the chair that faced him. Draco had now draped himself over him; glaring at Hermione as if daring her to say anything, "Draco quit being a prat…" Pushing the blond off of him, "we are here for Hermione to find out your not such a git, and for you to know that she isn't so bad." Harry chewed the bottom of his lip for a second, "You two are my only friends right now and I need you to get along…"

Both Hermione and Draco looked at him, after the admission he had made, and then looked at each other Hermione was the first person to speak up. "Malfoy…how have you been?" _The question asked was strained, but at least it was a start._

"Oh' the same old you know, tormenting first years, planning my world domination, ensuring my superiority; it is busy being me…" Draco said his hands waving to show each thing he had done, _which was all said in complete arrogance._ _The only way he was able to tell the blond was teasing Hermione was the smile he had on his face, the one he always wore when one of his plans succeeded._

Hermione leaned forward in her chair coming closer to Harry, "Is he always like this? So…So…?

Smiling at Hermione, "Like a pompous git? Arrogant? Obnoxious? Conceited? Yes most the time."

Draco sat back in the couch crossing his arms over his chest, "You wound me Harry…I thought I was making a great impression?"

The first giggle came from Hermione, followed by his peals of laughter, then Draco chuckled; breaking the tension in the room. _Knowing Draco this was probably his idea, it wasn't to make himself look idiotic, it was to break the tension so everyone could talk._

Draco being the first to recover from laughing was the first to talk, gaining Hermione's attention, "I should apologize for the things I have called you in years past."

Hermione sitting up straighter nodded her head before addressing the blond, "Then I should probably apologize for hitting you in third year…did you mean the things you said?"

Draco quirked his eyebrow at Hermione's forward question, "That is a hard question to answer…Do I believe all muggleborns to be mudblood's?" Draco smirked before finishing, "No…I do believe that everyone, but my kind…Are inferior…"

Hermione bristled at being called inferior, "I guess honesty is better than nothing, could we manage a truce for Harry's sake?"

Draco took his time answering making it appear he was thinking over the questions, "That is agreeable."

_Harry wondered if the two knew they never did apologize they both had said they should but never came around to it. He was sure they would have many rocky patches neither wanting to give an inch, or conceding a truth they held dear. But they did make a truce of a sort for now so it was better than he had envisioned this meeting to go so far._

Draco tapped Harry's shoulder gaining his attention when Hermione spoke up, "Isn't it troubling to always have to bring him back from daydreams? I always find myself talking to the air before realizing he's not paying attention."

Draco looked back at Hermione, and then smirked at him, "Yes it is troubling…But I look at his eyes first if they are clear then Harry is with us. If they are all cloudy then he is daydreaming again."

Harry glared at his two friends, "I didn't bring you two here, to talk about me." Sitting back in the couch looking at Draco, "What did you want?"

Hermione snickered and Draco smiled at him before answering, "Well I just wanted to mention the forfeit you owe me. Also have you thought of next week's forfeit?"

Hermione looked confused and it showed on her face, this was something that he hadn't mention to her, "Forfeit?"

_Knowing if he didn't tell Hermione the truth she would come up with her truth and Draco wasn't helping either, so it was up to him._ "It is a game that me and Draco are playing. We can't be seen as friends right now, and it is hard to pretend to be enemies. So the game is in one week who ever shows up the person the most times, wins. And the looser has to give up a forfeit of the winner's choice." Harry pleaded with Hermione to understand.

"I see so it's only a game then? The forfeits are not something that will hurt Harry?" Hermione asked the pair on the couch.

They both shook their heads that she was correct and Draco answered, "Let's see I was the only one to show up Harry and that was after the partners were announced…" Draco smiled still explaining the rest of the game, "And his forfeit to me, is Harry has to escort me to the Halloween bash…Nothing embarrassing and nothing hurtful."

Hermione nodded her understanding and Harry spoke to Draco, "You know it shouldn't be fair that you win this one, you knew what Severus was going to do."

Draco smirked at Harry, "Well that was just a little bonus to help me win this week. So what is your forfeit for next week?"

Smiling_, this_ _was one thing he did think about this week and he had the perfect forfeit as well,_ "If I win your forfeit is you have to dance with Severus at the Halloween bash." Harry's innocent smile turned slightly evil at what the blond was going to have to do.

Draco's eyes narrowed, and disgust showed on his face, "That is pure evil Harry…Pure evil…" The blond smirked, "In that case since you want to play this type of game, if I win the forfeit you have to dance…" Draco let the thought linger and Harry was sure that he would say the same person, "Me…" Harry opened his mouth like a fish out of water, gaping; _he never thought that Draco would say that._ Grabbing his wrist Draco said, "I have to go now, see you next week." Draco smiled at him before turning to Hermione, "See you around Granger." The blond walked out of the room.

Hermione looked at Harry when the door shut, "Is he always like this?"

Harry laughed at what Hermione was asking, "Some days are worse." Hermione looked fearful for a moment then a wry smile bloomed on her face. "We can talk freely in this room what have you figured out so far?"

Hermione's face changed to one of determination, the same face she always had when there was a mystery and she was bound to figure it out. "Nothing yet…It is like every reference that refers to any kind of Elves has missing pages in them…But I will find something, there is no way every scrap of information could be destroyed." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "I was thinking of looking when we have the first Hogsmeade trip."

"That could work I can even help then too, who knows what we can find…plus two people looking are better than one." Smiling at his best friend.

Hermione still lost in thought probably going over her mental checklist, "I have everything I need for the Ancestry test, it will take me awhile to brew it but I could use this room to do it…"

Harry was incredulous _there was no way he was helping to drag everything she would need for brewing up to the seventh floor. _"If you think I am going to help you drag all that stuff up here…"

Hermione cut him off before he could really get started, "Harry I don't need to drag stuff up here the room will provide it."

"What do you mean the room will provide it?" Harry asked in confusion.

Hermione took a minute to answer, then in her lecturing mode recited, "It was a sub-passage in Hogwarts a History that referred to a magical room that would give anyone what they required, the witch or wizard only had to pace three times in a certain spot with what they wanted in their mind and the room would be created. It was called the room of requirement, but the book couldn't tell me where it was located; basically saying it was a myth. I wonder how Malfoy found it?"

Harry looked around the room, opening his senses up; he could feel the magic that pulsated in the room now. _He had a good idea how the blond found the room, most likely all the Elves were able to feel the magic the room exuded. He wasn't about to tell Hermione that, she would have started to treat him as a specimen, asking all kinds of questions;_ instead answered, "Who knows how Draco learns about anything." Hermione snickered about that thought. "When will the potion be done?"

Hermione yawned stretching her arms above her head. "Should be around Halloween, maybe before or after; not sure yet, but around that time." Covering a second yawn, "I think it is time to head to bed?"

Harry nodded his head it was late, and he was starting to feel how tired he was too, "Yea… let's get out of here." The two Gryffindor's made back to their tower one visible while the other was hidden.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note ~ Warning about upcoming chapters, there are going to be time jumps, I know I said that in the past but it took me longer to get to this point than I thought. (Some characters had to have their say so they were complaining rather loudly in my head about their lack of scenes.) All time jumps will be marked by a date, if there is no date than there is no time jump. If anyone has a questions so far either PM me or ask in a review I will try my best to explain (as long as it does not ruin any of the future plot). Thank you everyone, it has made the process enjoyable and very addicting. Enjoy the next Chapter :)

Chapter 33

**October 24th one week till Halloween**

Harry was waiting in bed till it was time to head to the room of requirement. _ First he was meeting Hermione there; for she had finished the ancestry test potion. Later Draco would show up, after his rounds were over from prefect duties. Those two had so far managed to keep the uneasy truce they started a couple months back, but sometimes it may have been better those two had ever met on neutral territory. _

_On one meeting they had talked about how he needed to eat more, and Draco had pretty much charged Hermione in making sure he was. That was three weeks of torture from over eating to appease both of them before he could distract them from 'Harry watching as they had started to call it. _

_The distraction turned out to be Hermione refereeing the game they played. The only problem was with her calling the shots she started to actually keep a book that she would write the score down in. So far they have came up equal meaning neither won the forfeit; which the same forfeit had been going from week to week. _

_The only aspect both Hermione and Draco could agree on was him, anything else became a war zone, each arguing a point neither would concede. The last argument which was still going on was the benefits of a certain potion ingredient and how it would change the potions properties. He stopped listening  
when the word potions were mentioned; even though he had improved in that area, it still was one of his disliked subjects._

_Being at school was great, but there some people he missed that he had gotten used to over the summer, Tithen being a prime example. He had to leave his new pet with Tom not wanting the little guy to get hurt. From his grandmother's letters, Tom was in a constant complaint by Tithen, always mumbling but the noisy snakeling and how he could never get any sleep now. Then there was his grandmother even though they talked through letters, he missed seeing her;_ _and letters were a poor substitute. Then the rest of the Elves at Malfoy Manor, how were they all doing? _

_Harry didn't have long to wait to see everyone again, only another two months and he were going to go back with Draco over the holidays. He could wait that long._ Rolling over to peek at the map again revealed that Hermione was getting close to the room so that meant it was time to confirm one truth.

* * *

When Harry arrived to the room of requirement Hermione was inside pacing, "Ahhh you're finally here."

Looking at is nervous friend wondering why she acting like this? "You haven't been here that long, only a couple of minutes."

Hermione stopped pacing and glanced at him, over the book she was reading, "Ok you're right. Now the ancestry test is pretty simple, all you have to do is drink this potion…" Hermione chewed her bottom lip before continuing, "And use this quill to write your name." Hermione held up a long extremely thin black quill for Harry to use. Opening his senses, after seeing this was what Hermione was nervous about; what he could see was a black aura surrounding the writing instrument that pulsed with dark intent.

_Wondering what the quill actually did and where Hermione could have found one, it wasn't normal._ "Hermione what is that quill?" He asked, not wanting to touch the quill yet.

Hermione sat down heavily onto the couch, "I was wondering if you would feel the quill…It is a blood quill." Hermione motioned for him to come sit next her opening the book on her lap. Pointing to a reference, "See here it states to get the most accurate results from the ancestry test using a blood quill is the best choice. Since the blood quill will take the blood right from your body without it touching the air before touching paper. Any other method to get your blood on the paper could contaminate the results." Hermione finished speaking, blowing the rest of her air out of her lungs in a huff.

"Mione, that's a dark artifact, where did you get one?" Harry asked.

Hermione jumped up and started pacing again, "I know it is a dark artifact, and it is the best way to confirm your summer, so I made it…It will only hurt for a moment and I have Murtlap Essence for afterwards, that will take care of the pain."

Raising his eyebrows at the matter-of-fact way Hermione admitted to making the quill. "Hermione you used dark magic." _Shocked that his friend that followed every rule; would go to such lengths for him._

Hermione rushed forward grabbing Harry's hands, clasping them tightly and looked directly into his eyes. "To find out the truth, to know who to trust, to confirm this mystery…Yes I used dark magic, you are worth every price I would have to pay."

_He knew Hermione was his friend, but this level, he never expected. It was heartwarming and nearly too hard to believe but the proof was in front of him, in Hermione's brown cinnamon eyes. Giving his best friend a smile not wanting her to think he disapproved of her actions, _"well then where is this potion?"

Hermione jumped into Harry's arms, "Oh' Harry…Thank you" Hermione rushed about to gather everything she needed sitting all on the table, coming back to him, dragging him to the table as well. On the table was a clear potion, a piece of parchment, timer, the blood quill, and a jar of cream. "It is easy, you take the potion, wait for ten minutes; that is when the potion is at the optimal level in your blood stream. When the timer stops, write your full name on this parchment, using the blood quill. The potion in your blood will change your name into your family tree going back five generations."

Harry grabbed the potion, "bottoms up." Hermione quickly set timer and Harry gagged on the taste. _Why did every potion he had to take always taste like something he wished to never know that fact about. This one was like acid pouring down his throat with an aftertaste of dog vomit;_ lucky for him it didn't last long and was able to take deep breaths to be able to keep it in his stomach.

Harry didn't say anything in the ten minutes he had to wait and neither did Hermione; both to anxious to come up with words. As the timer gave a 15 second chime warning he picked up the blood quill, preparing to write his name. The timer chimed; ten minutes were up and he quickly wrote his name; Hermione told him it would hurt but he wasn't expecting the sharp searing pain in his hand as his name carved itself into his skin.

Quickly putting the blood quill down, Harry's name appeared in the parchment in shiny red lettering before it started to morph into lines and other names. Hermione grabbed his hurt hand spreading the cream from the jar onto it. The pain quickly disappeared as well as the carved name; looking like it had before using the blood quill.

It didn't take long for the potion to work with the blood; the parchment had many lines with names all leading to Harry. Hermione's finger started tracing some of the lines, "Look see you are the great grandson of Grindelwald, and there is your grandmother and mother both with connecting lines to who they married." Hermione gasped before tapping the parchment on four names, "What are these names doing in your family?"

Harry looked at each name that Hermione tapped, _they were connected by a thin grey line one was darker than the rest, one was severed with a huge gap, another was also severed but a light greyer color was connecting the two ends, and the other was a light grey barely there. The one completely severed was from his mother to Severus never to be connected. The other line that appeared to be reconnecting was from his grandmother to Tom. The faint grey line was from himself to Draco, and the darkest grey line was from Grindelwald to Ariana Dumbledore. The test showed who the mates were; that was what the grey lines meant, and if it is true; then why was a Dumbledore in his family line?_

_He didn't know what was going on, he didn't think Tom had lied to him, or kept anything from him. It looked like Tom didn't even know._ "Listen Hermione I will explain the grey lines, I promise, I know what they mean. But Draco is going to be here soon and it will take some time to explain everything. In the mean time, can you research Dumbledore's family for me? This is something I don't think even Tom knows about." He pleaded hoping his friend wouldn't push this right now. _The only reason he didn't want to tell Draco yet, the blond did not know that Harry knew about being his mate. But with this revelation Harry would have to tell him soon._

Hermione looked from him back to the parchment several times, before speaking, "I can do that Harry, but I want a full explanation soon." Hermione started to clean up everything they had used for the test, while he stored the parchment for safe keeping. Both sitting on the couch right before Draco walked into the room.

* * *

_Draco was having one of the best years he had been having since he had started Hogwarts. Every day became exciting and frustrating when dealing with Harry, he never knew what to expect from the Gryffindor. What had started out as a way for them to keep the rivalry up in view of the other students had started to change. Even other students had noticed that the rivalry wasn't the same anymore, they didn't really fight; instead they just kept trying to outdo the other in more daring ways. Now even the students were taking bets on who would come up on top each day._

_If it wasn't for Granger then there would have been no way for either him or Harry to keep track of who won each week, the problem was neither was winning both coming in equal. So neither won this round then it was time to change things up a bit because Draco wanted this forfeit, and if he wanted something he would get it._

_That was another unexpected surprise was getting to know Granger, he never knew how much fun it would be to tease, argue, debate, and overall annoy her in a way that wasn't cruel. He wouldn't call them friends but they did concede points for each other when it came too Harry; and when the both of them ganged up on the little Gryffindor, Harry had no chance of ever winning._

Walking into the room of requirement revealed the two in question looking slightly anxious. _He would bet his entire wardrobe that they had been up to something, but part of the fun was finding out what they had been up too._ So not saying anything about their appearances, saying instead, "What is this…Couldn't have any fun without me?"

Hermione always being the first to answer after a barb, "Whatever Malfoy, my world does not revolve around you." Sending a glare at him.

Smirking and crossing his arms, "Well then you have a boring life, everyone should revolve around me." Sending a smile at Harry.

Hermione never disappointed in the fact she started to tremble in irritation, "Why you pompous…"

Harry jumped up between the two, "Please you two not tonight…I don't want another night to end because you two can't stop nitpicking at each other," Harry glared at him, and then turned towards Hermione, "What is the score for this week, who is winning the forfeit?"

Draco watched as Granger turned around in a huff, searching through her bag for the scorebook she kept with her all the time now. "Well I hate to say this it is a tie again this week."

Draco and Harry looked at each other, _he thought for sure he had won it, there wasn't even a minute last week that he hadn't thought of something he could one-up the Gryffindor._ "Well Harry I think we need change things a bit, I want this forfeit and we are not going to get it this way."

Harry smiled at Draco and was nodding his head in agreement, "What did you have in mind?"

Draco spent a thoughtful minute letting the suspense build, "Let's see instead of who gets the most let's do who gets the first. Which should be easy for me, since it will take strategy to win, and you rely on luck alone." Draco smirked.

Harry gave a mocking laugh before answering, "So you think Draco, but you will see…With Halloween being next week lets meet this Friday."

Answering, he lowered his voice into a drawl, "That is agreeable; we also have to make plans for the forfeit you already owe me."

Harry looked at Hermione, her face set in lines of thinking, "Yaa… I know, Mione you ready for bed?"

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts, "Yes I'm ready, bye Malfoy." and began walking out the door.

_He was definitely curios now, they were up to something, Granger never was this quiet when they all met,_ "Bye Granger…" Looking at Harry giving him a rare sincere smile, "Goodnight Harry."

Harry turned from walking out the door returning his smile, "Goodnight Draco sweet dreams." Then followed Granger out the door.

Draco sat in the room for a little bit longer coming up with ideas on how he would win the forfeit, _he had to win, having to dance with Severus was thought that would have been better off dead._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office waiting for his spy to appear when he heard the staircase moving.

The door opened revealing the person that he had sent for. "Headmaster you wished to see me?" Came the small voice from his spy.

"Yes, Yes… I did… I have a job for you." Albus gave his spy a stern look, "Since you have been unable to garner Harry's friendship, I want you to watch his every move. Also find students that can help you." In a sarcastic tone he continued, "Now with Voldemort back, the young boy needs someone to protect him. Call yourselves whatever you wish." Albus turned serious again, "Report everything on Harry's movement back to me."

The spy shook their head that it was understood what Albus wanted done. Still in a small voice answered, "I like the sound of the inquisitional squad."

Albus looked over the spy, "A little unorthodox, but it will do. Now go and get everything set up I want the squad to be ready in a week." He watched as the spy quickly moved to leave his presence_. It was so easy to manipulate the youth of this world, promises of wealth and fame being the best motivators_.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 34

**October 27th **

Breakfast, Friday morning was a jumble of noise for Harry; Hermione had taken herself back to the library still researching the Dumbledore family line; and the whole hall was all talking about the upcoming Halloween bash. With Draco watching him, making sure he loaded his plate down from the selection available, but without Hermione there; he wouldn't need to any of it.

The Headmaster stood up, gaining everyone's attention, before he started his announcement. "The Hogwarts staff has decided to give everyone a reward." Dumbledore smiled at everyone letting the twinkle come to his eye. "We have come to the conclusion with everyone being so good this term to have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. That way the students can find costumes for the Halloween bash…" Dumbledore paused to let the shouts of excitement pass. "Now…I know everyone is excited to hear that bit of news…For the next bit all classes will be cancelled on Halloween in preparation for the bash." More shouts from the students forced the Headmaster to stop his announcement. "To make it fair, first and second years will also have a separate party planned…The location will be told to each house on Halloween." This time the entire hall erupted in applause and cheers for the following fun to be had. Dumbledore sat back in his seat folding his hands looking over the hall at all the happy faces he just created.

_An unplanned Hogsmeade trip could be fun, and Harry couldn't wait for tomorrow the question was, what costume did he want, the possibilities were endless. Wishing Hermione was here so he could run ideas by her,_ he sat back in his chair listening to the other Gryffindor's excitement completely forgetting to eat one bite of his breakfast. At least he had the day to think about it, since his only class was DADA and that was too start soon.

* * *

Sitting in class with Draco by his side, _Harry was contemplating the differences in the subjects that Lucius taught. Lucius was a better DADA teacher than he was at teaching Politics; maybe not as good as Remus was but a very close second. Lucius made it fun, always surprising the students with spells, sometimes they would hit, and the student would have some embarrassing thing happen to them. Then there was once that Lucius tried the same thing with his son, Draco being ready casted a reflective shield instead of the normal Protego and the spell bounced back to Lucius. Let's just say, he had never seen anyone look equal measures of furious and proud as Lucius had then; while the whole class was falling over themselves in laughter._

_Since then Lucius had yet to try anything with Draco, but he was sure it was a ploy. Because lately Draco hadn't been paying as close of attention as he should have been, and today Lucius had noticed his son's lack of attention. A brief flash of malicious glee crossing Lucius face had Harry on his toes, this was his chance to be the first to one-up Draco and winning the forfeit, he only had to be ready._

Draco looked down at his parchment, taking notes on today's lesson; when Lucius struck_. It was perfect Draco didn't even know what was coming at him and Harry being alert casted a quick Protego just in time for the red beam of light to hit the shield. Draco looked up as the shower of sparks rained down on him glancing between Lucius and Harry._

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "Very good Mr. Potter you have taken today's lesson to heart. When paired with someone, always watch their backs." Lucius turned towards his son, "Mr. Malfoy even with a partner you should never be caught unawares. I am of the opinion that you owe Mr. Potter a thank you." Lucius smirked.

_This was the perfect one-up, and Lucius played right along_, Draco turned towards him, without even blushing, _which he couldn't figure out how the blond kept himself from blushing._ _He would have been so red the heat coming off of him would have melted anyone nearby._ "Harry, I give you my deepest gratitude for saving me from embarrassment at my father's hands." The blond said this as proudly as possible given the circumstances.

Harry leaned over to whisper into Draco's ear, "You will be so cute when you dance with Severus…Will it be a slow dance? Or a little faster…I wonder."

Draco didn't say anything, bent over his notebook scribbling with incredible speed. After a minute Draco passed the note over to him, which was actually a drawing. It showed Draco dancing with Severus both laughing, while he was on the sidelines watching growing greener and greener with jealously the longer the two danced.

Harry laughed so hard that he drew everyone's attention, when Draco looked over, Harry mouthed the words, "You wish."

* * *

Lucius turned towards the laughing that was interrupting his lesson, the one person he had yet to get was finally not paying attention even his son was paying more attention to Harry than the lesson at hand.

Silently, he casted a spell towards the Gryffindor; that had blocked every one of his hex's up date and had now even protected Draco from one. Before the spell could reach the still laughing target; his son stood up fury shooting from his narrowed eyes; casting a reflective shield.

This shield was different from the last one; instead of bouncing the hex back to the caster, this one changed it to another more harmful curse. The red light bounced back turning into a sickly yellow color hitting him in the chest.

When the spell hit, he could barely stand his ground, with the feeling of needles pushing themselves torturously slow into his skin. Draco's eyes widened at what he had done and with a wave his hand casted finite incartiem, releasing Lucius from the curse.

Taking a deep pain free breath he looked at the wide eyes of the classroom. _There was no way that this episode could be explained, _yelling instead, "Everyone out." The students gathered their belongings, leaving quickly, whispers already starting to circulate. Only Draco and Harry stayed behind frozen in place.

Thinking over the situation, _realization hit; Draco should not have been powerful enough to change a hex into a curse of such magnitude. Maybe after his seventeenth birthday he could have. The child had always been powerful, but not yet, not this soon; he still had another year and half till his birthday. _

Taking a couple of deep breaths speaking finally to the tension in the air, "I do not blame you Draco." His son unglued himself from the spot rushing into his father, hugging him tightly. The whole time mumbling he didn't mean too, that he was sorry, or he didn't know what was happening. Drawing his son away, holding him out, "Has this happened before?"

Draco looked down, thoughts rushing through his head by the expression on his face, "A couple of times I think?"

Harry spoke up then moving forward to put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder, "What did happen…I don't understand?"

Lucius sat both boys down at a table, sitting across from them, "Draco demonstrated immense power, so much power he shouldn't have been able to do until he was seventeen if ever."

Harry was shaking his head, "but?"

Lucius sometimes forgot that Harry hadn't been raised as an Elf, casting strong wards and silencing charms he continued, "There are no buts Harry, an Elf will have exactly half of their power till they turn seventeen, on their birthday they are gifted with the other half. So that means that Draco should not have been able to change that hex, if he was unable to cast it a year ago." Harry's eyes widened at the implications that he was told. "Now son, you said you think this has happened before, can you explain?"

Draco nodded his head, "Once on the train Harry was attacked and I was able to use magic to enhance my physical strength, move faster; I thought it was adrenaline from being so angry, that the weasel would even dare to lay a hand on Harry."

Lucius looked at Harry who was confirming Draco's story with head shakes or eyes widening depending on what his son was saying, then Draco continued, "Also the day Harry was attacked by the Dementors; if you hadn't put me to sleep I would have escaped."

Lucius thought back to that day; remembering what happened, _his son was more powerful but he hadn't seen it as such. He thought it was just normal instinct taking over, but it was something else now. The Dark Lord was going to have to be informed immediately because as far as he could remember this had never happened before. An Elf had never had a power increase before their seventeenth and it looked as if it had all started when Harry had come to them this summer._

Looking back at his son, "Don't worry Draco, this cannot be all bad, and we will figure out what's going on." Both Harry and Dracos' faces changed when they were reassured; even if it was nonsensical, it seemed to help. Smirking and ready to lighten the mood a bit, "Your biggest problem right now is, that by now the whole school knows you two are no-longer rivals…That is after Draco's little protective stunt."

Harry turned the tables; giving him a wonderful impression of the same sneer that he liked to use, "That don't matter it was going to come out that we were friends at Halloween when I escorted Draco to the bash." Laughing after Harry's omission, feeling lighter for it.

* * *

The next day found Draco in Hogsmeade with Blaise following him; looking for the perfect costume for the Halloween bash. The problem was he didn't know what he wanted to dress up as.

"What about a pirate, or you could go as one of the Greek gods, a merman?...I know what about an elf with those pointy ears and all?" Blaize's voice came through the door of the dressing room that he had been using to try on the twenty or so costumes.

Walking back out of the dressing room, giving his one wizard friend a look of pure contempt; dropping the pile of costumes on Blaise, "I should have never told you…you ungrateful git." Waving his hands in a shooing motion, "Now run along and take care of these for me so I can look for something different…They are unacceptable."

Blaise walked over taking care of the many costumes mumbling, "Why do I even put up with you?"

Glancing over his shoulder at his friend, "You put up with me because I am the best, and you only affiliate yourself with the best." Looking back through the selection of costumes he found the perfect one, _Harry would get such a kick out of this one, and he didn't even need to try it on because it would look wonderful on his person._

Blaise walked back into the room with him, "Why is it so important that you find the perfect costume this time? You have never cared before, so who is it your going with? I know it isn't Pansy."

Shivering at the thought, _why would he want to go with Pansy_? "Now that would be telling; so you will have to wait along with everyone else to see who it is." Shivering again, "And thank you for the visual of Pansy…I will have nightmares for weeks now because of it." _That was one witch he wanted nothing to do with, she had been spreading rumors for years that she would be the next Mrs. Malfoy. Like he would touch her with a ten meter pole that Blaise was holding, someone so far from his station in life it was laughable. _ Taking the costume he moved closer to the register, "Come, I am ready…All I have to do is pay and we can go."

Blaise was curious and it showed in the depths of his eyes, "What did you decide on?" Trying to peek at the bundle Draco held in his arms.

"That is something you will have to wait for the bash to find out." He said, smirking at the disgusted face of his friend.

Blaise mumbled, "You are a pain in my ass."

Quirking his eyebrow, "But I am the best pain in the ass you have ever known." They both laughed at the supposed pompous tone he had used.


	36. Chapter 36

Authors Note~ Thank you for all reviews and readers anjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 35

**October 31st**

Tom was currently contemplating the events that that had been taking place in the last couple of months; _in his mind the most important was Aubrey. After their last confrontation she had yet to speak to him. Any room that he walked into she would leave immediately; one area of improvement was she had stopped throwing things at him. But in a sick way, he would have preferred the thrown objects; verses this complete silence the Heiress was imposing on him. Sooner or later she would have to break and speak to him, the alternative was to get Harry to help him, but he wouldn't be here for another couple of months. He didn't know if he could last that long; not after finding out Aubrey would have been welcoming to being his mate._

_Though the situation was depressing, it was not pressing. The news Lucius had brought him was the most important for the time being. The idea of Draco acquiring more power had a scary edge to it. One of the reason Elves were only granted half of their powers till they reached adulthood was so they were not misused. If Lucius's estimation was correct and Draco had already more than doubled his power at the age of fifteen, then how powerful was Draco to become. Then there was Harry who at birth has been and is now the most powerful, and for that to be doubled? Those two could create havoc on the world at large; then to top it off they were mates. This was bordering close to an insane level, that he had no prior knowledge of._

_He didn't have the time to do the research necessary to find the answers about Draco's increase of power. So he sent that chore for Rabastion and Bellatrix; their combined skills would make them excellent into solving the problem. Now he had another chore for Severus to do. With Dumbledore being so quiet lately he was beginning to worry what the old coot was up too._

Severus walked in looking more ragged as the years passed, the strain on the Elf was starting to show; aging him in ways that would soon, be unable to fix. "You called for me?" One thing that had yet to change was Severus's voice as it flowed like water in his deep baritone.

"Yes, I know you nor Lucius are aware of what Dumbledore is up too…What with him being so secretive lately." Looking up; locking his eyes with Severus showing his true emotions to the situation. "This worrisome, this means he has something big planned, if he is staying this quiet at the moment. I want you to research something for me and if possible create a potion that will give us the desired results."

Severus smiled at the given task; a chance to create a new potion would always help distract him from his misery. "If it is possible I will find a way to achieve it."

This was the part Tom hated to ask, he was afraid what this potion could do, but given the situation there may not be a choice in using it. "I need to have a potion that could accelerate someone's growth, to permanently change someone's age and make them older."

Severus thought about the problem at hand for a minute, "I believe it is possible…But why do you need it? Who is it for?" Severus drawled.

He simply answered, "It is for Harry so if he needs it, he can reach his full potential; Dumbledore may not wait till Harry reaches seventeen. We may have to surprise him with this as a last resort."

* * *

Harry was standing in his dorm looking at the costume he was wearing in the mirror; wondering if it was too much? _With the help of Hermione he had decided to go as Cernunnos, a horned god in Celtic mythology, her reason saying he would look perfect in it. And he had to agree with everything on, he did look good, different but still it may have been too much. Wearing only dark brown suede pants and a cloak that trailed on the floor behind him that looked like it was made from all types of fall leaves. Left him feeling exposed everywhere else, all bare skin including his feet Hermione spelled gold dust to stick to his body so it caught the light every time he moved. This was only done after he placed powerful glamour's over the scars on his body, it would have ruined the whole costume if hadn't. Then there were the two antlers that he used a sticking charm to make them stay; with his mess hair it looked like he was born with them._

_He looked like a wild creature in the costume. Wondering if he had told Hermione; about the mate thing yet, if she would have chosen this costume. Then if had, she may have chosen something far more provocative; trying to figure Hermione out, was like trying to figure a way out of a round room._

Knowing he didn't have a choice but to wear it, he was already running late meeting Draco in a corridor that led to the dining hall that was being used for the bash. He rushed through the dorm room; down the stairs, not even noticing that someone was watching him the whole time.

Reaching the last staircase showed a pacing Draco, most likely worried because Harry was late but there was nothing he could about it. Approaching closer he was able to inspect Draco's costume without the blond knowing. _On Draco, it was excellent even though Harry didn't know what he was. Draco had black pants that looked like someone had painted on; a thin black shirt that was nearly see through. That didn't include the knee high dragon hide boots with silver buckles or the leather trench coat he wore slightly off of both shoulders to show that his shirt was sleeveless. On his back he had strapped a sword that the handle extended past his head, and the tip came to mid thigh. Draco was…Breathless…_

* * *

Draco would take exactly ten steps in one direction; turn and take ten steps in the opposite direction. _Some people would call it pacing, but a Malfoy never paced so he called it biding his time. Harry was running late, already fifteen minutes past the time they had agreed to meet._ Because he was facing the wrong direction, he missed Harry coming down the stairs and jumped when he heard him speak.

"Sorry I am late it took Hermione longer for the charms to stick than she thought." Draco turned slowly letting the coat he was wearing to flutter around his feet. Stopping at what should have been Harry, instead in Harry's spot was a wood sprite that had his eyes and voice. _Looking from the antlers poking through the messy hair down past the naked skin of his chest dusted with gold, to the bare feet…Purely delectable. _

Narrowing his eyes, he stalked forward, forcing Harry to take a step back with every step he made; pushing him until Harry's back hit the wall. Locking his steel eyes with the green of Harry's; bending his head till his lips were a hairs breath from Harry's, speaking, "You know don't you? There is no way you would have worn this if you hadn't known." Stepping a little bit closer, grabbing Harry's wrist, holding them down at his side; preventing him from pushing Draco away. "You are doing this to provoke me?" The last was said; in a barely there whisper more a breath then actual sound.

Harry tried to look away, but with Draco's face so close to his, movement was impossible for him. So instead Harry averted his eyes, a blush darkening the longer that he talked. He watched as Harry gathered his courage, his eyes mostly black from the dilated pupils surrounded by the littlest bit of green. Breathing hard Harry finally answered, "Yes I knew" Anger crossed his, "When were you going to tell me? Challenging back.

Draco tightened his hands that were now interlocking with Harry's fingers; which were moving on their own accord. "I would have waited till you were seventeen, I am older that's what is proper." Connected his forehead with Harry's; closing his eyes starting to breathe deeply, "You can't do this to me right now, it's too soon."

* * *

Harry stood against the wall, Draco holding him against it, every muscle in the blond's body trembling from the strain. He could feel the words that Draco spoke more than he could hear them, all he had to do was tilt his head back slightly and his lips would meet the blonds. _If he crossed that bridge; there would be no going back, he wouldn't lead Draco on like that; making him a promise then revoking it later._

He moved his mouth slightly closer, where before only their words touched the other lips, speaking directly on them. "You were taking too long."

That was the only incentive the blond needed; taking complete control; still keeping his hands interlocked with Harry's brought them around his back pressing him closer into Draco. The same instant Draco pressed his lips to his claiming them for his own. It was nothing like he imagined, far better than any dream. His stomach dropped to the floor while his head started to spin, it was like being swept away. Draco groaned in frustration nipping his bottom lip, the gasp that came from his mouth; opening enough for Draco to sweep his tongue in. Taste buds exploded with every flick of the tongue, if it wasn't for Draco holding him up, his knees would have given out.

Draco released his hands first before drawing his heads back, lingering for a moment to give one final kiss to the side of his mouth. Bringing his hands up; intertwining them in Draco's hair to bring that mouth back to where Harry wanted it. Draco placed his finger on his lips forcing him to open his eyes; that he didn't know were closed. Blinking a couple of times revealed Draco smiling and shaking his head no.

"We can talk later, but for now there is a bash to attend." Draco tightened his arms muttering, "So addicting." Giving one last peck; Draco stepped back pulling him through the doors.

* * *

Severus was standing in a dark corner watching the students make a complete and utter fool of themselves, thinking over the potion he was to create. The doors opened revealing the newest students being Harry and Draco; the room grew silent for a minute. Muttering and whispers circulating that the rumors about those two being friends had to be true if they both showed up together to the Halloween bash.

It didn't last long when the students watched as both Harry and Draco found seats together and Blaise and Hermione came to sit with them as well. Other students also came either to say hello or just to watch something that no one ever thought to be a possibility. Overall the two were having fun; each taking turns laughing or all at the same time.

An hour into the bash showed something peculiar about the two. First it started with Harry gesticulating in his direction, followed by a sour expression on Draco's face. It also didn't help that Blaise and Hermione were laughing so hard they sounded like hyenas. With one of the reddest faces he had seen on Draco, the blond stood up and made his way towards the same location as him.

"Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" He asked, sounding more confused than questioning. Draco had yet to talk to him after the potions incident with Harry over the summer.

"Sir, you see Harry and I had a game going, well I lost the game. So my forfeit was to dance with you." Draco said his words more muffled than their usual clear tones.

Looking at the table where Harry was sitting had the Gryffindor smirking at them both, _even if he didn't dance with Draco this night; the embarrassment that Draco was feeling would have been enough for Harry to be able to say the forfeit was paid. Glancing back at Draco, thinking; that this just might be fun and if he did it right he might be able to give some payback for embarrassing Draco this way._

"Well, Mr. Malfoy…Why not?" He drawled, looking into the shocked face of the blond.

Quickly pulling Draco into his arms as the next song started, thankfully a slower song than they had been playing all evening. Draco having grown so much lately was almost as tall as him and as broad of shoulder, but with his greater experience he was able to glide Draco through the song.

When the song ended and the next began Severus didn't let the blond go; instead continued dancing. When one turn showed a disturbed Harry, a frown marring his features coming at them. He knew that he had achieved what he had sought to do, make Harry jealous.

"Draco you only needed to dance one dance, not the whole night." Harry said with a pout.

Draco with more strength than he thought possible, pulled himself from his arms and quickly picked up Harry. Severus was able to hear what the blond said through his laughter. "I told you would get jealous."

Harry was hitting the blond, proclaiming that he needed to put down, the problem was Harry was laughing too hard to say anything but a word or two at a time.

Chuckling at the two Severus walked out the doors thinking of the potion he was to create.

* * *

_Draco was having a wonderful time, how couldn't he, when he had Harry in his arms. The night only getting better, with Harry actually getting jealous over his own forfeit. The bash wasn't too bad, not like the gala's thrown at Malfoy Manor but better than he thought. With the decorations and live band playing; it was more than what he expected._

Setting Harry back on his feet he was reluctant to let the Gryffindor go. "Dance with me?"

Harry smiled still trying to wiggle free, "You didn't win the forfeit."

Quirking an eyebrow, and pulling Harry closer, "No forfeits, dance with me because you want to."

Harry nodded his head wrapping his arms around his neck. _The night only getting better and better as far as he was concerned._


	37. Chapter 37

Authors Note~ Thank you for reading everyone and to anyone who is following or added it to fav's. Any reviewers I try to send a PM back too but sometimes I forget :) I do love all the feedback, which only makes me a better writer. I was told that I have miss-spelled Blaise's name. I have corrected that mistake in this chapter but the previous chapters will have to wait till I have completed the story and go through and beta my work. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 36

After the Halloween bash, Harry stayed in his bed thinking over the previous nights events. _A lot happened in a short time which left him reeling and in need of the solitude he was currently enjoying in the dorm room with the curtains shut on his bed. He did have fun last night and dancing with Draco was more fun than when he danced with the blond in his deportment lessons with Narcissa. After agreeing to dance the one song; Draco was able to convince him to dance many more that night, one right after the other. Even during the fast songs Blaise and Hermione joined them all dancing with each other in a group. By far the best part of the night was the kiss they shared, just thinking about it would make him shiver again. Not even Draco's gloating that he was right about his jealously could take away that moment. _

"Harry?" Ron's voice interrupted his solitude, not wanting to be disturbed, it would be better to ignored him.

"I know you are there…You can't ignore me you Slytherin slut." Ron's voice shouted at the closed curtains on his bed.

_He couldn't understand why Ron wasn't getting it, how much clearer did he have to be? Ron couldn't be this stupid? Maybe if he talked to Ron like a child he would get it._ Then Ron went too far, "I saw you last night whoring yourself out to Malfoy…the whole school saw you two dancing…"

Jumping out of his bed coming face to face with Ron. "Are you stupid? Maybe you were born an idiot and that is your problem? If that is your opinion of me then keep it to yourself…And yes I would prefer to be with Draco, than be your friend again…" He pushed Ron away from his bed, grabbed the bag he packed for the meeting he was to have with Draco and Hermione that night storming out of the dorm room.

* * *

In the room of requirement, Harry had a couple of hours of the solitude he wanted before Hermione got there. _It was time well spent putting his thoughts in order for what he needed to tell her. Even though he still wanted to wait, the mortification of having to admit certain things to his friend almost making him back out._

Hermione walked in, her bag overflowing with books she had most likely prepared for later that evening when Draco would arrive. She sat down, giving him a concerned look saying, "Talking will help make things better."

Smiling at his friends concern, but that wasn't the problem he was having now. "There isn't anything to make better, it's the talking that is the problem; some things are just embarrassing to say."

Hermione nodded her head showing she understood, but stayed silent waiting for him to continue. He stayed silent for a long time, his face growing redder and redder the more he thought about it. "My kind…Elves are fundamental different…We don't see things as male and female, both being equal in our eyes. What they have instead is called dominants and submissive, either could be male or female. The dominants have mates and the submissives bear the children; but even they are considered equal." He waited a couple of minutes to let Hermione's brain work, jumping from one fact to another putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Hermione finally asked a question; He knew that it would be a first of many, "So you have a mate? Malfoy? Is that what the grey lines showed in the Ancestry test?"

_This was the question he was the most fearful of and Hermione had to ask this one first,_ "I am not Draco's mate; I am his, because I am the submissive. But after the ancestry test I am not so sure anymore…It was explained that dominants have no choice when it came to the Elf they were mated too, but the submissive had a choice if they wanted to be with that dominant or not. It is a way to distribute the power between the two."

That sent Hermione into silence again thinking over the test and the information he gave her. "That can't be true then; the test clearly showed that you were connected to Malfoy. Did you already accept him as your mate?"

Hermione's questions were now turning more analytical her brain trying to understand the complete picture. He lowered his voice, mortification keeping it from rising any higher, "Before I took the test, no I hadn't accepted it yet…"

With this new piece of the puzzle, one that didn't fit in the picture Hermione had already had fit together; sent her into more statements and questions firing off one after another. "If that is the case then the test would not have been able to show a connection between you and Malfoy. Or what about your mom and the Professor, and then there is Tom and your grandmother. Neither have accepted being mates so why would it show a connection. The only truly accepted mates on the test were your great grandfather and whoever Ariana is; that line I can understand. And what do you mean you hadn't accepted it yet? Does that mean you have now?"

He excepted this embarrassment, it was something that he would to have to live with for now, "I ummm…kissed him, or he kissed me last night…it's a little foggy how it all started, one minute I was meeting him to go to the bash, then the next I was up against the wall…"

Hermione shrieked, covering her ears, "I don't need the details please…" Her face glowing as red as his was now. "But we could redo the test to see if the line darkened; if it has then it is a good indication that mates go both ways between a submissive and dominant." Hermione continued to list of other reasons retaking the test would be a good idea.

Harry looked at his friend she had said nothing about who his mate was, _but he had to make sure, _"So you don't care that I am Draco's mate?"

Hermione snapped her head up, "Harry I don't care who you are with as long as you are happy…I might have to start calling him something other than Malfoy…And I might have a couple choice words to give him…But they are little things in comparison. You could have chosen to be with a frog and I would still love you…" Hermione set her stuff down coming to give him a hug showing him that she truly did not care.

He hugged her back just as tightly when Draco walked in, not even noticing when the blond stood over top of them. Startling them both when he coughed, "Should I be worried Harry?"

Harry looked at the blonds face that still showed clear lines of jealously, standing up to look into the steel eyes that had become a part of his life. Wrapping his arms around the blond, pulling him closer so he could whisper in his ears. "No…I am yours as much as you are mine…" Harry stood back smiling, "Hermione doesn't care who I am with, she deserved a hug for that."

Hermione drew the attention of the two, "I believe with this revelation, since you are not going anywhere Draco, that you can call me Hermione."

Draco still not letting him go; raised his eyebrow saying one word, "Perhaps."

Looking between the two trying to stare each other down, Harry laughed and drew Draco to the couch to set him down wanting to explain the Ancestry test now and what it could mean. Giving the blond the parchment with his family tree on it, Draco started to look it over, his critical eyes jumping from one spot to another.

Looking back up at him, Draco asked, "What is this?"

Looking at Hermione for her to answer; _she was better at explaining that he was_. Hermione nodded her head at him and answered Draco's question, "It was an Ancestry test that Harry took before Halloween. We wanted to make sure that Harry is who you have said he is. The problem is it also told us more than we expected it too."

Draco looked at Hermione instead of him, "so this is what you two have been up too?"

Hermione gave the same vague one word answer that Draco gave, "perhaps." Smirking at the blond she sat down next to him pointing to some interesting details on the page. See this shows that even before Harry accepting being your mate you two were connected, this shows that the mate bond is not just one way like you suspected. And here..." Pointing to another spot, "If the Dumbledore family is wizards then why is their name in Harry's family tree? Is the Headmaster even related to Harry in anyway?"

The puzzled expression showed that Draco was uncertain to what all this could mean, "Can the test be redone? And expanded to show even further relations to Harry?"

Hermione returned to her lecturing voice, "The test can be redone. Actually I was telling Harry we should redo it to see if the grey lines connecting mates changed now. But I don't know if it can show further relations. With more research I may be able improvise the potion to work for that purpose but I can't say in either way if it will work."

Draco nodded his head, "I agree it would be a good idea, I want to have Severus and My father here to see it; this is beyond my knowledge and even the Dark Lord should be informed. Can you two come back tomorrow night so everyone can be here?"

Both the Gryffindor's said they could, Draco looked at him, "Now Harry can you tell me why Ron is accusing me of some of the foulest deeds?" Fire raced through his veins as he explained the earlier confrontation with the redhead too Draco.

Draco's eyes narrowed, his mouth tightening, speaking in the same cold voice that could send shivers through anyone who heard it, "I should have done more than hand him over for Severus to deal with." Draco gathered him close, into the blonds arms; helped sooth some of the anger from his muscles.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ Several different POV's in this chapter I hope it doesn't confuse anyone, but it would have been very difficult to write only using one or two like I have been doing.

Chapter 37

Lucius being in a state of agitation, pacing back and forth across the room of requirement. _How Severus could sit their calmly waiting was beyond his understanding. Draco gave the bare minimum when explaining what was going; actually his son didn't really explain anything, only saying that something about Harry's great grandmother and he needed to be there, to see it for himself. Although he loved his son, some days, like today he wished he could throttle the brat._

"Father it is unbecoming of a Malfoy…To pace." _The son who loved to torment him said. Of course he knew it was unbecoming to pace; but it was also unbecoming for his son to have him waiting for information._

Stopping all movement; straightening his back to glare at his son, "And why shouldn't I be agitated right now, you refuse to say anything further, but have demanded my presence to be here?" Stalking towards his son, face growing colder, "Do not ever tell me what is unbecoming of a Malfoy again. I am the one who knows what a Malfoy should or should not do."

Draco stood up going toe for toe with him giving, a smirk gracing his features, "Just sit father, I am sure they will be here soon."

"They? Who is the other person coming with Harry?"

"That doesn't matter," Giving a flippant motion with his hand. Draco turned as the door opened, "See look, they have arrived."

Lucius gazed at the door watching Harry walk in with Mrs. Granger behind him. Giving the witch a cold look, "Harry what is the meaning of this?" Contempt showing through his cold mask, pointing at the witch, "Why is Mrs. Granger even here? A filthy witch…Does she know?" The witch jumped at the sound of Lucius's voice and Harry stepped forward blocking his sight, Draco coming to stand next to Harry further blocking any view of the Witch.

Fire was leaping in Harry's eyes, where his voice would grow cold; Harry's could burn people when he was angry. Right now that anger was being focused on Lucius, "Is it a problem that my friend is here?" Harry stepped forward making him back up a step, "If it wasn't for Hermione we wouldn't have the information that we do now." Harry took another step forward forcing him to take a step back, "She stays; if you cannot handle it then leave." Taking one last step back; falling into the couch with Harry standing over him, "I am the Enrai and will not be questioned." Harry bent down looking into his widened eyes, "Understood."

Looking at Severus; who was smirking at his situation, then at Mrs. Granger that was looking at Harry as if she didn't know him. Draco rushed forward rubbing circles on Harry's back also looking down at him; looking back at Harry, dropping his head there was only one answer he could give, "Yes my Lord."

Harry gave Lucius a grin resembling contempt as he barred his teeth than any affection, "Good." He watched Harry take a seat on another couch, his son sitting next to him still keeping his arm around him_. Lucius didn't know what had changed but the boy who came to the Manor last summer had now accepted his role, maybe it had something to do with the witch and the information she was currently setting up. Harry spoke up, sounding more tired than his earlier performance indicated, _"Hermione could you explain, you are better at it then I am."

* * *

Severus sat there silently laughing_; at Lucius the fool; it was going to happen sooner or later that Harry would accept the situation. Lucius problem was he thought he could sway Harry into thinking a certain way about the people Harry cared about. One of those people happened to be Mrs. Granger; even Draco wasn't foolish enough to come between those two and apparently supported Harry in this._

_Out of all the witches and wizards that Harry could have allied himself with; Mrs. Granger was the best choice; a true protégé within the Wizarding World. She excelled in any subject with her thirst for knowledge, gaining the name of know-it-all; even her work in potions far exceeded her peers and if she applied herself; could possible pass him as a potions master. But he would never tell her that, actually he preferred to push her to see what lengths she would go to garner his praise, something no student had yet to achieve._

Watching the bushy haired witch flip through books, and set out pages of all the references that she would need to explain what Harry asked her too; he realized even with her genius, that wasn't why Harry allied with her. It was Mrs. Granger's complete loyalty that made this unlikely friendship possible. The witch stood in front of both couches clearing her throat, "I'm ready." Her voice sounding smaller than Severus had heard before possible because, it was she who was going to be the one explaining to the two professors, instead of the other way around.

* * *

_Harry was still boiling with everything that Lucius implied, but having Draco's support in this helped calm him down. Technically Draco didn't even need to be here, having already heard all this once before, but he was quickly learning that the blond would never let him face anything alone. _ Hermione was almost ready when he noticed that she was standing in the room looking around a little lost. Focusing her eyes on him she said "I'm ready." Slightly above a whisper.

Giving his friend a smile in hopes it would encourage her; she stood up straighter taking a couple of deep breaths then began, her voice sounding clearer than before. "I found a couple of things odd after Harry took the Ancestry test, we used the one that came from 'Obscure Potions of the 1800's'." Hermione went and handed the potions book to Severus and each a copy of Harry's family tree. "The test will go back five generations of direct lines of decent, on the fourth generation; Harry's great grandfather was mated to a person that is unexpected…Ariana Dumbledore." Both Severus and Lucius snapped their heads up after confirming that what Hermione said was the truth.

Lucius spoke up with a sneer still on his face, which he shot daggers at, "This is a copy, I would hope you have the original."

Hermione dug through the paperwork she had gathered handing Lucius the original. Then continued with reciting the oddities of the test. "What else we found that was odd; was the test showed who each generations' mates are. I am of the understanding that it is the Dominant's that have the connection with their mate's; that submissives have the choice. If that was true than it wouldn't show Draco being connected on Harry's tree it would have been the opposite."

* * *

_Severus was not shocked that Harry told Mrs. Granger so much about Elves even how relationships worked. What was more shocking was the type of Ancestry test she had used._ Speaking up for the first time he asked. "Mrs. Granger why did you use this test? There are far simpler means of finding out the same information…Also where did you procure a blood quill?" He drawled, rolling the vowels together making it smoother and deeper.

The witch gave Severus an appraising look, "All the other tests I looked at had a margin of error, I wanted one that didn't have any or was minuscule." Hermione smiled, "I should thank you professor I wouldn't have found it if you hadn't assigned us the paper to write on the proper use of Ashwinder eggs. I found the test looking for information on that essay."

_Thinking back to the paper that the witch wrote at the beginning of school, yes she did cite information from the same book. But to choose this test and be able to brew the potion was mastery level; maybe he has been going too easy on the witch and should give her harder tasks in the future._ "You still have not answered where you found a blood quill."

"I made one sir; it was needed for the best results; assuring if used the margin of error was zero."

* * *

_Lucius glanced up from studying the original that the witch handed him. Not really paying any attention to what Severus was asking, he didn't care what test was used just the information the test gave. Both oddities that were mentioned were interesting, the problem was he had no information to base any conclusions off of. The test needed to be done again by Harry, and even_ _his grandmother should also take it, as it was her mother they needed the information on. He doubted the Heiress remembered her true mother, what with her being so young the last time she had seen her. A closer relation should tell more information._

_What drew him away from his pondering of how to solve this; was the mention of a dark artifact. A blood quill, which he had been studying in his spare time for years; more as a hobby than to gain any true insight from. When the witch admitted to making one, which was interesting; as it is very difficult and dark enough the majority of witches and wizards were unable to create one._

_If the witch was able to create one, then he might have to reevaluate the need of having the witch in his presence,_ "If you created a blood quill, may I be able to see it? I have studied them for years." She went through her bag again, finding a box covered in black cloth that she handed over.

Opening the box showed that it was a blood quill, slender black; with one of the sharpest tips he had seen. _It exuded dark magic sending out wave after wave of it pounding on his senses. Giving the witch a smirk more in appreciation, than contempt; this was one of the better blood quills he had seen and it had the witch's magic all over the torture device._

* * *

_Draco wasn't paying attention, having more fun running his hands up and down Harry's back, playing with the ends of his hair, or tickling places on his side that would make Harry squirm. All of which was more fascinating than watching Hermione tell Severus and his father about the test. He had heard it once before and didn't want to hear it again. Certain touches were hard for him to do; but if it was all in teasing fun his instinct wouldn't yell at him to stop._

_Harry on the other hand was paying attention to Hermione, and was sending the blond a glare trying to get him to stop the dancing fingers across his back. Giving his mate an innocent smile ignoring any attempts that Harry tried to get him to stop and continued his fun._

Feeling dark magic pulse through the room had him sharpening his attention to the exchange between his father and Hermione. His father was holding up a blood quill, probably one from his collection when his father spoke, "And Harry used this for the test he took?"

Draco saw red and was moving before he even thought of what he was doing. He grabbed the witch turning her around, facing him; arms shaking from the rage within him, telling him to snuff out the witch who dared to hurt his mate. "You had my mate use a blood quill?" He said sending chills down everyone spines. "Do you know how much one of those hurt? It could have scarred him? That is a tortures device used to break someone…" Saying with clipped words, through his clenched teeth. Harry was behind him trying to gain his attention.

Hermione wasn't bowed by his actions though; and started yelling back at him, "Yes I know how bad they hurt, I used it on myself first before letting Harry use it. Also I had Murtlap Essence that I used to prevent scarring and take away the pain."

Looking between the witch and Harry, when his mate spoke in his ear pulling him away from Hermione, "It was only three words, and barely hurt afterwards." Harry sat him back on the couch keeping his hands placed on his knee; effectively keeping him from moving again. He started starring at Harry's hands; grabbing them with shaking fingers, turning them over and pushing up the sleeves on Harry's robes looking for any scars that were from the blood quill.

Harry smiled raising his eyebrows, "See nothing wrong. Can you calm down now?"

Looking into green eyes, smiling slightly, "I am always calm…" Making the attempt at sounding like he had done nothing.

Harry giggled saying, "Maybe only in your mind…"

* * *

Harry sat there letting each breath calm him further. _That was too close, Draco almost killed Hermione and he may have if he wasn't there to stop the blond from doing more than yelling. Even Hermione was shaken, replacing any fear she had with the false courage that only close friends of hers would notice. The worst part was the room became silent with Draco jumping up, able to hear everything the blond said._

Blushing when Lucius spoke, "So you two have told each other? And you accepted Harry?"

_He didn't want to answer that question right now, he knew everyone would figure it out sooner or later; but right now it was too new. He wanted to keep it secret a little longer. Draco saved him by redirecting his father,_ "We are not here to discuss that, but here to discuss the Ancestry test. What can you tell us about the oddities it shows?"

Lucius gave Harry a knowing look before answering, "Honestly I cannot tell you anything about what it says. It is far beyond my current understanding." Lucius drew serious for a moment, "I will be taking a copy of the test to the Dark Lord see if he can make any sense of it." Lucius then sneered at Hermione, "I am extending an invitation for you, Mrs. Granger to come to Malfoy Manor over the holidays…I would suggest you do not decline…Also I will need you to have enough of this potion ready for at least five people."

Hermione nodded her head that she understood, when Severus spoke up, "You can use my personal potions lab to make the potions Mrs. Granger." Hermione was smiling at that news having full access to Severus's personal lab a dream come true for her.

Harry had one last question for his friend, he wondered how far she had gotten with the task he asked her to do. "Mione did you find anything on the Dumbledore family?"

Hermione rummaged through her papers she set out before answering, "I couldn't find much information on the Dumbledore family and nothing before the year 1899 are in any Wizarding history books. I did find out that the Headmaster has a brother; an Alberforth Dumbledore. He runs the Hog's Head Inn here in Hogsmeade." Hermione looked at Harry, "I hope that helps."

_He smiled at his friend it wasn't much but it was a start._


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors note~ Short chapter for today, ended up getting really busy, I had more planned for it but wanted to get it up so the rest should be up some time tomorrow. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I love reading every one of them :)

Chapter 38

**November 6th **

Both Lucius and Severus just left with the most disturbing information Tom had heard in a long time. _Both were thinking that with him being the oldest among the Elves that he could make sense of Harry's great grandmother. The problem was this was the first time he had heard of anything like this, and he didn't know where to begin. Even research wouldn't solve this problem because it should have been documented; each Enrai's family was recorded for future reference in times of dispute of who should rule. But in this case there was nothing, not even a grain of information to go on._

_The best option he had; was to send Sirius and Remus out in search of information, question the supposed brother of Dumbledore's. Anything to find some fact that deigned or confirmed that this Ariana was a Dumbledore._

_That wasn't the only problem that was dropped into his lap, the other being the question of mates. It has been proven time and again that what they had always believed was the truth, now their beliefs have been built on lies. Only one more thing for Rabastion and Bellatrix to research._

_Those two were coming close to an explanation for Draco's increase in power; they only had to wait till he was here so they could run the tests and confirm what they suspect. Even Severus was making headway with the potion asked of him to complete, nothing concrete yet but that it was possible. _

_It seemed like for every step taken in the right direction, it was another two steps back. Tom thought it was going to be easier once Harry was in the fold; not harder. Now he would have to play nice to a witch, Lucius only saying that it would be unwise to question her place next to Harry. In which Severus chuckled while Lucius shivered. Why was it every time his life turned around it was because of someone from the Wizarding World?_

Putting his fingers up too his temple, rubbing them in an effort to relieve the headache that was building. _His next thoughts leading them to one of his biggest headaches, Aubrey. She had started to talk to him again, granted it was only one word at a time; but something better than the silence; that had been torture. If anything the Heiress knew how to hold a grudge on the slightest_ _of things. It was coming close for him to have to grovel, and that was something that was making his skin crawl by the mere thought alone._

**November 13th **

"Draco...Please...Stop." Harry said, trying to wiggle himself from being on the blond's lap, which the blond was having nothing to do with. It was pure torture having the long fingers dance over every sensitive area on his body; as the blond found every one of his ticklish spots. Exposing them, and using them against him; making him wiggle and laugh until tears started falling. One sure way to make Draco stop was to do something shocking and he knew of the perfect way to do that.

Grabbing a fist full of Draco's shirt, gave him the leverage he needed to bring the blond head closer to his. Locking his eyes with the silver of his mates, he crashed his lips to Draco's. Nipping the top lip, and slowly licking the bottom; causing Draco to stop all movement. His mate's arms locked around his body, trembling from the suppressed emotions that Harry could feel. It had been weeks since the first kiss, but so far Draco had yet to take it further than teasing.

Frustrated, when the blond wasn't doing anything but sitting still; he removed his arms from holding Draco in place. Sitting back to look at Draco, he saw that the blonds eyes were blown wide open. _What could be happening behind those steel eyes?_

"You are a tease." Draco said in a barely there whisper, in which Harry smiled back too. "Don't even think smiling and looking coy will convince me you are innocent, that was plain evil." Draco sat back down crossing his arms almost looking like he was pouting.

Standing up, so for once he could be the one to tower over Draco; he rested his forehead on Draco's, "I only did it because Mione is showing up soon." Getting up, giving a chaste kiss.

Hermione came in shortly afterwards in the room of requirement, already making herself comfortable being used to the situation. She still carried her bag with her; probably even slept with it since he hadn't seen her without it.

"Good you both are here already; I didn't want this to take up a lot of time." Hermione said going through her bag looking for what she wanted to bring up.

"You asked for us to be here, so what are you planning?" Draco said.

_Harry was curious as well, he had no idea what his friend had been thinking about, or how she could have even found the time to come up with something. Most of her time lately was spent making the potion for the Ancestry tests. _

Hermione cleared her throat, "Harry you need more allies in the Wizarding World, witches and wizards you can trust."

Draco lifted his eyebrow crossing his arms, "If you think Harry is going to go around telling Elvish secrets to find the few people out there that can be trusted, you have sniffed too many potion fumes."

Laughing at that comment, _he didn't doubt that Hermione had some crazy ideas, but Draco was still learning that most her ideas had merit._ Hermione looked at Draco, "You do not need to be here Malfoy to hear this. I am sure Harry can relay the information too you."

Draco matched the same outraged tone of Hermione's "So it's Malfoy again?"

Hermione now standing so she could look down at the blond, "Its Malfoy when you're being ass…"

Standing up to guide Hermione back to her seat and looked at the two. "Please stop fighting." He looked at Draco, "you can at least listen to her idea." The he looked at Hermione, "and you can learn that Draco is only goading you into this reaction." He went to sit back down away from the two. _Sometimes their fighting drove him insane, they could be worse than children half their age._

Hermione continued, "As I was saying, before I was interrupted. Harry needs more allies, and no I do not think he needs to tell the Wizarding World everything. But I have an idea of how to find the people that Harry could trust."

Draco finally interested, "What ideas do you have that would garner the results you are wanting?"

Hermione now picking up speed that she could tell her ideas, "I want Harry to teach DADA to the students. He can do it in this room."

Draco looking more confused asked, "And how would teaching defense tell us who could be trusted."

"That is the best part, while he is teaching; questions could be asked, all hypothetical of course. And depending on the answers we should be able to tell who could be trusted." Hermione said beaming at her idea.

Harry spoke up not understanding one thing, "Why would anyone want to learn DADA from me. We have a good professor this year?"

Hermione answered simply, "Yes Professor Malfoy is great, but most the students are too scared of him to learn anything." Draco snickered at the description of his father. "If we told them you were showing some things for Defense then some student would show up. You won't have to do anything but come and teach some things every couple of weeks."

Draco smiled, "I like the idea…It's doable."

Hermione smiled at Draco and then sent a smile at him, "so you will do it?"

He could never resist anything Hermione asked, "Yea... sure why not." _Wondering how he always got himself into these situations._

Hermione jumped up giving him a hug, "Good the first meeting is in three weeks."

**November 20th **

_Albus Dumbledore was happy for the moment, with everything falling into place, then his emotions would swing back around with the problems that came up. Setting up the squad to keep track of Harry was brilliant; he didn't have to do anything and information would poor in. It was some of the same information that had him worried. Somewhere along the lines Harry and Draco became friends, which was one family that Harry shouldn't be associated with. The other was the disappearing acts that Harry pulled. Several times a week Harry would completely disappear for an hour if not several hours. It was puzzling that Harry would and could completely disappear like that; he wondered what the boy was up too?_

_After Christmas Albus was sure that Harry would be too busy to invest anymore time into the friendship with the Malfoy brat. _

**November 27th **

Harry was having a busy month, _even though Hermione had said that he wouldn't have to do nothing for the defense classes that he would teach. It seemed every night he, Draco, and Hermione was meeting to make lesson plans and come up with the questions that would lead them to people that could be trusted. It was tiring and he didn't think he would be ready for the meeting in only a week. _

_That also didn't include worrying what he would get Draco for Christmas. What do you get for someone who already had everything? Or the on again and off again feelings he was getting from Draco. It was fine if things stayed light and teasing between them. Soft touches, tickle torture sessions, lingering looks; but as soon as he turned it up a notch, Draco would stiffen, and shy away. Something was going on; you can't kiss someone like Draco did on Halloween then try to bring everything back to normal._


	40. Chapter 40

Authors Note~ Here is the rest of the previous chapter. Also a great big thank you to everyone that reviews, it is what makes this whole process of writing worth it. My husband is now calling me a traffic junkie; and I am inclined to agree. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 39

**December 4th **

It was the first meeting that Draco, Hermione and Harry had decided to start calling the DA for Defense Association. What was surprising for Draco was that it wasn't just the Gryffindor's; it was students from all the houses. Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil came from Ravenclaw. Zacharias Smith was there from Hufflepuff. Even Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory came from Slytherin. Although the biggest turnout was the Gryffindor's with Dean Thomas, the Creevey brothers, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom.

Watching as Harry and Hermione stood in front of the students, explaining what the purpose was for even learning Defense outside of the classroom; _wishing he could be next to Harry as well. He hated that he couldn't, but Hermione did make sense when she said if he was there the students wouldn't show up. They were getting away from his father, so why would they want to learn if the son was present. It made sense and he hated her even more for pointing it out._

It also created an argument between him and Hermione that lasted through a planning session; Hermione saying that Draco couldn't be there, and he would say that he would be dead before he let Harry do this by himself. That was when Harry stepped in saying that they could have it both ways, Draco could be there, but he would have to hide under his invisibility cloak. He still didn't like it but he could live with it. So now he was in some dark corner watching as the meeting progressed.

_Watching Harry as he spoke, moved, demonstrated, and instructed the students into the spells that he would be teaching them in the following months. Harry's hair had finally grown long enough for it to be tied at the back of his neck with a few stubborn strands coming loose framing his face. What used to be a skinny and waif-like body was filling out; now long muscles covered Harry's frame creating lithesome grace. The only sign that still showed from Harry's earlier abuse was his height, he would never be tall. At fifteen Harry was still the shortest in his year barely reaching 5'5" which was completely perfect for him. Loving the fact that he was taller than Harry; fitting better in his arms. _

"Ok, I have shown you what I can do; I want to see what you can do." Harry said moving back and forth across the stage. It was time for him to start paying attention instead of dreaming about his mate. "I want one person at a time to come up here and demonstrate their strongest DADA spells."

This could start getting interesting; watching other students trying to cast the spells that came naturally for Harry, was going to be entertaining. And they didn't disappoint, Neville, Vincent, and Gregory knocked themselves out instead of hitting their target. By far those three needed the most work. Loony didn't even try any spells, only saying something weird; that some non-existent creature told her she needed to be here. The Patil Twins were competent even if they chose to use third year spells. The rest were able to cast and hit the targets with fifth year spells, but didn't have any power behind the spells.

It took a couple hours for everyone to demonstrate their skills to Harry, mean while Hermione didn't say anything only taking notes in her book. Draco was getting sore sitting in the one spot, and his sides hurt from trying not to laugh at the idiocy he was witnessing. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to handle it anymore, when Harry started addressing everyone at large.

"I think we are done for the night, we can meet again after the holidays, and by then I will have everyone in groups depending on your skill level." Harry looked at Hermione, "Did you have anything you wanted to say before everyone leaves Mione?"

Hermione stepped forward still looking at her book, "Yes…Now this isn't homework but I have a scenario I want you to think about till the next meeting." Hermione looked up from her book. "Say someone you trusted asked you a question that wasn't important, and in the process gave you a few galleons. What would you do? I want everyone to think about the question and give your answers the next meeting…"

A couple of people shouted questions why Hermione asked them to do this. She answered, "To be good at defense you have to have a quick mind as well as know the proper spells to use. So Harry will be teaching you spells, while I will help you minds become quicker." Hermione said smiling to everyone.

All the students nodded their agreement laughing about the fact when it came to Hermione everything was a learning experience. Harry steeped forward, "That is all we have today, we will meet after the holidays. Everyone have fun."

Everyone quickly gathered their things, while Harry and Hermione took their time gathering theirs, waiting for everyone to leave. After the last person closed the door, Harry was already running towards his corner. Standing up; groaning from the cramped muscles of sitting in one place for too long.

"You could have walked around so you're not sore." Harry said smiling as he helped him stand.

"I didn't want to take the chance of having a stray spell hit me; some of them are horrible at this and couldn't even protect a fly." Draco sneered.

"They will get better…" Harry stopped trying to help him stand and wrapped his arms around him instead. Looking up into his eyes, "So how did I do?"

Looking into Harry's green eyes _wishing he would get rid of the glasses that he hid behind. _"Perfect as always." Harry blushed and ducked his head away from his eyes. Chuckling by the shy actions of his mate and went to tickle him running his hands lightly on Harry's sides.

"Yes Harry you did very well." Hermione said walking over to the two of them.

Harry jumped and squirmed when he found a really sensitive spot, "Thanks Mione." Which Harry could barely say due to laughing too hard.

**December 11th **

Severus hadn't decided if letting Hermione use his personal potions lab was one of his best ideas. _The witch always came in with a bundle of energy and a thousand questions that ruined his peace and quiet. Questions of what he was doing, why he would use this ingredient, what he thought about this? They never stopped and many times he wondered how she could concentrate working on her potions while her mouth never stopped working._

_Today it was different; Hermione wasn't saying anything, working on the potions which were nearly done; as she was doing the finishing steps to each of the five cauldrons set in front of her. Despite it being a bad idea, he could help it, she was looking miserable so asked_, "Ms. Granger why are so quiet this evening? Usually you are so noisy that it distracts me from my own work."

"The witch looked up from her cauldrons before mumbling, "I guess I am a little nervous about going to Malfoy Manor next week."

_He could understand how she would be nervous, but if she showed up like this to the Manor then they would eat her alive. The only way for her to gain any respect from the Elves were if she didn't back down or act timid in their presence._ "Well if you are scared…It would probably be better if you didn't come…"

Hermione's head shot up her hands balling into fists at her sides, and her foot tapping, "I never said I was scared, only nervous. I would never leave Harry at a time when he needs me…"

Sneering at the witch letting his voice drop an octave lower, "Of course your not scared, a lone witch among the many Elves, who hate anyone that comes from the Wizarding World…Even I could become scared in your predicament."

Hermione walked a few steps closer, coming right into his personal space, standing on her tip toes to get a little closer to his height, "I will not be there alone, Harry is there. Plus Draco who is finally at speaking terms with me. If I can gain his acceptance then everyone else will be easy. I have also heard that Harry's Grandmother is a delightful woman…" Hermione spun around looking at his notes that were too far to cover up. "What are you creating anyway?"

Hermione picked up the notes reading through them quickly, dancing back from his attempts to snatch them back. Her eyes shot up locking with his, "You are making a permanent age acceleration potion."

Crossing his arms looking down his nose at the witch; "Yes, now hand my notes back."

Hermione continued to read not even glancing back up when she spoke, "It's possible but you're wrong in one of your assumptions…"

As the witch turned her back he lunged forward, snatching his notes back, scanning them to see where he could be wrong. _The potion was giving him some problems but there was no way in less than five minutes the witch could have figured it out._ "Ms. Granger you cannot expect me to think after all my years, I could be wrong, when you are nothing but a student."

Hermione stood over his shoulder pointing to a line, "Here you are trying to create the potion to accelerate for a certain amount of time. Which is backwards, you need to give a certain amount of the potion to accelerate a certain amount of time. That is why all your tests cannot produce the same results."

_The witch couldn't have figured it out, the answer was so easy, and for him to have overlooked it was preposterous. But if she was correct then, that means it would be done, the potion would be created. Sooner than he had told the Dark Lord he could have it done_. Looking back up at the witch, "Ms. Granger would you be willing to help me test this theory of yours?" The slightest bit of respect showing.

Hermione smirked, "It is not a theory it is fact, but if you need help realizing that I am correct then I have no problem with helping."

**December 18th **

_Harry was so excited he was nearly jumping from his seat at breakfast; Hermione at times had to hold him down. While Draco was watching from across the Hall laughter showing at the crinkle in the corner of his eyes. Not even Ron staring or his grumbling he did under his breath was bringing him down this morning. In six hours he was going to be able to see his grandmother; who he missed terribly._

Professor McGonagall walked over to him tapping him on his shoulder, "Mr. Potter the Headmaster wants to see you after breakfast, the password is sugar plums." The professor lightly squeezed his shoulder.

Looking at Hermione then towards Draco_, slightly worried why the Headmaster wanted to see him. So far Dumbledore had been leaving him alone not even asking to see him so far this year. _

Harry walked into the Headmaster's office, looking around to all the knick-knack's laying around in the disordered mess that Dumbledore called his office. Sitting down across from the wizard, who held out a bowl. "Lemon drop my Boy?"

_He tried to leave his mind blank but was having a hard time not thinking about the trial and how the Headmaster lied to him. At least it was better than the other thoughts that could have raced through his mind._ Shaking his head no, "No thank you Headmaster."

Dumbledore sat the bowl back down giving him a smile. He now knew to be his cover; the mask he used when he wanted people to think he was nothing more than a grandfather. "My boy, I hate to tell you this but you forgot to fill out the paperwork for you to be able to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays." Dumbledore appeared to look sad before continuing, "You will have to go back to the Dursley's over break."

_With this act he, wondered if he had filled out the paperwork, whether he would still have to head back to the Dursley's. So it was time to have a little fun to see what Dumbledore would do._ Letting a couple of tears come to his eyes, Harry whispered, "I can't go back there, they…" He upped the act a little bit, having the couple of tears fall and his voice waiver, "They are not nice to me…Cant I just stay here and I'll fill the paperwork out now?" _It was a gamble but he needed to know what the Headmaster would do._

Dumbledore looked sad for a minute before answering, "I'm sorry Harry, I can't break school rules, you will not be able to stay here through the holidays. I have already contacted your uncle; he will be waiting to pick you up at the station." Dumbledore came around his desk placing a hand on his shoulder, I'm sure they are not that horrible." The Headmaster steered him out of the office. _Harry knew that the headmaster didn't even look whether he had filled out the paperwork or not. Dumbledore had planned for him to go back to the Dursley's regardless._

* * *

Harry currently was blushing from being held on Draco's lap with his best friend watching them. Granted Hermione didn't seem to mind, still discussing the meeting that he had with Dumbledore with Draco. Coming up with reasons why the Headmaster would have done it; and what it all could mean.

"Harry if you don't quit wiggling your ass like that I am going to kick Hermione out of the compartment." Now even Hermione was blushing and Draco was smirking like he had just won something.

"Do you always have to embarrass me?" He whispered into the blond's ear, whose smile only got bigger.

"Why yes I do, the shade of red you become brings out the green in your eyes even more." Draco said, his smirk only getting bigger. He was about to hit the blond when the compartment door crashed open the sound startling everyone, but the shriek had everyone covering their ears.

"Dray…What are you doing with these two, and…and with the boy-who-wouldn't-die." Pansy pointed at him, "On your lap?" She started to pull Harry from his position on Draco, who only tightened one arm around him pushing Pansy away from them.

Pansy fell into another Slytherin boy, who answered as he set Pansy down, "Sorry Draco I tried to stop her but she went on a war path. Blaise said as he went and sat down next to Hermione.

Draco waved his hand in the air, showing he could care less. While Pansy looked at each person in the room, sending looks of treachery to the two Slytherin's that were making themselves more comfortable.

Pansy got up shrieking in a higher octave than when she had first came in, "Dray, just wait till I tell my father about you…being cozy with the golden boy…I can't wait until he tells me about what the Dark lord does to you." With that said the witch stomped out of the compartment.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione laughed the hardest they had since all started talking to each other. _Like the Dark Lord would even do anything to Draco, obviously the witch needed to wake up and smell the roses. Or in her case realize that not everything is as it appeared._ Blaise looked at the three laughing; a look of confusion crossing his face, probably thinking what could be so funny.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ **Warning** for this chapter, there is some torture and gore, I have marked them by "**HPDM**" at the beginning and end. It is only one paragraph; you will not miss any of the story line if you choose not to read it. Also as always, a huge thank you for all my reviewers, also to anyone who is reading. It is a wonderful feeling that people are reading what I have written and some of you are clearly enjoying it. Enjoy, :)

Chapter 40

If it wasn't for his father holding him back, Draco would have rushed over to his mate. Something was wrong, that fat muggle should have been nothing more than a zombie when he came to pick Harry up. But not only was the bastard able to yell, and belittle Harry, but had also grabbed his mate by the back of his neck, causing him to wince from the pain.

He watched Harry's face go white, his limbs start trembling from the abuse that the muggle was inflicting. He didn't even notice his father bend down to whisper in his ear, "Son you can't run over there now, Dumbledore is watching. But watch there is another person who will not let the abuse continue."

He looked to where his father was pointing; Hermione was also looking at the situation that Harry was in. The witch spoke quickly with her parents, before rushing over to Harry. He still couldn't hear anything, but from the looks of things Hermione was arguing with the muggle. From past arguments with the witch, Draco almost felt sorry for the filth; but he deserved everything plus more of what Hermione could dish out.

After several minutes of arguing Hermione looked at him, mouthing the words, "I will protect him." Draco watched the muggle let go of Harry storming out of the station with both Gryffindor's following him. Looking back at his father, "We have to hurry something has happened. The muggle should not have been able to do that."

His father giving him a cold look, "I agree we can beat them to the Dursley's residence if we hurry." _They both made a quick stop at Malfoy Manor to be able to use the floo, which luckily had not been shut down, and also grabbing reinforcements. If anyone could drag the truth of what had happened out of the muggles it was the Lestrange's and they were more than happy to help._

* * *

Still shaking from his earlier treatment, Harry's only reassurances he had was that his best friends who had managed to be able to ride along. This wasn't what was planned, after Draco and his grandmother had picked him up from the Dursley's; they were to head to the Granger's picking up Hermione. Now Hermione was in the backseat with him and from the looks on his uncle's face would; she would see firsthand the type of abuse he experienced.

_When you are fearful of the unexpected ten minutes feels like an hour; and an hour feels like forever; anything longer is unbearable. _They didn't talk on the ride to the Dursley's but Hermione did grab his hand squeezing it in comfort. _Hopefully Draco and Lucius saw the interaction with his uncle and they would be waiting for him when they arrived. He shivered at the thought that they may not be there._

Pulling into 4 Privet Drive, everything looked peaceful; the appearance was deceiving of what truly happened behind the closed doors. Uncle Vernon turned around giving him a disgusted look before speaking, "I know what you did freak." Pulling out a necklace he was wearing under his shirt. "Your Headmaster came and released my family of the enchantments your freakishness caused…This is to protect me from it." His Uncle looked at Hermione the cold look changing into something else. "Boy get out of my sight, I will take care of you later…As for this friend of yours, she should be taught a lesson now."

_Harry didn't like the look on his Uncles face; before he was fearful of what his Uncle would do to him; now the fear changed to what his Uncle could to Hermione. He had to get Hermione out of here; she should never have come to this house with him. There were two options; he and Hermione could run away from the house, hoping to find their way back to Malfoy Manor. Or hope the floo connection in the house was still working and make a run for it._

"Boy I thought I told you to leave."

He made his decision; holding Hermione's hand tighter, opened the car door pulling her through it. Knowing it wouldn't take his uncle long to start chasing after him, so he had to get to the floo connection and the floo powder stored under the vase before his uncle caught up to them_. It was a gamble, to head into that home, but if it worked it could save them days of making it too Malfoy Manor on their own._

"Listen Freak, you can't hide from me…" Uncle Vernon bellowed slamming the car door. Reacting quicker than Harry thought he could, so he pulled Hermione faster behind him.

Skidding to a stop in front of the fireplace, still holding Hermione's hand; with one hand he searched for the floo powder. Knocking over vases, pictures, and other knick-knack's in his search for his way out of this nightmare. After several minutes he could his Uncle coming closer, he found the bag of floo powder at the last minute. Stepping back, throwing it in the fireplace; relief flowed through his body when the flames turned green.

Scrambling back, falling to the ground pulling Hermione with him; to give the Elves room that were coming through the connection. Draco was first coming forward scooping him up in his long hard arms. The arms trembled holding him closer as the blond buried his face into his hair. Lucius was next followed closely by the Rabastion and Bellatrix Lestrange, standing in front of Harry, Hermione, and Draco blocking them from his Uncles view as he came crashing into the room.

He watched as Rabastion dropped his glamour; he always thought Rabastion looked serene sending out waves of peace and calmness. _This new Rabastion was the complete opposite; he looked almost insane as he gave his uncle a smile. It wasn't cold, or mocking, more like sadistic pleasure that crossed the strange Elf; he shivered, grateful that he had never been on the receiving end of that smile._

With the entrance of Vernon, Draco moved swiftly, grabbing his uncle by the flabby neck; pushing him against the wall. The blond actually growled at Vernon, his rage keeping him from talking. _He couldn't believe the strength that Draco had; being able to push a 300 pound muggle into the wall was extraordinary._ Lucius stepped forward placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Draco you need to take both Harry and Hermione to the Manor." Lucius said his tone cajoling.

"He needs to be punished…I need to punish the filth…" Draco said slamming Vernon into the wall with each word.

Lucius chuckled then looked at the Lestrange's; Rabastion still smiling and licking his lips, and Bellatrix bouncing in excitement. "I think it would be better to have the masters have the pleasure of this filths' torture."

Draco looked over his shoulder, shrugged his shoulder; letting his uncle side down the wall. The blond straightened his clothes brushing them off as if he touched something dirty and walked over to Harry and Hermione. He helped Harry stand up, and then also helped Hermione, "Come on you two." Looking at Hermione, "I'll give you a tour of the Manor while my father is busy."

Draco threw in floo powder, yelling out Malfoy Manor and escorted them both through the green flames.

* * *

Lucius walked back and forth in front of the disgusting filth that cowered at his feet. Hitting the muggle in the stomach with his snakehead cane, only produced a groan from his mouth, but it was enough to get his attention. "Where are your wife and delightful son?" He sneered down his nose.

"They…They are shop…Shopping…They should…should be back soon." The muggle stuttered out.

"Ahh so we will have some time to play." Lucius said then went and sat down in a wing backed chair; sitting back crossing his legs, placing the snakehead cane over his bent knee. "Let's play a game…Which you have no choice but to play. I'll ask a question, if you lie; or I don't like the answer; Rabastion and Bellatrix will take a step closer."

The muggle looked up at the two who were mentioned whimpering in fear, cowering again. The Lestrange's laughed at this game, and he chuckled _knowing that this was a game that the muggle had no chance of winning. _

"Did you talk to Headmaster Dumbledore?" The muggle didn't answer. Dropping his head down, shaking it no. _He was astonished that the muggle was even trying to lie at this point._ "That was a test, I know you have." Waving his hand, having Rabastion and Bellatrix to move forward, were the muggles eyes widened with their approach.

"Hmmm…Did the Headmaster give you something?" This time the muggle did speak, mumbling the word, "No." He raised his eyebrow, "You do like to live on the edge don't you?" The Lestrange's cackled coming closer to the Muggle.

"Were you planning on hurting Harry?" He drawled. This got a reaction from the muggle, his head shooting upwards looking him in the eye saying, "That freak deserves everything coming to him and more…"

He came out of his chair, quickly moving at the muggle before he could finish. He grabbed the chin, forcing the muggle to meet his eyes, "That was the wrong answer." He removed his hand wiping it clean from touching such filth, sneered down at the muggle. "Since you don't want to participate in my game, we can move to the end." He went and sat back down in the same chair. Watching the Lestrange's haul the muggle into a chair tying him down. Chuckling how the muggle was already screaming, when they hadn't even started yet.

_Bellatrix explained it once to him, about how a living body could retain memories. The very memories were imprinted into each cell, and if they were carefully harvested she could bring the memories to life. It was a bloody, painful procedure; but perfect for the muggle with the crimes he had and was going to commit. After this day, what his son did to these disgusting creatures would seem like child's play._

**HPDM**

Even though Bellatrix was clearly enjoying herself, she was methodical in her telling, exactly where Rabastion would have to get the cells from; which Rabastion did with the same sadistic smile plastered on his face. First peeling the skin from each finger tip and knuckle, which Bellatrix would put in a bottle labeling. Next the same thing was done to his toes, knees and elbows, even on one occasion Rabastion cut too deeply. When the muggle screamed, Rabastion laughed harder saying, "opps." The other cells that were harvested were one eye, which was extracted slowly and carefully as not to damage it; and a piece of the tongue was cut off, each going into their own container. By this time the muggle was moaning in constant pain.

**HPDM**

The last object that Bellatrix pulled out looked innocent compared to everything else they had done so far. Being curious he asked, "What is that?"

Bellatrix still working with the object answered, "This is going to pull the cells that came from his spinal cord, it won't kill him." She then gave the muggle an eerie smile, "I could have gotten all the information I needed from those cells." She shrugged her shoulders, "But this way is more fun."

Rabastion kicked the muggle in his back so he was leaning forward in his bonds. Bellatrix inserted the long sharp object in the muggles back, and he watched as the container filled with a colorless liquid. A shriek that came from the doorway made him wince, that must mean the family has come home.

"Bellatrix, is it possible to get the same information from these other two muggles?" Lucius asked binding the two new muggles to another chair. The only difference was he gagged the weed; her voice was sending needles into his skull.

"Of course, should we do it the easy way, or the hard way?" Bellatrix asked smiling that her fun wasn't over yet.

Casting a quick tempus, realizing that they had been at the Dursley's residence for two hours decided they didn't have time to play anymore. "I am afraid you will have to do it the easy way, the Dark Lord will be awaiting our return." Bellatrix frowned and Rabastion lost his smile, but both agreed and quickly collected the cells they spent so much time harvesting.

Rabastion having not talked through the whole process asked, "What should we do with them?"

Smiling as he looked over the muggles bound in front of him, getting up he went to walk towards the floo, "Well they will have to come with us. We were careless to leave them behind last time; and from what I hear Severus needs some test subjects for a potion of his."

Casting three Wingardium Leviosa's in quick succession, and went through the floo with the chair-bound muggles floating after him. A quick stop in the dungeons to show his new guests their living quarters, and then he would need to report to the Dark Lord. _One good thing about this was he didn't need to clean up the mess this time, he knew the Lestrange's would take care of it._


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Enjoy :)

Chapter 41

Draco didn't want to leave Harry's side, _after what happened he would have preferred to have locked up his mate in his bedroom, never letting him leave. But with a smile and small kiss He became putty, agreeing to anything that Harry asked of him. Including giving Hermione a tour of the Manor, which could have waited. He knew why Harry did it; he wanted to spend time with Aubrey without him there clinging to his side; more than likely to talk about him._

_What Harry didn't know was; this could have become a disaster. He could have lost his mate not long after finding him. That was unacceptable, which meant that he would have to keep an even closer eye on the trouble maker. Maybe he had the perfect accomplice with the witch standing next to him?_

"How are you doing after your ordeal?" Turning to stop Hermione from going any further down the hall.

"Honestly I don't know why I left with Harry; I don't think I have ever seen him so scared before." Hermione said shivering from the residual fear left over.

"I would call that Gryffindor stupidity." He smirked knowing this would bait Hermione.

"Are you telling me if your father wasn't holding you back…You wouldn't have done the same thing?" Hermione said her foot tapping in agitation.

"Of course not…" He let a slight chill come to his voice; his eyes narrowing as he looked over Hermione's head, at the wall. "I would have killed the bastard for even looking at my mate."

Looking down at Hermione who was shivering when she spoke, "Some of us don't have a killing instinct whenever someone we love is threatened; usually we only want to protect them."

He gave the witch a smile, the one he reserved for people he actually liked, "Then that is what makes you perfect for what I have in mind." Letting Hermione think for a bit as he showed her where her chambers were located before continuing. "I need someone to be there when I cannot; to keep Harry from finding trouble…"

Hermione turned around at his words, "I already do that I don't need someone to ask me to protect Harry."

"No that is where you are wrong; you jump in after him when he is in trouble. What I need is someone who will contact me when something is amiss; so I can be there to protect him." He was almost pleading now; _this instinct to protect was driving nails into his skull. Most of the time he isn't even there to protect his mate, but this was a close second to help the urges he was feeling._

Hermione gave him the look, the one that she used were she was fitting another piece into the puzzle she called a brain. "Give me one reason why I should do this for you?"

_He wanted to pull his hair out, did the witch always have to be so difficult, always asking why to everything she encountered. Letting his breath out slowly Draco tried to find his equilibrium again, but failed._ Dropping his head, he pleaded with the witch, "Please, I can't sleep at night, I worry when he isn't next to me, even if he is in my sight. I have one primal thought that is always circulating in my head…saying protect with each beat of my heart."

"Is it always like this with every Dominant that finds their mates?" Hermione said her brain still asking why to everything she hears.

"No…Yes…I don't know… But that is what it is like for me." He said confused by her simple question.

Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder, "Maybe you should ask why more often." She turned to leave then looked over her shoulder. "And Draco all you had to do was say please."

He still wanted to pull his hair out, the witch was beyond frustrating; but she agreed to do it. So in a way the frustration he felt was well earned. He wondered if an hour was enough time for Harry; well it had better be, because that was all the time he was going to get.

* * *

It took Harry nearly thirty minutes to get Draco to leave him alone with his grandmother. After prying the blond from his body, he ordered Draco to take Hermione on a tour. Now an hour after Draco and Hermione left he was sitting with his Grandmother, telling her everything that had happened since the last time she had seen him. _Although he had written her many times, telling her the same things, it was so much better to tell her in person._

"So I take it Hermione took the news well even including about you and Draco?" His grandmother said with a knowing smile she used all the time.

"Yea…Grandmother you may have been right; I should have told her everything from the beginning…But it worked out in the end." He said, giving a sheepish smile from behind his bangs.

"Yes well after you get to be my age, wisdom pours in." His grandmother said her tone very similar to the one that Lucius liked to use.

He smirked in her direction, "Oh' great one, if you are so wise then when are you going to forgive Tom?"

His Grandmother looked offended, which was hard since she was also smiling, picking up a pillow, throwing it at him, "Listen here brat…You have enough on your plate without worrying about my love life." His grandmother started laughing with her own personal joke, sounding more like music than laughter. "I will forgive Tom, when I feel he deserves forgiveness, and not a moment sooner." She said smirking.

Draco and Hermione walked in to with them both laughing, when Hermione walked forward holding her hand out to his grandmother saying, "Hi I'm Harry's friend, Hermione Granger."

His grandmother lightly clasped his friend's hand, "Please sit, there is no reason to be so formal around me. I have heard so much about you." Hermione sat next to him while, Draco sat on the other side already continuing his previous protective streak. Making him blush with his grandmother's words, and Hermione's giggled.

Hermione looked pleased that he had talked about her saying, "Harry has told me a lot about you too."

His grandmother smiled, "I hope nothing too bad."

Hermione quickly answered, "Of course not, everything good…I mean…" Faltering in embarrassment; her face growing red.

His grandmother smirked, "I know dear, just having a bit of fun," She then looked at Draco her smirk turning into a smile, "So Draco, how is your father doing? I haven't seen Luke in ages."

Hermione looked at his grandmother then looked at Draco chuckling at her term for his father, when Draco answered, "He is doing wonderful, and I know he can't wait to see you. He did get tied up in some nasty business though." Draco's face darkened probably from remembering what happened a couple of hours ago. "I expect him to be back anytime, and Severus should be coming along soon."

"That is wonderful news those two can take Hermione here to see her parents…They are probably worried sick from what I heard happened earlier." She said, smiling softly at Hermione.

"Thank you mam…But I don't think it is a great idea having both of my Professors coming to my parents house." Hermione said looking a little worried.

His grandmother smirked, "Nonsense it is good for those two to get out in the world… And please call me Aubrey, mam makes me feel old."

Harry and Draco laughed already used to his grandmother's way around things while Hermione looked perplexed. _One thing was certain if his grandmother asked for it that was how it happened._

* * *

Severus grumbled to Lucius, "I can't believe that woman is having us escort Ms. Granger to her parents house; she would have been a better candidate."

Lucius stopped walking forcing him to stop as well whispering as if he was afraid someone would overhear his words, "I have said it many times. That the Heiress is the very devil; only now do you believe me…When she had you doing something you don't want to do?"

He continued walking answering his companion, "I just don't see the sense in this, what would it accomplish with us being there. If I remember correctly it was supposed to be Harry, Aubrey, and Draco going to pick up the witch, bringing her to Malfoy Manor."

Lucius continued moving, still speaking in hushed tones, "There is no logic when it comes to her, only her whims and because she said it in front of the Dark Lord; he agreed to her whims." Lucius stopped in front of some doors. "Here this is where Ms. Granger is; let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Severus knocked on the doors before calling out, "Are you ready Ms. Granger?"

The answering reply was muffled, "Yes be there in a moment." It did not take Ms. Granger long for her to make an appearance. "Let's go it has already been a long day and from what the Dark Lord has planned for tonight it is only going to be longer."

Severus and Lucius walked quickly to the floo room, with the witch following them almost having to run to keep up with their long strides. It was the only room in the house that allowed apparition, and considering they would be going to a muggle residence that excluded flooing.

Lucius turned towards him smirking, "I take it you will be the one to side-along Ms. Granger?" Lucius didn't even wait for him to answer and apperated to the empty yard not too far from the Granger's residence.

He turned to Hermione, "Come here this shouldn't take long, and I hope you are going to do most the talking." Hermione nodded her head, and walked close to him; grabbing her arm so he could transport them to the same location Lucius disappeared too.

Hermione took the lead taking them to her front door, she didn't even knock only walked in, yelling for her parents that she was home. They stood in the doorway hearing the witch's parents come around the corner very happy to see their daughter.

"We were so worried…"

"We shouldn't have ever let you with that man…"

"What were you thinking?"

The questions kept coming to the point he didn't know who was asking what; it was only making his head hurt worse than it had before he was assigned to this insane task. After a bit Ms. Granger squirmed her way out of her parents embrace and turned to look behind her. "Mother, Father I would like to introduce you to Professor Snape, and Professor Malfoy."

Ms. Granger's father looked up giving them each a calculating look before asking, "My daughter isn't in any kind of trouble is she?"

He was about to answer but Ms. Granger was quicker to speak, "Of course, I am not in any kind of trouble. Harry's grandmother asked them to come so we could clear some things up." Ms. Granger dragged her parents into the sitting room waving for them to join as well.

Severus was uncomfortable with the situation, and by looking at the lines showing on Lucius's face he could tell he was too. Ms. Granger didn't wait long before she started explaining what happened. "You see that was Harry's uncle and he wasn't supposed to be the one picking Harry up his grandmother was supposed to. His Uncle is not very nice to Harry and when I saw him there I couldn't let him leave by himself with that man. Harry's grandmother asked them to help so these two picked us up at his uncle's house and brought us to his grandmother. After the worry she went through, Harry's grandmother asked them if they would bring me here so I could explain in person."

Ms. Granger said all that in a rush, barely breathing between sentences. Granted her story if a little farfetched could be plausible. _What was really shocking was that her parents bought it, agreeing with her story even if they both still looked a little worried._ Her father was the first to speak sounding stern, "Regardless of the facts, you still put yourself in danger Hermione. I should ground you through the holidays after that stunt you pulled."

The witch truly could act, by letting her bottom lip tremble, and her eyes water slightly, "Please Father…I didn't mean to make you worry…This is the first year that Harry gets to spend Christmas with a loving family and he asked me to join them…"

The witch's mother spoke up then wrapping an arm around her daughter, "She had pure intentions when she did it, I don't think punishing her would stop her from doing it in the future."

"Very well, but next time try to warn us better than, yelling that this was something you had to do…" Still sounding stern Mr. Granger smiled down at his daughter giving her a hug then looked at Severus. "Thank you for everything you have done today, is it possible you could bring our daughter back to Harry?"

_This was too easy, nothing ever happened this easy for Severus; he thought for sure this was going to turn into some kind of shouting match and both he and Lucius would have to leave. _ For once trying to sound anything but sarcastic he answered, "It was no problem to help today and bringer Ms. Granger back is not a hardship."

The witch's mother came forward giving him a hug, which caused him to stiffen, nearly pulling away from the woman before he thought better of it. Still not letting him go she said, "Thank you."

He heard Lucius sniff, which was his way of covering up the laughter he had at his expense, prying himself out of the woman's arms before answering, "It wasn't only me who helped, my friend here Lucius also helped, " Severus smirked at Lucius.

Mrs. Granger looked at Lucius before coming at him, hugging the blond before he could get away, "Thank you as well for everything you have done." The woman stopped her hug then went to her daughter hugging her even tighter. "Now be good and do not cause any trouble…"

"Of course not mother…" Smirking at the 'do not cause trouble remark'. _If only the woman knew what her daughter was capable of she would have been grounded till she turned of age._

It wasn't long after that the three of them left the Granger's residence with a giggling Ms. Granger in tow. "What do you find so funny Ms. Granger?"

The witch stopped her giggles for a minute then went into a fit of laughter, taking several minutes to answer, "I should have warned you my mother was a hugger…"

Severus dropped his voice lower, trying to appear as menacing as possible, "Yes Ms. Granger you should have…And if I could give you detentions right now for that memory lapse, you would be scrubbing cauldrons till your NEWT year."

It was Severus's turn to laugh as the witch's face fell at the thought of that particular punishment even Lucius joined in.


	43. Chapter 43

Authors Note~ Sorry for the wait everyone, been really busy. Now this Chapter is short sorry again. I will try to get another chapter up sometime today but can't guarantee it. Thank you for all the reviews enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 42

The day had been long, and even the nap Harry had earlier at the instance of the annoying blond wasn't even helping. _The problem was; Tom had called the meeting so everyone could be informed what was going to happen over the winter holidays. He had even went so far as whining, trying to get out of the meeting but it didn't help; so he was sitting with his arms crossed glaring at each new Elf that entered the room. Even Hermione received the same glare since she seemed to be overloaded with energy bouncing in her seat._

Tom entered the room last, taking his seat at the head of the table laying out the notes he wanted to cover. Sending him a special glare hissing his displeasure for having to do this, "**This is ridiculous; it could have waited till the morning…**"

Tom hissed back, "**No some things cannot wait…**"

So he sulked as Tom started the meeting, while Draco grabbed his hand and his grandmother rubbed circles on his back.

Tom spoke his eyes always moving from one Elf to another, although every time, his gaze would stay longer on Hermione, "It would seem that we have found some answers to the increase in Draco's power, now not everything is fact; Bellatrix still has some tests she wants to conduct to confirm their suspicions. Rabastion why don't you explain what you found?"

Rabastion stood up while Tom sat back down. But instead of looking at the room, Rabastion trained his eyes on Draco and Harry; at least the insane look he had witnessed was gone out of Rabastion's eyes. "I was able to find passages that mentioned an increase to a young dominant's power, an increase in strength, unexplained physical growth, tremendous raise in magical ability far succeeding that what they would have even after their coming of age. Draco has shown signs of all of these but not all the signs of what we believed have happened." Rabastion looked Draco in the eyes before continuing, "Do have an uncontrollable urge to protect your mate? Far exceeding that of what is normal for a Dominant to feel?"

Draco looked back and didn't even flinch, "I don't  
know what is normal for me to feel, but it feels like nails are being driven into my head, the word 'protect' beats in time with my heart."

Rabastion nodded his head placing that information away to be sorted later, speaking again. "It took so long for me to find any reference to this was because it is very rare for it to happen. Usually the submissive mate's in our world are protected, loved, cherished, even as children. The one case I found happened nearly a hundred years ago, A daughter was mistreated, when her Dominant mate found her in this state, he exploded. It mentioned an increase in magic, strength and physical growth; which happened from the insane urge to protect their mate from being mistreated in that way."

Harry was caught up in the story; Rabastion had a way telling a story to bring them to life so naturally he wanted to know more. "Who were the mates?"

Rabastion looked sad even with a gentle smile, "I couldn't find their names or any mention of what family it was. With the known facts of Harry's mistreatment at the hands of his family, it explains what is happening to Draco, which Bellatrix can test for tomorrow using your last year's evaluation to see how much you have grown and in what areas."

Draco looked contemplative, before asking, "If this is what is going on, when will it stop?"

Rabastion answered, "The passage did mention that once all threats were removed then the Dominants' urge to protect stopped but the strength they had gained stayed."

Draco actually smiled, _the smile stretched far too wide and the hint of teeth showing that; Harry could tell that the thought of gaining even more strength appealed to his mate._ "So once Dumbledore is gone, then most of the extra protectiveness I feel will also be gone?"

Rabastion smiled and nodded his head, "So that means we will see you bright and early for the tests correct?"

Draco nodded his head agreeing to the tests; _this explained the extra protectiveness his mate displayed, but it didn't explain why Draco would always shy away from him._

Tom stood up after Rabastion finished, "Lucius made a great point of having Harry redo the Ancestry test, along with a couple of other people that are connected to his family line to see if we can make sense of what we found with the first test." Tom didn't look to happy when he focused on Hermione, "I hope you brought the needed materials?"

Hermione started rummaging through her bag bringing out the five bottles of potions, parchment, jar of Murtlap Essence, timer, and the blood quill she made. "Of course I have it all ready… Who are doing the tests?"

Tom raised his eyebrow, and started ticking names off from his fingers, "Harry, Draco, Aubrey, Severus, and of course myself. It should be able to give us a bigger picture."

Hermione nodded her head and started to go around placing a potion, parchment, and timer in front of each person. "It is an easy test; first you drink the potion, wait ten minutes then write your full name on the parchment using the blood quill. The blood quill will hurt, but I have something that I can use that will take care of the pain and any potential scarring. Since I only have the one blood quill we can time everyone to take them one minute apart."

Lucius rose placing his hands on the table to gain everyone's attention. "I have several blood quills we could use from my personal collection."

Tom spoke up, "I don't think that would be wise, to keep the same results everyone should use the same blood quill." Tom smirked, "It would be very hard to heal cuts that appeared on the liver or heart, which is where yours draw their blood if I am not mistaken."

The room snickered while Hermione paled at Tom's words. The test went smoothly for everyone, each taking their potion one minute apart so they had the one minute to write their name and pass the blood quill to the next person. In all the whole process took fifteen minutes. Each parchment with the different family trees was spread on the table.

Harry's still looked the same, only difference was the light grey line that connected to Draco had darkened. Draco's was the same shade of grey that was connected to his name. Nothing else had changed to his family tree though.

The one with Severus's name was different though, he had the severed grey line connecting to Harry's mother; a connection that would never be formed. What was different was his had a second grey line, so faint no one could read the name; it looked more like a shadow than anything concrete.

Tom's as well looked a little different it showed the gap in the grey line between his and Aubrey's name, closing. Neither Draco's, Severus's, nor Tom's could say anything in regards to seeing the name of Dumbledore on Harry's family tree, but they did show that the bond between mates went both ways. Even in Severus's case it was a possibility that he had a second mate.

His grandmothers was different, it told more as she was closest to the source of confusion. It showed her parents and also showed who their immediate family was. On her Family tree it clearly stated Albus and Alberforth Dumbledore being her uncle's. Which meant that Arianna, Aubrey's mother was their sister.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at what Aubrey's family tree told. Tom cleared his throat gaining the attention of the room. "Remus, and Sirius have you found anything on the Dumbledore family yet?"

Remus was the one to speak up because it looked like Sirius couldn't talk yet, "I found plenty on the family from 1899, all of which explains all the good an Albus Dumbledore has done for the Wizarding World. Anything before 1899, nothing, not even a mention of any Dumbledore's from before 1899. Either all history was wiped of them or they hadn't existed before that time."

"Tom started pacing, he snapped out the next question, "What about the other brother, Alberforth? Do you know where he is?" Tom was looking at Remus in hopes that he could tell him where this brother is. Remus shook his head no, when a small cough had Tom turning around glaring at Hermione.

"I know where Alberforth his, he runs the Hogs Head Inn in Hogsmeade."

Tom gave the witch a chilling smile to the room, "Lucius is there room for one more guest in the Manor, I would hate to see family not being together over the holidays."


	44. Chapter 44

Authors Note~Sorry everyone for not posting for the past week, I had out of state company over and it made writing very difficult. I don't think this chapter is the greatest and it is short this time too, but I promise I will have more tomorrow and there will be regular updates again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and also who are reading.

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 43

It was early in the morning, or late depending on the perspective Draco wanted to take. _Considering he had yet to be able to sleep; walking the halls of the Manor, so for him it was very late. What he had been told made sense it explained why he felt the way he did, and the constant urge to protect Harry. He knew he was getting older without being told it was happening, he now towered over everyone in the school including the seventh years, and his clothes had a daily resizing charm on them so they could fit. That didn't include his shoulders broadening, and his muscle mass increasing, or his voice deepening. His instincts were running in different directions, one side wanting to be with his mate, the other side telling him to protect his mate even from himself._

_It was this conflict that was making it hard for him to sleep now, even though Harry was safe for the moment. Even Harry was starting to notice something off. After Halloween all Draco wanted to do was be with his mate, too kiss, hold, love, maybe even go further; now a peck on the lips would have him shying away. It was the instinct telling him that he was now too old to be intimate with his mate. It always happened when the Dominant was older than their mate, they would stay on the sidelines, watch, and protect; till they were of age. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but he would have to live with it for the next year and half till Harry turned seventeen; hopefully his mate would understand._

Draco walked into his father's office, earlier than he should have, but he needed to talk before his appointment with his aunt. Actually he was going to cancel the appointment, what was the point of having tests when he already knew the answers. What he needed was encouragement to be able to get through the following months, and from the look on his father's face, he was expecting his son to be early. His father was sitting behind his desk one glass of fire whiskey in his hand and another already sitting in front of an empty chair.

He walked over to the empty chair, sitting down, crossing his arms, before speaking. "I would think it is a little early to be drinking?"

His father looked at the drink in his hands before talking another sip, smirking at his son, "That depends on whether you went to bed yet."

He chuckled at the same thoughts that went through his head, picking up his own glass of fire whiskey and taking a sip. His father starting speaking before Draco finished his drink. "I see it is late for you as well."

Sitting his glass down, "Indeed." He looked at the scattered books, and sheets of parchment that littered his father's desk, waving his hand asking, "What is all this?"

His father gave him a calculating look, "After hearing what Bellatrix said, I did my own research." He took a deep breath before continuing, "It seems she is correct you are displaying every sign that you are to receive your full inheritance before you are seventeen. What we need to figure out is when you will reach it."

Draco quirked his eyebrow, "So is that the true meaning of the tests?"

Lucius got up and walked around the table putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "Yes, don't worry I am planning on being there as well."

Standing with his father, following him from the room; _he could ask the other questions later. It looked like this was one test he would not be able to get out of._

* * *

Severus was very close to completing the age acceleration potion; truthfully if it wasn't for Ms. Granger he wouldn't have gotten this far. _It was her theory of controlling the amount of the dosage for a specific time that was working. The witch was even able to figure out that it was one drop for one day of accelerated growth. The problem now was that in every rat they tried it on, if they aged too many days the body would give out and die. _

"A month at a time is still too much of a shock for the body to take…"

The witch's voice broke his concentration, but something she said sparked a memory that was just out of reach, "Ms. Granger repeat what you just said?"

Ms. Granger looked up from counting out more drops, "A month at a time is still too much of a shock for the body to take?"

Giving a rare smile, "That's it, when a body goes through shock the best cure for it is rest." Then mumbled, "I wonder how long of a rest period is needed in-between doses?" Speaking in a stronger voice, "Ms. Granger could you keep testing the rats, and find the absolute longest time a rat can age and still be completely safe."

Ms. Granger was shaking her head yes then asked, "Should I continue going from one month down?"

He smiled, "No go from one day of acceleration up. When a rat dies from shock, drop it down a day then test it five more times. Use a different rate each time."

Excitement had the witch bouncing from place to place as she gathered the needed materials, measuring out each dosage "That's been the problem hasn't it? We haven't been letting them recover before giving them more?"

He was already headed to the door when he turned around speaking, "Yes, now do what you're told I should be back shortly." Whirling back around, his robes billowing out and left the lab headed to the infirmary so he could speak to Bellatrix.

He was about to open the door, when it flew open and Draco strolled out, the blond didn't even notice him standing there too lost in his own thoughts. He walked through the open door before it shut seeing Lucius and Bellatrix standing in front of what looked like test results.

Walking closer to see the results, "I take it…This was the tests you did on Draco?"

Both Elves jumped turning around, Lucius was first to answer, "Yes. Why are you here?"

He smirked nodding his head towards Bellatrix, "I had some questions that I think she could answer, about the acceleration potion." Lucius nodded his head and sat down, and Bellatrix turned around. Continuing when he had her attention, "The problem I am running into is if one of the test subjects age to much they will die from shock to their system. They need a rest period in-between each dosage what would you recommend for a resting period?"

Bellatrix turned back around and stared at Draco's test results, a dreamy look crossing her face. She stood there for several minutes before she waved Severus over to look at them. Pointing a picture of what looked like a bone cut in half, she spoke, "This is a picture of Draco's femur enhanced so we can see inside, and because it is the largest bone in the body we are able to see the growth patterns. We see that Draco is growing three times the normal growth rate, going through intense growth of about two weeks with a rest period of one week. His body is doing what you need done naturally, so my guess would be the same needed to be done for your potion."

"If Draco is growing at this rate, when is he going to stop, physically? Magically?" Severus asked.

Bellatrix sat down before answering, "He is almost done growing physically, each intensive growth period is getting smaller and smaller; magically he will still go through his inheritance. How strong Draco becomes magically, as strong or stronger than Harry; we won't know till after his true seventeenth birthday." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Severus speaking in a stern voice, "I will say this, Draco's body is able to handle this change; naturally eating more, and taking better care of himself. Harry will not, he won't eat when he is hungry, and the earlier abuse he suffered has left him with little to no nutritional stores to be able to handle any type of accelerated growth. He would need to be put on a nutritional potion now, and continue taking one through the whole ordeal."

Lucius spoke up, "that would mean he would have to be informed immediately and make his decision if this is what he wants to do."

Bellatrix nodded her head, "This would also help Draco, as of right now he is considered an adult. With Harry still being young, Draco's instincts are telling him it is wrong to be with Harry. This conflict could make Draco insane, and Harry may not understand why Draco is being so aloft."

Lucius nodded his head, "I will go and tell the Dark Lord, I think he may call another meeting tonight after this bit of news." He stood up to follow Lucius out when Bellatrix called him back.

"Severus, I would recommend a one month waiting period from the last does of the acceleration potion before Harry goes through his inheritance." Bellatrix said in almost a whisper.

Nodding his head leaving the infirmary already lost in thoughts. _That would mean he would need to give the last dose by July 1st. A quick calculation said it would be possible, but with only eight days to test if one week was a long enough waiting period. All that depended on whether it was safe to give a two week does at a time. _


	45. Chapter 45

Authors Note~ Wow I made it past 100k words, my estimate on how long this was going to turn out was way too low. So now I will not give an estimate on word count but continue writing till it is finished. Thank you to every who is reading, reviewed, following, and added to their fav's; They are the best payment I could ever recieve and keep me coming back to the keyboard to write more. I am working on the next chapter and should have another one up today. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 44

Harry had the best sleep he had since the last time he had stayed at the Manor. _He never would have considered Malfoy Manor 'home', but this is where his grandmother stayed, he got to see his Godfather as much as he wanted, and everyone else that he thought was going to kill him had turned out to be the exact opposite. They were here to protect, care, and love him; they had turned into the family; one that he thought he would never have the right to have, and one day soon he would return the favor ten-fold._

_Not everything was perfect, and something's were very far from being right, but with time and the right guidance he knew it could all be fixed. The first on his list was Draco, and why the idiot was shying away from him. After that first mind blowing kiss at Halloween, Draco had become further and further, and he wanted answers. The hugs, cuddling, pecks are nice, but he wanted more, he wanted that passion he felt on Halloween. He wanted Draco to lose all control again, have that cool composure that was a Malfoy, shattered; and he had a couple of ideas on how to do it._

_The next on his mind was the Elves with their perspective of all witches and wizards; for the most part they treated Hermione well, but she had to jump through hoops to gain what little bit respect they gave; always having to prove her worth. Not all of the Wizarding World was like Dumbledore, some were like Hermione; and he was going to make sure the Elves knew that. It was going to take time; changing centuries of distrust did not happen overnight and wouldn't be as simple as the problem he had with Draco._

_His next problem the agenda that was becoming a running tally in his mind; could be solved tonight, with enough determination. As it stood now, more than half the school was against him, what with Ron spreading rumors and the Death Eaters' children conspiring against him. There was nothing he could do about Ron but let him fall into a trap of his own making. Although the other children he could; he had to attend a Death Eaters meeting, make himself known to the clichéd dark side. If they saw him and Tom working together, then he would have one less thing to worry about at school and he could focus on Dumbledore and his scheming. Now he only had to convince Tom and Draco of this idea, knowing this was one battle he was not looking forward too._

A knock on the door had him stepping out of the shower sooner than he would have liked; _wrapping a towel around his waist, as he went to peek out the door. To his delighted surprise Draco stood on the other side which meant he could start on the plan to get answers from Draco sooner. If the Halloween costume he wore was able to produce those shattering results, then what would happen to the blond by answering the door, wearing only a towel do? _ Opening the door completely he turned and walked away saying over his shoulder, "Come in."

Heading towards the closet, he turned around facing Draco, who was still standing in the doorway. Crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe asking with a slight smirk to his tone, "Are you going to come in?"

Draco strolled in, actually to him it looked more like he was stalking up to the doorframe that he was leaning against. Draco put his hands up against the doorframe, trembling from the effort of holding himself back; leaning into him still not touching, his eyes ran over his body, when the blond whispered, "Are you trying to drive me insane?"

Harry straightened his body standing barely a hairs breath from where Draco was holding himself back; looking into the steel eyes answering with one word, "Yes."

He watched as his answer set off a chain of events; Draco's eyes seemed to start glowing, jaw clenching, the muscles in his arms tightened making Draco's nails dig into the doorframe where the cracking of wood could be heard. The blond leaned in closer brushing against Harry, running his nose behind Harry's ear inhaling deeply. Draco said, softly sounding more like an exhalation of breath, "You are succeeding."

Draco pushed himself back, turning sharply walking quickly towards the door and shutting it; leaving Harry looking up at the crushed areas of the doorframe with Draco's bloody fingerprints. _It wasn't the reaction that he wanted, but it was better than the tame responses he had been receiving before. The problem was he still had more questions than answers; and he doubted that he would be getting any answers from Draco. He couldn't go to his grandmother or Hermione, both being the first he would turn too; neither would have the answers. Tom and Lucius were out, what with him being too embarrassed to ask them, and Sirius and Remus were still away; but maybe Narcissa could help. He quickly got dressed for the day; needing to find the Elf who could give some solutions to his problems._

* * *

Sirius was waiting with Remus while Fenir grabbed Alberforth Dumbledore; _it was safer this way, considering both he and Remus were too well known in Hogsmeade. So far they had been able to keep their connection with the Dark Lord a secret, but to be associated with this abduction might clue Dumbledore in on that fact. After this last mission both he and Remus would go into hiding; so far no one knew of the news they had. They decided after Christmas they would tell everyone; and he couldn't wait to be the first one to tell Harry._

A rustle in the leaves signaled that someone was approaching; Remus grabbed the portkey and pulled Sirius closer. Fenir came through with a floating, bound, and unconscious wizard behind him. It was too easy; Fenir grabbed the wizard placing his hand on the portkey. Remus said the trigger word, and Sirius felt the hook and pull in his naval as they were all whisked away to Malfoy Manor.

The three Elves and the one forced guest landed in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Sirius immediately doubled over, nausea making him breakout in a cold sweat. That wasn't the worst of it though, when the sound finally reached his ears, it was of a woman shrieking and boy groaning that sent him to clenching his teeth, nausea coming back in renewed force.

* * *

Severus was in the state beyond exhaustion, now being close to 48 hours since the last time he slept; instead of being tired his body cycled around to being wide awake again. He already sent Ms. Granger to bed after her finding the amount of days that was safe to accelerate someone's age. It looked like Bellatrix was right in her conclusion, two weeks was the limit. After the witch left he ran the test on 100 different rats which none of them died. He would know if it worked by waiting a week and giving them all another two week dose.

_To know if it was completely possible he one final test; a test on a human, and thanks to the Lestrange's and Lucius, he had two perfect candidates waiting for him in the dungeons. If the muggles didn't die after he gave them the second dose then it would be safe for Harry to take. The other added benefit to testing it on the human subjects was he would be able to see any side effects that were not present with testing on the rats._

Walking down the dungeons, he began the process of clearing his mind for the spells that needed to be casted. _He needed a spell that would record the changes in test subject's bodies, another to write down what is recorded, as well as one that would allow him to make observations on what was seen and heard._ He walked into the cell that housed Harry's Aunt and Cousin and casted his spells. Each new spell had the muggles cringing further into the corner.

Pulling out one vial of the potion, walking over to Petunia; forcing her jaw open, he poured the potion down her throat. Nothing could be physically seen, granted it was only going to age the muggle by two weeks. Severus casted a spell to see if she aged, needing to know if the potion even worked on humans. The results that came back said it did every organ in her body displayed an effect of rabid aging; but nothing could be seen outwards.

The muggle boy though could tell him more; he was closer to Harry's age. Doing the same as he did with Petunia, forcing the potion down the muggle's throat; the potion had an instantaneous effect. Sitting in a chair across from the withering, screaming boy and started writing down the results. The muggle boy screamed in pain for 15 minutes, finally tapering off to a groaning while Petunia shrieked nonsense at him. He ignored her shrieking and continued to write down the results that he was finding. The muggle's limbs lengthened and he dropped a good ten pounds, his other organs were faltering; but he had an idea why that was. _The Muggle was fat, and because of that it his internal organs where already strained, the added stress of aging could send them over the edge. _

_At least with Harry he was in great health, but his weight would pose a problem, the potion grabbed nutritional stores to accelerate the growth, Harry didn't have any, so he would have to create some otherwise Harry could become so emaciated that he would not be able to handle the process. The other worrying factor was the pain, it had to be from the growing bones, normal growing pains were more of an ache; but accelerating the process could drastically increase that ache into real pain. Not wanting to cause Harry any physical pain, so he would have to find a compatible pain potion to give with each accelerated growth. _

In his mind all of this was small, considering that it appeared the potion had worked, it meant more tests, also different kinds of tests on rats to find the right combination but what he thought was plausible was now turning into a reality. Having spent enough time in the dungeons he walked out, only half paying attention; coming up with plans of how to conduct the following tests.

Passing by another cell, Severus stopped to watch Fenir maneuver an unconscious wizard into the cell; which could only be the brother of Dumbledore. Looking down at his feet he smirked at Sirius kneeling there looking a tinge green, "What happened mutt? Did you screw up again?"

Sirius groaned and held his hand over his mouth, and Remus turned around facing him. The look on Remus's face had him stepping back a couple of steps. Something had to happen for Remus; one of the calmest Elves that he had known, to glare at him like that. Usually Remus would ignore any insults that Severus and Sirius threw at each other. Now his eyes glowed in an unnatural amber light and the Elf bared his teeth speaking through them. "This is not the time…"

Remus turned back around following Sirius to wherever he ran off too, and he decided it would be better to take the opposite way. A shiver running through his body; _messing with an enraged Lythari Elf was something that he had no intention of ever doing again._

* * *

It took most the day for Harry to track down Narcissa; when he finally found her she was sitting close to his grandmother both talking too low for him to hear. More than likely they both were scheming for the upcoming Christmas party they were planning. Walking into room he almost did not want to interrupt their fun, both bent over looking at a sheet of parchment then whispering back and forth before one of them wrote something else down.

Making up his mind that whatever those two were doing, they could go back to it after he asked his questions; speaking up, "Narcissa can I ask you something?"

Both sets of eyes looked up at him with a concerning gleam reflected, Narcissa moved over creating a spot to sit between his grandmother and her. "Of course, come sit down." Narcissa said not quite able to keep the worry out of her voice.

His grandmother grabbed his hand drawing his attention before asking, "Do you want me to leave dear?"

He shook his head no before answering, "Its fine…I mean I would have came to you… But I didn't think you would know the answers…"

His grandmother laughed, "You never can tell, sometimes I have been known for my great wisdom…" He chuckled at his grandmothers attempt to lighten the mood and turned towards Narcissa.

He started blushing at the thought of what he was going to say, taking a deep breath he would have to make the best attempt though, "Why is Draco shying away from me…I thought I was his mate…Why would he be ignoring me now…Never…Never…" He stopped, not being able to find the words he needed to finish. He didn't have the exact words, it was more like a feeling he had and it was hard to describe.

Narcissa looked over at his grandmother, before turning back to him, "I don't understand what you're asking…Maybe if you start at the beginning and leave nothing out I can find the question somewhere."

Nodding his head, closing his eyes_, he knew this was going to be embarrassing, but it was better to give these two the details, than say Sirius who had the possibility if teasing him or Lucius who would nod his head and give cryptic answers._ So he told what happened at Halloween, how he felt; how after that brief taste of passion it declined from there. Now Draco would only give small kisses, he would still touch, hold hands, cuddle, but it was more like a friend would; than a lover. Finishing off what happened this morning, how Draco, nearly broke the doorframe, and ran from the room; had him reaching the limit of embarrassment he could handle. He ducked his face into his knees hiding how red his face was.

His grandmother put her arms around him, saying "I am sure there is a reason for all of this?"

Harry mumbled into his knees, "The only reason I can think of…Is I am not his mate…He is not mine…"

Narcissa clucked her tongue, and moving his head so she could look into his eyes. "Don't say that…You are Draco's mate…That test of your friends proves that…What is happening with Draco is not your fault…What is his fault is not explaining what is going on." Narcissa smiled which made him smile back, "Sometimes my son can be an idiot."

His grandmother laughed at that comment, before adding her own, "The dragon must get it from his father…"

He chuckled before asking Narcissa, "So what is going on?"

Narcissa smiled, "It seems some Elves that explained all of this too you left out some key details. A Dominant doesn't know exactly who their mate is till after they come into their full power. All of that changes now with that test your friend found, but that still cannot not override a millennia of protocol and instinct that drives Dominant's. Usually a Dominant will not initiate any kind of intimate acts till they know for certain. It could cause problems if a Submissive falls in love with a Dominant with a different mate."

Harry's eyes widened at the thought that he could be right, "so Draco doesn't know if I am his mate or not?"

Narcissa tapped his head before answering, "You were not listening, that test of your friends confirms it…" Narcissa ruffled his hair, soothing the spot she tapped before continuing, "That's not the exact problem of what is going on, but the part of the cause. It was improper for Draco to kiss you no matter how much he believed you were his mate. When he saw the test results it became a non-issue. The true problem is in some cases a Submissive is born after the Dominant creating a span of years. Aubrey and the Dark Lord are such a case, with her being twelve years younger. In those cases the Dominant will be a watcher, protector, friend till the Submissive comes into their own inheritance; then they can claim them as their mates."

_Thinking back to that Halloween night remembering what Draco said before he kissed him; "I would have waited till you were seventeen, I am older that's what is proper." It made sense now after what Narcissa said, why Draco said it, but his earlier actions today didn't, _"He already crossed that line…Why is it so hard now?"

Narcissa giggled before continuing, "Before he only was fighting protocol, but now Draco is actually aging quicker normal; so he has to fight instinct. His instinct is telling him to protect you even from himself. Think of it as his punishment for breaking protocol to begin with."

Now worried about Draco and what he said this morning Harry asked, "Can Draco go insane from this? I mean he didn't even know his fingers where bleeding after nearly crushing the doorframe…"

Narcissa smiled, "Any Dominant will say they are going to go insane, they can be so dramatic about it at time." She said with a flip of her hand. "My son will have it worse than most considering he already tasted it; a constant war with his hormones and instinct…But he won't actually go insane. I suggest you do what you want."

His grandmother gave him a wicked smile, adding her own bit of wisdom, "I think this is a wonderful opportunity; wouldn't you think so?"

Giving his grandmother the same smile back nodding his head in agreement, a glint coming to his eyes at all the ways he could play this new game.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ Thank you everyone who reviewed, and is reading; you are the reason that makes writing this so addicting for me. Take care and enjoy :)

Chapter 45

After leaving Narcissa and his Grandmother, Harry went in search of a certain idiotic blond, the longer he searched for him the angrier he became. _Narcissa was right, Draco should have told him what was going on, but instead he had been keeping it to himself. Now Draco was nowhere to be found, he searched the infirmary, his bedroom, and every nook that he could remember from the tour he had the previous summer; granted which wasn't much, considering the Manor was huge. Even going so far as asking everyone he saw if they had seen him, which they said no; although he suspected Lucius was hiding his son. Proving that would be impossible, if Lucius didn't want to say anything, then nothing anyone did could convince him of it._

His search did produce a tired, but very excited Hermione, that helped somewhat in his search for Draco. _Although she mostly walked beside him, talking about some potion that Severus was letting her help with. Losing all interest when she talked endlessly about the tests she did, and how it was some of her theory's that worked. Instead he nodded his head and kept saying how wonderful. When Hermione was like this she never even noticed his lack of attention._

He was able to get some of his other plans out of the way though, Christmas shopping with Sirius, Remus, and his Grandmother which he needed their input in order to find Draco a present. Now he was wondering if the blond was even worth all the fuss, considering he still couldn't find the idiot.

_Even dinner that night didn't produce Draco, but it didn't stop Draco's idea of using Hermione to shove food down his throat. She loaded his plate with everything, and then watched him eat it; he couldn't even distract her with the potion she was so excited about earlier in the day. What started out to be a wonderful day when Draco knocked on his door, and turned far worse. Now he had to go and sit in another meeting that Tom was asking everyone to attend. _

_Actually with Draco missing it could mean that it would be easier for him to get his way about the whole attending a Death Eater's meeting._ He thought as he went from dinner to the meeting room. As soon as he opened the door, Draco was already sitting in his seat across from him. Giving him a warm smile, where he returned a glare, which only made the blonds smile widen. It was his bad luck that Draco would finally show up where he wasn't wanted.

* * *

Draco spent the day sleeping, after seeing Harry that morning, he had went back to his father's office pleading to give him a dreamless sleep potion. Luckily his father let him stay, gave him the potion then found out later he had to turn Harry away three times. _After this morning, there was no choice but to tell Harry; he didn't know if he could handle another run in with the tease. Maybe if Harry understood what was going on, then he would go easy on him, till he could get a handle on this instinct that pounded his head into the ground._

It would have to wait till the meeting was over, since the Dark Lord wouldn't let both of them skip it. So arriving early wanting to be ready when Harry arrived, already sitting, he smiled as the doors open and his mate walked through. In which Harry gave him a glare, his smile widened at the look on his mate's face; _it was better than the disappointed confusion he saw this morning. But he had little choice but to walk away, with the word protect screaming in his head. He didn't even feel the splinters that pushed under his nails when he crushed the doorframe; which now he could feel every one._

Following Harry into the meeting room was Hermione and most of the Elves residing at Malfoy Manor for the Christmas season which included all of the Inner Circle, and some of their mates that where privy to the information. _It had been a long time that he had seen so many Elves in the Manor, most of the Inner Circle also bringing their branch families to get a glimpse of the new High Elf. He knew once Harry found out about the upcoming celebrations with so many Elves; the Dark Lord and his father were going to hear an earful from his mate; not liking the idea of being put on display. For Draco it was a way to show everyone that he was and will be still on top. Being the first consort to a Submissive Enrai in centuries was something he couldn't wait to rub into the noses of some of the snotty branch families. _

When the Dark Lord stood up, he sat straighter, to listen. "I want to make this meeting quick, as tomorrow will be the start of the Christmas festivities. First Remus tell me what happened today in bringing our special guest to visit the Manor?"

Before Remus could answer Harry stood up slapping his hands on the table to gain the attention of the occupants of the room, "What do you mean the start of the festivities?"

Standing up, he went around the table so he could personally talk to Harry turning his mate so he could look at him he whispered, "Once the news spread that we found you, every Elf wanted to come meet you. My father held them off as long as possible, but it has been tradition that we open our doors for the Christmas Season. They are taking advantage of meeting you." Draco tried to lessen the news by smiling but apparently it would not work.

Very rarely had anyone ever seen Harry truly angry and this would be one of those times, baring his teeth in a mockery of a smile Harry said under his breath, "And you couldn't have told me this sooner? Is this just one more thing you kept from me? Now I am to be put on display for everyone to see?" Green eyes narrowed before he continues, "I promise Draco you had better have one hell of a reason for keeping information from me; or you will regret the next year and half." Harry gave him a sweet smile, which said anything but before turning towards his father that came up behind Harry.

He shivered, at the implied message, _it was obvious that his mate found out and the only recourse that he had was to wade through it._ _At least from the sounds of it his father would be straightening out this mess,_ "Harry this isn't Draco's fault he didn't know till this afternoon, that so many Elves showed up. That responsibility falls on my shoulders and I should have told you sooner." In a show of respect, watched his father bend his head, something he had never seen his father do, but it seemed to relax Harry. "I am truly sorry for my slight in judgment."

Harry nodded his head and sat back down ignoring everyone; Draco went back around to sit in his seat not looking forward to the ensuing argument he was about to have with his mate.

* * *

Lucius went to sit back down after calming Harry down, he had seen firsthand what facing Harry's rage was like, and from the looks of things his son had enough on his plate without adding something else to it. For now Harry was sitting giving everyone a stony look not saying anything just listening to Remus account of what happened today, so Lucius started to listen as well.

"It went fine Dumbledore's brother is waiting for further questioning, but from what I can tell he does not know anything about Elves, or the doings of his brother. From what he said he hasn't said anything to his brother since their sister Arianna died at age fourteen. But we know she didn't die at that age but became the Heiress's mother."

Remus sat back down and the Dark Lord stood up speaking again, "Severus will have to take a deeper look." Severus nodded his head that he understood when the Dark Lord paused, "Severus how is your research coming?"

Severus stood up to speak, "Very well I will know in a week if it is completely safe for…"

The Dark Lord talked over Severus to cut him off from speaking any further, then turned towards Harry, "Harry, I have a question." Lucius watched as Harry fixed the Dark Lord with the same stony look he had been giving everyone before nodding his head for him to continue. "If it was possible for you to age a year would you accept it? This would mean you would come into your full powers at the age of sixteen instead of waiting another year?"

* * *

Harry was beyond pissed off, _the day only kept getting worse and worse; now he finds out he is going to be put on display in front of every Elf. Something he was not ready for, but from the sounds of it he had no choice. He was looking forward to a quiet Christmas spending it with the ones he had come to love; now he had to share it with strangers, Elves who would see him, judge him. _

_Now Tom was asking him a question, that in itself wasn't too bad, it could mean he could end this Dumbledore problem sooner. But it was something that he didn't want to answer right now, _"Can I think about it before shortening my lifespan?" _Knowing he was being sarcastic right now, but truthfully he didn't care._

Tom smiled before answering, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Let's hear what Severus says about the process so you can make an informed decision."

Turning his eyes on Severus, waiting to hear what he had to say, "You would have to take a potion that will accelerate your growth two weeks, every week. If started by the December 31st your sixteenth birthday will actually become your seventeenth. There are some thoughts you need to consider, first it is a painful process but I have hopes that I can find a compatible pain potion to counteract the pain. Second you will have to take a daily nutrition potion because each accelerated growth period will sap you of every nutritional store you have. Third you and Draco would actually become the same age sooner; in Elvish standards he is considered seventeen." Severus said the last part with a smirk on his face. _Which he had no doubt the potions master had figured out what his latest problem was._

Inclining his head that he understood before speaking, "Thank you for being truthful, I will tell you in two days whether I decide to go through with the process." _He now wished he had paid more attention to his friend talking about the potion she was helping to test. Knowing now that it must be the same potion; at least he could pick her brain later._

Before Severus sat back down he added, "I would like you to start the nutrition potion tomorrow, it will only help you and won't hurt you, if you decided to start the process you will need every ounce it will add."

He agreed with it, watching Severus sit back down, and Tom stand back up, "If we have nothing else to discuss I suggest we head to bed we have a busy couple of days." _This was his chance he had to make his demands before everyone left, because it looked like he wouldn't have a chance again till the following summer._

Standing up he drew every eye, using the remaining anger he felt, pushing it the cause and spoke in clear tones, "I have something to add." He waited a moment wanting to make sure everyone was listening, "I will be at the next Death Eater's meeting you have."

Every Elf stood from their chairs all saying something at the same time, making a deafening racket. He spoke louder than the noise, "Enough." Making sure everyone was silent he continued, "I need to be seen working with Tom, otherwise the Death Eaters will continue to make attempts on my life. Planning and scheming in order to please their Lord." Saying that directly towards Tom looking him in the eyes till he averted his gaze. "I need allies within the Wizarding World like Hermione here." Placing his hand on her shoulder to prove that not every witch or wizard was like Dumbledore. "And some of the children from those families could become allies, they are already against Dumbledore." Now more than half the room was nodding their heads in agreement. "Can any of you honestly say that after the war with Dumbledore has ended, you will be able to go back into hiding within the Elven Realm? Lucius you would lose all the prestige you spent years building." He looked into the eyes of his future father in law waiting for him to grimace knowing he now had him too. "In order to rebuild the Wizarding World into a world of accepting us we need these families to be on our side…"

Tom cut Harry off, "We will talk later on these plans you have been coming up with, but for now I agree about making you known too that little group of mine. The next meeting is on the 30th I will make sure you are prepared."

Draco was the next to speak, already coming around the table lifting his head so he could look down into his eyes, "You will not do this alone, I will be next to you the whole time."

Giving Draco a chilling smile, "I wouldn't expect anything less from my mate." He grabbed Draco's hand pulling him through the doors; he was done with that meeting, now he needed to speak to the idiot alone.

* * *

Draco winced as Harry pulled on his hands, gripping his sore fingers, _but refused to pull his hand from his mate. For once the instinct wasn't screaming at him, maybe it had something to do with the anger he was able to feel coming off of Harry in waves. Whatever it was he was grateful that it was silent for the time being._ Harry continued pulling him through the twist and turns till he came to his bedroom; rushing through the doors, Harry pushed him into a chair.

He sat there silently waiting for Harry to start speaking. Not saying anything, instead sitting on his lap a knee on each side as he picked up sore fingers inspecting the damage that he caused earlier. Now the stupid instinct picked up again, screaming at him to stop this, speaking in a whisper he said, "Harry you know what this does to me…You have to get up…"

Harry looked up from his finger's, locking his green eyes with steel whispering, "Incarserous." Silk bands wrapped around his wrists tying them down to the arms of the chairs. The same bands tied his feet to the legs; while another band went around his waist securing him completely to the chair.

Narrowing his eyes, not liking the direction this was heading, testing the restraints even his increase in magic couldn't break through Harry's will. "Harry you need to let me up." He tried to reason with his mate, as he stood up walking into the bathroom.

Harry turned around speaking, "Consider this you punishment for keeping information to yourself."

* * *

_Stupid, stupid mate, Draco still hadn't gone and seen Bellatrix about the splinters in his fingers several even embedded under his finger nails. Harry couldn't do anything to remove them, the healer would have too, but he did have some of the Murtlap Essence that Hermione made that should ease some of the pain till he was done._ Grabbing the jar from the bathroom he walked back into the main room where a tied up Draco was still testing the bands that kept him captive.

Smirking at the blond, sitting down at his feet and started to rub some of the essence into Draco's fingers speaking, "You won't get free until I let you." He stood back up after rubbing in the essence asking, "Does that feel better?"

Draco didn't stop testing the bands that held him in place, "Harry let me go."

Sitting back on Draco's lap, looking at the blond under him, _it didn't seem fair that Draco had seen him nearly naked but all he had seen was the blond completely clothed. Sighing he knew it would have to wait for another day, not wanting take his teasing to far tonight; although touching could be enough. Draco wouldn't touch him, but like this, he could touch to his heart's content._ Running fingers through the silken strands of blond hair, he grabbed a fistful at the base of Draco's neck, leaning in close he whispered, "No."

Draco whimpered under him, as he continued speaking, "I told you consider this your punishment." Saying every word interspersed with a kiss, "I don't care what your instinct is tell you right now, this is what I want." With that said he brought his lips to Draco's; taking what he wanted. This time he didn't close his eyes, looking directly into his mates wide eyes, daring him to continue this.

It didn't take long for Draco to change his mind; he watched his eyes go from wide with shock, to nearly closed in a hooded lust. With each passing second Draco became more forceful giving more than he was taking, till finally Harry felt he could remove the silk bands that held Draco in place. Once they disappeared Draco wrapped his arms around his mate nearly bending in two as he took control.

_This was what he wanted, the feeling of being in Draco's arms taking away every thought that whispered in his head. Making him feel alive, wanted, loved; and only Draco could give him this._ Gasping at the sensation of being lifted, quickly wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, afraid if he let go his mate would leave.

* * *

Draco carried Harry towards the bed, trying to set him in the middle of it, but the tease only held on tighter; a near bruising grip around his waist. Looking up into his eyes, Harry pleaded, "Please don't leave me, only you can stop the thoughts that run through my head…"

He sighed climbing into the same bed with Harry, maneuvering him so his back was against his chest, so he could hold his mate close in his arms. This was a safe intimacy being able to hold Harry in his arms; he would be able to protect him easier this way. Draco spent several minutes rubbing soothing circles on Harry's stomach and pushing his nose into Harry's hair smelling the unique scent that came from his mate. Asking in a whisper into Harry's ear, "What thoughts do I stop?"

He waited several minutes, wanting to hear the answer till the even breaths of his mate told him Harry had fallen asleep. Pulling Harry closer and keeping his promise; he didn't leave that night but fell asleep next to his mate for the first time.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ Warning for this chapter, a huge cliffhanger. I will be updating again tomorrow so for anyone who doesn't like to be left hanging, you may want to wait. Thank you for all reviews and everyone reading. Take care and Enjoy :)

Chapter 46

Harry was lost in thoughts, remembering his morning. _Waking up to the steel colored eyes of his mate was probably one of the best mornings he remembered having. Knowing that Draco kept his promise; not leaving him, had his heart soaring even higher. Even Draco re-asking the question that he was able to feign sleeping so he didn't have to answer didn't sour his good mood. Instead he ran his hand over Draco's chest and stomach causing the blond to jump back. Giggling he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door in Draco's face._

_He quickly turned on the shower before yelling through the closed door, "You have ten minutes before I walk out in a bath towel again." Laughing even harder at the mumbling he heard through the door before he heard Draco leaving. It was another successful evasion from having to answer that question. It wouldn't last long but for now it was working._

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Narcissa said while his Grandmother laughed at him, who was currently blushing.

"Umm… Sorry… could you repeat what you said?" He mumbled.

Narcissa sighed before speaking again, this time he paid attention, "The festivities will last for four nights, tonight is the opening ceremony. Where you will meet all the second and third tier branches of each family, tomorrow night; you are introduced to every of age unmated Dominant so they can meet you…"

He looked up interrupting Narcissa, "Why do I have to meet them; if I know I am Draco's mate?"

Narcissa grimaced even though she tried to smile, showing how much she hated this custom, "It is to be fair, we know who your mate is but none of the branch family's do. It could cause civil unrest if it appeared we were being unfair. Considering you are a Submissive they could claim that we convinced you that Draco was your mate; creating an unfair advantage for ourselves. It is to protect you from any future claims."

_He was uncertain, what he thought was going to be something he would have to endure; now it was turning into something that could cause a true headache._ "Wouldn't some Elf just claim me as their mate, just to seize power?"

Narcissa nodded her head, "Yes they could, if that happens then Draco would have to fight to prove his claim. That is what the third night is for…"

Crossing his arms, glaring holes in the wall in front of him, "This is archaic, that test of Hermione's proves everything, Draco should not have to fight…"

Narcissa hushed him before he could continue ranting, "Yes it is an old custom, but in order to change anything, first you have to play along. I wouldn't worry too much about Draco; he is nearly as strong as you." Narcissa smiled, "The fourth night is a display of magic from each branch family. It has been over fifty years since the last formal festivities and centuries since the last submissive was introduced as the next Enrai."

Still not exactly happy with the upcoming situation he asked, "How many Elves will I be meeting? I don't have to know all their names do I? And what do I need to do for tonight? Explain tomorrow night to me in the morning."

Narcissa looked at her list again before answering, "Over 3,000 Elves are in attendance; tonight you will be meeting roughly 200 second and third tier families. On the 'morrow I have a list of 300 un-mated of age Dominant's. That number could grow larger as more Elves are arriving."

His grandmother answered the last question, "As for tonight you will stay in-between myself and Tom, since I am you're only remaining blood family and Tom's mate that is what is proper for a young Submissive. Don't worry dear I have been learning everything I need to know for these next couple of nights; everything will be just fine."

He looked between the two, thinking about how many things could go wrong. At one point a nightmare would happen.

* * *

Tom looked over the test results of both Draco's' and the ones Severus gave him for the potion he was creating. _Noticing the same similarities that Bellatrix and Severus noticed. The potion would work as long as the weeklong trial held good results. _Pushing aside the paperwork when Aubrey walked in; not wanting to seem distracted._ Even though she still looked like a muggle, she moved like an Elf; her inward grace never leaving her; even through the final spell her mother casted. So far no amount of research he conducted had led to any answers on how to return neither Aubrey's true appearance nor her magic to her. But that didn't stop him from looking every day to find the answers he sought._

Aubrey sat across from him narrowing her eyes; he had yet to meet an Elf who could hold a grudge as long as Aubrey could. She still had yet to forgive him, but lately it seemed there was more anger in her gaze, in the tightening of her mouth, the way she clenched her fist every time she saw him. Speaking coldly, she simply said, "My grandson has been informed of tonight and everything is ready."

Aubrey turned to leave when Tom stood up reaching his hand across the table to stop her from leaving. She turned around slowly looking down at the hand that held her in place, Tom spoke quickly before she could leave again, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

Aubrey's mouth tightened making her speak through clinched teeth, "That is not the reason I am angry with you; stupid Elf…" She brushed aside Tom's hand and ran from the room.

_This had to stop, he had to set things right; even if he could never have his mate, he never wanted to see her so sad._ He raced after her as Aubrey ran through the halls, taking several minutes to catch up to her. Holding her against the wall from behind keeping her from running again; whispered in her ear, "Then tell me why you are angry…Why am I Stupid?"

Aubrey pounded her fist against the wall, until he covered the small fist; so she had to stop before hurting her hands. In broken sobs that tore out his heart she replied, "All of this is your fault…If you had stepped forward and claimed me as your mate…Lily would have been your child…She wouldn't have died…Severus would have been happy…Harry wouldn't have been abused; would have grown up with both parents. Even Petunia may not have turned into a bitter person…You could have stopped this…Instead you choose the wrong path…Making stupid mistakes…It is your entire fault…"

_Aubrey's broken confession brought up every mistake he had ever made. Every flaw his decisions created. She was right most of this was his fault, he should never have been made leader. But even through the mistakes his only goal had been to make sure Aubrey stayed safe, happy, lived a life without anguish and fear._ In his own broken voice he said, "I have made stupid mistakes…Most of which I pay for everyday…I'm sorry for every bit of pain I have caused you, I only wanted to keep you safe."

Aubrey turned around, looking up into his face before asking, "Why didn't you come forward? Does the fact that I no longer look like and Elf repulse you so much…That you didn't want me?" Her voice wobbled tears streaking down her face, which he brushed aside with his thumbs.

Asking her own question back at her, "How could you want to be with me? Doesn't my appearance; more monster than Elf…Repulse you?"

Aubrey hick-uped before the corners of her mouth turned upwards giving him the first smile he had seen in months, "I guess we just answered both our questions." She stood on her tip-toes giving him a kiss to the side of his mouth. Ducking under his arms, she walked away; a few steps later turning around, speaking over her shoulder, "Make sure your ready by eight tonight; I would hate to keep our grandson waiting."

He starred after the Heiress that had stolen his heart when she was only five, thinking that there couldn't be a more confusing Elf around. A cough had him turning around seeing Harry standing there looking between him and his grandmother with unasked question in his eyes. Smiling at his future Ruler, "Don't ask…Trust me I don't even understand it…" Harry chuckled causing him to smile further as they both walked back to his chambers to talk about Harry's future.

* * *

Harry watched the argument between his Grandmother and Tom, never even knowing all the anguish his Grandmother kept inside_. Anytime they were together, she devoted all her attention on him, and his problems. Knowing how she felt now, he had to make her see that it had to be like this. He wouldn't be the person he was now if he hadn't gone through what he had, fate happened for a reason and this was his fate. It could have lead him in a completely different future; one where he held true to Dumbledore's schemes. Defeating Voldemort, staying rivals with Draco, becoming the hero of the Wizarding World. The problem was that future didn't fit him, it felt wrong, like a poorly made suit. This future before him, the one that that he took a chance on fit him perfectly, for once in his life he loved who he was. Plus whoever would have thought that he could fall for his rival. Although that was what had happened and it couldn't have felt better. _

As soon as he stepped into Tom's chambers the doors closed, both himself and Tom taking their seats. _Deciding that it would be better to lead the conversation, then being lead through it he spoke up first, _"I will go through with the aging potion; this mess with Dumbledore needs to end…The sooner the better."

Tom looked shocked for a moment before compsing himself, "That is a wise decision, but is it made completely on that opinion alone; or does Draco's problem have some sway in making that choice?"

For once in his life he refused to blush, "Draco's problem is more mine than his; I am the one who has to deal with a here and there mate. Maybe to some small degree, it did influence my decision but I want this ended. The sooner that it is ended the sooner I can start the changes that need to be done."

Tom winced at his words before trying to smile, "And what changes are those? It has me most curious."

He laughed at the look on Tom's face before answering, "I said what changes needed to happen last night, we can't go back into hiding. All that does is set us up as another target for the next Dumbledore that comes along. By intergrading ourselves into the Wizarding World, part of but a nation of our own; we could control the next power hungry wizard that comes along. Take care of the problem before it becomes so huge it nearly destroys us."

Tom looked thoughtful saying, "This could take years, you will be fighting a lot of distrust on both sides…"

_He was too impatient to wait for Tom to finish speaking, he knew what the challenges would be_, "I know of that, but look at Hermione. You can work with her, even allow her in your presence; there are more witches and wizards like her…"

Tom snapped out his next statement, "She is an exception to what I have experienced at the hands of those witches and wizards…"

He smiled knowing that in this case Tom was wrong, "I promise there are more, and I will find them; they will be needed to smooth our way into the Wizarding World…"

"I don't think we can see eye to eye on this yet, but I was wondering how determined you were to going to one of the Death Eater meeting?"

Harry grimaced before speaking, "I have a good idea what happens at one of those meetings, but I feel it is necessary for myself to attend."

Tom waved his hand towards the door before speaking, "We still have more than a week to prepare, go get ready for tonight's festivities…"

He smiled giving Tom a mocking look, "Of course… Grandfather…" Laughing at the shocked look that crossed Tom's face as he walked out the door; running into Hermione.

His friend smiled looking curious at him laughing; when he grabbed her arm escorting her through the halls of the Manor. "Mione I'm sorry you can't attend tonight." _He was actually afraid that she would feel slighted that she could be there._

Hermione smiled giving him one of her bone crushing hugs, "Harry don't worry, I know I can't attend. It would cause too many problems, but knowing you, I will be able to attend one in the future…"

He smiled, _at least one person believed he could take on the challenges he had set for himself._ "Your right, and If I have it my way it will be sooner than you think." Letting go of his friend; continuing to walk towards his chambers before asking. "What are you planning on doing tonight?"

For a moment Harry thought he saw fear flash across Hermione's face but she quickly smiled before answering, "Now that I know that potion is for you, I'm heading back to the labs to run more tests. I want to make sure it is safe before you start taking it."

Giving his friend a half hug still walking down the hall, "You will be careful wont you?"

Hermione wiggled out from under his arms, and gave him her best smile, "Of course I will be." She ran off in the opposite direction leaving him staring at her back.

* * *

_This night was going to be pure torture for Draco, he thought he would be the one escorting Harry around; letting every Elf present know he made his claim. But instead he had to watch from the sidelines as Harry stood in-between Aubrey and the Dark Lord as they introduced them to all the lower class families. It wasn't till this morning that he was informed that these festivities were going to be completely traditional even including the introduction of a submissive for claiming. That meant on the third night Draco would have to fight to prove his claim, and considering who the submissive was there would be others making their so called false claim._

_The fighting was not what worried him, but the prospect of seeing so many Dominant's near his mate had his teeth on edge. It was because of this that he was ordered by his father; that he would not leave his sight for the next two nights._ Anytime he took a threatening step forward, his father laid a hand on his shoulder pulling him back in line.

_So he ground his teeth and watched Harry who was dressed in the finest attire, his mother choosing to go with a classical Elvish flare. Skin tight pants with knee high boots, his shirt was sleeveless also being skin tight, luckily the surcoat Harry wore, was loose flaring at the sleeves and around his knees. All of which was in varying shades of green to set his off his eyes proclaiming him the next Enrai. Even Harry's hair was loose covering he ears so it wasn't as noticeable that he needed to come into his inheritance. But still he was a walking dream, one that he refused to let go of._

He went to take another step forward when he noticed another Dominant crowding Harry, his father hand snaked out and pulling him back. Leaning into Draco's shoulder his father said, "If you keep doing that you're going to take my arm off…"

Baring his teeth at his father, not even seeing the humor that his father apparently felt, hissing back, "Good then I can go where I belong…"

Lucius whispered back, "Not tonight my son, he will come to you…If your patient…"

* * *

Severus silently chuckled at the father and son who by all appearances looked close to fighting. If Lucius lost all control of Draco tonight or tomorrow it could become disastrous, but so far his friends seemed to have the situation under control. Walking over to the two, he gave his a friend a look before asking, "Do you need any help restraining an over eager Dominant?"

Lucius laughed while Draco glared at him, but before Draco could run off again both Lucius and himself grabbed Draco pulling him back, "Look Draco…" He said pointing to the trio "Harry is now coming your way." He felt Draco relax under his grip, but still refused to let go; _it could have been a ploy in getting him to let go. And one thing he prided himself on was he wasn't so easily fooled._

* * *

_So far the night hadn't been too bad, even entertaining at times when Harry would look out of the corner of his eye at Draco, watching him become more agitated as the clock ticked by. The clothes he wore surprisingly where comfortable, covering him from his neck down, but allowed him easy movement. Which in some cases he needed in order to avoid some of the more daring Elves he was meeting._

That was another thing; he lost all count of each name he was introduced to. If it wasn't for Tom and his Grandmother he would have been lost after the first introduction. Finally after countless faces he set up a routine; smile, nod his head, then glance at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

An hour or maybe two the trio finally made their way around to where Draco was being physically held back by Lucius and Severus. Giggling at the blond, he stepped forward so only Draco could hear, "What happened to the Malfoy icy composure you are so proud of?" He smirked knowing the goading would help Draco remain calm.

He watched Draco straighten up, his face far from relaxed but better than the frantic look that kept entering his eyes. Nodding his head he gave Draco a smile before turning to Severus, "Earlier today I saw Hermione headed back into the lab, I think she is spending too much time there, she didn't look very good..."

Severus's eyes widened, "I told her to stay away from the lab today, we ran all the tests that needed to be done at this point…"

With his mind racing, "Mione mentioned she was running more tests, saying something about the potion was for me so she wanted to make sure it was completely safe…"

Severus looked at the clock before answering, "You can't leave yet, but I can…" Severus quickly ran from the Ballroom leaving him there; now worried.


	48. Chapter 48

Authors Note~ Thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them. One cliffhanger resolved but the plot becomes more tangled. Take care and enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 47

Severus ran through the halls taking the short cuts that he knew about, to reach his destination quicker. He didn't even stop at the doors to the lab pushing through them, looking for the witch. Hoping that he would run in there; seeing her working at the desk, or bent over more test results. Instead he found her lying on the floor one hand holding a piece of parchment, the other still clutching an empty vial.

_He didn't know what was wrong, other than the fact the foolish witch tested the potion on herself. Her breathing was labored and her eyes open; sightless as her body twitched, she needed more help than he would be able to provide. From the looks of the situation, he didn't have time to take her to the infirmary and then retrieve Bellatrix_. Instead he sent out his Patronus with a message to have the healer meet him at the infirmary. Scooping up the witch in his arms, holding her close to his chest, he began running; each second that passed, her breathing grew shallower; making him run faster, hoping that Bellatrix would be waiting for them.

* * *

_After Severus left, the rest of the introductions that Harry endured went by in a blur. He couldn't concentrate on the task at hand, his mind still running back to what Hermione could be up too. The constant worry had him constantly looking at the door waiting for Severus to walk back in, sneering something about stupid children over stepping their bounds. But the longer that he waited for the doors to open the more worried he became. _

A voice had him focusing his attention on the two Elves in front of him, both reminded him of Lucius and Draco, but whereas he had seen them without their cold masks, these two could have been chiseled from ice. He gave a tight smile, before asking, "I am a little tired after tonight could you repeat yourself?"

The older of the two spoke, his voice making him shiver, "It must be tiresome to live under the Malfoy thumb, if you are so distracted you cannot meet my son properly." The younger Elf stepped forward giving a slight bow but kept his eyes and a sneer trained on his face. Straightening his spine, he spoke, "I'm…"

Tom stepped forward, blocking Harry's line of sight and cutting off the Elf that was about to introduce himself, "You cannot break tradition, you may introduce yourself tomorrow night when every other Dominant has their chance."

The older Elf pulled his son back before speaking, "I hope the Malfoy heir has not broken tradition, we do want everything to be fair…" Both Elves walked away, their cloaks billowing behind them.

He stepped around Tom to ask, "Who were they?"

Tom spoke still looking at the retreating backs of the two Elves, "That is the Mitore family, second tier under the Malfoy's, the father is Vonlian and the son's name is Firerl. They have been vying for the position of first family of the Moon Elves for centuries."

Being slightly confused and it showed when he spoke, "I thought eye color determined who had those positions?"

Tom looked down at him, "Eye color shows who has the power to rule in those positions, but it doesn't determine who gets the spot. Before the fallen Enrai, those positions where fought over by every Elf that could hold them, since the spell; everything has been in stasis waiting for you. That will all end once you come into your inheritance and take your rightful place as Enrai."

Nodding his head already loosing focus to the current conversation, he watched a doe Patronus come through the closed doors making a stop in front of Bellatrix. Who quickly left the festivities. Turning back to Tom, "Something happened, have I met all the families? Can I leave?" He said already taking steps towards the same door Bellatrix left through.

Tom looked over the room before answering, "Yes you can leave…"

He didn't give Tom a chance to finish as he raced after Bellatrix to whatever destination she was headed too. Ariving moments behind the healer stepping into the infirmary; what he saw had him standing there eyes wide open in shock, and his fists closing, nails digging into his palms. Hermione's back was arched off the bed, as Severus tried to hold her onto it. Her mouth open in a wordless scream, with her limbs twitching. Bellatrix casted spell after spell working quickly, when Severus turned around, "Harry you don't need to be here for this I will come and get you when it's done.

Stumbleing backwards out of the room and into Draco's arms; turning around burying his face into Draco's chest. A silent cry exscaped his mouth, as Draco picked him up, carrying him to one of the chairs to wait for news.

Through the whole time Draco hadn't said anything, just holding him and waited. It could have been minutes or hours till the doors opened again and Severus walked out; looking tired he walked over and sat in a chair next to them.

Severus waited several minutes before speaking, "The foolish witch took the potion, writing down her idiotic reasons. As of right now she is stable, but sleeping; Bellatrix is going to run more tests to find out what happened, but has narrowed it down that the potion affected her magical core."

Draco spoke his voice chilly, "If this is the same potion, the one you were to give Harry, what would have happened if he had taken it?"

Severus looked up before speaking, "I don't know, but here in a few days after the tests are done, I will know those answers." The potions master stood up placing his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I will destroy everything if I cannot find a safe way for Harry to take the potion."

Severus walked off when Harry ran after him, his voice dry and cracking from disuse, "Can I see her?"

Severus turned around giving him a kind smile, "yes but don't wake her she needs to sleep for now." Nodding his head and went to grab Draco so he could see how Hermione was doing.

With the last time he went through those doors on his mind he walked through the doors, fearful that he would come across the same sight. Instead he saw his friend, who looked small under the covers of her bed. Nearly blending into the sheets with how pale she was; her breaths barely moving the blanket that covered her chest. He stood there for several minutes before he went and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead; Draco coming up behind him, placed his arm around him and said, "Come let's get you to bed and let Hermione sleep, you can come and yell at her in the morning."

Nodding his head letting Draco steer him out of the room and towards his bedroom. Looking at Draco when they reached his chamber doors Harry said, "Stay with me tonight…Please."

Draco smiled and whispered back, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

* * *

Severus came back from watching the events that happened in the laboratory; it recorded everything including her stating her reasons why she did the test. Her clear voice reciting that they still did not know how the potion would affect magic; and the tests conducted on rats and muggles would not give them those answers. He watched her take the potion, then double over in pain as it started to affect her body. Not five minutes later the witch fell to the ground seizing for thirty minutes before Severus found her; as her magic went wild, at times spiking off the charts that recorded the process.

He brought the reports back to Bellatrix so she could add them to her tests in hopes that the healer could find the answers sooner. For a minute he thought about heading to bed, but the anger he felt had him sitting up all night in the same room as Ms. Granger, waiting for her to wake. _He told her to stay out of the lab, that they could run more tests tomorrow, but instead the idiot had gotten it in her head that it couldn't wait. Now she was lying in a bed, if he was even a minute later she would have died with how out of control her magic was._

A groan from the bed had him sitting up straighter, tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair waiting for the witch to open her eyes. Once her eyes opened, he spoke his voice condescending, and sweet, making it sound low, "You are an idiot Ms. Granger…"

Once the witch heard his voice she sat up straighter in the bed, wincing at her overly abused body she caused herself speaking, "I didn't think…"

He shot up from his chair and started pacing, is voice dangerously low as he drawled, "Your right you didn't think. Your Gryffindor bravery lowers you intelligence to that of a flubberworm. You didn't think what this would have done to Harry if you had died. You didn't think beyond acquiring answers; what the ramifications your actions would cause."

He stopped pacing to stare at the witch, who instead of shrinking back from him she was sitting up straighter her eyes narrowed she yelled back, "I couldn't count on you giving Harry a potion that wasn't safe…You hate Harry…"

He drew closer to the witch making sure she saw nothing but him before answering, "I do not hate Harry, my problems with him are that he is a reminder of everything I have lost. Even so, I still would not have given him the potion if it was unsafe."

Still not deterred the witch answered back, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "Apparently the potion is not safe…"

"You know nothing…That potion was brewed for an Elf to take not a know-it-all witch." He turned and left the room, _too disgusted to hear anything else Ms. Granger had to say._

* * *

Aubrey walked back to the infirmary for the fifth time that night, checking up on Harry's friend. The last four times she had went by there she saw the same thing, Hermione sleeping and Severus sitting in a chair brooding. This time it was different, coming close to the door she could hear the angry words spoken back and forth between the two occupants.

Hearing the footsteps that could only be Severus had her jumping back from the door, afraid he wouldn't see her in time to stop. And from the look on his face he wouldn't even have noticed if he had walked right over her, so lost in thoughts. But hearing the sob that came from the bed had her heart torn in two.

She made her way to the crying witch sitting on the bed so she could hold her in her arms. It took a long time for Hermione to calm down but when she did she started speaking, "I'm sorry I didn't think this would happen…I didn't mean to make everyone mad… I was only…"

Aubrey cut her off, speaking calmly, "You were only trying to protect Harry." The witch in her arms nodded in agreement tears still falling down her cheeks. She set Hermione up so she could look at her before speaking, "Can I tell you a story?"

Hermione looked confused but still nodded her head, still in her calm voice she spoke, "I knew Severus when he was very young, when I thought we were all human; him and my Lily grew up as the greatest of friends. One day I heard yelling so I rushed outside to see what was going on, Lily was lying on the ground crying, and Severus was standing over her yelling at the top of his lungs. Saying how stupid she was for climbing that tree, that a kitten was not worth her getting hurt over, how she should have listened to him. Even through her tears Lily yelled back saying that Severus didn't care enough, that the kitten only had her to save it. Severus walked away after that, but he didn't yell at Lily because he was angry he yelled at her because he was that worried. She scared him that badly; do you understand?"

She watched Harry's friend nod covering her mouth as she yawned her eyes nearly dropping. Tucking Hermione back into bed, kissing her forehead and whispered, "You remind me of my Lily."

As she was leaving she heard the whispered words of Harry's friend, "Thank you." Aubrey smiled to herself; _thinking about how similar Hermione was to Lily, no they didn't look the same, but their loyalty, and drive to care for the ones they love were of the same intensity. She was sure even Severus was noticing it too, which probably was the cause of this latest outburst._

* * *

Draco woke up next to his mate for the second time in a row, _thinking he could get used to this. But unlike yesterday, it wasn't time for the playfulness, not with Hermione in the infirmary. Knowing that Harry would want to see her as early as possible; slowly woke his mate up, remembering how Harry swung first and asked questions later. _ Wrapping his arms around Harry's to hold them down Draco whispered in his mate's ear, "Harry wake up."

That's all it took for Harry to jump from being asleep to awake; turning he gave Draco a sleepy stare before his eyes widened and whispered, "Hermione…" Letting him go so Harry could rush through and get ready.

It didn't take the two of them long to be ready for another trip to the infirmary with Harry pulling him through the halls as he raced to get to his friend_. Even he was anxious to see if there was any improvement in the witch, hating to see her die for a stupid mistake_.

Luckily for Harry, Hermione was already sitting up, and his mate rushed to her side to give a hug. He could hear the same word that Harry repeated over and over in a desperate tone, "Why?"

Hermione looked up at Draco, while still hugging Harry, "It was to protect you…" _He knew then that the pact he had made with the witch to protect Harry went far deeper than he ever thought possible._

Nodding his head, _knowing she deserved the world for what she did last night_, smiled and silently mouthed, "Thank you."


	49. Chapter 49

Authors Note~ A great big applause to everyone on here that is reading up to this point. Thank you so much for making this enjoyable to write. Take care and Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 48

_Tom sat there listening to Bellatrix explain in great detail what happened when the witch took the potion, unfortunately when the healer started, it was hard to understand anything she said. Enough of trying to make sense of her explanation he had to cut Bellatrix off_, "Bella please laymen's terms; you're giving me headache."

Lucius and Severus chuckled only increasing his headache, when Bellatrix started speaking again. "To make it simple, every living being has magic; it is how that magic is contained that draws us apart from each other. Beings of pure magic do not have separate containers, the magic runs free in their bodies; Elves are an example of that. Witches and wizards magic are held in a tight container only accessible if they use a conduit; which is why every spell they use a wand for. In muggles, their container is double wrapped and cannot be used, but sometimes a little might leak free in dire times."

Narrowing his eyes at what she was implying, "So you are saying a muggle could become an Elf and vise verses if the container of their magic changed?"

Bellatrix sneered and sarcastically said, "You said to make it simple, there are other factors that determine what a being will become. But in a simplest theory yes."

_Tom brightened up, ignoring the healers tone and considering the ramifications that she said,_ "Have you by chance looked to see what container held Aubrey's magic and if so, could it be removed?"

Rabastion was the one to answer, "In theory it would work, but we would have no idea what could happen if we removed the container that held the Heiress's magic. Her body may not handle the change. This idea is new to us; we didn't even know there was a difference like this till the witch cracked her container."

Severus spoke up asking Bellatrix the next question, "So the potion, is it safe for Harry to take? And Ms. Granger is it possible to fix the container?"

"The potion is completely safe on an Elf, I will make sure Ms. Grangers fate will not be Harry's. As for the witch we will not be able to repair the container. So she has two options, one she stays the same and never uses magic again, the other option is we finish opening the container and see what happens." Bellatrix said the last with a hint of pleasure coloring her voice.

Waving his hand dismissing the Elves in his presence; _he had enough to think about without them cluttering up his brain even more. But depending on which option the witch chose, they might be able to prove the theory that could give Aubrey her heritage back._

* * *

Severus walked into the infirmary hearing Harry, Draco, and Ms. Granger laughing, as soon as the trio saw him they stopped laughing. Sitting in a chair furthest from the witch the witch spoke before he even had a chance to get comfortable. "If you are here to yell at me again, you can leave."

He sneered at the witch before answering, "No, I won't yell, but I am here to tell you that your stupidity left you with two options."

Harry went to get up and leave when the witch grabbed his arm pulling him back down, "Harry please stay." Harry sat back down and stared at him, waiting for him to continue, "Professor, insulting me is worse than yelling." Ms. Granger said narrowing her eyes.

He drawled, "If you find the truth insulting, that is your problem." He shrugged his shoulders, voice dropping lower, "The potion you took Ms. Granger broke your magical core, the container that houses your magic. When that happened your magic started rampaging in your body; your body was never meant to have your magic running free throughout, which is why you had the reaction you did." Severus held up one finger, "We cannot fix your magical core, so option one; you stay the same and refrain from using magic." Holding up a second finger, "Option two is we finish what the potion started and completely remove the container."

The witch for once was silent not even asking one of the millions of questions that poured out of her mouth on a daily basis. It was Harry that asked, "What will happen to Hermione if the container is removed?"

He didn't look away from the silent witch, she needed to make this decision on her own, "We don't know; but that choice falls on Ms. Granger." Standing up, walking over to the bed the witch was lying on, "You have a couple of days to make up your mind; for now you need to stay in bed."

_Severus walked out of the room, almost relieved he didn't have to make this choice, stay a squib or have the possibility of dying. Knowing the witch like he did,_ he shivered at what choice she would make.

* * *

Harry sat in the silent room that Severus created when he left watching his friend, waiting for her to say anything; for any emotion to cross her face. Tentatively he reached out his hand to cover Hermione's arm saying, "Hermione?"

She looked up at him blinking a couple of times before giving a wobbly smile saying, "I'll be fine." He watched her straighten up; holding her head higher saying in a stronger voice, "Why should you be the one to have all the adventures."

Smiling at his friend, "Just don't make any rash choices." He stopped when Hermione nodded her head and yawned. "I think you need to get some sleep Mione." Harry helped her settle back into bed before he left with Draco.

Once the door closed, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry whispering in his ear, "You know she is strong, she will come through this. And any choice she makes we will support that, even if she chooses to stay as a squib for the rest of her life."

Shaking his head no before answering, "She won't stay a squib; to her, magic is everything. Hermione would rather die than never be able to use magic again; she'll take the chance." He held Draco tighter to him soaking up as much warmth from his mate's body as he could; helping to calm his rampaging nerves.

Draco kissed the top of his head before answering, "Then we will be there for that." Draco started to unwrap his arms from around him saying, "Come, let's get you to your chambers my mother and your grandmother are probably waiting to help you get ready for tonight."

_He shivered wishing that he could skip going tonight; he had better things to do other than letting every Dominant drool over him. Last night was bad enough, and tonight would only be worse._ Looking up at Draco, he pouted "Do I have too?"

Draco chuckled still in the process of removing him, "After tonight it gets easier." He still wasn't going to let go, when Draco finally stopped trying to wiggle free of his hold, his mate smiled at him. He smiled back thinking he had won, when Draco lifted him up throwing him over the blond's shoulder; who then started walking.

He pounded on the blonds back, when that didn't work he said, "If you don't put me down; I'll tie you up again."

Draco laughed, "As scary as that sounds, it would be worse making Aubrey angry if you're late." He crossed his arms as the blond still refused to put him down; bouncing with every step his mate took.

Harry still had his arms crossed when Draco deposited him in a chair that was in his chambers, both Narcissa and his Grandmother looking at him with curious expressions on their faces. Draco smiled at him saying, "Have fun ladies; Harry here wanted to skip tonight's fun." Draco smirked at him before walking out of the room.

Both Narcissa and his Grandmother giggled, making him tap his foot in agitation. Glaring at the two who were closing in, he said, "I have more important tasks to do, then go to some festivity being paraded in front of every power hungry Dominant. I need to help Hermione make the right choice. Prepare for the Death Eater meeting, find out if I can take that stupid potion..."

Narcissa cut him off, "You are right those are important tasks, but others will be handling them. Severus will help Hermione make the right choice for her, Tom is making plans for your emergence in front of the Death Eaters, and Bellatrix is making sure everything will go smoothly when you start taking the potion. All you have left to worry about is tonight."

He was still doubtful, "You do know that tonight will be bad, Draco could barely stand it when I just met the families. Tonight I am meeting on the other Dominants…"

His grandmother stepped forward, "And you will let his father take care of Draco." He nodded before his grandmother continued. "Tonight will be almost the same as last night, but instead of us going to them; they will come to you. If they say you are their mate, then I will write their names down for them to be put on the list of fighters for the following night."

He still tried to talk his way out of this, "Yes but…"

Narcissa smiled, "There are no excuses, with any large group of beings; politics are involved. Which you are now part of; you only have to get through tonight and then the next two nights will be easy for you."

_The next night was the one that he was most worried about, but Narcissa was already trying to distract him,_ "Draco has asked you to wear this tonight." Narcissa held up an outfit, clothes still green, but everything else was trimmed in silver.

He laughed at the implications that it meant, "Those are Slytherin colors." On closer inspection the hem of the over coat had interlocking snakes around it giving him a wonderful idea for an accessory.

Now in a better mood, he was curious about a question he had meant to ask yesterday, "with all the Elves present where are they staying? Why haven't I seen any since last night?"

Narcissa picked up a brush going around and started brushing his hair out before she answered. "We are in the main family wing, which Lucius closed off from anyone not of his choosing. All of the second and third tier families stay in the other wings of the Manor. While lower tiers stay in heated tents outside."

Closing his eyes; enjoying the sensation of having his hair brushed, _relieved that he wouldn't have to confront any other Elves while the rest of the Manor was overrun with them._

* * *

Draco stood in the ballroom waiting with the other Dominant's for Harry to make his entrance. _Last night Harry made a quiet entrance walking to each family to be introduced. Tonight was different his appearance would have to be grand. _ The main doors flew opened with Remus and Sirius walking in stopping just inside the ballroom. Next that came through was Rabastion and Bellatrix who also stopped and waited. Closely following them was Aubrey and the Dark Lord who also stopped turning their heads waiting for Harry to appear.

When Harry came forward, the only skin visible was the lower half of his face; with the hood of his coat covering his head and the sleeves flaring past his fingertips. Every head in the ballroom turned to watch him walk forward, with the mated Elves as his escorts walking behind him; Harry at the lead of the V pattern they made. _He smiled to himself when he saw that his mate wore the outfit he asked his mother to set out for him. Even adding the birthday present that Draco had gotten him; Tithen circled Harry's neck hissing at everyone he passed._

_Even with Harry's small stature he commanded the attention of every Elf in the room; power coming off of him in waves. He had never felt as proud as he did that night, knowing that out of everyone here, Harry was all his and after tomorrow night they would know it. _

Harry walked up the dais taking his seat, with his Grandmother and the Dark Lord took the seats slightly behind and to the right and left of Harry. Bellatrix and Rabastion stood behind them; with Sirius and Remus standing behind the Lestrange's. Harry brought up his hand stroking Tithen with his fingertips, saying something but Draco was too far away to hear.

Rabastion stepped forward a piece of parchment in his hands; his job was to call each Dominant forward to be introduced to Harry. Rabastion spoke loudly in clear tones, "Draco Malfoy_." He smiled at the maneuvering his mother and father did to make him the first to be called. Being the first to claim Harry as his mate, would help calm the instinct that told him he needed to protect Harry from everyone else. Glad that he wore something that showed off every bit of strength that he possessed, he straightened his shoulders and strolled forwards, giving every Elf present an icy glare._

An outraged voice rose above the quiet whispers that circled the ballroom, "Lucius what is the meaning of this; your heir is not of age to be called?"

He watched his father step up to the Elf that spoke out. "I assure you Mitore that Draco is of age. A healer can confirm it." His eyes widening when he remembered who this family was, _they have been working for centuries to take over his family; trying to become the first family of the moon Elves._

Vonlian Mitore narrowed his eyes speaking low enough only Draco and his father could hear him, "I don't know what game you're playing, but I will allow your whelp to continue." Mitore then gave a chilling smile, "know this, I will enjoy watching tomorrow's event when my son shows everyone how far the Malfoy family has fallen."

Draco looked over the heir of the Mitore family, who was giving him the same cold stare that Vonlian was giving him. Narrowing his eyes before turning; regardless what that family thought, he had no intention of loosing.

He walked up the dais, upon reaching the top step he bowed low; winking at Harry as he straightened himself up. Draco didn't need to introduce himself, Harry knew who he was. Instead he nodded his head to Aubrey who wrote his name down at the top of the list. Turning he walked back down the steps and left the ballroom. He didn't need to stay to see who he would have to fight on the 'morrow; the only Elf he was focused on was the Mitore heir.

* * *

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up when he hear Draco's name being called first. That was until the same rude Elf from last night interrupted the proceedings. Watching Lucius step forward to confront the Mitore family had him slightly worried; leaning so he could whisper to Tom, "What's happening?"

Tom placed a hand on his shoulder saying under his breath so only he could hear, "Just the Mitore family showing their arrogance again."

Harry nodded his head that he understood before asking another question, "Is this a trait of all Moon Elves?"

Tom chuckled before answer, "yes."

He stared forward when he noticed Draco walking towards him again, even smiling when his mate gave him a wink. His grandmother wrote down the blond's name, before he watched Draco leave the ballroom. _Letting out a relieved breath when his mate left out the double doors; knowing that this was Draco's way of showing every Elf in the room that they were of little threat to his claim. That he didn't even need to be present to see who his competition would be._

_The rest of the night was dull for him, considering the earlier excitement that happened at the beginning. Any dominant that claimed him as their mate he would glare at, and Tithen would hiss. Which was funny considering the snakeling was not much longer than his forearm, but the Dominants got the message some of which would blanch slightly before turning around._

_The other Elves that didn't make any false claims, he would smile, and even say a few words with. These Dominant's were not power hungry, most saying they only came so they could meet their new Enrai. Some he felt he could become friends with, at least after Draco's problem was resolved._

The last name that Rabastion called for the night was the same that had confronted Draco on his introduction. "Firerl Mitore." Harry was sure that he could hear the slightest bit of contempt in Rabastion's voice; and he immediately narrowed his eyes as he saw this particular Elf walk forward. Even Tithen began hissing threats and profanities swaying back and forth in agitation.

Firerl climbed the steps of the dais stopping at the last step like every name called before him. Whereas the other Elves bowed low keeping their eyes averted, this one showed his arrogance. Keeping his eyes trained on him, and smirking before saying, "I knew the moment I saw you; that you were mine. Don't worry I won't let a child prove otherwise." Firerl sneered at his grandmother, "Add Firerl Mitore to the list."

Barring his teeth at the Elf in front of him; if he thought Draco was even close to being similar to this; he must have been crazy. Firerl turned to leave when he felt Tithen launch after the retreating back. Moving quickly Harry snatched the snakeling out of the air, giggling silently; _apparently Tithen didn't like this Elf either._


	50. Chapter 50

Authors Note~ Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewed. Take care and enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 49

Lucius was with Severus having been coerced into going to see the witch, his friend nearly begging him to come. Sitting in a chair he stayed silent as Severus and the witch argued over what her life was going to entail. _Severus wanted her to stay the same, not take the risk of dying and live her life as a squib. The witch had other ideas entirely; ones that even he could appreciate. What being Elf or witch would want to live their life without magic after tasting it. It was a cruel fate that Severus was asking her to do, and even he could admired her ability to stand up to Severus._

The witch was even getting slyer as she spoke, "I will make a deal with you Professor, I will stay a squib if you never touch a potion again."

Chuckling under his breath at the shocked expression of his friend, who said, his voice becoming dangerously low, "I am not the idiot who used myself to test a potion…You cannot dictate my actions…"

With a sly look Ms. Granger answered, "As you cannot dictate what my choice will be…"

He was impressed as he watched Ms. Granger manipulate the conversation in her favor. He even smirked as he watched Severus start to shake in uncontrolled rage, clapping his hands drawing the attention of the two who were arguing. "Well said Ms. Granger." Raising his eyebrow at Severus, "She is correct, it is her choice."

Severus threw his hands in the air when he started pacing again speaking through barred teeth, "Fine if you have a death wish, I will inform Bellatrix of your decision. Make sure all you affairs are in order by tomorrow…"

He stopped listening to Severus scathing replies when the shrieking of alarms sounded in his head. Standing up quickly he began running from the room, hearing Severus's footsteps following him. Someone was where they were not supposed to be.

* * *

Harry walked along the hallways half looking for Draco the other half lost in thoughts. _He hadn't had a moment's peace since he left Hogwarts for winter break; between Dumbledore's scheming, the festivities and now with Hermione in the infirmary. That left little to no time for him to find the perfect Christmas present for Draco, and Christmas was only two days away. His planned shopping trip with Remus and Sirius had been postponed, and truthfully he didn't even see a time where he could squeeze it in. Maybe his Grandmother would have a couple of ideas._

Not even looking where he was going he ran into the broad chest of another, shuffling his feet around the Elf, Harry mumbled, "Sorry."

The sharp, cold voice had him turning around staring in shock, "I see you are still so distracted that you do not even notice me."

It was the same Elf from last night the one that Tithen would have killed if he had let the snakeling. _The same cold steel eyes, and sneering face that set his teeth on edge; fear and anger rose in him in equal amounts. Narcissa assured him that no one could be in this section of the Manor unless Lucius approved it, and he doubted that Lucius would approve of any member of the Mitore family._

_Showing fear would be foolish; it would give the Elf control over him that he couldn't afford to have._ Mimicking what he had seen Draco do countless time when he thought of someone having a lower station, Harry took the same pose. Crossing his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes, in a soft bored tone he replied, "Firerl if you were someone to notice, maybe I would not be so distracted in your presence?"

He turned to leave completely ignoring the Elf in front of him, when his body was pushed forward up against a wall and a heavy chest holding him in place. His heartbeat skyrocketed as he struggled to be free; feeling the hot whispered words against his neck, "You will be mine, the sooner you accept that fate, the easier your life will become."

_He shivered at the cold words that sent chills up and down his spine. Right now his magic was limited to only using his wand which was trapped under him. Wishing he was stronger at wandless magic than the simple spells he had learned so far, he began taking deep breaths to clear his mind. Centering all thoughts to the spot on his back that Firerl was pressing against, He thought the one spell that may remove the Elf,_ "Deprimo."

A strong gust of wind erupted from his back, driving him further into the wall, but pushing the Elf to the other side of the hall. Turning when he heard the crack of bone hitting stone; and the soft thud of a body falling to the ground. Feeling a hand on his shoulder had him turning sharply, only to notice it was Lucius looking down at him worry etched in the lines by his eyes.

Speaking softly Lucius inquired, "Are you all right Harry?"

Nodding his head before narrowing his eyes on the still unconscious Elf, "Yes but it seems we have an intruder."

Lucius also narrowed his eyes before looking at Severus speaking coldly, "My friend could you remove this trash from my sight?"

Severus smiled and went over to Firerl; grabbing him by the shirt at the back of his neck, dragging him out of the hallway. Lucius placed his arm around Harry's shoulder before speaking softly, "As soon as I heard the alarms I ran here as quickly as I could. I don't know how he got in here, but I would feel safer if you stay in your chambers; at least till after tonight."

He started making his way back to his chambers with Lucius still beside him, worry still making him shake as he walked. In a small whisper he asked, "What happens if Draco looses tonight? Why would a Dominant say I was their mate when that is not true?"

Lucius answered trying to be as soothing as possible, "This is an archaic test of a Dominant mate, one that we will get rid of but cannot just yet. Only the real mate of a submissive will win, their instinct not allowing them to lose. As for the false claims, for some, the thoughts of power and greed will override their intuition telling them who their mate is."

He was still doubtful and it showed with his next question, "Firerl sounded so sure he was my mate…"

He felt Lucius stopping him, enveloping him in the older Elf's strong arms whispering, "Don't fear, Draco will not lose tonight, you will become my son-in-law." Nodding his head and walked into his chambers, _tonight was going to be stressful enough without worrying about what a stupid power hungry Elf thought._

* * *

Draco stopped outside the double-doors that lead to the ballroom that had been turned into the fighting ring for tonight's festivities. _He hadn't seen Harry since he left through them the previous night; spending the time centering his mind towards the tasks he would face. In his mind it didn't matter how many opponents he had; because it was against the rules to use any direct magic or weapons on his opponents. It wasn't a contest to the death, but one to show the realm who the true mate was; as they would be the last person standing._

Footsteps had him coming out of his thoughts, looking he watched his father come towards him. Once his father reached him, he said in soft words, "Before you head in there, you should know that Firerl broke through the wards, and laid his hands on Harry." His father than went through the doors leaving him standing there.

He stood there, letting the anger he felt rise, building layer after layer of magic bursting to be let free. When his body was shaking from the excess magic he felt he pushed through the doors crashing them to the side. Walking through the broken doors, Draco released his magic sending it in oppressive waves throughout the room, smirking when the fifty or so Elves waiting, cringed. _He couldn't use his magic during that actual fighting, but he could use it as a scare tactic. _

Only one Elf walked forward saying with a sneer, "Making such an entrance is what an immature child would do."

Draco feigned boredom, looking at his nails and yawning, answered in a slow drawl, "A child is what you may think." Looking up and narrowing his eyes at Firerl, "But at least a child knows better than to lay their hands on our Enrai…"

The surrounding gasps echoed off the walls as every Elf present understood what Draco implied; causing him to sneer, goading the Elf even further. Firerl lunged himself at him screaming, "Know your place."

He narrowly missed the left fist that was aimed at his nose; jumping back he laughed as he watched Firerl stumble forward. "Know you place, under my heel." Firerl snarled as he regained his balance swiping his foot low, catching Draco behind his knee.

He fell to the ground his breath coming out of him in a whoosh. Lying on the ground gasping to regain his breath. Through narrowed eyes he watched Firerl come closer; waiting for just the right moment; he lashed out with his foot kicking the Elf in the knee_. He didn't hear the crunch that would tell him he had broken it, but at least it would be painful to stand on._

Smiling as he stood back up, watching Firerl limp backwards to gain some distance again. Waiting for the next attack, Draco loosened his muscles preparing to move quickly. A flash of silver and maniacal glint in Firerl's eyes was the only warning that he had when he felt the burning sting across his belly.

Taking a quick look; his shirt was slashed open, and blood started to seep downwards on the white fabric. Shocked yells of outraged rang across the room, and his father with Rabastion rushed forward. Looking his father in the eyes, shaking his head no; saying to both his father and Rabastion to not stop the fight. _To stop the fight regardless of the foul play would place a shadow of doubt over both his and Harry's head._

Clinching his jaw, ignoring the pain that radiated from his stomach; said through his teeth. "Who's the child now? Using weapons for a showing of strength…" Draco danced back quickly with each flash of silver that was meant to gut him. _He had to end this; Firerl wasn't aiming to only hurt him, but to take him completely out of the equation._

Spending several minutes moving away from the blade, always moving backwards, he hoped that it would give Firerl confidence. Giving the appearance of growing tired; faltering with each step he took; clutching the wound on his side, pretending to be winded. Only helped in giving the Elf the added boost of confidence

He knew the moment the deception worked; Firerl smiled, taking a confident step on the same leg that he had damaged his knee. The knee buckled causing Firerl to lurch forward and he rushed in; grabbing the hand that held the knife, crushing the bones in his grip. Grabbing Firerl around his neck; Draco hoisted him off his feet barring his teeth, "Do not touch my mate again." He threw the Elf across the room, which landed in a pile in front Vonlian Mitore. Stepping up to Firerl, he kneeled placing his knee directly in the middle of the Elf's back. Gripping a handful of hair lifting his head he made son meet fathers eyes before saying, "Do you yield?"

Firerl whimpered under him, stuttering out, "Yes."

He stood up; smirking at the room and the other Dominant's who were to be next, speaking in a clear voice, "Who in this room will also challenge my claim?" Every remaining Elf that had came that night to prove themselves backed away, averting their eyes when Draco would look into them.

Turning around He faced Harry, his mate, for the first time that night. Smiling to him, he walked up the dais in which Harry was seated; before he could even reach the top step Harry launched himself from the seat clutching him. _At that moment he could care less what his instinct was telling him, what protocol said he should do, or who was watching. Harry was his, and he always got what he wanted. Bending his head down, Draco crushed his lips to his mates claiming them; a last word going through his head, "Mine."_


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Authors Note~ Thank you everyone who has reviewed, added to favs or is following. (Usually doing a happy dance every time my phone beeps that I have a new email LOL) You guys are what makes writing so worth it and keeps me at my keyboard when I should be doing other things. Take care and Enjoy :)

Chapter 50

Watching Draco fight the arrogant bastard of an Elf; Harry went through circling emotions. _Elation when the blond walked in his magic thrown outwards for everyone to feel. Amusement when his mate feigned boredom, fear when he saw Draco's blood. Worry when he thought for sure that Draco was growing tired; then elation, joyous elation when finding out that was only a rouse as well. That didn't include the savage joy watching Firerl fly across the room, nor watching every other Dominant, bow out of the competition when faced with a truly enraged Draco._

The whole fight was brilliantly coordinated by nothing less than his mate, not even his grandmother and Tom's reaching arms could stop him from launching himself at Draco. The thought "Mine" whispering across his senses as Draco kissed him in front of every Elf present claiming him, making sure everyone knew.

His blood boiled and his balance became precarious making him clutch onto Draco harder, which the blond only smiled against his lips and held on tighter. The clamor from the room; with every Elf rising to their feet and yelling had him giving a sheepish smile to everyone. Looking back at Draco into the steel eyes that have become so precious to him, he addressed the room. His voice loud and clear enough to cut through everyone else talking, "Enough! I accept Draco Malfoy and his claim as my mate."

_He didn't care about the protocol at this point, what was tradition, or who he could possibly be offending. This was what he wanted; in his eyes Draco had proven himself worthy long before some stupid custom_. Taking the blonds hand, he dragged Draco from the room, _knowing that the blond would be smirking at everyone; his pride to great to even look anything but._

He didn't let go of Draco till after his chamber doors closed, _to afraid that the blond would leave once he realized what he wanted. His blood was still on fire from the earlier kiss, and he wanted more, demanded more; but without the prying eyes of the Elven realm watching._ He forced Draco to sit on the edge of the bed, with him straddling his lap; giving butterfly kisses to every inch of the aristocratic face in front of him.

"Harry, I…" Draco tried to say, which he stopped; kissing the words from his mouth, tangling his fingers in blond hair.

"I…" Stopping his mate a second time, pulling the blond hair a little harder; kissing him with more desperation. The groan that came from Draco reverberated through him, as his mate gave in, kissing him deeper, twining his tongue with Harry's. He wasn't expecting the long arms crushing him to the hard chest of the blond, or the fingers also weaving through his hair. When those fingers started to pull, he didn't move, still kept kissing the mouth under him; licking the lips that at times could look cruel.

A sharp tug on his hair did have him yelp, setting back he narrowed his eyes at Draco, who hadn't moved and was smirking at him. Saying in a slow drawl, "That's better, can I talk now?" Nodding his head the fraction that Draco allowed with his fingers still tightly holding his hair back.

Draco's smirk widened into a true smile, the rare ones only were given to those the blond actually liked, "Good." His mate swooped in and kissing him, a light meeting of lips that made him pout at the too brief of contact. "I Love you…"

_Those words ran through his head, repeating themselves over and over again. At first not believing the words said in a smile, but with each time they passed through his mind, he started to believe them a little more._

Draco whispered the words "I love you" one more time brushing his lips across his as he spoke. The softly spoken words spoken so intimately and the molten look in the steel eyes had him believing, with a gasp, he melted into Draco, whispering back the same confession. "I love you too…"

The sweetly spoken words set Draco off, reclaiming his mate's lips, mapping every inch of his mouth. Wrapping his legs around Draco, trying to climb inside his mate with how close he wanted to be. Lost in the sensation of Draco under him, pulling him closer, running fingers over every inch of him that the blond could reach; he barely noticed the wince when Harry tightened his legs even higher around Draco's waist.

The wince had him sitting back looking at Draco in confusion, till he looked down and noticed half of Draco's shirt was stained red. _That's when he remembered that Draco had been hurt during the fight; shame washed through him at having forgot that. How could he have forgotten, _climbing off of Draco, he said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

Draco chuckled pulling his mate between his legs, and placed a finger over his lips, "It's a scratch…only stings a little…Now come back here"

_Anger circled his mind,_ _more at himself for forgetting than at Draco,_ making his mate lay back on the bed; he leaned over and with shaky fingers began unbuttoning the shirt. Pulling both sides away had him gasping for air; it was long, an angry red; the sides pealing apart with how deep it was. Watching the wound seep blood, He looked back up at Draco, "This isn't a scratch; you should have gone to Bellatrix…"

He went to leave the room when Draco caught his arm pulling him back, saying, "Compared to what we were doing…What I wanted to tell you…It is only a scratch."

He leaned over the bed, looking into the smirking face below him, shaking in suppressed anger, "Draco Malfoy…If you die because some stupid scratch gets infected, I will personally kill you…" With that he stormed out of his chambers looking for the healer.

* * *

Draco lay on the bed with one of the silliest smiles he could remember on his face. _Harry loved him, compared to having that omission; his wound was of little concern. The smile only got wider, remembering kissing his mate; it was getting easier to ignore his instinct, but hadn't truly gone away. But it did quiet down after protecting his mate from false claims. Maybe that was the solution; he could still be with Harry, as long as he proved to himself that he could protect his mate. It wouldn't quiet the voices completely, but they had become manageable._

Harry and his Aunt walked in; his mate still looked mad, and his aunt was smiling looking between them both. Even he was smiling watching Harry storm around the room as Bellatrix leaned over to examine his scratch. It didn't take long, his Aunt casting a few spells, gave him a potion, then wrapped bandages around his stomach.

Bellatrix said before leaving, "Ok…Keep it dry and clean, and no excessive moving for the next couple of days and it should be fine." She turned to leave walking out of Harry's chambers.

Turning to smirk at his pouting mate, "See nothing wrong only a scratch…"

Harry shook his head standing back up and walked over to Draco, climbing in the bed he cuddled up to the opposite side from where Firerl's knife tried to gut him. Harry whispered into his neck, his breaths sending shivers through him, "Please don't scare me like that again."

He spoke, bringing Harry closer to his side, "Shhh…Don't worry you are stuck with me for a long time…"

Harry's sleepy reply had him grinning for the rest of the night, "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

* * *

It had been a long time since Severus had a proper night's sleep_; he wondered what it would feel like if he could properly rest. He cursed Tom, Lucius, Harry, Draco, even the witch that would interfere every time he closed his eyes. Tom, demanding him to keep testing the potion; Lucius with his sly remarks always alluding to something. Harry, and the constant reminder of what he lost, now Draco with ever present questions and worry about his mate and that stupid potion. Then there was Ms. Granger and her idiotic logic that had her doing the stupidest of all things. But he wasn't worried about Ms. Granger; she made her bed, so as far as he was concerned she could rot in it as well._

_His mind kept circling around each person, problem, and possible solutions; making his footsteps fall harder with each new thought. Opening the door to the infirmary had him confronting all the people on his list he wished he could hex. Including Sirius, Remus, Bellatrix, Rabastion, Narcissa and Aubrey; that were not on his nerves, but given the chance they could also be easily added to his hex list._ Sneering at everyone he went and sat in a chair in a dark corner waiting for Bellatrix to explain the procedure.

The healer stood up and began in her clinical way that most medical personal had, "Ms. Granger I want you to be aware that removing the container that houses your magic has no guarantees. You may never wake up from this, if you do wake up, you could still be a squib. Or the possibility of turning into something never seen before. Do you understand so far the gravity of what you are requesting?"

He watched the witch, her face blanching, and her limbs starting to shake. She nodded her head that she understood and Bellatrix continued. "Since you understand the possible outcomes, the procedure will entail myself magically removing the container. My mate Rabastion will be here to record everything for future study. And Severus will be present as my assistant and a master of potions. We will all leave the room so you can say goodbye to your friend if the worst should happen."

Walking out of the room, had Severus shivering, _did Bellatrix have to be so pessimistic and cold about everything. She could have said the same things without sounding so matter of fact about the witch's death. _ He swore he saw a tear fall from the witch's eye before leaving.

* * *

Draco watched Harry move closer to Hermione's bedside after everyone left_. His mate was trying very hard to put on a brave face, but cracks were starting to show through. Some of which his eyes were moist, and his bottom lip trembled as he tried to smile. Even Hermione was better at it than Harry was, only letting a single tear fall before pulling herself together._

_He could admire courage like that, even faced with the worst outcome; she still looked out for Harry, making him feel better._ In one of the most nonchalant voice he had heard the witch use she said, "Is she always to down trodden?"

He chuckled, giving Hermione a smile and wink knowing what she was doing, "you get used to her after awhile."

Hermione smiled nodding her head then looked at Harry before saying, "You know this is going be a lot easier than being frozen from that stupid Basilisk? Do you have any idea how much I missed and how hard I had to study to catch up after being out of it for months?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head, still looking uncertain. Hermione gathered him in a hug and looked at Draco mouthing, "Take care of him." Narrowing his eyes, and nodded his head. Walking over to Harry he put his arm around his mate drawing him away.

Placing his hand out to the witch he reaffirmed their earlier pack they had made, when Hermione shook his hand. Smiling, Hermione made a shooing motion saying, "Out you two, I want to get this over with."

Draco and Harry walked out and the three who were to be in the room walked back in shutting the door. Sitting in a chair outside the room, Gathering Harry close to him, where his mate buried his face to wait. The solemn expressions over the others face was even putting him on edge. Holding his mate closer to him; closing his eyes, preparing in case the worst was to happen.

It could have been minutes or hours, in situations like this time seemed to like to play tricks on the ones waiting. A scream from Hermione broke through the door; Harry shot up racing to the door pushing it open. Draco ran after him, into the same room catching Harry to shield him from the sight that was sending shivers through him.

Hermione was nearly off the bed, only her head and feet touching the bed as her back arched at an impossibly high angle. Her screaming was reaching a higher intensity the longer it lasted, only stopping as her body demanded air; in which she would gulp down. Her hands twisted in the covers, some of which looked broken, as they twisted on themselves; while blood poured from her eyes, ears, and nose. It was a gruesome sight that was even twisting his stomach; _something that even torturing the Dursley's could accomplish._

The yell from Bellatrix had him turning his head to pay attention to his Aunt, "I thought you locked the door?"

Severus answered back clearly annoyed as he never yelled, "I did."

He looked back at Hermione, who was now turning her head staring at him, _her eyes pleading for him to understand. He honestly didn't know how long the witch could handle the torture; but with Harry next to him sobbing, he knew she must. If Hermione were to die it would break something in his mate that nothing he did could ever fix._

Not knowing what he was doing he walked forward, leaving his mate standing there. Standing next the bed closest to where Hermione had her head turned; he placed the heel of his palm over her forehead. Bending down to look into her eyes he narrowed his before he hissed out between his teeth. "You cannot die…Harry needs you…."

Hermione nodded her head under his palm. Still feeling the pent up magic he had from last night; Draco let it all go. Flowing out of his hand into the head he was touching; under it. The last thing he heard was Harry shrieking something that he couldn't understand before everything went black.

* * *

Severus was furious when Harry broke through the wards he placed on the room before starting the procedure. _Seeing him and Draco rushing in to stop in shock at what Ms. Granger was going through, could only end in a nightmare. Harry's last vision of his friend should not have been like this; because everything that he or Bellatrix was doing could not stop what fate was bringing. Hermione was dying in one of the most horrific ways that he had ever seen._

Severus stepped back when Draco came forward almost trance like when he walked. _Watching the blond place his hand on the witch's head; what he thought was him giving comfort turned out to be something completely different. He could feel the release of Draco's magic, pouring out and into Hermione. The shriek "Draco." Coming from Harry from across the room was one of the most heart wrenching sounds that he had ever heard. Watching Draco fall to the floor also making his heart fall as well._

It didn't take long, maybe seconds for the ones waiting to crowd into the room, Aubrey going to Harry holding him back. While Lucius and Narcissa going towards Draco, lifting him onto another bed to be examined. Bellatrix was casting spells on both Hermione and Draco quicker than he had ever seen her do before.

The scenes that were unfolding in front of him; had him standing still watching from the sidelines; until the Healer called after him. "Severus give Ms. Granger the dreamless sleep potion. I will fix the wounds her body created after seeing to Draco." The one calm voice in the chaos had him jumping to do what was commanded.

Several moments later Bellatrix stopped casting and addressed the room even her voice starting to shake, "I don't know what just happened. But Hermione will live; the procedure was successful…"

Harry cut Bellatrix off running towards Draco's bed, "What…What about…?" His message clear even though he couldn't find the words.

Bellatrix chuckled a little before answering, "Draco will be fine, he collapsed from magical exhaustion…"

Severus stood transfixed as he watched Harry glare at Draco before screaming into his sleeping face, "You idiot…" Harry stormed out of the infirmary, Aubrey following her grandson.

* * *

Harry paced in his chambers tears streaming down his face_. He knew he looked like a wreck, he felt like a wreck and he didn't care. Watching Hermione in so much pain; then Draco crashing to the floor, it felt like his world was coming apart in the seams. A knock on his door had him wanting to instinctively hide, he ran away to get away from it all. Not have someone shoving it all back in his face._

This time the knock was a little harder, and his grandmother came in, rushing over to enfold him in her arms. It took him a long time to stop shaking and finally to hug his grandmother back. Moments passed like that before he felt like he was ready to face his grandmother. Stepping back he sat in the nearest chair feeling like he couldn't stand for another second.

His grandmother sat next to him, speaking calmly, "You know it isn't Draco's fault…"

Letting out a sigh, his breath leaving him in a great big whoosh, "I know, but it's too much right now…Everything just seems to be piling up, and this was the last I could take…I haven't even had the time to breath, let alone find a present for Draco and Christmas is tomorrow…"

His Grandmother chuckled, before answering, "I can see where it may be too much, what can I do to take some off your shoulders?"

He pouted_; he hated feeling like this,_ "Cancel tonight, I have no interest even going especially if Draco cannot be with me…"

His Grandmother smiled, "Done…Why don't you head back and sit with Draco and Hermione, you should be there when they awaken…You know, some of the best presents I have gotten have come from the heart, not how much someone spent for them."

He stood back up and let his grandmother guide him back to the infirmary, _thinking about what she had said. Maybe he didn't need to do everything on his own. He was told time and again that there were others that could handle some of the problems. Now he only had to think of a present that came from the heart._


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

**Authors Note please read**~ It has been a long couple of weeks editing all of this, which I would like to apologize for all the grammar mistakes up to this point. (I can't believe I have so many people reading it with how bad it was LOL) What I thought would only take me a couple of days have turned out to be a lot longer than I originally thought and I am so sorry for the delay. But as you can see I have not abandoned it. I did not change any of the plot, it is exactly as it was before, I did however change one word.

**High Elf has been changed to Enrai**. Enrai means, highest elf, ruler, king, all knowing, all powerful, beloved; I thought it was a fitting term.

My wonderful, talented, loving, master of the written word (who I am insanely jealous of) husband did beta the prologue and first chapter; you may want to reread those two if you want to see something that is out of this world. He has also been teaching me what he does, but it is really hard to learn, but I am trying to accomplish the same effects. Thank you for all your patience and I hope everyone truly enjoys the next chapters. (I have been studying a lot LOL)

Thank you for all wonderful reviews so far while I was editing this massive freaking thing. I have gotten some guest reviews, which I appreciate tremendously. Only problem is I cannot answer back to them LOL, but know I love reading them.

_Italicized_= Inner thoughts

Chapter 51

At first Bellatrix had placed Draco and Hermione in separate rooms, causing Harry to run himself ragged as he went from one room to the other. Never spending too much time in the presence of his friend or mate; in fear that while he was with one the other would awaken. That was until Lucius noticed the strain it was putting on him, and physically picked his son up and moved him into the same room with Hermione.

_Now all he had to do was sit there and wait; but it may have been better to have to go back and forth between the two rooms. At least before, he had something to do; always being in constant motion seemed to be easier than the wait. Now he had time to think, something he didn't want to have to do. He was furious at Draco, for doing something that could have killed him; also at Hermione for taking a potion that could have ended her life. Didn't these two know that without them, his life would be meaningless?_

_Hermione was the sister, friend, confidant that he had always craved growing up, the one person he wished for all through his younger years. Someone that made him smile when he was sad, made him laugh when he was angry, and coaxed him into succeeding when all he wanted to do was quit. She had no right to take that potion, which could have taken that all from him._

_Draco was the unexpected surprise, he never thought he could have even liked the arrogant blond for a friend, let alone a mate, lover? However behind that icy exterior and all the layers of pompous arrogance, was someone that he could not do without. Draco was his rock, shelter, and knowing that his mate loved him; had his heart racing ever further. He had fallen for the blond, utterly, completely; just as Draco was. Not even wanting to change a single blond hair on the idiots head. _

_They said it would be Draco that couldn't live without him, that he would kill himself if he turned the blond down. They were wrong, he couldn't live without Draco; he was already turning his head when he thought he smelled the blonds scent, perking up when he heard his laughter, or his heart would soar when he received those precious rare smiles. Without Draco his life would be devoid of all sight, smell, hearing; a dull grey life where he merely existed. _

_How do you convey all that he felt into a present; to give the person you love? Something that embodied their past; all the furious arguments, and stupid rivalry they felt towards each other. That held their present; how much they had learned to get away from their past, the love they now held. A gift that would foretell their future; every wish he had for the both of them. It was not easy; the very thinking causing his brain to hurt. But Draco was worth every worry he had for the gift he was supposed to give tomorrow._

Harry reached his hands into his pockets as he got up to pace_, pacing was better than just sitting still._ Fingertips brushing against a piece of folded parchment, crammed deep into his pants. Bringing it out; it was another one of Draco's folded origami birds, he liked to use as notes. _How could the blond have put that their and when did he? _Delicately unfolding the bird showed a moving picture, one of Draco standing on top of a pile of bodies, looking down at him; blowing kisses. _It was ridiculous, incredibly cheesy; but still drew a smile from his face as he imagined the blond head bent over as he quickly scribbled the note. Just another reason why he had fallen for the idiot; even passed out he still was able to make Harry feel better._

The door burst open nearly making him drop the note he held in his hands. Quickly folding it up he shoved it back into his pocket; so he could glare at Tom who did not look to happy. _At least from his appearance; red eyes flashing narrowed down to nothing but little red slits, and his mouth tightened to flat line._ "Harry…What is the meaning of canceling tonight?"

Standing toe to toe with Tom, it was better to confront this than back down_. If he backed down than he would have to proceed with the schedule for tonight. And for once he would do what he wanted. His mate was still unconscious from his earlier idiocy; he needed to be here not paraded in front of Elves as they showed off._ "I do believe some things are more important." Waving his hands to encompass his friend and mate." I will not leave their sides, only to have Elves showing off to get my favor…"

"Those Elves need to see then Enrai…They need to know you are here… Many of whom have waited four days to get the chance to get a glimpse you…" Each word that Tom said increased in volume as he continued.

"I am fifteen…Not the Enrai yet…And will not become the Enrai until I defeat Dumbledore… All this is beyond stupid…" He matched his volume to Tom's not wanting the Elf to think he was backing down.

"You may think it is stupid…" Tom said, sneering at the word. "But it is necessary…You will show up tonight as the Enrai…"

He had enough throwing his hands in the air, nearly screaming; "If I am the Enrai…Than I will not go…You can make the apologies for me…"

* * *

Draco was having a wonderful dream, one with his mate. _They both were flying; Harry's checks were flushed with excitement; green eyes alight glowing with how happy he was. It was innocent, but seeing his mate look so happy was what made the dream great. Waking up however was not the case; he could tell by the angry tones of his mate and that of the Dark Lord that Harry was far from happy._

_It was the anger he heard and could feel coming from his mate that had awoken him. Knowing that Harry was not in any danger from the Dark Lord; he was able to relax a little and listen to what was being said between the two. After all the best way to gather information was to gain it without the other people knowing he was eavesdropping._

_From past experiences with Harry, he knew if it was something that his mate did not want to do he was not going too. It was something the Dark Lord had yet to learn, and browbeating Harry into doing it, only made him even more stubborn on the subject. Draco would have to interfere here soon before it completely escalated into something that Harry would eventually regret. Sometimes, he even had to protect Harry from himself as well; and this was turning into one of those situations._

"Hmmm… Harry?" His voice was a little dry, making it crack as he was trying to gain his mates attention. But that small sound was enough to have Harry running to him, checking him over; concern floating in the depths of green eyes.

"Yes…Yes, I'm here. Are you OK? Do you need something?" Looking into his mates eyes, he could see how puffy and red they were; making the green shine with an eerily brightness_. That was something he was not counting on the guilt of having made Harry worry. Even if it was not his intention when he had placed his palm against Hermione's forehead._

"Water…Please…" His throat still too dry to say anything more. Harry quickly grabbed a glass of water holding it up to his lips; so he could take small sips. He drank while looking over the rim of the glass at Harry; when he was finished he placed a hand on Harry's easing the glass away from his lips. The water helped, even if he still felt tired.

"Is that better? Do you need anything else?" He shook his head no, not trusting his voice yet to speak properly.

Harry's tone changed, where before it was one of concern, now anger seeped in. "How dare you…Are you trying to kill yourself?..." He smirked at his mate, who was being far to dramatic. "Don't even think that smiling is going to help…" Draco held his arms open, waiting for Harry to climb into them. It didn't take long for his mate to do what he wanted; crawling into his arms holding on tightly. He closed his arms around his mate; enfolding him just as tightly. "I am still mad at you…"

"I know…" He finally looked over to the Dark Lord, as he stayed silent through their exchange; seeing the relief cross his face. "Now tell me why you are canceling tonight?"

Harry's voice was muffled as it pressed into his neck. "I don't need to be paraded around while you and Hermione are here…You two need me…"

Entangling his fingers in Harry's hair, and rubbing circles on his back; was having the desired effect of calming his mate down_. On some points Harry was right he shouldn't be forced to go tonight, but it would become troublesome if he canceled entirely_. "How about a compromise?" He said looking over to the Dark Lord, hoping he would go along with his idea.

Both Harry and the Dark Lord asked at the same time, "What kind of compromise?" Both turning to glare at each other.

"One where you Harry cancels to festivities and sets a different date." His mate went to open his mouth, probably to argue that point. He placed his finger over the lips stopping any further protests so he could continue. "You cannot completely cancel them, everyone who came needs to see you at least once. All you have to do is apologize that the showing of the magic will be canceled but would like to see everything at a letter date. You don't need to make excuses, you are the Enrai, what you say is the way it will be. But to not show up could cause the Elves to become uneasy; questioning if you have even came…"

_Harry glared at the Dark Lord, who for once stood their quietly, at least he thought it was a good idea. If only he could get Harry to agree to it, then this argument will be over._ Several minutes passed as his mate thought it over; when finally Harry nodded his head in agreement. Looking over to the Dark Lord, "Is that agreeable to you?"

The Dark Lord answered, "Yes." Turning around to leave. _Now he could be alone with his mate, who hopefully was not still mad at him._

"I'm sorry I caused you too worry…" He said, whispering into the thick hair that was tickling his nose.

"Just don't do it again, I thought my world was crashing apart when I saw you fall…" _He heard a slight tremor in Harry's voice; causing the guilt to become sharper, like a spearhead into his gut._

"Didn't I tell you last night it would be difficult to get rid of me?" It was an attempt to lighten the mood, before he asked his next question. "How is Hermione doing?"

Harry sniffled for a second answering, "She is still sleeping, but we don't know what is going on. Bellatrix or Severus will come in here, run a test, then leave again. But neither has given me any answers…" A yawn forced Harry to stop, who was also getting heavier in his arms.

Sliding backwards in bed so Harry was on top of him as he lay down on his back. His mate went to get up, and Draco tightened his arms, adjusting his mate so he was alongside of him. "Shhh… Stay with me for a little bit I am still tired and I like having you next to me." _It was a ploy to get Harry to sleep; he wouldn't be a Slytherin if he couldn't use underhanded tactics to get his mate to do what needed to be done._

"You are coming with me when I cancel tonight?" Harry said, his voice starting to drop off in sleep.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He said, brushing his lips over his mate's temple; who had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_He was in the one room he was starting to hate with a passion, looking at the foolish witch as Bellatrix ran test after test on her as she slept. He wasn't worried about her. Why would he fear for such a foolish creature that would this to themselves?_

"So is she an Elf now? Or still a witch?" He drawled sounding far too tired having yet been able to sleep.

"Severus, I do not know…Her magic is stable. What Draco did was show her magic the currents to run through her body, by using his own magic." The healer said; he was only half listening.

Bellatrix walked out of the room, and he went to sit in the chair. _The same chair in the dark corner that he thought about placing his name on since it has been the same one he sat in every time he came to this room. Harry and Draco had just left to cancel tonight's showing of magic, so at least it is quiet. Maybe he could get a little bit of sleep before they turned back up to pester him with more questions._

_His thoughts faded away as his eyelids dropped, a couple minutes of sleep would do him some bit of good._ A scream had Severus bolting upright into his chair; looking over to Mrs. Granger, his dark eyes looking with the pain filled cinnamon of hers. Her mouth open in another blood curdling scream as she released the anguish she was feeling. _He wished he never had to hear her scream again, the sound was tearing a hole through his chest where his heart should have been._

Bellatrix ran in as he ran over to the bed to see what could be done. Grabbing her shoulders, and looking over her face, he could see many changes; some of which looked to be the cause of the pain that she was feeling right now. Ears were lengthening, and cheekbones looked to becoming more prominent. Bellatrix looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing I can do for the pain. It looks like your earlier question has been answered though…She is turning into an Elf. Stay with her, it shouldn't last too much longer as her body adjusts to the new traits."

He stayed there, holding her hand, wiping her brow with a cool cloth; as she whimpered. Sometimes her face twisted into another grimace as pain flashed through her system. He didn't know how long he stayed there, watching over Hermione; but was grateful when Bellatrix walked back in to run more tests.

"The changes are already so, I can send her to sleep now, she can rest as her body finishes the healing." He starred as Hermione's face relaxed, and her eyes closed; thankful she was no longer feeling the pain that previously coursed through her body.

"Why couldn't you send her to sleep before?" He drawled out, angry on behave of the newest Elf.

"Her body went through something like an inheritance; anything I would have done would not have worked. Harry will have to go through the same thing." Bellatrix walked out before he could ask her anymore questions. _He only hoped that Harry and Draco would arrive soon so he could be done with this place._

* * *

Harry walked into the same ballroom that had held every other festivity so far. _His mind running through what he was to do. Do not make any excuses. Do not slouch. Only make the one apology. Speak in clear tones. Do not wave arms around. The list went on and on, all the do's and don'ts. It was troublesome, and now he was wishing he had made Tom do this, instead of agreeing to his mate's ideas._

_At least Draco kept his word, and was walking next to him as he stood on the balcony overlooking the magically enlarged room to hold the 3000 plus Elves who came for the showing of magic._

Taking a deep breath he began, "I am sorry but tonight will be canceled. Right now it is planned that it will be held sometime after July 31st. I will give you notice of the exact time and date. I hope everyone has a safe trip home, and take care till the next time we can meet." _It wasn't the best but it would have to do. To him it sounded choppy and over written, but what else could he have done?_

Harry turned to leave with a smiling Draco beside him, who seemed to know his thoughts with what he said. "It wasn't that bad, but you will get better."

They walked to his chambers, where he turned to face Draco before entering, "Tonight I…I want to spend it by myself…"

Draco raised his eyebrow, a smirk coming to his lips, "Of course…it wouldn't have anything to do with Christmas being tomorrow would it?"

He could feel the heat of a blush wanting to rise onto his face, "Of course not…" He quickly turned around, going through his doors, and shutting them on the smirking blonds face. He could here Draco's laughter as he left; _but what could he have done; he finally found the perfect gift to give his mate. And he couldn't have done it if Draco stayed with him tonight. He didn't know why he kept them all but extremely glad that he did as they would make the perfect present for the blond._


	53. Chapter 53

Authors Note~ Thank you everyone for the reviews, I have missed writing probably nearly as much as everyone anticipated the next chapters. Take care and Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer. Also any readers that are lost, read the Authors Note at the beginning of the Prologue; it will help make things clear.

Chapter 52

He sat there, in his chair, in the dark corner; starring at the witch. _Technically he couldn't even call her a witch anymore, and recently he couldn't even call her Mrs. Granger. Somehow she wormed her way in, under his skin; until she had become Hermione in his mind. That doesn't mean that he had to call her that in person; like he would let someone as foolish as her know that she had that kind of power over him. He didn't even understand it himself; although awareness was prickling at his senses trying to tell him something. Which he would ignore with an iron clad determination; that he had been using since Lily had died. _

"Severus…"

_Finally one of the brats has decided to come; it took them long enough. He didn't feel like speaking; he also didn't feel like moving. It seemed better to be able to sit in his chair and stare daggers at the point of his target._

"Severus…"

Looking over to Draco as he walked further in the room. "Took you long enough…"

"Yes, well it happens on occasion." Draco walked over the Hermione's bedside, peering down at the obvious changes. Disbelief showing in the lines around his mouth and the way his eyebrow rose. "What happened here?"

_He couldn't help it, if they ask a stupid question, then they deserved the answer they got. _"I would think with your intellect, you wouldn't need such an answer…I believe your mate is rubbing off on you."

Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes; _he really didn't care what the blond did right now_. "Just because you are blaming yourself for Hermione's problems right now, does not give you the right to be snide…

He let out a long breath; it wasn't the time to get into another argument with Draco, "Apparently we are not so far removed from witches and wizards as we originally thought." His voice sounded strained, dull, and far too tired. Getting up slowly he walked out of the room; _let Draco sit there, in the dark, and ponder the mysteries of the universe, he was done for tonight._

* * *

_It was done, He didn't know why he kept them, but Harry was happy that he had. It took far longer than he thought to finish the gift for Draco, with it being nearly morning. But the lost sleep would be worth it when he saw his mate open it in the morning. Since it was pointless to sleep for only a couple of hours, he went to check up on Hermione._

_He never expected to see his mate sleeping in a chair, watching over his friend. Since those two rarely ever agreed on anything, always spending hours arguing every point. It was hard to see Draco willingly spending anytime by himself in the same room as Hermione. But it did show another side to his mate; one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with the pompous idiot._

He transfigured the chair into a bed, and covered his mate with a blanket before walking over to his friend. _She was still sleeping, but something was different about her. She still looked like Hermione, but this was what she would have looked like as an Elf. He knew, after hearing from Rabastion all the theories about magic, what would happen. Hermione was going to be ecstatic when she woke up and saw it for herself. _

An overly large yawn interrupted his thoughts, walking over to a sleeping Draco; he climbed into the same bed, cuddling up next his mate and fell asleep.

* * *

His dream turned into reality as he awoke next to his mate. Tightening his arms, so he could bring Harry closer to him, lightly rubbing his nose against the messy hair that tickled it. Allowed him to capture the sleeping scent of his mate. _This was bliss, everything he could ever want; something he would kill to keep. Just the way it was, like this, was how he wanted to wake up every morning._

A giggle from across the room had Draco looking up with narrowed eyes barely able to open with the light, over at the person intruding in his morning. "You know you were nuzzling Harry, and I swear I could hear a growl come from you."

"I am glad to see you're awake…Hermione, now let me go back to sleep…" He said flopping back onto the bed so he could continue cuddling his mate.

"You will want to wake Harry up, he would hate to miss Christmas just because you wanted to sleep longer…"Hermione said, still giggling.

Holding Harry closer into his arms, remembering to clasp him tightly he leaned forward. "Harry…Wake up."

A slight jerk had Draco tightening his arms a little further as his mate went from sleeping to being awake in an instant. _He would never understand how Harry could sleep through any noise, but once you said those three words he would wake up instantly; and most likely swinging._ Once his mate relaxed, he let go sitting up in the bed as Harry did as well.

"Morning, Mione…" A huge yawn and a forced stretch interrupting Harry. "Morning Draco…" Harry shuffled out of the transfigured bed, moving to the adjoined bathroom; coming out several moments later holding a hand mirror. Sitting back on the bed anticipating the following events; _this was going to be very interesting when the former witch found out she was no longer one anymore._

Harry held out the mirror in front of Hermione. With a gasp she lifted her shaking hands touching her face, the prominent cheekbones, pointed ears, ghosting over her tilted eyes_. She did make a very pretty Elf; that is if she could ever tame that fizzy mop she called hair; then she would become spectacular. _"It looks like you beat me in becoming an Elf…"

Hermione looked up at Harry, eyes watering, lower lip trembling. "That…This…It…was never my intention…I mean…"

Harry smiled gently at her, "I know…But this is the results…I won't have to fight so hard to keep you in my life now…" Harry placed the mirror in Hermione's shaking hands and turned towards him. "Draco I need to get ready before heading to the family room for Christmas… Can you take Hermione with you?"

Draco walked over placing a hand on Harry's lower back to push him out of the room, "I don't mind, now hurry we have presents to open." A grin stretching his face almost making it hurt. _He couldn't wait to give his gift to Harry._

"Draco…"

Turning to look at Hermione, her voice sounding smaller than he had ever heard it before; "What is going to happen now?"

He reached out, grabbing the mirror from her fingers, holding it up gazing at himself; purposefully dropping his glamour. _Before he would keep it up in front of Hermione, never comfortable with dropping it while she was a witch. Now it was a moot point and it didn't matter if she saw what he looked like as an Elf._ "I am still better looking."

A shriek and a pillow collided into his ear at the same time; turning he smirked at Hermione as she sat their frowning at him. "Nothing ever changes with you does it?"

"Some things changed, this is the first time you have seen the true me…My father will sneer at you less, Bellatrix will still want to use you for experiments, the Dark Lord just might show you a little more respect, and Severus will still be his considerate self towards you…"

Hermione nodded, to each statement he made, "Now I have to run and get ready myself before I can bring you down…" He turned to leave; hearing the quiet reply as he left the room. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry quickly made his way to the family room; walking in his arms loaded down with the gifts he had gotten everyone. So far the only two that still needed to show up was Draco and Hermione. Walking around he told everyone Merry Christmas, giving each member of his family a hug; and fixing himself a plat from the buffet style breakfast that was laid out. _The room was gorgeous, but how couldn't it have been with Narcissa and his grandmother being the ones to decorate. For once everyone was smiling, laughing, enjoying themselves; even Severus walked around with a small smile on his face. Christmas was truly a magical time of the year where no one had to worry about anything._

Draco walked in with Hermione in front of him sitting in a floating chair; as his mate directed it to a place where she could sit with her feet up. Everyone in the room converged around his friend commenting on her new status; making her blush and mumble from all the attention she was not used too. He brought her over a plate of food, sitting it on her lap before walking over to Draco. "Thank you."

Draco smirked, "It was no problem…I only dropped her out of the chair a couple of times…"

Hermione laughed along with everyone else, "He did no such thing…"

The rest of the morning went the same way, everyone joking without any of the malicious barbs that usually were thrown. It was different giving gifts than what he was used too, instead of him opening his gifts that came through an owl alone; they were exchanged on a more personal level. The process took a long time, with him having to find each person, then they would exchange their gifts; opening them at the same time. Usually afterwards talking about each gift and the meaning behind them. It was a personal exchange, making sure that each gift would hold meaning for the other person.

_Harry waited to exchange gifts with Draco until last, every time he saw his mate coming towards him; he would run off finding the next person to make the exchange with. It wasn't because he was worried about the present he was giving, it had more to do with, he wanted Draco to have the time to enjoy it._

Holding onto his last gift he found Draco sitting on the couch talking with his father. Sitting next to the blond, he placed the flat square package on Draco's lap. Draco looked up at him smiling, "It's about time." The blond reached into his pocket and drew out a small box, handing it too him. "Open mine first…"

He nodded his head, and carefully opened the wrapping that would let him remove the lid. Peering inside the box lay a necklace with a ring attached. The chain was simple, thin but very bright silver; the ring was the same only thicker. Draco reached into the box, holding out the necklace for him to see. "I know you can't wear a ring right now, but you can wear this under your shirt for now…"

He couldn't speak, turned around so Draco could place the necklace around his throat. "This also has protection spells woven in, as well as a tracking spell, so I can always find you if you are in danger." From behind him Draco held up the ring so he could see the inside; where something was written.

Looking closer he was able to make out the words, "Forever Mine." Turning so he could look at Draco who was sitting behind him still he smiled. "Usually something like this would have I Love You inscribed."

"Yes, but in this case you know I love you, but now everyone will know you are forever mine." Draco said, _another thing that he loved about his mate, the fact that his heart was wrapped in arrogance._

* * *

"Thank you, now you can open mine…" Draco sat back, looking at Harry; who had radiant smile on his face; excitement showing with the way that his leg was bouncing; waiting for him to open the gift in front of him.

Ripping open the wrapping, so he could open the lid, he lifted out a book. Looking at Harry, curious to what this could be, his mate said. "I don't know why I kept them all but I did…Open it…"

Opening the cover, reveled the first page; understanding coming through him when he saw the first picture he drew for Harry. The one he sent third year in DADA, where Harry was riding a broom and was struck by lightning, making him fall off. _Why would his mate give him this, something that he wished he had never sent to the one person that was so precious to him?_

"Our life didn't start out perfect, but from the moment I entered the Wizarding World you have always been there…" Harry pointed to words that he had written on the bottom of the page. It was his thoughts and feelings he had at the time that he received the first origami bird.

_"This was right before the quidditch match we had, after I got this I was more determined to beat you…Please push me to greater heights."_

Flipping to the next page showed another picture that he had sent; each with their own message. _He couldn't believe he had sent so many, he knew since Harry had come to them this summer he was sending a lot, but he didn't think he had sent as many as he had before then. There were at least a hundred of them, some pictures, being cruel, some funny, and some showing how much of an arrogant ass he truly was. But everyone had some message from his mate._

He reached the first picture he sent Harry this summer, the one that landed him in trouble with his father. _Smiling at how he remembered that it was worth every bit of trouble just to see Harry smile. The message on that one was, "I knew at this moment you were not the person I had thought you were…"_

The picture about how boring deportment lessons was another interesting one, _"I learned how to read behind the cold mask you always wear. I like you better without the mask."_

Then there was the picture of Harry being jealous with him dancingwith Severus. _"Yes I was jealous…and you are never to dance with anyone but me again. It is also when I realized that I could love you."_

Many more pictures flew by, each getting better, _the little messages making his heart lighter. This was their life, their ugly past, promising present, and all the possibilities of the future._ Turning to the last page, showed the last picture, the one he just did with him standing on top of a pile of bodies. _"I wouldn't have asked for my life to turn out any other way. Thank you for saving me."_

_Out of all the presents he had ever received this was the one he would treasure the most. _Voice nearly choked with held in emotions, he grabbed Harry drawing him into a hug whispering into his ear. "I love you too."

* * *

The only tradition that Albus kept, was the one he did on Christmas. Every year he would head to the Hogs Head Inn and have a drink with his brother. It was the only time that they would see each other, and only that once of year tradition would they say anything. This year it was different, as soon as he walked into the Inn, he noticed that it was empty. The chairs and bar having a layer of dust on them, it looked liked it had been some days since his brother had been here.

Walking back towards his school, the bitter cold making him wonder _why he even bothered, since his brother couldn't even stick around for their yearly tradition. _ Two strangers dressed in black, obscuring his view from seeing their faces approached him.

"What can I help you with?" _The two made him nervous; he liked to be able to look a person in the eye when he talked with them. _

One voice answered colder than the air he was breathing, "I believe we can help each other."

"How is that, I do believe I am in no need of help right now?"

The second voice answered, a close mimic of the first, "Well that's not true, I know you need some help with the little Elf problem you are having."

The first voice continued, "We will contact you when you are needed, for now know you are being watched." Both of the strangers left as they had both appeared, out of thin air. What could be going on now? And who were those two?


	54. Chapter 54

Authors Note~ Everyone is amazing, and I love reading the reviews and watch the hits jump as more people are enjoying what I have written. So a great big thank you to everyone...Take care and Enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer.

Chapter 53

_Earlier in the day, it was relaxing, almost enjoyable; but now it was time to get back to the tasks at hand. With the festivities and Christmas being officially over, Tom needed to steer everyone into getting ready for the last couple days of the month. In five days, Harry would be making his presence know to all the Death Eaters, then not even a day later he would be starting the age acceleration potion. As long as the tests came back favorably. That didn't include them leaving again to head back to Hogwarts on the first. So much to do and so little time, but he knew that once the Enrai was found, everything would be moving at a faster pace; so he would have to just be even quicker to make sure everything got done._

He glanced over all the Elves present, stopping on the newest one; _Bellatrix didn't know what kind she was. Saying something that they may never figure it out; it was a fluke that she was able to handle the breaking of her magical core. Either was Mrs. Granger was now one of them, and he would protect her just as he had done for every other Elf under his leadership._

"I will keep this short; I know everyone is tired this evening. Basically informing everyone at the same time so I will not be pestered with questions over the next couple of days. On the 30th Harry and Draco will be attending the Death Eaters meeting. Then on the following day Harry will begin the potion…" A clamor arose with his latest words making him speak louder to be heard over everyone. "He will begin taking the potion as long as it safe to do so. I am sure Severus and Bellatrix will be able to manage the tests that will need to be done over the six days."

Looking at Severus, _the Elf had always been pale, but lately it had become worse; the strain of everything that he pushed onto Severus looked to be taking its toll on the Elf. But there was no helping it, many projects could only be handled by the dour Elf and this was another one. _"Severus, you will also need to find the time to teach Mrs. Granger how to construct glamour, we cannot have her traversing Hogwarts halls with the way she looks."

"There are better Elves that can teach her, than myself. Rabastion has the patience and the time to accomplish this task." Severus said.

"Because you were the one who left a potion out for a far too curious witch to use…" He let the soft sibilant tones that many of his people hated and feared, come into his voice, knowing that it would cause a shiver to run through Severus when he heard it_. Regardless of what Severus thought or felt about the situation it would be good for him in the long run._

* * *

Harry sat back watching both Tom and Severus argue about who was going teach Hermione how to construct a glamour. The whole time playing with the ring that hung on his neck, _enjoying the way it felt under his fingertips. He would have to be careful once he was back at Hogwarts, not even a day had passed and he couldn't stop touching the gift that Draco gave him._

"Enough…The discussion is closed you will be the one to teach her…" _Tom's voice had deteriorated to the point that he sounded more snake than man; he wondered how anyone but him could understand the hissing that overlaid the actual words Tom spoke._

"If there are no other matters that need to be discussed I will close this meeting." Tom looked at him eyes flashing red with how aggravated Severus made him. "Harry I will see you first thing in the morning so we can discuss the upcoming events."

Harry turned his head when he heard the scraping of a chair as someone else stood. Glancing up at Remus who was looking at Tom when he spoke. "I have one more thing to add." Sirius stood up next to Remus placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tom waved his hand as he sat back into his chair, looking older than an Elf his age should look. "You may proceed."

Sirius grinned and placed a hand on his stomach as Remus began speaking. "Neither Sirius or myself will be available for any missions. My mate is expecting…"

Harry jumped from his chair, _Sirius was pregnant? The uncontrollable godfather he had known for three years was going to be a parent?_ Looking from the small smile on his godfather, and beaming smile that Remus gave everyone; it had to be true. Running over to his godfather, he wanted to be the first person to congratulate the two. "You really are…" He lifted a shaky hand wanting to place it on Sirius stomach, to see if there really was a life growing in there.

Sirius smiled at him, grabbing his fingers placing them over his stomach before looking back at him nodding his head yes. "We talked about it…Harry we want you to be one of the godparents for this little one."

He gasped looking up into Sirius eyes, his own making it hard to see. A pair of arms circled around him from behind, and a voice answered for him. "I am sure my mate would be honored, and when he can talk again…He will say the same thing." He smiled closing his eyes, in the attempt to control the tears that wanted to fall; nodding his head yes. _He couldn't think of a greater honor than being named one of the godparents for the little one that had yet to be born._

Opening his eyes revealed the steel colored ones of his mates; also looking a little shiny. Giving Draco a small smile in gratitude for what he did earlier, he looked over to the soon to be parents as they received congratulations from everyone else. _At least this child would be brought up in a loving environment, and he would make sure of it._

* * *

**December 28****th**

Severus walked back up from the dungeons; _having given the second dose to the vile creature that was Harry's cousin. Everything went accordingly, neither of the muggles had died, but he did have to cut the boys pain short when he also administered the pain potion as well. Testing to see if either potion; working together would cause any unsavory results. _

"Professor? What are you doing here?" _Couldn't Hermione leave him alone for ten minutes? For the last three days, he had been in her company, teaching and testing the potion. All he needed was a little bit of time to be able to final test, but she still followed him here._

With the best sneer he could muster, sarcasm dripping with every word. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to finish testing the second does on those rats?" Looking over her face, _she had dropped her glamour again; didn't she know she only had four more days to perfect it?_ Reaching out he flicked one of her pointed ears, making her flinch. "What are these doing out?"

Hermione crossed her arms taking a step back from his reach. "Answer my question first, and I may answer yours…I heard a boy screaming shouldn't we help?"

_Why does she always have to stick her nose into everything? Nothing could be sacred with her around; maybe if he scared her enough she would leave him alone_. "That boy was Harry's cousin…The same cousin who likes to use him as a punching bag. He is being used as another test subject for the potion…"

She narrowed her eyes, looking down the hallway to the groaning that could still be heard. "Good…" Turning she went to walk back up the stairs, leaving him to stare after her.

_Clearly she didn't understand what he had just said_. Taking quick steps, his long stride easily catching up to the smaller Elf. "What do you mean…Good? I thought you would disapprove of any kind of torture?"

Hermione stopped giving him a look, almost reminiscent of one that Aubrey would use when she looked down on someone. "Anyone who hurts Harry deserves what you do to them…"

Her words made him bristle, his muscles tightening in aggravation; saying through clinched teeth. "I think your level of…Devotion…To Harry is uncommon, if Draco was to catch wind of it, I am sure he would have something to say."

Anger had her standing straighter and her steps quicker, "Draco knows, and my…Devotion as you call it…Is that of a sister nothing more."

Not wanting to get into another debate of words, a subject that she seemed to enjoy; he relaxed his shoulders asking, "You never answered my question."

"I have already tested all the rats, all of which have survived. And I am tired and couldn't hold the glamour anymore…" She seemed to sigh in relief to get off the latest topic and to be starting a new one.

"Did I not tell you that you were using too much magic to hold the glamour? You only need a miniscule amount for it to stay in place…"

Hermione hushed him, waving her hand in his face, "I know, so I will try again tomorrow, tonight I am heading to bed to rest…" She walked off leaving him standing there again to stare after her back

"Good night…Hermione…" _At least he remembered to say the last part in a whisper. It would do no good if she had heard him say her name._

* * *

**December 30****th**

_The last couple of days had been peaceful, spending his days talking to his grandmother and the soon to be parents. Usually spending his mornings with Tom and Draco going over what would happen, and what he would need to do. Every day the list kept getting longer; didn't Tom know that he did better when he winged it? Even Draco was better, the evenings being spent with his mate, exploring each other, and talking about the future. At times it seemed Draco was more excited about the baby coming than he was; a smile gracing the blonds features every time he would play with the ring, then glancing down at his flat belly. He knew what his mate was thinking, but it was too soon to start a family; he wanted to finish school first, take care the Dumbledore problem, then unite the his two worlds. Right now a child didn't figure into that mix. First however was to get through this meeting._

Butterflies rolled in stomach as he heard Tom addressing the Death Eaters, Draco by his side, holding his hand in an effort to calm him down. _What was he thinking when he said he wanted to do this? He was about to walk into a room full of people who wanted to kill him. His only hope was that Tom could control any situation that would arise. Well not just Tom but every member of the Inner Circle would be there; even Sirius, who argued that he would not be left behind while his precious godson went into a wolves den. That pregnant or not pregnant; he would be there, whether Remus liked or not. Another argument was the fact that he refused to wear the white mask, that he would not going to go in there hiding; when the purpose of doing this was for the Death Eaters to know he was working with Tom. So he compromised, he was now wearing a cloak, with the hood up covering over half of his face. It made walking hard, but if he kept his head down and watched the footsteps of Draco in front of him; he will be fine. At least he hoped so, falling in front of them was something that he didn't want to do._

"I am pleased everyone listened to the summons and brought their children with them. I have a special treat for everyone…" Tom's voice carried through the door, loud enough he could hear the hissing tones underlain with the words. Another boost of confidence was he was able to bring Tithen, the snakeling wrapped loosely around his neck, making lazy passes as it waited along with him.

"I have decided to add to the Inner Circle, increasing the number by two members…" Harry could hear the increase in noise as the Death Eaters began talking among themselves. _He knew this was the first time anyone had seen this, as Tom kept the number to those of the First Warriors and only them. _

"Silence!" He even flinched as Tom controlled the room with his voice alone. "You all are about to whiteness a momentous occasion, and as such should honor it without your horrible noise…" Behind the doors, grew quiet as everyone stayed silent. "Now make room so my newest members can make their way up so they can join their brethren."

That was the signal, Draco stepped forward, opening both doors at once; using enough strength causing them to crash into the walls. The resounding crash making everyone in the room jump back. _Did the blond always have to make an entrance, going in quietly would have worked just fine. _He kept his head down as he followed Draco through the room, looking at the many feet that lined the walkway as he slowly made his way up the platform. Standing to the side of Tom he didn't dare look up yet; waiting for Tom to continue his speech.

A quiet hissing drew his attention, "**Are you well?**" Looking over to Tom, showed that even in this situation he was still concerned for his well being.

"**I will be alright.**" He hissed back, watching  
as Tom narrowed his eyes into slits as he looked over the people assembled.

"Today Draco Malfoy, will be joining his father in the ranks of my Inner Circle." _Harry didn't need to see his mate to know he would be smirking over the assembled Death Eaters; lording over the fact that he attained a status his peers would never reach. _"He will not be marked till after this summer, but everyone here will give him the respect that he deserves."

"As of today all attempts on Harry Potter's life will cease!..." The noise in the room rose as everyone shouted their disbelief, some voices louder than the others, as they tried to sway their lord. "I said…Silence! I should not have to give you a reason, but in this case I am being lenient." Hands appeared in front of his face as Harry looked up so his eyes would meet everyone's when Tom drew back the hood of his cloak. "As of today, Harry Potter will be one of my Inner Circle."

He looked over the shocked faces of all the Death Eaters; _he couldn't believe Tom was able to gain this many from the Wizarding World. If he had gone along with Dumbledore's plan how could he have ever defeated Tom with the force he saw today? _

One shriek pierced through the silence, the volume sending nails into his brain. "Why would the Dark Lord ever work with the boy who wouldn't die? He is nothing but a mudblood…Someone who shouldn't even be in our presence…" Before he knew what was happening, Pansy raised her wand, towards him.

_It all happened too fast for his eyes to register, the Inner Circle came forward surrounding him, as Draco rushed forward to the witch who didn't know when to shut up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tom also raised his wand; his lips already forming the spell that would torture Pansy. _Side stepping what was Lucius, the only way to be able to tell was the silver blond hair that spilled out behind the mask. He walked over to Tom, standing directly in front of the pointed wand. "**This is not the way, if I do not handle this on my own then this whole fiasco is for nothing**."

Tom lowered his arm, "**Fine, handle it your way…**"

Harry walked over to Pansy, who was being held off of the ground by Draco as he held back from killing her. Laying his hand on the clinched fist of his mate, he lowered Draco's arm bringing the witch back to her feet. Still not wanting anything to slide Draco said before letting her go, "You will never refer to Harry as a mudblood, you have no idea how far above your measly status he is…" Draco released his fist, and Pansy crashed to the ground as her knees buckled.

Bending at his waist, peering into her frightened eyes, he whispered, "I just saved you life today…I suggest you learn when to keep your mouth shut." The witch at his feet whimpered as he walked back up to Tom.

Tom spoke, "This meeting is over, leave my presence and go back into your holes…You have proven that you are unworthy to be in my sight." Tom walked out of the room followed by the Inner Circle. Hearing Pansy's parents yelling at her on how stupid her actions were today, Had him cringing on her behave.

_It didn't turn out as he expected, and some things were going to change; one of those was how easy Tom would use Crucio. Scarring the Death Eaters into submission he could almost understand, but torture would not be accepted. Another was how easy Draco riled now; it couldn't be like this when they went back to Hogwarts. He saw many long discussions in his future, none of which he was looking forward to having._


	55. Chapter 55

Authors Notes~ Thank you for everyone's reviews, you are the greatest. I do have a favor to ask everyone; so anyone who has been following up to this point, please tell me if you feel the story is moving too slow or is lagging in spots. Maybe I have forgotten a plot hole I didn't catch when I edited before. Sometimes it is hard to see your own mistakes, when you are as close I am with this. And of course thank you so much to all my readers, I wouldn't have gotten to this point without you; take care and enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer.

Chapter 54

Harry followed Tom, with Draco behind him, at some points his mate was trying to steer him in another direction, but this was something that had to be done now. _It couldn't wait, the next time he would have a chance to talk with Tom about his methods would not be till summer. And who knew how much damage Tom's actions could cause._ He followed Tom, until the Dark Lord went into his chambers; with determined steps he just made it in time before the door could be shut in his face. Pushing the door open he walked in with Draco still following him. _At least he could handle both problems tonight; if Draco was so set on making sure he stayed by my side._

"Tom…You cannot torture someone just because you feel like it…" He met the red eyes that he used to fear, showing Tom how angry he was at the situation. "Pansy is just a little girl who doesn't know any different…Why would you even attempt it?"

"You told me that you knew what happened in those meetings…" Tom said, reaching the same level of anger he felt.

"Just because I know what happens does not mean I am going to condone those actions now that I am a part of it…" He stalked forward, coming closer to Tom, standing straighter; saying through his clinched teeth. "I will not have you torturing anybody in my name…" He looked at Draco, making sure his mate knew he was part of the problem. "I know that you have as well… This is going to stop…" He lowered his voice, dipping with the anguish he was feeling at the moment. "How many people have been tortured?"

"I don't think this matter, is any concern of yours…"

_How was he supposed to build trust between them and the Wizarding World if Tom couldn't see what he was doing was wrong? _ "If you will not tell me then I will find out for myself…" Harry turned and left Tom's chambers, racing towards the dungeons. He could hear Draco racing after him, and further behind the blond was the controlled steps of Tom. _It didn't matter what they wanted, they could not stop him from finding out the truth._

_This was the first time he had come down here, knowing that he would hate what he found. He believed that if he ignored the innuendoes he caught; that this situation did not exist. But that was not to be the case, if he didn't control this now it would only get worse. _Surprisingly the dungeons were empty as he looked in each cell; going deeper and deeper into the gloomy place. _Who could have thought that below the brilliant elegance of Malfoy Manor would hold such a depressing place. _The oppressing feeling he got making his steps seem heavier with every step he took. Down the last corridor he could finally hear some noise, more of a small groaning and soft scraping sounds that indicated that there were people in here after all.

In the second to last cell he peered through the bars; seeing his aunt and cousin. Both looked wretched, eyes circled in black from lack of sleep and proper nutrition, skin dirt streaked, and sallow from lack of water and sunlight. A shuffling noise had him turning to look at the faces of his mate and Tom. In a voice slightly above a whisper he said, "Wipe their memory, and release them…Send them home."

Draco took a step forward speaking, "They deserved this…" His mate tried to touch him but he brushed off every attempt at the contact.

"No one deserves this…I know what they have done to me…But they didn't deserve this." He shook his head, clearing it of the fog and tears that wanted to spill onto his cheeks. Looking up at Tom, "They deserved to be punished for what they did, I can understand that; but not torture. That makes you no better than them." He waved his arm at the two behind the bars of the cell. "Can't you understand how low this makes you; I want us to rise above them…Not be like them…"

He continued to the last cell, seeing an old wizard sleeping in one of the bed. He looked better than his aunt and cousin, but this was still not the place to be for any human being. "Who is he?" He said pointing to the sleeping wizard.

Tom answered, "Alberforth Dumbledore…"

He quickly looked up feeling the anger overcome the sadness he was previously feeling. "You said he was to come here as a guest…Is this, what you meant?"

"I thought you understood the hidden message when I said that statement…"

"Apparently not…" He opened the cell door, coming up to the sleep wizard, placing a hand so he could be awoken. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him, when he smiled showing that he was no threat to the person below him.

A soft sleep addled voice asked, "Who are you?"

Making his smile bigger, "A friend who is going to make sure you are treated properly…Come; let's get you to a warmer place and some better food." Looking over to Tom again showing him how much he hated this situation, "Sometimes it is better to get the information you seek; without force."

He led the wizard up the different sleep chambers, stopping outside of one the guest rooms; and looked at Draco who still was following him. "Go get your father for me…" He walked in, guiding Alberforth to one of the chairs; as Lucius walked in, sneering to the room.

"This wizard is now my guest, and as such he will be treated as a guest in your home. He needs clean clothes and decent food…You will also close the dungeons and I better not find another soul in that foul place again."

_Harry watched the warring emotions through Lucius eyes, but one thing he had learned was when dealing with Lucius; if he took a commanding stance on something, he would follow all orders given, no matter how distasteful he thought it was._

Lucius bowed his head slightly before speaking, "Yes Enrai…" He turned leaving, following the orders set before him.

He left the room with Draco and Tom still following him, shutting and locking the door the door behind him. _Just because he felt the wizard didn't need to be in the dungeons did not mean he was stupid enough to let the wizard walk around. He was Dumbledore's brother after all._

Turning to look at the two that still followed him he said, "I will see everyone tomorrow…" He couldn't think of anything else to say. He left both Draco and Tom as walked to his own chambers. A tentative hand clasped his elbow stopping him from walking away completely. Looking up into the cloudy steel eyes of his mate saying, "Draco I need to be alone right now…"

The hand that was stopping him, dropped from his elbow, and Harry watched his mate turn; walking away. _He couldn't handle the excuses, reasons, or apologies from his mate right now. It would be better for everyone; if he could think about this himself alone. Regardless of what everyone thought he would put an end to the senseless destruction of life and sanity._

* * *

_This had to be one of the hardest nights Draco had endured. Only thing harder was leaving his mate with the look of utter sadness that clouded the normally bright green eyes. The only reason he left was he felt it would have made that sadness deeper if he stayed. After leaving he went to his own rooms, but being so far from Harry made it impossible for him to stay in there. After an hour and in defeat he went and sat in front of the doors leading to Harry's room. Wanting to be the first thing his mate saw when he finally came out of his self imposed isolation._

He didn't know what time it was, it could have still be in the middle of the night; or early morning, but footsteps brought him out of musings. Glancing up he saw the concerned look of his father, before he sat next to him on the floor in front of Harry's doors. _Something he had never thought he would see; his father a Malfoy, actually sitting on the ground._ His father leaned back into the wall, extending his feet out in front of him. Even in this situation his father could still look elegant sitting on the floor. "Father, did we do something wrong?"

His father looked at him from the corner of his eye, before looking at the wall in front of him again; chuckling. "Wrong? Not really…It depends on who you are asking. To Harry, his recent torture at the hands of filth; is too close in his mind for him to see how any torture could be condoned. For us we feel justified, He is ours, and we need to protect him at all cost. Seek vengeance for every wrong ever done towards him…Eventually he will see that." His father let out a long sigh, taking a couple of minutes before continuing. "Although Harry will lead differently than Tom has. Many aspects of our life will change, and we will need to stay on our toes to keep up with them all…For you and even myself; we don't know what it was like before Dumbledore destroyed our world. But I remember the stories my father told me…What the realm was like…"

_His curiosity perked up; even though he asked about what their lives used to be like, his father never told him. Maybe now he could get him to speak. _"What stories, you never told me any before?"

His father's faced relaxed and a soft smile graced his features. "Your grandfather was one of the closest friends to the Heiress, when she was a child. Because he was older than her, he remembered some of plans they had come up with. Mostly pranks they would do her tutors; some of which were actually funny. They had one prank, were they would change the color of Rosier's wings purple." Both of them laughed at the picture his father painted. "If your grandfather was alive today, he would be overjoyed to see the Heiress among us again."

_That night his father stayed with him, telling him stories of his grandfather. It helped pass the time until morning came. When the light started coming into the hallway, his father left so when Harry emerged from his room they could be alone. Regardless what everyone thought of his father, under the cold mask of Malfoy; was a caring heart that would do anything for his family._

The morning went by slowly as he waited for his mate; the early rays of light thickening as time passed. When Harry finally came through the doors, he looked as if he hadn't slept either. Dark circles were under his eyes, his skin looked paler than normal, and his hair looked as if it hadn't seen a comb yet. Harry gave him a small smile, only the corners of his mouth turning upwards; as he came forward, sitting on his lap. Bringing his arms around his mate gathering him closer; holding him tightly; he nestled his face into the chest before him. _He would only show this side to Harry, this weakness he had for his mate. The ring he gave him inscribed 'forever mine' went both ways; he was also forever Harry's._

Harry spoke emotion clogging his voice, "I'm not mad at you…I'm more angry at the situation." He nodded his head, tightening his arms so he could bring Harry closer. "I can't ask you to change, this is who you are…But I can ask you to talk to me before doing anything rash. Maybe then I can talk you out of it." He looked into the green eyes that held unshed tears. "I won't ask for apologies, or excuses why you tortured the Dursley's; I know why you did it, but choose to ignore it. I will not ignore it in the future…I said it last night, doing the same actions makes you as bad as they are. I want you to better than them."

Shaky, salt flavored lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss. _What did he ever do to deserve Harry in his life? He wasn't asked to change, but that didn't mean he couldn't change if he wanted too. He would do anything to never have to receive another kiss like he did this morning; it tore him in two too see his mate like this._

* * *

_Walking out of his chambers, Harry was confronted with a disheveled Draco. The sad eyes telling him more than words could convey. It was heart wrenching to his proud mate like this; knowing it was him to cause the inner turmoil. But he couldn't see any other way to show him._

After giving Draco the kiss, putting everything he felt in that action; he rested his forehead on his mates, looking in the steel eyes that could be expressive behind the Malfoy mask. "We can talk more, later." Draco closed his eyes, hiding emotions from him as he breathed in and out slowly. "Right now I have an appointment with a foul tasting potion…"

Steel eyes opened slowly, showing every emotion laid bare for him to see. Worry for what was to come, fear at being a disappointment, anger tinged in regret; but the one emotion that over took everything else was love, Draco's arms tightened even further, making it hard to breath with how close he was to his mate and whispered words against his skin. "I love you…"

His heart dropped to his stomach and gasp left his lips as he felt himself moving upwards. Wrapping his legs around Draco's waist and holding his arms tighter around his mate's neck; in fear that he would be dropped. "Draco put me down…"

The arms around him clasped him harder as he felt the bouncing sensation of being carried while Draco walked down the hall. "No! I am never letting you go…" He smiled softly into the shoulder he rested his head on; _at least this was better than being carried like a sac of potatoes. _

Draco didn't let him go, even going as far as carrying him into the room full of Elves that were to be present as he took the potion. Blushing and giving his mate a glare as he was set on the bed didn't even help as his mate looked at him with that infuriating one eyebrow raised. "I could have walked in here."

The eyebrow rose further, and a teasing look crossed Draco's face. "Yes, but you can think of it as your punishment for making me worry about you all night."

Looking around the snickering Elves where even his grandmother and Hermione were laughing, had even him smiling at everyone. _Maybe he did deserve it a little bit. _Bellatrix and Severus walked in at the same time, with the potions master holding a couple vials of what looked to be foul going down.

Severus turned, a disgusted expression on his face as he starred at his friend. "I thought I told you…You need to keep the glamour up at all times…"

Hermione actually pouted, something that he had never seen before. "I kept it up for the last two days, even while I slept…If everyone else here can walk around without one, why can't I?" _It was funny seeing his friend like that, he knew one of the reason's she always studied so hard was so she could fit into the Wizarding World. Now that she could no longer be a part of that world she wanted to fit into this one. If she looked like her old self, she wouldn't fit into it._

Lucius stepped forward, actually standing up for his friend. "Now Severus, if she can keep it up for two days…There is no need to worry about her holding it for longer…"

An actual blush tinted the tops of Severus's cheeks before he turned mumbling under his breath. Coming forward he handed Harry one of the three potions he was holding. Regaining his earlier composure Severus said, "This is a mild pain reliever you can take first. The second is the actual age acceleration potion; the third you will not be able to take until five minutes passes…Which will take care of any lingering pan you feel."

Harry looked around the room, his grandmother coming closer to the bed. Hermione giving him a small smile. Lucius and Narcissa were holding hands; Tom was sitting in a chair in the corner. Rabastion had parchment ready to take notes, and Bellatrix started casting spells to monitor him as he took the potion. He knew Remus and Sirius were not going to be there, something about the added stress wouldn't be good for Sirius right now. He didn't even realize he was shaking until he felt Draco behind him, steadying the first potion he was to take.

Bringing the potion up to his lips, he quickly downed it not wanting to taste it. _What he could taste wasn't that bad, more like dirt or grass; a lot better than some he has had in the past. Honestly he didn't feel anything from it, but if it was a pain reliever he probably wouldn't have felt any of the effects anyways._

Severus handed him the second potion; the whole room grew quiet with the sudden tension in the air. Draco's arms around him tightened holding him closer in the cocoon his mate made with his body. He downed the second potion like the first, _tasting nothing which he was thankful for. But being thankful didn't last long, as searing pain shot through every one of his bones. He couldn't even move his fingers into making a fist with them hurting so badly. He remembered having growing pains when he was a kid, but this was a hindered times worse. And this was through a pain relieving potion; he shuddered to think what it would have been like without it. He wouldn't cry out, even though he wanted to as the pain rose in waves; but he may have let a whimper._

Sensation other than pain flooded his brain as he felt hands rubbing and pressing the muscles in the spots that hurt the worst. Draco was still behind him applying pressure to spots near his spine. As his grandmother and Hermione each took a leg rubbing deep in an attempt to relieve the ache that had set into each limb. Even Lucius and Narcissa took up an arm each doing the same_. It helped, but nearly enough; who knew five minutes could take such a long time?_

In his hazy sight, clouded with pain, he saw the third bottle brought to his lips. He gulped it down; at this point he didn't care what it tasted like if it relived him of the ache that had set into his bones. It wasn't instant relief, but with every breath he took it got better. Time passed as everyone still massaged his sore body, and hearing became better as the ringing in his ears drained away.

"You should probably sleep now…"

He didn't know who spoke, his eyes already drooping closed. But he had to know, "Did it work?"

"Yes Harry, you have aged by two weeks…"

It was a different voice that time. Draco began maneuvering him into a different position; one that he could curl up next his mate; feeling safe and secure. Another yawn stretched his mouth, which felt the lingering soreness of the potion. "Great, I get to do this every week now…"

He fell asleep hearing the chuckles of the room, as everyone laughed off the stress of the situation.


	56. Chapter 56

Authors Note~ I have learned something about my ability to write. Yesterday I sat in front of my computer attempting to write this chapter for several hours. And couldn't write one word; today I ran up and got an energy drink; and I could swear with every sip ideas started to tumble from my mind to my finger tips. So I am sorry I didn't get anything up in awhile, I have been busy (Creating a driveway is really hard work LOL); but I do have a couple of Monsters today; I should have several chapters up. This chapter is a transition chapter, and very short; I find these are the hardest to write… Thank to everyone who answered my questions, it helps a lot to know where I stand (Yes I can be insecure in my writing). In one review, was mentioned that for Mrs. Granger I was still typing Ms. I apologize; my fingers type faster than my brain most the time; but that is one mistake I have been working to fix. As always a great big huge thank you to everyone. Take care and enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer.

Chapter 55

**January 1****st**** 1996**

_Everything was supposed to be easier once the Enrai was found; once Harry learned his true allegiance, but that was not the case. Tom was doing more work and most of it was not the way he usually would do it. No torture, didn't Harry understand that this filth from the Wizarding World deserved this and more; everything that he could come up with? He should let the Lestrange's go crazy, give them full control to do what they pleased, but even they would no longer listen to him. He would give an order, and they would first direct their eyes to Harry. Even Lucius was acting like this, seeking approval from the Enrai at every turn. He could admit, only to himself, that in the last six months Harry was gaining the confidence, and bearing the Fallen Enrai had. It wouldn't be too much longer until Harry would take full control; was that something he could bow his head too? Could he give complete control after having it for so long? At first he couldn't wait to get rid of the mantle of leadership, now it made him nervous. No torture? How was he supposed to get anything done?_

The sounds of the door creaking, and the light steps of feet had him looking up; watching the approach of someone he thought would never bow his head. Giving the blond in front of him a glare worthy of the lowest despicable Elf manageable, "Lucius, I thought you were riding the train with the rest of the brats heading back to Hogwarts?"

Lucius waved his hand, sitting in the chair across from him. "I blackmailed Severus into doing it…He owed me for certain unmentionable actions of his." A lazy smirk crossed his features reminding him of the Lucius from the past. _At least he could see some of the characteristics of his Elves that Harry hadn't tainted yet._

"So why are you here?"

All expression drained away from Lucius face as he spoke next. "I know some of Harry's ideas are not going over too well with you. I figured I may be able to alleviate some of your concerns."

"What concerns could I possibly be having?" His voice sounding more sibilant.

The lazy smirk came back, _that is if he could call it a smirk, it looked more like a smile._ "You realize that we are going to be family…With you taking steps in claiming that dev…" Lucius coughed covering up his slip, while he glared at Lucius at calling his mate that name. "The Heiress. And my son claiming Harry…That makes us family, so naturally; I as one of my family members, I wanted to tell you that I for one are supporting these changes. And since you are also a part of Harry's family, you should also support them."

_He wanted to pout, scream, and maybe even throw something like his mate did. But any of those options were not becoming of the Dark Lord. At first he hated being called the Dark Lord, but over the years the title and all its implications had grown on him. What was a Dark Lord without torture? _"Whether I want too or not, I will support the changes, Harry is my Enrai as well."

Lucius lifted his infuriating eyebrow, telling him without words that he doubted everything that Tom said. "I also wanted to inform you that the Heiress has been talking to Dumbledore's brother…She is making headway into finding out what he knows. We spent two weeks trying to get information from him with your way, and in two days he is singing like a bird with Harry's way. Not all change is bad; it is the difference you hate." Lucius stood to leave saying one last thing before walking out of Tom's chambers. "I almost feel sorry for my son; with how stubborn Harry is. He will make a wonderful Enrai, different; but I think that is what we need right now."

His eyes widened at what Lucius said. _His mate, Aubrey has been talking to that wizard? Didn't she know that was Dumbledore's brother? Even though the wizard looked like an old man, he could still be dangerous, and she willingly went into a room with him? For once in her life she was going to sit and listen to him; she was not going to risk her life so foolishly. _He tore out of his chambers, searching for his wayward mate; _he was half tempted to kill her for her idiocy._

* * *

There were still tears in his eyes, as he left his grandmother standing at the station as Harry boarded the Hogwarts express. _He hated leaving everyone at Malfoy Manor, but he hated leaving her the most. Even with Draco and Hermione at his sides, it was one of the hardest things he did._ He didn't leave the window, watching his grandmother wave as the train pulled away from the station. With Draco's arm around his waist and Hermione holding one of his hands, they pulled him away from the window; escorting him to empty car. Luckily for them the halls of the train were empty as everyone else had found their seats well before the train moved. It made navigating through the train easier.

Hermione led them to their car at the back of the train; the one she raced off to find while he stood there at his window with Draco. He was about to reach the doors when several Slytherin's from his year ran out of their car stopping in front of him. _What could they want?_ Harry stepped forward away from Draco, and in front of Hermione, taking out his wand; leveling at Theo, Millicent, Vincent, Greg, and Daphne. _Anytime he was confronted with this group, it was always better to act first and think later. _

Blaise walked forward standing in front of the other Slytherin's, and as one they all dropped to the knees. Each bowing their heads before Blaise spoke. "My Lord, we offer you our services…" He didn't give Blaise time to finish, looking at his smirking mate, and friend who appeared to be as shocked as he was; Harry ran to his car.

Moment after Draco came in his head held high, smirking as he gracefully sat in one of the seats. Hermione was only a step or two behind him; already wanting to ask questions with the way she would look at the shut door and Harry. Glancing at his mate as he paced, "What was that?"

Draco looked smug, as he drawled, "That My Lord…"

He wanted to explode, couldn't Draco be serious right now. "Don't even give me that My Lord shit right now…"

His mate smiled brighter. "You take away all my fun…"

"Draco…" He growled out quickly losing all patience.

"Fine… By going to that Death Eater meeting, they all believe you are the Dark Lords heir. Which technically you are so what does it matter…They are showing their proper respect for someone above their station."

"What do you mean the Dark Lords heir?" Hermione said barely above a whisper.

Draco continued. "After Harry's sixteenth birthday; which will actually be his seventeenth; he will take the mantle of leadership…"

"I already know that…but the Dark Lords Heir? What does that have to do with the kneeling Slytherin's?" Her voice rose as her question was not answered.

"The children of Death Eaters are pledged into the Dark Lords service as soon as they are conceived. By Harry showing up as part of the Inner Circle; they all now believe he is the Heir. This is what Harry wanted…"

"That was not what I wanted…" He said waving his hand towards the door, cringing at the thought of people kneeling before him. "I only wanted the attempts on my life to stop, not for them to sign their life away too me. They hated me…" His voice dropped in volume as he continued.

Draco stood, walking towards him when he felt fingers on his chin; lifting his eyes to meet the steel of his mates. "It is cause and effect…You caused this when you went to the meeting; the effect is their dying service."

"But…"

Draco's fingers loosened on his chin, and the thumb brushed across his cheek in a caress. "There are no buts…You want to unite our Realm with the Wizarding World?" He nodded his head yes, as that thumb continued to brush against his check; becoming softer with each stroke. Draco smiled, brightening up his eyes as he continued. "Then you will not have anyone better to do that with; those children out there will be able to help you in ways that you can't conceive right now."

Harry leaned into the caressing hand, closing his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine…But get them to stop kneeling, it could cause problems."

Draco took away his hand, wrapping it around Harry's waist pulling him into an embrace. "Anything you say…My Lord." He didn't need to see his mate to know he was smirking.

* * *

_Everything was set for Harry to come back. It took every bit of two weeks to cast the spells, and the sneaking around McGonagall to be able to do it. He couldn't wait for the Boy-Who-Lived to come back and see his surprise. Albus hoped that Harry liked it; he spent enough time to make sure the boy would. Although it would be very hard to detect what was done; by the end of the school year the effects should have worked._

Looking down at his desk, a letter appeared. It came out of nothing, almost like the strangers that appeared before him last week. It was short and to the point; but it did have merit.

It is time to tell another of the prophecy, which only you and the one who told it know about.

It didn't say who was too nor who it was from; but he knew those without being told. _Yes it was time to tell Harry about the prophecy. The same prophecy that still gave him nightmares when he was told of it. But the thing with prophecies was they were very hard to interpret. Sometimes not even knowing the meaning until they were fulfilled; but if he told it to a naïve boy the right way; then it could work in his favor._

_Yes, it was time; and with his earlier plans he had made; he could tweak them to help in this new mission. It would be for the good of the Wizarding World, if Harry could destroy Voldemort._


	57. Chapter 57

Authors Note~ Thank you to everyone for reading, second chapter in a day; and by far one of my longest... Take care and enjoy :)

Disclaimer~ The Prologue has the full disclaimer.

Chapter 56

His heart was racing, beads of sweat falling down his body; leaving cold trails causing him to shiver. In his hand was his wand, shaking from the tension he could feel; the very tension that was making his breaths come out in pants. He could hear voices, but they sounded as if they were far away; muffled as if he was under water. He didn't know why but his eyes were closed; heavy as if someone placed weights on the lids to keep them that way. With effort he slowly opened his eyes seeing the concerned faces in front of him.

The first voice that made sense came from Hermione. "Harry… Harry, are you all right? We have to hurry…"

He turned his head slightly to the blond that stood next to Hermione; "Harry is just fine…Wrackspurts were in his ears, clouding his brain…" Came the dreamy voice of Luna. _What is she doing here…Where is here?_

Another face crowded into his vision, one he didn't expect see; especially with a look of concern on it. "I think Luna maybe right about the whole wrackspurts thing…Harry does look a little off…" _What was Ron doing here? What is going on?_

He tried to take a step back, getting far away from his old friend. The one who was now making his life hard; but his body wouldn't move. It felt like invisible hands were keeping him in the same spot. He opened his mouth saying, "Sorry everyone I guess I was daydreaming again…" _That was what he was going to say, he wanted to tell Ron to back up; get away from him. Why would he say that? _

A hand clamped on his shoulder making him want to flinch but unable too, when he heard the voice of the shy Gryffindor with more bravery than anyone gave credit too. "It's ok…I get like that too…" _Neville? They hadn't really spoken all year, why is he here? What is this place?_

He was pulled forward by his hand, by another smaller than his; a cloud of red hair obscured his vision as he raced after the person in front of him. A voice drifted to his ears from the person pulling him. "You asked for our help… So as your friends we are helping…" _Ginny? The girl that had a crush on him. Why is she here, he had been avoiding her all year in hopes that she would get over her crush…It seemed to be working. Friends? The only true friend he had here was Hermione…Well Neville and Luna were friends but they hadn't talked much…But Ron and Ginny? What the…_

He ran forever behind Ginny, who was not letting go, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't let go either. _He didn't want to touch her, to feel her cold skin against his with her too small of a hand. It didn't feel right, it wasn't big enough; he wanted Draco's hand there. The one that could engulf his, the one that held strength there but held his with a gentleness that no one else could feel._

A metallic smell hit his nose, like a tidal wave as he neared a door; which Ginny slowed down and the footsteps he heard behind him making a complete stop before reaching it. The overwhelming smell of blood was making his stomach roll; gagging from the very thought of how much blood had to be behind that door to be able to smell it.

The very hands that held him in place, now was pushing him through those doors. A place he didn't want to go through, he tried resisting, using every bit of his strength to stop from going in there. But it didn't work, only making his body tremble harder, and the sweat to pour down his body; chilling it even further.

The doors opened, at first not able to see, as everything was black. The smell got worse; leaving a metallic taste in his mouth, causing him to dry heave with every breath he took. With trembling limbs and pushing hands he took several steps forward; where the blackness started to drift away. Leaving behind a scene that was far beyond his imagination for his eyes.

It came to him in flashes, as his eyes widened to be able to take it all in. Sirius, laid on the ground, blood pouring from his body as his skin peeled back. Tom stood above his godfather, wand pointing; a smile on his features as he pulled more skin from Sirius twitching body. Lucius and Draco stood by laughing as they watched the torment of his godfather; and Bellatrix cackled in the background, dancing to her own insane tune. Sirius looked up and lifted a bloody hand pointing at him. A dry voice whispered out; _surprisingly he could hear through the insanity that became his life. _ "Harry…Save me…"

_This was not how it was supposed to be…None of these Elves were like this…Tom would never hurt one of his own, maybe he could do this to another but not Sirius. Lucius and Draco would not stand by, watching, Draco would have at least been by his side. His mate never willingly left his side. And Bellatrix didn't sound like…At least not from his interaction with her. This wasn't right, this couldn't be happening…_

For once his mind and body said the same thing in this insanity. "No!"

Harry sat up, body trembling, tears streaking down his cheeks, sweet soaking his pajamas and the bed he could feel under him. With a dazed look he saw the familiar surroundings of his bed, the red and gold curtains still closed; dark with the surrounding night. _It was a dream?_

With a start and jerky movements, he grabbed his map and cloak; tearing out of the Gryffindor dorms. _He wasn't staying another moment in that bed…At least for tonight._

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin common rooms; taking his self proclaimed spot near the roaring fires as he sat in his chair. He didn't need to say anything as he took his chair; everyone knew that once the ice prince took that spot that he was holding a meeting. Wiping all emotions from his face he waited for all the lower years and the people who stayed apart from the Death Eaters to vacate the rooms. Leaving behind the children that were privy to information and orders they were to be given. For the Slytherin's Draco had inherited his spot, his father was part of the Inner Circle, the ones that were feared and respected by the Death Eater children. Now that word had spread that he was an Inner Circle member; his status elevated in their eyes, along with their fear.

_This was the perfect time to hold a meeting with the Slytherin's; with his mate going to bed right after the welcoming feast, saying he was tired. He would miss Harry now they were back at Hogwarts; having spent the majority of nights with his mate sleeping in his arms. At least after this meeting he could have dreams of his ruling over the people in his presence. And Harry did tell him to put a stop to their worshiping._

Scanning over the faces, he recognized many that were not at the last Death Eater meeting; with the emotionless mask in place he said. "How many have been informed of Harry Potter's new status among us?"

A timid forth year spoke up showing more courage than the seventh years that stayed silent. "So it is true…Scar…" Draco sent the youngster a glare narrowing his eyes to icy slits. "I mean…mean Potter is the Dark Lords heir?"

He moved gaze to each person in the room before speaking, letting the question hang over everyone's heads. "Yes it is true…I will also inform everyone that he is also my intended_…" A same sex marriage in the Wizarding World was not unheard of, but it did produce shocking results watching as each person grasped the meaning of his words._

A screech tore through the room; a sound that a banshee could be proud of. "I…I will never acknowledge that freak… How could you do that to me…To us?" _Couldn't Pansy understand that there was never an us? How in her delusional mind did she ever think there was? _

He narrowed his eyes further, letting the barest hint of light show through them; with a voice dripping in ice causing the ones sitting closest to him too move back, he said. "You dare to address what is mine…A freak? Have you not learned your lesson?" He looked over to Greg and Vincent, moving his head upwards for a moment. Both stood, walking to Pansy, smiles stretching their faces making them look more grimacing than happy. "You are not fit to be in my presence… And until I know you can hold your tongue, you will not be allowed too."

A wave of his hand had both Greg and Vincent escorting a screaming pansy from the room. A chilling smile appearing when he could no longer hear her cries. "Now I was informed earlier by my Gryffindor; that he hates all the scraping and bowing…So everyone will refrain from doing so. That does not mean you are to be rude, everyone will ne courteous. I want someone to always be watching him, and above everything else he is to be protected…Is that understood!"

Draco watched the expressions on each individual face; making mental notes to have his most trusted Slytherin's to watch others. A knock on the door reverberated through the common room making everyone but him jump. _It was past curfew, and Severus would have walked in; so who could it be? _Giving a Blaise a look, telling him without saying it that he should see who it was.

Blaise opened the door a crack peeking into the hallway; when a rush of air through him back. That same rush of air barreled through the people sitting and ran right into his chest; climbing onto his lap and clutching at his clothes. He didn't need to see to know that it was his mate, as the invisible body under his arms quivered; large pants of air rushing in and out. Bringing his hands up, he found the end of the cloak and removed it from Harry's head.

Shocked gasps could be heard from the people now standing, as they realized that it was his Harry before them. Several even began to kneel when he glared at them to remind them of his earlier statement. Looking back at his mate, he saw something he hadn't ever seen on Harry's face. His eyes were dull green, dark circles encased them; his skin was whiter, chalky in appearance, beads of sweat clung to his forehead. _What ever happened, it was bad enough to scare Harry; something he thought would have been impossible._

Glancing up above Harry's head he growled out. "Meeting over!" Looking back into green eyes he gave Harry a brief smile, holding him tighter; he stood carrying his bundle to his rooms. _Luckily for him, the Slytherin dorm rooms were set up differently, he didn't have to share with every male year mate, but only one other. And Blaise had enough common sense to stay out of their room for the moment._

He set Harry on his bed; climbing in after he arranged his mate under the covers. Holding him as close as he could, "What happened?" He kept his voice soft, not wanting to scar Harry even further.

A muffled voice, one he could feel more than hear with how close Harry was too him answered. "Nightmare…Tell you; morn…" Harry's voice drifted off into sleep. _What kind of nightmare could have shaken up his mate like that? _Even with his mate in his arms, it took a long time for him to be able to sleep.

* * *

**January 4****th**** Thursday**

Harry paced back and forth, waiting for Draco and Hermione to show up in the room of requirement. The three were meeting an hour before the DA meeting would start; word had spread about his teaching defense and Hermione said he should expect a bigger turnout then the last time. _Right now he was tired, after his first night and the nightmare; he had yet to sleep in his bed. He didn't go back to Draco's room either, feeling bad that Blaise had slept on the couch because he was there. So for the last two nights he slept on the couch in the common room; which due to the noise he didn't get much sleep there either._

_He still hadn't told his mate what the nightmare was about. Every time the blond asked he would say it was some silly nightmare. But he doubted Draco believed him, grumbling under his breath, as he watched Harry a little closer. The next day he opened up his magic in the hopes he could feel any magic surrounding his bed. But he couldn't sense anything, it was like there was void that surrounded it; actually he could even sense the normal magic that surrounded Hogwarts._

Hermione and Draco walked into the room at the same time, laughing. _That was another aspect to his life that was peculiar; after the holidays, it seemed that his friend and mate truly got along. It wasn't that he was jealous, but could he even dare say they liked each other. Now instead of their usual fights, their arguments seemed to be tinged in laughter; more like a competition among friends. He wanted them to be able to stand each other when in the same room; but never thought they could become friends._

Draco walked over, grabbing him around the waist forcing him to sit, while Hermione sat across from him looking concerned. "Harry, why didn't you tell me about the nightmare?"

He glared at his mate, "You told her…"

"Yes…Because you didn't, and you have yet to tell me what it was about." Draco said, also showing his concern as he hugged him closer. _He didn't want to tell them; actually he didn't even want to remember it._

Looking between his friend and mate, "Can it wait for this weekend; maybe after I take that potion?"

Draco forced him to look in the steel eyes, as he searched his face before answering. "That is acceptable, but you are sleeping with me tonight…"

Harry looked over to Hermione, pleading with her to agree to wait for an explanation. "Yes…But you will tell us…We only worry about you…"

He gave them both his smile, the one he reserved for people he liked, nodding his head. "We have a meeting to get through tonight…"

The DA meeting went for several hours, while Draco hid under his cloak watching, and Hermione walked around taking notes. _She was right, more people did show up, but it was mostly younger years, so he placed them into the groups he had already formed. Letting the older students teach the younger ones; it worked both ways, the younger students advanced faster, having the experience explained to them; as the older students benefitted from teaching someone. The best way to remember was to teach it to someone else._

_Surprisingly to both Harry and Hermione was the outcome of Slytherin students, nearly tripling. But he said everyone was welcome, and he would hold to what he said._ Now everyone was sitting in front of him as he explained. "When we meet in two weeks, we will be switching groups again; no matter what group you are in everyone needs to be able to work as a team."

Many of them grumbled to that, and some actually looked happy. "Hermione did you have anything to say?"

His friend stepped forward, looking up from her notepad for the first time since the meeting started. "Last time I asked everyone to think about a scenario… 'Someone you trusted asked you a question that wasn't important, and in the process gave you a few galleons. What would you do?'…Can anyone answer?"

Harry stepped back listening to some of the answers; most said they hadn't thought about the questions, or gave the most simplistic answer they could. Like; of course they would, who wouldn't accept free money. Although two people actually gave a reasonable answer.

The first was Luna, "Well that depends…If that person was asking what I had for breakfast…Something a nargle would tell, if people listened to them…So yes I would answer; but why would I take their money for silly question, from a silly person?" Her dreamy voice continued speaking, and her answer would have been longer if Hermione hadn't cut her off.

"Ok…Thank you Luna, how about you Neville?" Giving the spaced out girl a tight smile.

"Well that depends…On who asked the question, and who was the other person. You didn't give enough detail. But I still would not accept the money. Any information could be bad even if I didn't think it was." Neville's face grew redder as he continued talking, turning into a mumble at the end. _Harry still gave him a brilliant smile; his instincts telling him he could trust the shy Gryffindor; even without Hermione's silly questions._

"Ok some of you didn't think about the question, giving stupid answers. I hope some of you will think about the next one." Hermione looked at everyone before continuing. "If someone you didn't know told you a secret; would you keep it?"

Harry walked forward after his friend stopped speaking. "Please for the sake of my ears; think of Hermione's next question. You know I will hear about your lack of interest for the next week from her…" He gave his reddened friend a mischievous wink before facing everyone again. "We will see everyone in two weeks. Be careful on your trip back to your dorms, I hear Filch has been extra vigilant in catching people after curfew." The people in the room quickly left, several laughing at his last joke.

With a huff Hermione said. "Did you have to add that in…You made me sound like a shrew…"

Draco came out of hiding laughing at the look on Hermione's face. "Well in your case I thought Harry was being very insightful…"

He ran from his friend, hiding behind Draco's back; peeking around it looking back at Hermione. "Well in way I supported your questions…I bet we will have more answers next time. Who would let the famous Harry Potter, have his ears talked off…"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I wonder what your grandmother would say about that…"

"You wouldn't…" He could feel his mates laugh, as it shook the back he was hiding behind.

"I only said wonder…I bet she would have great ideas for revenge…I guess you will have to find out…" Hermione said with a sneer; _an exact replica of something Severus would do. She was spending too much time with the potion master. _"So what did you two think of the answers?"

Harry walked around his mate, but before he could answer a huge yawn nearly made his mouth split in two. Draco stepped forward speaking before he had a chance too. "I think…That I should get Harry to sleep before I have to carry him to bed again…" An elbow into his mate's stomach momentarily stopped Draco from talking. "Not that I mind, of course…We can talk about them after the Harry takes his potion on Sunday."

Hermione nodded, looked at him with concern. "Get some sleep Harry…I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Mione…" Draco draped his cloak around him as his friend left. Guiding him through the halls as they both made their way to the Slytherin dungeons; and Draco's bed. He was nearly asleep as Draco helped him in the bed, and shortly after his mate joined him he passed out. The words "I love you" floating in his ears as drifted off.

* * *

**January 7****th**

Severus walked into the room or requirement; and stopped. None of the other occupants noticed his presence with them all laughing. But that wasn't what concerned him; there sitting on a couch facing away from was Hermione. _And from the pointed ears sticking out from her frizzy hair; the imbecile had dropped her glamour again. _

_All week that he taught potions with her in the class, he could swear that he saw her as the Elf she became for the briefest of a second. But when he turned around again, he would be glaring at the appearance of the same know-it-all witch he used to teach. She had to be doing it on purpose; knowing it would drive him to insanity. _

Stalking up behind the Elf, one of the few that actually got under his skin he drawled out. "What is your simplistic mind thinking? We do not drop our glamour's; no matter how safe you think the place is…" The Elf in front of him jumped at hearing his voice, causing him to sneer in satisfaction.

"Now, Now Severus, Look at the poor Elf, she is exhausted…I believe she deserves a couple of hours reprieve while we are all here…" Lucius gave him a knowing smirk; actually enjoying watching his discomfort.

Severus turned away from Hermione and his smirking friend; heading towards the bed that had Harry and Draco on it. "I haven't asked you yet, but how have you felt this week? Any side effects from the potion?"

Harry yawned, looking far more tired than he should. "I felt a little sore but it wasn't too bad…Just a little tired right now; but if I remember I should be sleeping here soon…So that will get taken care of." Harry gave him a cheeky grin as he finished.

"I do hope you have increased your intake of food, and have been taken the nutrient potion every morning…" Harry nodded to each of his statements; he didn't ask, because he already gave him the warnings of what would happen if he didn't listen. "Why are you so tired…The initial sleep should take care of any rest your body should crave; leaving you to be able to function after that."

Harry yawned again, so Draco answered. "We will talk about that after Harry wakes up this afternoon…I want everyone to hear it at the same time, since he is reluctant to even tell it once."

Harry glared at Draco, and held his hand out to him; wordlessly asking for the first of the three potions. With that signal Lucius and Hermione walked over ready to help Harry as the potions worked.

He handed Harry the first potion, and watched as he made a scrunched face at the taste. Snickering to himself; knowing how bad the first potion tasted. Wordlessly he handed Harry the second potion and casted tempus to keep track of the time. So he could give Harry the third right at the five minute mark; _he didn't want the small Elf to feel the pain a second longer than he needed too._

The second potion worked instantly, as Harry's body went rigid and a small groan escaped his mouth. The three of them jumped forward massaging the limps in front of them as Draco did the same; all in the effort to help relieve some of the pain that Harry felt. _It felt like last time; as Harry took the second potion, time dragged on making each second feel like a minute while they waited to give him the third potion._

He watched the clock, and as soon as the five minutes was up he handed Harry the third; which was gulped down. Harry breathing evened out as the pain faded; each muscle relaxing. Last time he was able to stay awake longer; but this time Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Severus worked quickly, casting spells to monitor him while he slept and check the strain on his organs; as Draco arranged Harry to more comfortable as he slept also sliding in behind holding him close to the blond's chest.

Severus turned back around, strolling to the opposite couch so he could glare at Hermione in her natural state. "Is this the first time you have dropped your glamour all week, Mrs. Granger?"

_He would swear to anyone that he saw a smirk on her features, before it was quickly replaced with a look of innocence._ Even her voice sounding far too sweet. "Of course Professor…"


End file.
